Minnie's Son
by MetroXLR99
Summary: AU when Minnie Mouse adopts a human orphan, she endures the joys and hardships of motherhood.  but, can she cope with her new "Son" growing up to become a superhero?  Disney/Marvel Crossover     Note: Oswald Rabbit is featured    Reviews Required!
1. a Fated Encounter

Mickey and Friends Copyright Disney

Minnie`s Son Chapter 01: Fated Encounter

Heavy rains poured down upon the quiet little town of mainstreet...  
It was nightfall, and most people had gone to sleep by now.

Out of the darkness came a human woman dressed in a dark cloak.  
she was carrying a small basket in her arms, which she held tightly.

The Woman Soon Reached a Small, Purple House.  
She Walked Up The The Door Step And Laid The Basket Down.

The Woman Sighed As She Looked Into It: a Small Infant Boy...Who Was Asleep Under His Blanket.

The Baby`s Mother Knelt Down And Kissed Him Slightly On The Cheek, a Tear In Her Eye.

"goodbye...my son." Whispered the woman

The Woman Pinned a Piece Of Paper Onto The Basket, Then Knocked On The Door Loudly.  
Once She Saw a Light Turn On From One Of teh Windows, She Ran Off...Disappearing Into The Darkness.

The Door Soon Opened And Out Stepped a Female, Black Furred, Humanoid Mouse...Minnie Mouse To be Exact.

"Hello?  
Is Someone Ther-"

She Then Noticed The Basket At Her Doorstep.

"Oh My Gosh!"

Minnie Quickly Picked Up The Basket.  
She Saw The Human Baby Inside, Sleeping Peacefully.

"a...a Human Baby!"

Minnie Then Saw The Paper Pinned To The Basket.  
She Tore It Off And Began To Read What Was Written Silently.

"Dear Stranger...

Please Take Care Of My Baby.

As Much As It Pains Me, I Cannot Take Care Of Him.

Please Keep Him Safe, Love Him Dearly And Raise Him As Your Own.

-His Mother"

Minnie Looked Down At the Child.  
His Eyes Fluttered Open And Began To Coo At Her.

Minnie Smiled Warmly.  
She Then Walked Back Into Her House And Shut The Door Behind Her.

Once Inside, Minnie Placed The Basket Down And Took The Baby Out.  
Minnie Raised Him Up And Took a Good Look At Him: Short Black Hair And Brown Eyes.

"My...You Are a Handsome Boy, Aren`t You?"

The Baby Made Some Noises At Her.  
Minnie Smiled, Then Cradled Him In Her Arms.

The Baby Began To Suck On His Thumb.

"Ooh!  
You Must Be Hungry..."

Minnie Walked Into her Kitchen And Turned On The Light.  
She Opened The Fridge Door And Took Out a Carton Of Milk.

She Layed It Down On the Counter, Then Looked Through Her Cuboard.

"where is that thing?"

After Several Minutes, Minnie Found What She Was Looking For: a Baby Bottle.

"Got It!"

Minnie Grabbed The Empty Bottle And Blew Some Dust Off.

"Can`t Believe I`ve Still Kept This..."

Minnie Rinsed The Bottle Out In Her Sink.  
She Then Poured Some Milk Into The Bottle And Put It In Her Microwave.

She Punched In Some Numbers In And Waited.

DING!

Minnie Took Out The Bottle.  
She Squirted a Drop On Her Arm, Then Smiled.

"Here You Go..."

Minnie Placed The Rubber End Near The Baby`s Mouth.  
The Baby Began To Suck On It And Soon Drank The Milk.

Minnie Smiled As This.  
She Had Never Experience Anything Quite Like This Before: Caring For An Infant Child.

"so...this is what it feels like to be a mother." Said Minnie To Herself

The Baby Soon Finished His Bottle.  
Minnie Patted His Back And He Belched.

"Now...Don`t You Feel Better?" Said Minnie In a Sweet Voice

The Baby Babbled Some Words That Minnie Couldn`t Understand.

Minnie Laughed.  
The Baby Then Yawned Loudly.

"Looks Like Somebody Needs More Sleep..."

Minnie Held The Baby Close In Her Arms.

"Come On...I`ll Take You To Bed."

Minnie Walked Up Her Stairs And Headed For Her Room.  
She Layed The Sleeping Baby On Her Bed, Where Her Cat Figaro Soon Hopped Onto.

"Now, Figaro...Watch him.  
I`m Going To Look In My Attic For My Old Crib."

Minnie Soon Left.  
The Black Cat Just Walked Over And Sniffed The Baby.

After Several Minutes, Minnie Vame Back...Dragging a Wooden Baby Crib That Was Painted White.  
She Put It Near Her Bed, Then Gathered Some Extra Pillows And Blankets In Her Room.

Once The Bed Was Made, Minnie Walked Over And Picked Up The Baby.

"You Know...Since Your Staying With Me, I Really Should Give You a Name." Said Minnie

The Baby Slept Soundly, Not Hearing a Word Of What Minnie Was Saying.

"Hmmm...I Think I`ll Name You: MICHAEL.  
After My Sweetheart "Mickey"...Though, I Think I`ll Just Call You "Mikey" For Short."

Minnie Layed The Sleeping Infant Down In The Crib.  
She Placed The Blankets Over Him And Watched As He Slept Soundly.

Minnie Sighed Happily.

"aren`t you just precious..."

Mikey Breathed Softly.  
Minnie Then Stroked His Hair Gently.

Minnie Leaned Over And Kissed His Head.  
She Then Walked Over Into Her Own Bed And Covered Herself.

She Turned Out The Lights And Soon Went To Sleep.

Of Course, It Wasn`t Long Before The Storm Got Worse...And a Clash Of Thunder Was Heard.  
The Baby Immediatly Wailed Out In Terror And Cried Loudly.

Minnie Quickly Got Up And Ran To The Crib.  
She Picked The Mikey Up And Held His Close.

"there, there...it`s okay.  
it`s only a storm...it can`t hurt you."

As The Stormed Roared, The Infant Continued To Cry Minnie Rocked Mikey Gently, Cooing And Humming a Sweet Tune.

Mikey Eventually Quieted Down And Curled Up In Minnie`s Chest.  
Minnie Held Him close, Then Kissed Him Softly On His Head.

"don`t worry, mikey...  
i`m here...i`ll always be here."

Minnie sighed as she held little Mikey.  
For some reason...she couldn`t bear to put him down.

Or, even think of giving him up for that matter...

"i think i`ll keep you..." Whispered Minnie sweetly to him

Minnie then spent the next several hours holding and singing to mikey until he fell asleep.


	2. Child Care

Mickey and Friends Copyright Disney

Minnie's Son Chapter 02: Child Care

Minnie Was Awoken Bright And Early...But Not To The Sound Of a Clock.  
Baby Mikey Was Crying Loudly And Minnie Was Soon Up To Deal With It.

Minnie Yawned Loudly And Stretched.  
She Then Got Out Of Bed And Walked Over To the Crib.

"There, There...It`s Okay."

Minnie Picked Mikey Up And Held Him Close.  
As She Cradled Him, Mikey Began To Quiet Down.

Minnie Smiled At this.  
She Realised That Mikey Was Beginning To Get Used To her.

"that's a good boy..."

Minnie Walked Out Of Her Room With Mikey.

(("what am i getting myself into?...i don`t know the first thing about being a mother!"))

Minnie Sighed.

(("well...i know that i CAN`T do this by myself.  
i need to tell someone so i can get some help...but, who?"))

Minnie thought a bit.  
Then...An idea dawned on her.

"MICKEY!  
Yes, that`s it...My darling, mickey He`ll help me...he ALWAYS helps me."

Minnie immediatly grabbed the nearest phone and dialed Mickey's number.  
Minnie tapped her foot as the phone rang for several minutes.

"come on, mickey...pick up!"

CLICK!

"HI-YA!" Said Mickey`s Voice

"MICKEY!, I`m so glad you-"

"Sorry, but i can`t come to the phone right now...Leave a message after the beep!"

Minnie Sighed In Aggravation.

"great...it`s his answering machine." Muttered Minnie

Minnie then spoke into the phone.

"Mickey...It`s Minnie.  
I need to talk to you about something...Call me, later."

Minnie Hung Up the Phone.  
She then grabbed her face and stretched it, Sighing in aggravation.

She then looked at mikey, Who was sucking on his thumb.  
Minnie just smiled warmly at him, Then kissed him softly on his head.

"oh, well...spending the day with you won`t be TOO BAD.  
It`s my day off from my job at the diner, So, I`m free."

Mikey continued to suck on his thumb, Making loud noises.

"Golly...You must be hungry, again."

Minnie walked into the living room.  
She placed mikey in a "Play Pen" that she found last night.

"Now, stay right there...And, I`ll make you someing to eat." Said Minnie With a Smile

Minnie walked away into the kitchen.  
Mikey looked through the pen and looked at Minnie.

Curious...The baby managed to squeeze through the pen`s bars.  
He then crawled on all fours into the kitchen...Where Minnie was fixing "Oatmeal."

"This should be good for him...  
Afterwall, i can`t just feed him milk all the time." Said Minnie To herself

Mikey sat up behind Minnie and watched her thin, black tail wave around.  
As his eyes stayed trained on it, He tried to grab it as it moved back and forth.

The baby soon caught the tail...And, Tugged HARD.

"EEEEEP!" Exclaimed Minnie In Shock

Minnie looked over to see Baby Mikey holding her tail with his little hands.

"Well...What have we here?" Said Minnie with a smile

She turn, bent over and picked him up.

"Just couldn`t stay away from me...Could you?" Said Minnie, looking right at him

Mikey just babbled something To Minnie.  
Minnie took mikey and walked him back into the living room.

She put mikey back in the play pen.  
And, just to MAKE SURE he couldn`t get out...she lined it with pillows.

"Now, That should hold you until your food is ready..."

Figaro walked over to Minnie and meowed, Miniie turned to face him.

"Figaro...watch little mikey and make sure he stays put."

The little black cat did a salute.  
Minnie just smiled and chuckled, Then walked back in the Kitchen.

Minnie soon came back and took mikey into the kitchen.  
she laid him down in a chair, then placed a bowl of oatmeal on the table.

She then took a spoon and scooped some oatmeal.

"Now, OPEN WIDE..." Said Minnie, Holding the spoon up to mikey

Mikey held his mouth shut, refusing to eat.

"Oh, come on...It`s good for you."

Mikey still refused her.

Minnie decided to make baby noises at him...which DID get his attention.

"Come on...do it for "Mommy" Said Minnie, Making kissing sounds

Mikey just looked at her.  
Minnie then tickled his chin, making him laugh.

She then put the spoon in his mouth, making him eat the oatmeal.  
Mikey swallowed it, then blinked a bit.

After a few seconds...He made happy noises.

"There...you see?"

Minnie scooped some more.

"Now, here comes the "Choo-Choo" Said Minnie, who fed Mikey some more food

"Now, let`s open the door and let the airplane in..."

Minnie continued this until all the food was gone.  
She then picked Mikey up and patted his back.

BURP!

"that`s a good boy..."

Minnie held Mikey close, then walked into the living room.

"Now, let`s see now...what shall we do now?"

Minnie looked at the TV, then smiled as she got an idea.

"I know!  
We`ll stimulate your mind with some television."

Minnie layed Mikey on the couch, she then grabbed her remote control and sat down, flipping the TV on.

"Now, let`s see...what is the number to NICK JR.?"

Minnie started flipping through random channels.

"Having trouble with pests In your home?  
Then, try our new "RODENT-BE-GONE"...Guarenteed to get rid of all Mice and Rats." Began An Announcer

SNAP!

"Order Now!"

Minnie`s eyes were like pin needles.

"Uhhhh...let`s try another channel."

CLICK!

"ARE YOU READY FOR MINDLESS VIOLENCE!  
THEN, TUNE IN FOR MONDAY NIGHT FOOTBALL!"

CLICK!

"And, Now...THE BEST OF MTV, UNCUT AND UNCENSORED!"

Minnie groaned as she turned off the TV.

"Too much TV is bad for you, anyway..."

Minnie turned to Mikey and picked him up.

"I Know!  
Let`s play some games..."

Minnie took Mikey and laid him on the floor.  
She then sat down in front of him and covered her face with her hands.

"Where`s the baby...THERE HE IS!" Said Minnie Suddenly, Uncovering her face

Mikey laughed a little.  
Minnie smiled, she then picked him up and blew on his belly...making Mikey laugh out loud.

Minnie then took some time to hold him close.

"oh, mikey...i love you so much."

DING-DOOOOOONG!

Minnie gasped as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, my gosh!  
That must be Mickey!"

Minnie Quickly ran for the play pen and put mikey in it.  
She then covered it up with a blanket and ran for the door.

Minnie gripped the handle and opened the door.

"Hello, Mick-"

Minnie suddenly gasped at who she saw...  
It wasn`t Mickey Mouse, but a female rabbit with black fur.

"FANNY!"

Francine Cottentail (Fanny to her friends) smiled at her friend, Minnie.  
She was the childhood friend and sweetheart of Oswald Rabbit, who was Mickey`s "Long Lost Brother"

"Hey, Minnie!"

Minnie Recovered from her shock and smiled.

"Hello, Fanny...won`t you come in."

Fanny walked inside.

"Don`t mind if i do!"

Fanny walked into the living room, while Minnie followed her.

"W-What brings you here, Fanny?"

"Oh, nothing much...  
Just wanting to know what your going to wear for the BIG DATE, tonight.

"D-Date?"

"Yeah, you know...The DOUBLE DATE we`re going on with Mickey and Oswald."

Minnie Slapped herself in the face.

"OUR DATE!  
Oh...I Totally Forgot!"

The Rabbit looked at the Mouse in shock.

"You...Forgot the date!"

Fanny actually laughed out loud at this.

"You...MINNE MOUSE.  
Little Miss "Mickey-Is-All-I-Can-Think-Of"...Forgot YOUR DATE!"

Fanny laughed some more.

"Mickey forgetting the date, I can understand...But, YOU!"

"I`m so sorry, Fanny!  
But, I just got...DISTRACTED with something else."

"Like what?"

As if to answer, the sound of a baby`s babble was heard.

Fanny`s long ears stood straight up.

"What was that?"

"WHAT WAS WHAT!" Said Minnie, Getting nervous

"It sounded like a baby."

"BABY!  
D-Don`t be ridiculous...There is no baby here."

Fanny eyed minnie.

"Minnie Mouse, I KNOW what I heard."

Minnie sighed deeply, realising she was beat.

"Fanny...Your my friend, right?"

"Of course I am, minnie..."

"Well...come on, i have something to show you."

Minnie walked over to the covered play pen, followed by fanny Minnie then pulled the cover off and revealed baby Mikey to Fanny.

Fanny was shocked and surprised.

"Oh, My Gosh!"

Minnie picked Mikey up and held him.

"I...found him at my doorstep, last night." Began Minnie

Minnie then walked over to a table and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Here is the note that was pinned to his basket." Said Minnie, handing Fanny the paper

Fanny read the note...then, she frowned.  
The Rabbit looked at minnie, who had a soft look on her face.

"He doesn`t have anyone else...  
I was planning on taking him to an orphanage, but...i just can`t, now."

"So...your taking care of him, yourself?"

Minnie nodded.

"Mmm-Hmm...yes.  
I even named him, already."

"What`s his name?"

"Mikey."

"Mikey?  
you mean...you named him after your BOYFRIEND?"

Minnie nodded.  
Fanny just looked at her...then, She Squealed REAL Loud.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Fanny Hugged Minnie.

"OH, MINNIE!  
THAT IS SO ROMANTIC!"

Fanny Parted and faced her friend, excited.

"Can I?"

"Sure."

Minnie handed Mikey over to Fanny, Who held Mikey up to her face.

"Oh, Just look at him!  
He`s Looks So CUTE AND PUDGEY!"

Fanny nuzzed Mikey with her nose.  
Mikey just spoke in baby talk, which only got Fanny more excited.

"So...You understand?"

"Oh, SURE, MINNIE!  
Heck, I`d feel the SAME WAY if he was left at MY DOORSTEP!"

Fanny gave Mikey back to Minnie.

"So, have you told Mickey, yet?"

"I tried, but`s he`s working right now.  
I`ll have to wait until NOON to tell him."

"Great!  
Ozzy is suppose to be with him when they arrive for out dates...we can tell them when they get here."

"You think they`ll understand?"

"Oh, Relax, Minnie...  
They`re Our BOYFRIENDS!...Of Course They`ll Understand!"

Minnie sighed as she held Mikey.

"I hope so...  
Because, I don`t think I CAN give him up."

[Later That Day]

a Mouse in Red shorts strolled down the street, humming a tune to himself.  
Everyone knew him as Mickey Mouse, who was favored by EVERYONE in town.

As Mickey walked down the street...he bumped into someone.  
He looked to see a Rabbit in blue shorts that resembles his own: Oswald Rabbit.

"OSWALD!"

Oswald rubbed his head, then looked at his brother.

"Mickey!"

Mickey stood up and helped Oswald on his feet.

"I Guess your ready for the BIG DATE with the girls, huh?"

"You bet!  
Although...I got a strange phome call from fanny some time ago."

"Really?  
What kind of call?"

"Oh, Something about needing to speak to me about something important."

"Wow...That`s Odd.  
Minnie called saying the same thing...I was just on my way to her house."

"Fanny is there, too."

Mickey smiled.

"Well, let`s not keep them waiting!

Mickey and Oswald ran down the sidewalk.

[Meanwhile, at Minnie`s House]

Mikey was sitting on the floor, watching fanny use hand puppets.

"and, the duck said: "RABBIT SEASON!"  
so, the rabbit said: "DUCK SEASON!"  
the duck said: "RABBIT SEASON!", again but, the rabbit said: "RABBIT SEASON!"  
so, the duck said: "DUCK SEASON!"  
and, the hunter blew his bill off: BOOM!"

Mikey laughed a little.  
Minnie then walked into the room.

"Fanny, what ARE you telling him?"

"Oh, just something I saw on a cartoon, once...Oswald thought it was funny."

Minnie just smiled.  
she then picked Mikey up adn held him.

Fanny also stood up and watched them.

Minnie gave Mikey a soft kiss on his head.

Just them, the door opened and Mickey and Oswald walked in on them.

"MINNIE!  
It`S ME!, MICK-"

Mickey and Oswald stopped to see the sight before them.

Minnie was holding a human baby...and, Fanny was wearing hand puppets.

"B-Boys...your here early!" Said Minnie, a little surprised

Fanny waved, but soon noticed the hand puppets.  
she quickly took them off, then smiled sheepishly.

"Hi-ya, Ozzy!"

Mickey and Oswald Just stared blankly.  
after a few seconds...they dropped to the ground and fainted.

"well...that could of gone better." said Fanny


	3. Keeping The Secret

Mickey and Friends Copyright Disney

Minnie`s Son Chapter 03: Keeping the Secret

Mickey and Oswald were slumped onto a couch, completly out cold.

Suddenly, Fanny Splashed their faces with water.

COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!

"Oh, good...your awake!"

Mickey and Oswald held their heads.

"Oh, what happened?" Said Oswald

"I just had the strangest drea-"

Mickey and Oswald suddenly see Minnie holding a baby human.  
The two boys immediatly Had blank stares, their eyes like pins.

"How the-"  
"Who the-"  
"What the-"  
"Gabba-"  
"Howso-"  
"Floygen-"

Mickey and Oswald started jabbering rapidly.  
Mikey just clapped his hands and laughed out loud at this.

"Mickey?"

"GAGA-GOOGOO!"

"Oswald?"

"ZIPZIP-ZOO-ZA!"

Fanny Immediatly Slapped them silly.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Mickey and Oswald shook their heads and calmed down.

"thanks, doll...I needed that." Said Oswald

Mickey Immeditaly got up and faced Minnie.

"Minnie...What in the "Zippade-do-da" IS GOING ON HERE!"

Minnie sighed.  
She took a deep breath, then explained the whole thing.

[Several Minutes Later]

"...and, that`s it."

"Baby in a basket...talk about CLICHE." Said Oswald bluntly

Mickey eyed his brother, he then looked at his girlfriend.

"Minnie...I know it`s in your nature to care for things but, don`t you think your getting in over your head, here!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Minnie innocently

Mickey sighed, trying to figure out a NICE way to say this.

"Minnie...what your doing isn`t even LEGAL!  
to adopt a baby, you need to do it officially...with a LICENSE and EVERYTHING!"

"Fine...then, I`ll get one."

"ON YOUR PAYCHECK!  
You can barely pay your bills on time, HOW can you do THAT and raise a child at the same time!"

"I Can LEARN!  
and, besides...Fanny can help me raise some money."

Everyone looked at Fanny, who smiled.

"OF COURSE!  
anything for little Mikey!"

Mickey`s eyes grew wide.

"M-Mikey?"

"Yes, MIKEY.  
That`s what i decided to name him." Said Minnie

Mickey groaned.

"Minnie...your not suppose to NAME HIM!  
Once you NAME HIM, you start getting ATTACHED TO HIM!"

"And, WHY SHOULDN`T I!"

"Well, BECAUSE...L-LOOK AT HIM!"

Mickey points at Mikey, who just stared at him.

"He`s a Human, Minnie...He should be with other humans."

"What!  
And let him grow up to be just another punk with no morals!"

"Well, If you keep him HERE...he`ll have a much HARDER life.  
Can you imagine being the ONLY HUMAN in a town full of "us"!"

"You know, Mickey DOES have a point." Began Oswald

"The chances of other humans living here is ONE-HUNDRED to ONE."

Fanny pulled Oswald`s ear and released it with a SNAP.

"OW!"

"Quiet, Oswald!  
Unless you have something "Supportive" to say."

Minnie looked at Mickey sternly.

"Mickey, I Don`t understand!...Don`t you like Mikey!

"OF COURSE I DO!  
but, i`ve grown up with humans before...so has oswald and, unlike YOU GIRLS...we know what it`s like to "Not Fit In"

Oswald sighed sharply.

Though both he and mickey had HARD LIVES...Oswald had the HARDEST life.  
since he was kidnapped at a young age and raised by a cruel and selfish man through most of his childhood.

by the time his brother and sweetheart found him...his "Real" Father was already gone.  
leaving him with only the memories of his earlier happy years...and the pain of many wasted ones.

"Minnie...If you keep him, you`ll just be forcing a difficult life on him."

Minnie sighed sharply...she never considered THAT.  
she then took some time to look at mikey, he`s innocent face just stared right back at him.

Minnie smiled warmly, followed by a STERN look on her face.

"Some things are worth the trouble...and, I`m willing to take that risk."

"Minnie-"

"NO, MICKEY!  
My mind is MADE-UP!" Shouted Minnie

The Female Mouse then marched towards her boyfriend and outstretched her arms, Forcing Mickey to look at Mikey.

"LOOK AT HIM, MICKEY!  
JUST LOOK AT HIM!"

Mickey was unsure of this.

"Look at him...and, THEN tell me "No".

Mickey looked at mikey`s face.  
The little baby human just looked at him, a sweet smile on his face.

Mickey realised he was staring at the face of innocence.

PURE...UNTAINTED...UNCORRUPTED INNOCENCE.

And, if Mikey DID go to a human family...  
Chances are, he would grow up just like any human being: Bitter and Angry at the world.

It was a stroke of luck that`s Mickey`s Adoptive Father...a HUMAN, wasn`t like that.  
and, even though Mickey grew with hardships...it was those problems that made him what he is TODAY.

So, how could he let this "Angel" become corrupted by the darkness of the world?

How could he say "No" to Minnie`s noble request?

Mickey finally sighed sharply.

"gosh...i guess your right, Minnie.

Minnie smiled.

"Of course i am!  
Afterall: "Whose the brains around here?"

"Uhh-"

"My point, exactly."

Mickey grumbled.

"So...are we keeping him?" Asked Fanny

"Heh...sure looks like it." Said Oswald

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Fanny

"OW, GIRL!  
MY EARS!" Exclaimed Oswald in agony

Mickey sighed as Minnie hugged baby Mikey.

"Okay, fine...  
BUT, we have to keep him a secret until we can afford his adoption." Began Mickey

"If ANYONE finds out about this...then, CHILD SERVICES could take him away at any time!"

Minnie gave Mickey a Kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, don`t worry, mickey...  
Mikey will be OUR little secret."

"So...does that mean we can`t tell the others?" Asked Oswald

"OF COURSE NOT!" Began Mickey

"You know that Goofy couldn`t keep a secret if his life depended on it!"

"What about Donald?  
Even if he DOES talk, nobody can understand him!"

"Except DAISY!  
and, she liked to blab EVERYONE`S secret to the whole neighborhood!" Said Minnie

"Yeah, That`s right!  
Remember the time you told her about your "Secret carrot stash"? Said Fanny

Oswald grumbled.

"yeah...i do.  
The beagle boys stole them...THEN, they had the nerve to throw them away!  
HEH!, and all because they weren`t the "Fourteen Carrots" that they were expecting!"

Fanny actually giggled at this.  
Just then, Mikey cried a bit.

"Now, what`s wrong with him!" Exclaimed Oswald

"Oh, he must be overtired." Said Minnie

"How can you be OVERTIRED!  
When your Tired...YOU SLEEP!"

"KNOCK IT OFF, OSWALD!...he`s just a baby." Said Fanny

Minnie handed Mikey to Mickey.

"Here...you and Oswald watch Mikey Me and Fanny are going into town to buy some stuff we need."

Mickey eyed her.

"And, by "Stuff-you-need", you mean-"

"Diapers, Power, Formula-"

"AND, TOYS!" Exclaimed Fanny

Minnie and Fanny grabbed their coats and walk for the door.

"Now, you boys be nice and take good care of him while we`re gone." Said Minnie

Mickey and Oswald just looked at their girlfriends.

"But...But...WE DON`T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BABIES!" Exclaimed Oswald

Fanny Eyed her boyfriend.

"Well, you had better start learning if you ever want to have kids with me someday!"

Oswald blushed at this, Mickey just snickered at him.

"Toodles..."

Minnie and Fanny left, leaving their boyfriend behind.

Mickey and Oswald just looked at each other.

"So...what do we do now?" Said Oswald

Mickey thinks a bit.

"Watch Television?"

"I`VE GOT DIBS ON THE REMOTE!" Said Oswald, as he hopped away.

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!"

[Meanwhile, In Town]

a Varity of humanoid animals strolled down the street as the sun shined brightly.  
Suddenly, a figure walked down the sidewalk...promting others to run off in fear.

The figure was female, whose high heeled shoes CLICKED and CLACKED with each step.

She soon approached PETE`S USED CAR LOT and walked in.  
Inside, An Overweight cat was in his office, counting his money.

"Heh, Heh, Heh!  
Another day, another sucker`s dollar!, HA! HA!"

SLAM!

Pete looked to see who was at the door of his Office: a Female Cat with black fur, wearing a green dress.

"UNCLE PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE!"

"S-S-S-SADIE!  
W-What are you doing here!"

Sadie glared at pete, she then marched over to Pete`s desk and hopped into a chair.  
Worried, Pete offer Sadie his stacks of cash.

"H-Here you go..."

Sadie snatched the cash.

"Thanks, but that`s not why I`m here."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I Need to vent some frustration."

"What happened to that therapist I paid for you?"

"He quit and moved away to Mexico."

"WHAT!  
But, I paid him ONE-THOUSAND BUCKS AN HOUR!"

"I Know...he left THIS at his old house."

Pete took a piece of paper from sadie and read it.

"Dear Mister Pete.

I CANNOT TAKE THAT #$%& NIECE OF YOURS ONE SECOND LONGER!

I QUIT!  
EVEN ONE-MILLION DOLLARS ISN`T ENOUGH MONEY!

I would rather listen to nails scratching a Chalkboard than listen to Sadie "Sad Sack" for another minute!

Now, I NEED A THERAPIST!

So, GOODBYE and GOOD RIDDENCE!

Sincerely, Doctor Roy Eisner

P.S. "I`M FREE!, I`M FREE!"

Pete groaned at this.

"oh, no..."

Sadie was laying back on her chair, filing her nails.

"Now, PAY ATTENTION, UNCLE!  
I`m in a real Snippy mood, and i Expect you to listen!"

Pete flopped down on his chair.

"oh, mama..."

[Several Hours Later]

"...And, I JUST DON`T GET IT!  
I Am RICH!, I Am POPULAR!, I Am SOOOOOOOOO MUCH MORE GOOD LOOKING!  
I Mean...HOW COULD HE CHOOSE HER OVER ME!, IT`S COMPLETLY INSANE!"

"Who are we talking about, again?"

Sadie snarled at Pete, her eyes burning.

"HAVEN`T YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I`VE SAID!" Shrieked Sadie

Pete Cover his head in terror.

"We are TALKING about Oswald Rabbit...  
and, why he dumped me for that BRAINLESS, NO-ACCOUNT, LOSER GIRL: FANNY COTTENTAIL!"

Sadie leaped off the chair and approached a window, gazing out.

"lousy, stupid rabbit girl...  
What does SHE HAVE that I DON`T!"

"Well, She IS well liked by everyone in town."

"WHO ASKED YOU!" Shouted Sadie in anger

Pete cried out in terror.

"Oh, don`t be such a girl!" Snapped Sadie

Pete soon calmed down.

"Look, Sadie...  
If this Fanny girl make you so mad, why not DO SOMETHING about it than just complain all the time."

Sadie glared at pete, who flinced in fear.

But, at that moment...the cat girl`s scowl became a smile.

"take matters into my own hands?  
Hmmmmm...now, THAT sounds like a good idea." Said Sadie, her pointed ears arching like devil horns

Sadie snickered maliciously, twiddling her fingers.

"heh, heh, heh...  
Yes...that DOES sound like fun."

Sadie began to walk away.

"Thanks, Uncle Pete...I`m glad we could have this talk."

Sadie leaves, slamming the door behind her...which caused stuff to fall and break.

Pete just exhales with relief.

"(whew!) Finally...she`s gone."

[Later, In Town]

Sadie is strolling down the street, a sinister look on her face.

"yes, YES...it all makes sense, now!  
All I have to do is make Fanny look bad...and, "Ozzy" will be ALL MINE!, HA! HA! HA!"

Sadie then stopped.

"But, WAIT!...this might be as simple as i think.  
Afterall, Fanny Is such a Little Miss "I`m-Such-A-Perfect-Girlfriend"!  
Finding out a way to make her look bad will be TOUGH...She hardly ever does anything wrong!"

Sadie thought long and hard on this.

"Oh, what am I saying!  
EVERYONE has a "dirty little secret" to hide...ever HER.  
I just need to find out what it is...And, TOTALLY USE IT AGAINST HER!"

Sadie then sighs as she tries to think.

"but, what?...WHAT!"

Just then, sadie see`s a van drive down the street other side of the street.  
She sees two figures walk out and recognises them to be Fanny Cottentail and Minnie Mouse.

"Well...speak of the "She-Devil"  
And, Look...her little rodent friend is with her, too!"

Sadie then noticed the two girls hiding themselves under coats and dark glasses...then, sneak into a grocery store.

"Hmmm...what are they up to?"

Sadie quickly crosses the street and sneaks into the store.

Once inside, Sadie stealthly spied on Minnie and Fanny...who themselves are acting suspicious.

She soon sees them go into the "Baby and Child Care Department"  
Sadie watched as Minnie puts boxes of diapers, baby formula and stuff into the cart...Fanny was standing watch.

Sadie rasied an eyebrow.

"baby stuff?  
what are THEY doing getting that stuff?"

Minnie and Fanny soon run off again.  
Sadie does her best to keep up with them, while TRYING to stay hidden.

She soon sees them in the "Toy Department"  
where fanny keeps dumping various stuffed animals and other toys into the cart.

"don`t you think this is a bit MUCH, fanny?" Whispered Minnie

"nonsense!  
nothing is to good for little mikey..."

Soon, the cart was full.

"Okay...we`re done!"

"I hope i have enough money..."

"If you need some, i can give it to you."

Minnie smiles.

"thanks, fanny..."

Minnie and Fanny quickly race off to the check out...followed closely by Sadie.

"My...this certainly is ALOT of kid stuff you`ve got here!" Said the man at the register

"Oh, of course!  
we`re just a couple of "Sweet, old grannies" wanting to get stuff for our GRANDCHILDREN!"

Sadie raised an eyebrow as Fanny talked and acted like an old lady.

"Right, Min-, Uhhhhh...MOLLY!"

Fanny Gently kicks Minnie`s Ankle.

"OH!, Uhhhh...YES!, Uhhh...OLIVIA!"

Fanny eyes her.

"olivia?" whispered Fanny under breath

"it was the first thing that came to my mind."

CHA-CHING!

"That will be "$45.78"

Minnie and Fanny bother gave their own money.  
The man took it and put it in the register.

"Have a nive day!"

Minnie and Fanny quickly raced out the store...Sadie followed them.

Once outside, Minnie and Fanny quickly took the many bags into the parking lot and loaded up Minnie`s van.

"That was CLOSE!  
For a minute, i thought we would get discovered!" Said Minnie

"I think it was fun!"

Minnie and Fanny finished unloading.  
they then slammed the door shut and got inside the van.

"Let`s just get back home...I`m worried." Said Minnie

"About the boys?"

"No, about little Mikey!"

The purple minivan drives off and sadie glares at this.

"what are they up to?"

[Later, at Minnie`s house]

The door opens and Minnie and Fanny walk in.

"BOOOOOOYS!  
WE`RE HOOOOOOOOOOME!" Said Minnie in a "Sing-Song" voice

Minnie and Fanny see Mickey and Oswald playing a videogame, while Mikey just watches from the couch.

"LOOK OUT, OZZY!  
I`M GOING TO WIN!

"NOT IF I BEAT YOU, FIRST!"

Mikey was clapping his hands and laughing.

"MICKEY ELIAS MOUSE!" Said Minnie sternly

"OSWALD LUCKEY RABBIT!" Said Fanny sternly

Mickey and Oswald immediatly stopped.

((BOOM!))

"Game Over!"

Mickey and Oswald smiled sheepishly.

"H-Hey, girls..." Said Mickey

"you two are home early." Said Oswald

Minnie and Fanny Tapped their feet, glaring at them.

"I see you were "having fun" with the baby..." Said Fanny

"Oh, of course we were!  
Kids just LOVE videogames!"

"I Certainly hope that wasn`t a VIOLENT videogame!  
you know how young kids tend to IMITATE stuff they see on TV." Said Minnie

"Oh, RELAX, Min...I don`t play those games!"

Minnie and Fanny sighed as they released their bags.

"So...you need us to do anything?" Asked Mickey

Minnie smiled.

"Yes...Go get the rest of our stuff in the van."

Oswald glared at Mickey, who just shruged nervously.  
The two brothers left, leaving Minnie and Fanny alone.

Minnie walked up to Mikey.

"MOMMY IS HOOOOOOME!" Said Minnie as she picked Mikey up

"Did my little Mikey miss his mommy!"

Mikey giggled as Minnie tickled him.  
Fanny just smiled as she watched this touching scene.

"You really love him...don`t you?"

Minnie sighed happily.

"He`s my little angel, Fanny...i love him like he was my own."

Minnie then frowned.

"I...I don`t know what I would do if i ever lost him."

Fanny sighed as she looked at her friend.  
she then walked over and placed her hand on Minnie`s shoulder.

"i know, Minnie...i know."

Mikey grabbed Minnie`s finger with his tiny hands and squeezed it.  
as he talked in gibberish, Minnie stared lovingly at him.

Just then, Mickey and Oswald came inside...carrying the last of the stuff.  
tired...they dropped it on the ground, then flopped down on their rears.

"Oh, COME ON!  
it wasn`t that bad!" Said Fanny

Mickey and Oswald said nothing...they just layed down on the floor.

Minnie then looked at Fanny.

"Fanny...coul you help me give Mikey a bath?"

"Sure!"

The two girls walked into the kitchen, leaving Mickey and Oswald on the floor.

Meanwhile, Sadie was right outside the house.  
she skulked around, trying to find a way to spy on Minnie and Fanny from inside.

Sadie suddenly saw an open window and ran up to it.

"FANNY!  
Could you shut the windows, please?" Shouted Minnie

Sadie Immediatly ducked down.

"OKAY, MINNIE!"

Fanny strolled over and slammed a window down.

Sadly...it was the window Sadie was at, which crushed right in the cat`s fingers.

"EEEEEEEEE-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Screamed Sadie in Pain

Sadie Pulled her hands until she freed herself.  
Sadie looked at her fingers, now looking slightly crooked.

"ow..." Said Sadie bluntly

Sadie growled.  
she then looked up at the roof and smiled.

She began to climb a drain pipe and onto the roof.  
she then approached the chimney and crawled inside it.

[Inside]

Minnie was bathing Mikey in the kitchen sink.  
suddenly, she felt a chill...followed by Mikey sneezing.

"FANNY!"

The Rabbit Girl walked in.

"YES!"

"It`s pretty cool in here.  
Could you warm up the house?, I don`t want Mikey to catch a cold."

"OKAY!  
I`ll Be old fashion and turn on the fireplace!"

Fanny Ran Off into the living room.  
she threw some logs into the furnace, then lit up a match.

Fanny set the wood on fire...but, the flames were pretty small.

"Hmmm...guess i need to turn up the gas."

Fanny turned a crank, increasing the gas level.  
the flames grew bigger...shooting some embers up the chimney.

"Whoa...that sure looks hot!  
Sure glad no one is up there."

[Outside]

Sadie shoots out the chimney like a rocket, leaving a trail of smoke from her burning tail.

Sadie falls and crashed on the ground outside the house.  
She immediatly get up and grabs her long tail, the end burning with flames.

Sadie blew on it rapidly, but the flames grew bigger She then ran for a nearby bucket of water and dipped her tail in it.

Smoke and steam flow as the flames died down.  
Sadie then took out her burnt up tail and stared at it with wide eyes.

"!" Yelled Sadie in Anger

"IT`LL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO STOP ME!"

Suddenly, an acorn hits her in the head.  
Sadie staggers a bit, before falling down...knocked completly out cold.

Two chipmunks snicker from a nearby tree.

"Awesome work, dale!"

"Thanks, Chip!"

[Later, Inside Minnie`s House]

Mickey, Oswald, Minnie and Fanny were sitting down on the floor...watching mikey play with his toys.

"He seems happy..." Said Fanny

"You got a kid a bunch of toys, OF COURSE HE`S HAPPY!" Said Oswald

Minnie just smiled as Mikey played around with the stuffed animals.

"Isn`t he just precious, Mickey?"

Mickey smiled.

"yeah...he sure is."

Just then, Mikey stopped playing.  
everyone looked at him, curious.

Mikey suddenly tried to stand on his feet.

"LOOK!  
He`s...He`s trying to stand up!" Said Fanny

Mikey struggled on his wobbly legs.  
he had to use his hands for support, but he eventually stood up.

"look, mickey...He`s standing, HE`S STANDING!" Said Minnie

Mikey then turned around and approached Mickey and Minnie.

"No...He`s Walking."

Minnie lost her breath.

"w-walking?"

Mikey slowly walked over to the two mice, still struggling on his tiny legs.  
Minnie scooted forwards and outstretched her arms at Mikey.

"come on...come to mommy."

Mikey outstretched his own arms, trying to reach for Minnie.  
he was nearly halfway there...until he stumbled and fell into Minnie`s lap.

Fanny just cooed at this.  
Minnie helped him up and held him close.

"awww...that was pretty good, mikey!"

Mikey then began to make a noise.

"Mikey?"

"Mmmmmmmm-Mmmmmmmm..."

"I think he`s trying to speak!" Said Fanny

Minnie looked at Mikey.

"Mikey?"

Mikey looked at Minnie, his blue eyes staring straight at her.

"Mmmmm-Mmmmmm...Maaaaa."

Minnie froze, listening close to the baby.

"Mmmmmama."

Minnie was in shock.

"W-what did you say?"

"Mama..." Said Mikey

a tear formed in Minnie`s eye.  
Mikey then raised out his arms at Minnie.

"Mama!  
MAMA!, MAMA!"

"He said his first word..." Said Fanny in disbelief

Minnie couldn`t take it.  
she immediatly hugged mikey, shedding tears of joy.

"you called me..."Mama"

[Outside]

Sadie raised up, rubbing her head.

"Ohhhh...what happened!"

Sadie shook her head, then realised that it was dark out.

"WHAT TH-!  
HOW LONG WAS I OUT!"

Sadie then sees Oswald, Fanny and Mickey walk out of Minnie`s House.  
Minnie was there at the door to see them off.

"Well, See you tommorrow, Minnie." Said Fanny

"Yeah, See ya." Said Oswald.

The Rabbits left.  
Mickey then gave Minnie a kiss on her cheek.

"You sure you`ll be alright?"

"Oh, Of course, Mickey."

Mickey smiled.

"Well...see ya."

Mickey Soon left, Minnie walked back into her house.  
Sadie narrowed her eyes and ran up to Minnie`s House.

"i KNOW your hiding something, here...and I am going to find our WHAT!"

Sadie climbed up the Drain pipes, again.  
THIS TIME, she looked into Minnie`s Bedroom window.

Minnie walked into her room, carrying Baby Mikey with her.  
Sadie gasped in shock at seeing Minnie Mouse holding a human baby.

Minnie layed Mikey on a crib, tucked him in...then, gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"good-night, mikey...i love you."

Mikey yawned loudly as he turned in and went to sleep.  
Minnie smiled warmly as she stroked his hair...then, walked away.

Minnie got into her own bed and soon went to sleep, a smile on her face.

a Twisted and Evil smile formed on Sadie`s face.  
She immediatly leaped down from the house and landed on the ground.

Sadie then took out a celphone and dialed a number.  
as the phone rang, Sadie snickered wickedly.

"this may not get me any closer to Oswald...  
But, it`ll sure make ME feel better getting even with one of Fanny`s friends!"

Suddenly, the ringing stopped.

"Hello, Opperator?  
could you connect me with CHILD SERVICES?"

Sadie listened to the opperator.

"Yes, I`ll hold."

Sadie waited a few minutes, taking some time to look at her nails.  
Soon, someone answered her.

"Hello, Child Services?  
I have something to "Report". Said Sadie with an evil grin.


	4. a Mother's Struggle

Mickey and Friends Copyright Disney

Minnie`s Son Chapter 04: a Mother`s Struggle

[The Next Morning]

Fanny Cottentail was strolling down the sidewalk, humming a happy tune as she went.

The Rabbit soon reached the street where Minnie lived...  
but, as she approached the house, she stopped and gasped at what she saw.

Several police cars were parked right outside Minnie`s House.

"OH, MY GOSH!"

Fanny ran up to the house.  
as soon as she did, she was someone coming out.

It was a police officer...holding Mikey.  
Minnie also came out, her face welling up in tears.

"OH, PLEEEEEEEEASE DON`T TAKE HIM!" Cried out Minnie

"I`M ALL HE HAS!"

"Sorry, Ma`am.  
But, you don`t have the proper license to keep him." Said the Officer

"I`LL GET IT!  
JUST, GIVE ME SOME TIME!"

"Sorry, Ms. Mouse...but, it`s not my call to make."

The Officer Handed the crying child to another who was in a car.  
as the officer got into his car, he turned to Minnie.

"now, look...Your lucky I don`t have you Arrested for Illegally Harboring a Child.  
If you want to discuss the "Return" of the kid, then take it up with Child Services..."

The officer put on his shades.

"Good day, ma`am."

The Police cars drove off.  
Minnie then fell to her knees and broke down in tears.

Fanny ran up to Minnie.

"MINNIE!  
What...What happened!"

Minnie looked up at her friend, her eyes red with tears.

"oh, fanny...it was horrible." began Minnie, who was sobbing

"I was feeding Mikey, when I heard a knock on my door.  
I..I opened it, and the police came into my house."

Minnie wiped away her tears, but fresh ones just took their place.  
she sniffed hard as she tried to finish her sad story.

"they...THEY TOOK HIM!  
right out of my arms!"

Minnie buried her face in her hands and cried louder.  
a tear slipped from fanny`s eye as well.

The Rabbit girl could do nothing but kneel down and hug her friend...Minnie returned the hug.

"oh, minnie...i`m so sorry."

"How did they find out!" exclaimed Minnie Sadly

Fanny took a moment to think.

"I...I don`t know.  
Someone must of saw him, I know none us told."

Minnie cried some more.

"oh...what do I do!"

Fanny helped Minnie stand up.

"Well, FIRST...we have to call the boys and tell them about this.  
Then, we`ll go to Chil Services and get this mess straightened out!"

Minnie let out another sob.  
Fanny just looked at her friend.

"Minnie...we`ll get him BACK, I promise."

Minnie`s body was shaking, her furry muzzle sporting darkened streaks from her tears

"mikey..."

Unknown to them...a figue was spying on them from a far with some bicoculars: a Black Cat in a Green Bow.

Sadie just smiled wickedly as she watched this, the memory of it all firmly burned into her mind.  
she then lowered her binoculars and snickered.

"Awwww...poor, poor Minnie Mouse." Said Sadie in a Sarcastic tone

"Oh, who could of been so HEARTLESS and CRUEL as to call Child Services and have the Police just Snatch such an innocent baby away from such a loving mother?"

Sadie then chuckled.

"Oh, yeah!...I did it.  
HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sadie tossed her binoculars aside and walked off, Cackling like a witch.

[Later]

Mickey and Oswald rushed inside Minnie`s House.  
they met up with Fanny, who was waiting for them.

"I see you got my call..." Said Fanny sadly

"Yeah...we rushed over as soon as we could." Said Oswald

Mickey stepped up.

"W-Where is Minnie?"

Fanny closed her eyes sadly.  
she pointed into the living room.

Mickey walks inthe room and saw Minnie sitting on the floor...holding a plush toy tightly.  
Minnie just stared at the toy, her eyes moist and watery with a few tears escaping them.

Mickey didn`t know what to do.  
he approached his girlfriend and hesitantly reached out his hand.

"m-minnie?"

Minnie didn`t move...but, she knew her was there.  
she sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes.

"they...they took him, mickey.  
(sobbing) they took my son!"

Minnie hugged the plush toy and cried harder.  
Mickey then walked over and hugged his girlfriend, Minnie just cried in his chest.

"they took him...they took my little boy, MY BABY!"

Fanny welled up in tears as she watched this, Oswald just put his arm around her.

"don`t worry, Minnie...we`ll get him back."

"promise?"

Mickey looked into Minnie`s eyes...  
then, smiled his famous smile that let Minnie feel a "ray of hope"

"I promise..."

Minnie then hugged Mickey, but still cried.  
Oswald just glared angrily and clenched his fist.

"who could of done this!" whispered the rabbit, angrily

Fanny sighed sharply.

"that doesn`t matter, oswald...  
the important thing is that we get Mikey back."

Oswald sighed as he released his anger.

"yeah...i guess your right.  
but, I still wish I knew who is was."

Fanny walked towards the two mice.

"Come on, you two..." Began the Rabbit

"we have to go and try to get Mikey back."

Minnie nodded as she got up.  
her face was stern and serious, despite her tears.

she marched forwards, followed by Mickey the four were soon outside and went into Minnie`s Van.

The van backed out of the driveway and drove out into town.

Sadie Kitty however...had saw them drive away.

"Hmmmm...now, what is that rodent up to!"

Sadie Got onto her motercycle and followed the van.

[Later, at Child Services]

Mickey, Minnie, Oswald and Fanny and sitting on some chairs in an office.  
a door opens and a Duck woman in a business suit/skirt walks in, her black hair tied in a bun.

She help a clipboard and was reading it as she sat down.  
she then layed it down and looked at the four young adults.

"Greetings...  
I am Maggie Shuttleworth...how may I help you?"

"you could start be GIVING BACK MY SON!" Shouted Minnie angrily

Maggie just raised an eyebrow.

"YOUR son?"

"YES!, MY SON!  
The son that you STOLE FROM ME!"

Mickey grabbed Minnie`s arm.

"Minnie!, calm down."

Maggie removed her glasses and polished them.

"I`m sorry, ms. mouse...but, I fail to see any records that PROVES your claim."

The duck then puts her glasses back on.

"Besides...I fail to see any "Family Resemblence" Said maggie with a grin

Minnie just growled angrily.  
Maggie then typed into her flatscreen computer.

"now, let see...minnie, minnie, minnie."

BEEP!

"Oh!, there we go: MINERVA RUSSI MOUSE."

Maggie read the file, the blue glow of the screen reflecting on her glasses.

"Hmmm...well, it seems you gave quite a "Squeaky Clean" Reputation, Ms. Mouse.  
a member of the Girl Scout Troop, made the Honor Role, Excelled in sports a Straight "A" Student in high school...and, attended many charities."

Maggie then looks at Them.

"It seems that your quite an IDEAL CITIZEN...more than qualified to be someone`s Mother."

Minnie smiled, feeling relief.

"But...I do see a record of you serving some JAIL TIME with a known "Daisy Duck"

"HEY, THAT WAS HER FAULT!  
The only reason I was Arrested was because she dragged me along!"

Maggie sighed.

"oh, well...nothing serious.  
Your psychological profile checks out just fine."

"So...you`ll give Mikey back to me, then?"

Maggie looked at the Mouse.

"Not just yet...  
Ideal or Not, You still need an "Adoption License" before you can take him back."

"How much will that cost?" Asked Minnie

"Normally...about One-Hundred.  
but, given that this is a "Special Child"...Policy states we must raise the price a "Tad".

"How much is "a Tad"? Asked Fanny, her eyebrow raised

Maggie removed her glasses and looked at them.

"One...Thousand."

The four gasped.

"ONE-THOUSAND!" Exclaimed Minnie in shock

"Dollars?" Asked Oswald

Maggie just eyed the Rabbit.

"No, "Whiskers": Chocolate Kisses...YES!, DOLLARS!"

"But, I don`t have that kind of money!" Exclaimed Minnie

"I barely have enough in my paycheck to pay off my bills!"

Maggie sighed.

"Well, then...if you can`t afford the license.  
then, I guess I`ll have to send the child to an orphanage in one of the human cities."

"WHAT!  
NO, WAIT!"

Minnie was now leaning towards Maggie on her desk, pleading.

"Please, don`t do this!  
you don`t know how much he loves me...and, I LOVE HIM, TOO!"

"that's not really my prob-"

"PLEASE!  
GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

Minnie was now begging for mercy.  
Maggie looked at the desperate Mouse and exhaled, rubbing her eyes.

after a few minutes, she finally spoke.

"seven days...  
you have at least A WEEK to raise enough money."

"a week?"

"Take it or Leave it, Ms. Mouse...that`s the best I can do."

Minnie sighed.

"okay, fine...i`ll do it."

Maggie smiled.

"Remember, Ms. Mouse...  
If you fail to aquire the proper ammount OR, you fail to get it here by Noontime at the end of the week, then he`ll be sent to an orphanage."

Maggie stood up and faced them.

"got it?"

Minnie nodded.

"y-yeah...I got it.  
But, HOW am i suppose to raise that much money!"

"well, for starters: Stop blowing money on trips to the mall."

"Fine...Mikey`s more important than a new bow, anyway."

"what else?" asked Fanny

"Well...getting a "Part-Time Job" could help alot."

"Great!  
we`ll ALL apply!" Said Fanny

"We will?" said Oswald

Fanny lightly kicked him in the shin.

"OW!  
I, uhhh...Mean: WE WILL!"

"Great.  
then, I hope to see you all Next week...ON TIME and WITH THE MONEY."

Minnie nodded.

"Oh, WE WILL!"

The four then got up and left the Office.

Once outside, they all looked at each other.

"Okay, we should probably split into teams of two...we`ll cover for ground that way." said Fanny

"GREAT!  
Me and Oswald will go find work in the city...you girls see what you can do In town." Said Mickey

Minnie aproached Mickey.

"good luck, mickey."

Mickey held Minnie`s hands and looked into her eyes.

"you too, Min`"

Mickey then kissed Minnie softly.  
Oswald Also approached Fanny, who looked at him.

"I promise...I won`t let you down." Said Oswald

Fanny smiled.

"I know...I have faith in you."

Fanny gave Oswald a kiss.

"good luck, ozzy..."

Oswald grinned.

"Hey..."Luck" is my middle name." joked Oswald

Fanny giggled.

"oh...right.  
I forgot who I was talking to."

Mickey and Oswald then left, leaving Minnie and Fanny behind.

"Well, now what do we do?" Asked Minnie

"What else?: we look in the WANT ADS."

Minnie and Fanny walked away.

As soon at they were gone, however...  
a figure who was sitting on a bench near them lowered the newspaper she was reading.

Sadie Kitty glared hatefully at the two girls at they left.

"curse you, francine cottentail...and your little mouse friend, too!"

Sadie then look at the WANT ADS of her newspaper.

"so...they think they can raise enough money to get the brat back, eh?"

Sadie crumpled the paper up.

"well...not if I can help it." Growled Sadie as she tossed the "Paper Ball" into a trashcan

Sadie then snickers to herself.

"time for this BLACK CAT to give those two some "Bad Luck", heh, heh, heh..."

Sadie stealthly followed the two girls, and evil smile on her face.


	5. First Few Days

Mickey and Friend Copyright Disney

Minnie`s Son Chapter 05: The First Few Days

[Later, in the street]

Minnie and Fanny were looking at a newspaper by a curb.

"so...what do we do first?" Asked Fanny

Minnie thought a bit.

"Well...I normally work as a waitress in a diner.  
so, let`s start with something like that."

Fanny looked in the paper.

"Hey, we`re in luck...  
says here there is a chef in town looking for some assistances."

Minnie looked at the paper.

"apply at "chez Wolfgang"...okay, I guess it`s worth a shot."

"But, can we cook?" Said Fanny

"We should!  
I mean, we cook food for the boys ALL THE TIME!"

"yeah, but they ARE our boyfriends...I don`t think they can say our cooking is bad."

Minnie thought about this.

"oh, well...doesn`t matter.  
we have to take a chance."

Fanny sighed.

"oh, I guess..."

The two walked off.

[Later, at the restraunt]

Minnie and Fanny were standing in a kitchen, dressed in cooking uniforms and facing a Pig Chef.

"So, you girls think you can cook, eh?" Said the Chef in a "French Accent"

"Well...our boyfriends thin-"

"ENOUGH TALK!" Said The chef, interrupting Fanny

"Today is a VERY SPECIAL day at Chez Wolfgang...  
a Local Football team has chosen to celebrate their recent victory RIGHT HERE in Mainstreet.  
and, as THIS is the restraunt they have chosen...EVERYTHING MUST BE PERFECTION!"

The chef towered over the girls, a stern look on his face.

"Even My AMAZING SELF cannot possably cook food for them, all by my wonderful self.  
So, I am depending on the two of you to "Assist" me in feeding them and gaining COOKING STARDOM!"

The chef placed "Chef Hats" on the girls.

"Make those sportsman happy...OR, YOUR BOTH FIRED!

Minnie and Fanny did a salute.  
Suddenly, the sound of a bell was heard outside.

"That must be them, now...TO YOUR STATIONS!"

Minnie and Fanny immediatly ran off to some stoves.  
they began to cook was random foods, which was soon carried out.

a Waiter then walked in.

"TRIPLE CHEESE PIZZA!"

Minnie and Fanny began to cook a Pizza.  
as they worked, Fanny sweated a little.

"this is SOOOOOOOO...Much more harder than making a "Ham and Cheese Sandwich"! Exclaimed Fanny

Minnie put the Pizza into the oven and turned it on.

"yeah...I must admit.  
I liked it better when I SERVED the food, rather than making it."

Minnie wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"but, at least all this hard work is going to pay off, soon."

DING!

Minnie opened the oven lid and she and Fanny took the pizza out.

Fanny then rang the bell.

"ONE TRIPLE CHEESE PIZZA!"

The waiter ran in and took the pizza.  
He rushed out and delivered the Pizza to the customer: SADIE KITTY!

"Your PIZZA, miss..."

The waiter laid it down, then left.  
Sadie took a piece and bit into it.

The cat`s eyes widened.

"this is...DELICIOUS!"

Sadie then slammed it down.

"DARN IT!  
at this rate, those two will get their money in HALF A DAY!"

Sadie grumbled.

"THOSE LITTLE TRAMPS!...their better than I thought."

Sadie thinks hard as she eats her Pizza.

"their must be SOMEWAY for me to screw this up!"

Sadie`s eyes suddenly lit up, a twisted smile creeping on her face.

"and, I think I know just how to do it..."

Sadie Immediatly got up and sneaked off into a bathroom.  
she cracked the door open and watched as a waitress passed by.

Sadie then grabbed her and drug the waitress inside.

POW!, POW!, POW!

Sadie soon walks out, dressed up in the Waitress`s Red Velvet uniform.  
she then lowers a hat over her head, consealing her face.

Sadie then spots a waiter carrying a platter of Mashed potatos.  
she immediatly zips over to the waiter and stops him.

"Excuse me, but...is that going to the VIP guests?"

"Why, yes it is...Why?"

Sadie smiles.

"Why don`t you let ME take it to them?"

The waiter thinks a bit.

"Well...OKAY."

The waiter hands the plate to Sadie and leaves.  
sadie then snickers as she lowers the plate.

She take something out of her pocket: a small bottle of Tobasco Sauce.

"heh, heh, heh...this outta keep the food from getting cold."

Sadie pours the red liquid into the bowl of potatos.  
she then holds in a laugh as she takes the bowl to the Footbal players.

"Dinner is serves, gentlemen..."

Sadie then gets an Idea.

"Say...isn`t that ANGELINA JOLE outside!"

The players immediatly leave the table and rush to the window.  
while they are gone, Sadie quickly pours her Hot Sauce into their food.

"Hey...I didn`t see anything!" Said a football player as he came back

The rest of the team returned.

"Oops...Sorry, my mistake."

Sadie then walks away.  
she quickly ducks behind a table and watches the men eat their food.

The men soon SCREAM OUT, rushing to drink their water.

"HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAAA!  
those two will get the boot for sure!"

"this is...AWESOME!" Said a Player

Sadie`s eyes became wide as saucers.

"WHAT!"

"I just LOOOOOOOOVE Spicy Food!" Said another player

Sadie pulled her ears and growled.

"I DON`T BELIEVE THIS!"

Sadie got up and marched off.  
but, she was stopped by one of the Football players.

"HEY, LADY!  
You`ve GOTTA TRY THIS!"

The Dog Man stuffs a spoonful of mashed potatos into Sadie`s mouth.  
The Cat girl is force to swallow...she then stares blankly, her eyes like pin needles.

"Pretty awesome, eh!"

Sadie`s Tan Muzzle begins to turn red...until it`s as red was a FIRETRUCK Her eyes become bloodshot and steam blows from her ears.

Finally...she shrieks out loudly.

Sadie Immediatly grabs the nearest bottle on a table and drinks it down.  
she then looks at it`s lable and stares blankly at what it says: HOT SAUCE "HADES BRAND"

Sadie ran into a bathroom.  
she was blinded by her pain and headed for the closest thing and drank down some water.

Sadie then sighed with relief as she wiped her mouth.  
she then stared blankly as she realised what she drank out of: a toilet.

Her face turned green and rapidly spat out.  
she then ran outside and grabbed something on a table and drank it.

Sadly...it was the Hot sauce, again.

"OH, COME ON!"

Sadie ran back to the bathroom...but, was stopped by the angry Waitress.  
The cat grinned sheepishly as the Waitress cracked her knuckles.

"Uhhh...hey.  
(Nervous Chuckle) no hard fe-"

The Waitress grabbed Sadie`s neck, squeezing her throat tight.

"-elings..."

The waitress drug Sadie into the Bathroom.

WHACK!

The Waitress walks out, now back in her uniform.  
Sadie soon crawls out, sporting a "Black Eye" and her Green dress a mess.

"it`s gonna take more that THAT for "Fanny Mouse" and "Minnie Cottentail" to beat ME!" Said a Dizzy Sadie

Sadie then fainted.

[Later, in an Alley]

The Chef was facing Minnie and Fanny outside.

"Well, girls...you did well."

"So...do we get paid?" Asked Minnie

"Oh, yeah...that`s right."

The chef took out his wallet full of money, Minne and Fanny could see the many One-Hundred dollar bills.  
The chef took out some bills and gave one to each of them...sadly, they were only TENS.

"WHAT!  
IS THIS ALL WE GET!" Exclaimed Minnie

"Your only "Assistances"...how much did you expect to get?: "$100"?"

"yes." Said Fanny

"WELL, FORGET IT!  
Now, SCRAM!...before I change my mind."

Minnie and Fanny Storm off, growling under their breath.  
once they are gone, the chef walked back inside the kitchen.

a few seconds later, the chef walks back out...holding Sadie by her dress.

"GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" Shouted the chef, who kicked The cat in the rear...sending her flying.

Sadie Landed in a dumpter like a basketball.  
The lid then fell down shut...right onto her tail.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

As the chef slammed the door shut, Sadie raised the dumster lip up.  
She held her now CROOKED TAIL and gritted her teeth in anger.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!, I HATE THEM!"

[The Next Day]

Minnie and Fanny were strolling down the street, holding up the newspaper.

"Okay, maybe we weren`t so lucky, yesterday...but, let`s TRY THIS AGAIN!" Said Fanny

Minnie just sighed sharply, her arms crossed.  
Fanny looked through the paper, then found something.

"OOH!, How about THIS!"

Minnie looked and read what Fanny was pointing at: "CAR WASHERS"

"Car Washers?"

"Sure!  
We may even learn something for ourselves on THIS JOB!"

Minnie sighed.

"Fine...Let`s go."

As Minnie and Fanny walked off, Sadie peaked out from behind a tree.

"This Time, I`m REALLY gonna get those two!  
Grrrr...it took me a WHOLE NIGHT of showering to get the "Dumpster Smell" OFF ME!"

Sadie stealthly followed them.

[Later that day]

Minnie and Fanny were at a CAR WASH.  
They were dressed in Overalls and held Buckets of water with Sponges and Rags.

Soon, a car pulled in: a Cherry Red sports car.  
a Dog Man walked out and faced the two.

"Give my car a Wash and a Good Waxing." said the man

"YES, SIR!"

The man walked off, leaving the two to work.  
the girls scrubbed it, cleaning the car VERY WELL.

"well, you may be right, fanny...This IS a pretty nice job." Said Minnie

"SEE!, I told ya`!"

Sadie was spying on them from behind a building.

"blast it...how am I suppose to stop them, now!"

Sadie then saw a Large tank near her.  
she walked over and saw what it said: WATER TANK.

a dark smile crept on her face.

"i could let the Water run and empty it...  
oh, but that would take TOO LONG!"

Sadie thought a bit.

"WAIT!, I got it!"

Sadie zipped away.  
a few minutes later, she returned...holding Pails of Paint.

She opened the Water tanks cap and poured the paints into the tank.  
she then twisted the cap back on, then took off with the empty pails.

"FANNY!  
COULD YOU GET SOME MORE WATER!"

"OKAY, MINNIE!"

Fanny skipped over to the "Water Tank"  
she put her buckets under the nozzles and turned it on.

Fanny didn`t notice the "Oddly Colored" water that poured in.  
she turned the Nozzle off and walked back to the car.

Minnie and Fanny then dipped the rags and Sponge and wiped them on the car.

However, instead of WATER...the Car was covered various paint smears.

"GAAAHH!  
WHAT HAPPENED!" Exclaimed Minnie

"I...I DON`T KNOW!  
I JUST USED THE WATER TANK LIKE ALWAYS!"

"QUICK!  
WE GOTTA GET THIS PAINT OFF!"

Minnie ran and grabbed a nearby water hose.  
she sprayed the car with water...but, this just made it worse.

The Car now looked like something from out of the "60s"!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Shrieked Minnie

"HANG ON!  
I`VE GOT AN IDEA!"

Fanny Ran off.  
she soon came back, Holding pails of PAINT THINNER.

"The only way to get rid of PAINT...is with THINNER!"

The two Dumped The Thinner onto the car and Immediatly starting scrubbing.

"Well...That`s that!  
All the paint is gone." Said Fanny

Minnie stared blankly at the now METALLIC GREY Car.

"yeah...Including the car`s ORIGINAL PAINT JOB!"

Fanny gulped.

"oh, yeah..."

Minnie gulped even louder.

"we are SOOOOOO fired."

At that moment, the man came back.

"I`m BAAAAAAAACK!  
So, How is my Ca-ca-ca-ca, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The man fainted.  
Sadie was on her back laughing at this.

[Later, at sunset]

Minnie and Fanny were sitting on a curb.

"well, so much for that..." Said Fanny

Minnie exhaled deeply

"a WHOLE DAY wasted..."

Fanny looked away, feeling guilty.

"i`m so sorry, Minnie...I feel like this is MY FAULT."

Minnie looked at her friend.

"I don`t blame you, Fanny...I know you tried your best."

Fanny smiled weakly.

"so...now what?"

"what else?  
we go back home...and hope for tomorrow."

Minnie and Fanny stood up.  
The two friends gave each other a hug, then walked for their homes.

Sadie was watching this from afar, filing her nails.

"oooooh...looks like my luck is changing!"

Just then, Sadie noticed a "Paint Blot" on her dress.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
MY DRESS!, MY BEAUTIFUL DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!"

BONK!"

An acorn suddenly struck Sadie in the head, knocking her out.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Shouted Chip

"SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Shouted Dale

[Minnie`s House, Later that night]

Minnie walked into her house and closed the door.

It was dark inside, due to Minnie being away all day.  
but, it was also DEATHLY QUIET...Silent as a grave, actually.

Minnie sighed sadly as she held her head.  
It just didn`t feel right not having Mikey around...It was like something was missing.

Minnie was soon greeted by Figaro and Mickey`s dog: Pluto, who was staying with her while Mickey was away.

Minnie smiled weakly as she petted the two animals.  
she then dropped her purse and walked to her room.

Once in her room, she shut the door and flipped her shoes off.  
as she walked towards her bed, she stepped on something soft that made a loud SQUEAK.

Minnie looked down and saw a stuffed toy: a bear with a Red Bowtie.  
Minnie stared at it sadly, she then bent down and picked it up...looking at it.

a tear escaped her eye.

"mikey..."

Minnie clutched her bear.  
she held it close to her, pretending it was Mikey.

She cried softly, tears flowing down her cheeks and dripping on the floor.

Minnie then got into her bed, not bothering to change into a night clothes.  
she held the bear close to her chest and cried some more.

"g-good night...my little...BABY." Sobbed Minnie

Minnie cried even harder.  
she cried until she cried herself to sleep.

an empty...DREAMLESS sleep.


	6. End of the Week

Mickey and Friends Copyright Disney

Looney Tunes Copyright Warner Brothers

Minnie`s Son Chapter 06: End of the Week

[Fanny`s House, Noontime]

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"COMING!"

Fanny ran up to the door and opened.  
there...the Rabbit girl saw Minnie, who had a depressed look on her face.

"Minnie!"

"fanny...what am I gonna do?"

Minnie walked inside and sighed sharply.

"here I am...on the SIXTH DAY of the week...  
and all I have to show for my hard work is FIFTY-EIGHT DOLLARS!"

Fanny sighed.

"Guess those other jobs didn`t go too well, huh?"

Minnie sighed.

"no...they didn`t."

"Well, DON`T WORRY!  
Today, we`ll just have to get a job that PAYS WELL!"

"And, what job would THAT BE!"

Fanny showed Minnie a newspaper clipping, which read: DELIVERY SERVICE.

"Delivery?"

"Sure!  
We can do this!, besides...It pays $20 an Hour!  
By the time were done, we should have MORE THAN ENOUGH to pay for the License!"

Minnie sighed.

"Okay...I`ll do it.  
But, I just hope nothing GOES WRONG like the last couple of times."

Fanny thought about this.

"Hmmm...your right.  
better take a precausion just to be safe."

Fanny took off her shoes and lifted her bare foot up, Minnie just eyed her.

"fanny...I am NOT kissing your foot."

Then, how about I rub it on your head."

"no."

"COME ON!  
No one will ever know."

"forget it."

"I just washed my feet this morning!"

"FANNY!"

"okay, FINE!, sheesh..."

Fanny then smiled.

"I`ll do it then."

Fanny kissed her foot, then rubbed it on her face.

Minnie just scoffed.

"sometimes I wonder about you..."

[Later that Day]

Minnie and Fanny are driving a Delivery Van through the countryside.

"Who in the world orders TWO-THOUSAND AND FIVE DUMBELLS to be delivered all the way out here in the country!" Exclaimed Minnie

"Uhhhh...a VERY FIT Mountain Man?" Said Fanny

Minnie sighs sharply.

"let`s just try and get there in a hurry.  
We have only an hour to get there, otherwise we`ll be LATE and we won`t get paid!"

Fanny eyed the speed reading on the Van.  
Though Minnie was pressing HARD on the gas pedal, they were only going FIVE MILES PER HOUR.

"That may be difficult...considering the weight and all."

As the van drove by...Sadie was spying on them with binoculars from a far off hilltop.  
The black cat lowered them and snickered evily.

"time to PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Sadie took a large sack and ran down the hill.  
she soon reached the dirt road and began to scatter some METAL TACKS on the ground.

She snickered as she zipped away, hiding within a bush.

The van drove soon approached.  
it drove over the tacks and several loud POPS were heard.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Exclaimed Fanny

Minnie struggled to gain control.  
but, they crashed into a tree.

The two soon got outside and looked at the van.

"oh, great!...BOTH TIRES ARE FLAT!" Exclaimed Minnie

"Yeah, and the rest of the van doesn`t look to good, either." said Fanny

Steam hissed from the engine.  
Minnie sighed sharply, fanny just eyed her.

"told ya` you should of kissed my feet."

"ENOUGH WITH THE FEET!" Shouted Minnie

The mouse angrily marched over and opened teh van.  
she took out four spare tires and laid them down.

"Well!...Are you gonna help me?, or just stand there."

Fanny walked over and helped Minnie Remove the flat tires, then attach the new onw.  
They then got inside and tried to start teh van...But, it stalled.

Minnie banged her head on the Wheel, causing the horn to honk loudly.

"I`ll just go and fix the engine..."

Fanny got out and walked over to the front of the van.

she opened the lid.

BOOM!

Fanny walked back over to Minnie, her face now as black as her fur from the soot covering it.

"this may take a few minutes..."

Minnie groaned.

[Half an Hour later]

Fanny got back into the van, her gloves and dress stained with grease and dirt.

"well...that wasn`t so hard." Said Fanny

"Let`s just go...we`ve already lost ENOUGH time!"

Minnie backed up quickly.

"Did we hit something?" Asked Fanny

"No...just a bush."

Minnie stomped on the gas pedal and drove off.

Once the van was gone, Sadie crawled onto the ground.  
she struggled to stand, her bones cracking a bit.

"I really...REALLY, Hate those two!"

[Later]

Minnie and Fanny Parked the Van near a Cabin.  
they got out of the van, where they met up with a Goat Man.

The two quickly began to unload the Van.  
once they were done, they faced the man.

"t-two-thousand and f-five dumbells...delivered, sir." Said Minnie, out of breath

"Now, just give us our money...and, we`ll be on our way."

The goat just looked at them.

"no."

Minnie and Fanny stared blankly.

"NO!  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NO"!" Exclaimed Minnie

The goat showed them his watch.

"according to THIS...you two are TWO HOUR LATE!"

"BUT, WE GOT HERE IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!" Said Fanny

"Yes...But, you failed to unload it in time.  
If you got hear FASTER then you wouldn`t of been late."

"L-Look, we had a little car troub-"

"Good-bye"

The Goat walked into his house, slamming the door shut.  
Minnie welled up in tears, Fanny just looked at her.

"minnie...I-"

Minnie marched back to the van and got inside.  
Fanny walked up to the van and got into the Driver`s seat.

Fanny looked at Minnie, then exhale deeply.  
they both drove off as the sun began to set.

[Later that Night]

Minnie walked into her house, Fanny followed her.

"Minnie...I`m sorry."

Minnie held her arms and shook.

"I was so close.  
Mikey was depending on me...and I failed him."

"We did all we could, Minnie...YOU did all you could."

Minnie looked at her friend and sighed.

"not enough, Fanny...NOT ENOUGH."

Fanny sighed sharply.  
she looked down sadly.

"so...what now?"

Minnie held in a sob.

"nothing I can do...  
but, go back tomorrow...and say good-bye to my baby."

Minnie`s voice was breaking.

"the least I can do...is see him one last time."

Fanny looked down, her long ears now drooping down.  
she reached into her pocket and took out something.

Fanny then approached Minnie and handed her a photograph.

"what`s this?"

"something you might wanna keep."

Minnie looked at the Photo...It was of Herself and Mikey, the night BEFORE the police came.

"I took it while you wasn`t looking...  
I was going to give it to you as a christmas present, but..."

Minnie clutched the photo in her gloved hand.  
she and Mikey looked so happy in it...she then remembered that night and smiled.

Minnie then hugged Fanny.

"thank you, fanny...your my very best friend."

Fanny sighed sharply as she hugged Minnie back.

"right now, I don`t feel like a "Best Friend".

Minnie let go of Fanny and sighed.  
she looked at the photo again...then, put it in her pocket.

"i`m gonna miss him."

Fanny looked at Minnie.

"what will you do after he`s gone?"

Minnie shook her head.

"i don`t know...i really don`t know."

Fanny sighed.

"i`m sorry, minnie...i wish i could of done more for you."

Fanny then turned and left, closing the door.  
Minnie just stood still, lost in her own thoughts.

"oh, mikey...please forgive me." whispered Minnie

[The Next Day]

Maggie was in her Office, writing down some notes.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Maggie glanced to her door, then back at her papers.

"Come in..." Said Maggie

The door creaked open and Minnie walked in...followed by Fanny.  
Maggie looked up, smiled and put her papers away.

"Welcome back..." Began Maggie.

"So...do you have the Money?"

Minnie sighed deeply.

"no...I don`t.  
I tried my best, but...I just couldn`t get the money."

Maggie looked at her.

"hmmm...I see."

"Ms. Shuttleworth...I have a request to make."

"what is it?"

Minnie bit her lip, then spoke.

"can I PLEASE see Mikey...one last time?"

Maggie thought for a minute.

"oh...I suppose so."

Maggie pressed on a Button.

"John, bring in the child...you know, the HUMAN one."

"yes, Miss Shuttleworth..." said a Voice on the InterCOMM

a few minutes later, a Dog man walked in...holding Mikey.  
Minnie nearly choked at seeing him, doing her best to hold in her tears.

"Now, say your good-byes, ms. mouse."

Minnie approached the man and took Mikey.  
Mikey just smiled at her and cooed happily.

"my...that`s the first time I`ve seen that kid in a GOOD MOOD." said John

Minnie held Mikey close to her...like a cradle.

"hey, there..." said Minnie, doing her best not to cry

"mama..." Said Mikey

Minnie choked at this.

"m-mikey...  
i`m not sure if you can understand me or not, but...(deep sigh)"

Minnie held the baby close.

"Mikey, I can`t take care of you anymore...I want to, but I just can`t."

Mikey just looked at Minnie, his face looked confused and Innocent.  
Minnie realised that THIS must of been how his REAL MOTHER felt when she left him at her doorstep.

"Mikey...you may not remember me, but I will NEVER forget you.  
and, no matter what...I will ALWAYS love you."

Mikey reached out his hands and gripped Minnie`s finger.

"Mama?"

Minnie shut her eyes tight, tears escaping them.

"Mama has to go...  
just be a good boy for me, okay?"

Minnie hugged Mikey tightly, savoring every moment of it.  
the man moved towards them, but Fanny stood in front of him.

"give her a few more minutes...PLEASE."

The man looked at Shuttleworth, who just nodded.  
Minnie cried softly as she held Mikey close to her.

"Miss Mouse...it`s time." Said Maggie Finally

Minnie sobbed.  
she hesitated, then gave Mikey to the man.

Mikey just looked back at Minnie, his eyes wide.  
Minnie looked at him, her eyes watery and sobbing in her throat.

"okay...  
Take the child to the orphanage in Hermosa, Chicago...he should find a GOOD HOME, there."

Minnie cried, Fanny held her.

Just as john was about to leave...The door slammed open.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" Shouted Mickey

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" Said Oswald

Everyone looked at the two boys.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Exclaimed Maggie

Mickey held up an envelope.

"WE GOT THE MONEY!"

Minnie looked at Mickey in shock, tears in her eyes.

Mickey ran up and offered the envelope.

"HERE IT IS!  
ONE-THOUSAND DOLLARS, PLUS INTEREST!"

Maggie took the Envelope and opened it, inside was "$1050"

"Hmmm...interesting.  
and, just HOW did you come across this money?"

"DOES IT MATTER!" Exclaimed Oswald

"no...I suppose it doesn`t."

Maggie looked at her clock.

"but, your still LATE."

She turned the Digital clock, which read: "1:10"

The Mice and Rabbits gasped in Horror.  
however, john walked over to Maggie.

"Uhhh, Miss Shuttleworth...that clock isn`t right."

"What?"

"We just changed TIME ZONES, today...I was meaning to tell you."

John showed Maggie his watch: "12:10"

"oh...so it has."

Maggie sighed.

"john...hand me the ADOPTION PAPERS."

Minnie and Fanny jumped for joy.  
they both kissed their boyfriends.

John handed Maggie the papers, which she promptly signed and stamped.

"here you go, Minnie Mouse...you are now the LEGAL GUARDIAN of the Child."

Minnie took the paper and looked at it.

MINERVA RUSSI MOUSE

ADOPTIVE MOTHER OF MICHAEL

Maggie snapped her fingers.

"John, give the boy back to his mother...he is HER SON, afterall."

John gave Mikey to Minnie, who held him close and kissed him.

"OH, MY LITTLE BOY!  
MOMMY`S HERE!, AND I`M NEVER LOSING YOU, AGAIN!...EVER!"

Fanny smiled warmly at this, a tear escaping her eye Minnie was also crying...but, for JOY rather than SADNESS.

While this was going on, Sadie was watching them from a window.  
her eyes were wide and face blank as she stared at this.

she finally walked away, still staring blankly.  
once she was at a proper distance away...she screamed.

BONK!

An acorn hit Sadie in the head, knocking her out.

"I CAN`T TAKE HER ANYMORE!" Exclaimed Chip

"YEAH!" Agreed Dale

[Later that day]

The four walked into Minnie`s house...where Pluto and Figaro greeted them.

"HEY-YA, BOY!"

BARK! BARK!

Pluto ran up and licked Mickey`s face.  
Minnie sat down on her chair, still holding Mikey.

"So, Mickey...How DID you and Oswald get the Money?" Asked Mickey

"Yes...Even I`m curious about that." said Fanny

Mickey and Oswald looked at each other.

"Well, It wasn`t easy...I`ll tell you that."

"try us."

Mickey and Oswald sat down, as did Fanny.

"Well...we FIRST tried our luck at the racetrack."

"What happened?" Asked Minnie

"we crashed it." Replied Oswald

Mickey chuckled nervously.

"y-yeah, that wasn`t the best job.  
Bur, we tried another one...which, I THOUGHT would be a good one."

"WHat was that?"

"Being a Stunt double for an Actor."

"How was that perfect?"

"It was for "The Bugs Bunny Movie"...Oswald Was Bugs`s stunt double."

Fanny looked at Oswald.

"So...how did that go."

Oswald stared blankly.

"not good."

-[Flashback]-

Yosemite Sam was Facin Bugs Bunny in a Movie set.

"Lights...Camera...ACTION!"

Yosemite Sam aimed hos guns at Bugs.

"Take one step closer and I`ll Blow you to SMITHERINIES!"

Bugs Bunny Stood tall.

"I DARE YA`!"

"CUT!" shouted The director.

"BRING IN THE STUNT RABBIT!"

Backstage, Mickey was Putting a Bugs Bunny Costume On Oswald.

"Now, Get out their and show them whose boss!"

Oswald walked pass Bugs bunny.

"How`s it going?" said Oswald

"Eh...It`s a livin`." Replied Bugs

Oswald Stood In front of Yosemite Sam.

"And...ACTION!"

"I DARE YOU!" Said Oswald

BANG!

Yosemite fired his prop guns...which blasted the Bugs Bunny costume apart.

"MAKE-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Shouted Oswald, Angrily

-[End of Flashback]-

"I had to draw the line at several takes of anvils being dropped on my head." Said Oswald

"Anyway, we decided to give "Show Business" another shot...THIS TIME, in television." Said Mickey

-[Flashback]-

Oswald Is standing on a set that resembles a forest.  
He looks at his script, reads it silently, then puts it away.

"Okay...I`m ready!" Said Oswald

"Okay...ROLL EM`!"

Oswald Clears his throat.

"I wonder where all the hunters are, today..." Said Oswald

Suddenly, Dozens of hunters appear out of the "Bushes" and fire on Oswald.  
When the smoke clears, Oswald is smoking with his fur and shorts singed.

"MAKE-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Shouted Oswald

-[End of Flashback-

"i hate show business...and hunting shows." muttered Oswald

Mickey sighed.

"Anyway, we tried EVERYTHING we could think of...Even Construction Workers!"

Oswald Cringed.

"Don`t even REMIND me of that!  
Oh, the JACKHAMMERS!...and the FALLING!"

Minnie and Fanny looked at each other.

"so...you didn`t make ANY MONEY!" Exclaimed Fanny

"Well...no." Said Mickey

"Then, HOW DID YOU GET THE MONEY!" Exclaimed Minnie

"well..."

-[Flashback]-

Mickey Mouse and Oswald Rabbit are sitting on the side of a curb their heads resting on their gloved hands, depressed looks on their faces.

"i can`t BELIEVE our rotten luck..." Began Mickey

"here we are on the SIXTH DAY of the week...AND, WE`RE STILL BROKE!"

Oswald glanced at his brother.

"told ya` you should of kissed my feet...or at least let me rub them on your head."

Mickey eyed Oswald.

"What is with you and FEET!"

"I`m a rabbit...and, Rabbit`s Feet are lucky."

"Well, we haven`t been very lucky."

Oswald stared blankly.

"gee...your right."

Oswald Removed his shoes, grabbed his ankles and looked at his feet.

"FEET!...WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME!"

Oswald groans as he lets go of his ankles.  
Mickey finally stands up and brushs off his shorts.

"Well, COME ON!  
we can`t just give up, we need to keep trying..."

Oswald nods.  
He puts his shoes back on, then gets up and walks towards Mickey.

But, Oswald trips and falls towards the mouse.  
they both tumble into a ball and roll down the "Hill-Like" road.

"!  
"!

as the two rolled down the hill, they soon pick up speed.  
as the road straightens, they are propelled like a cannonball and soar through the air.

They land onto the hood of a passing car.

"HEY!  
GET OFF OF MY CAR, YOU FREAKS!" Shouted the Angry Dog Man

Mickey and Oswald look ahead and see a Wooden post getting closer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the Brothers in Union, holding each other

Oswald then leaps away with mickey...just seconds before the car crashes Mickey and Oswald land on the ground and look back to see the car TOTALLED, with smoke escaping it.

Mickey and Oswald look at each other.

"let`s get outta here..." Said Mickey

as they turn to leave, several Police cars pull up and surround them.  
Mickey just glares at Oswald, his eyes narrowed and frowning.

"lucky rabbit`s feet, huh?"

The cops rush out.  
Mickey and Oswald put their hands up...but, the cops pass right by them.

Mickey and Oswald look back to see the Police arrest the Driver whose car they crashed and drag him away.

"Did I miss something?" Said Oswald

Just then, a Police Chief approaches them.

"Well done, boys...we`ve been chasing this guy for MONTHS!"

"Chasing?" questioned Mickey

"Yep!  
He`s wanted in Fifty counties for MANY listed offenses."

"whooooooa..." said the two, amazed.

"Their is a REWARD for his capture...and you boys have earned it."

"Aw, shucks...it was nothing." said Mickey

The chief hands Mickey "$1000" in One-Hundred Dollar Bills.

Oswald grins.

"And, now...It`s "Something!"

"And, here`s an Extra "$50"...just because you seem like nice boys to me."

Mickey and Oswald Jumped Up and Down in a circle, laughing Happily.

"WE DID IT!  
WE`VE FINALLY GOt ENOUGH MONEY FOR OUR GIRLFRIENDS! Exclaimed Oswald

"AND, ALL IT TOOK WAS SOME "DUMB LUCK"! Said Mickey

Oswald Nodded.

"YEAH!"

The Rabbit suddenly realised what Mickey said.

"HEY!"

Mickey grabbed Oswald`s wrist.

"COME ON!  
LET`S GRAB THE NEXT BUS OUTTA HERE!"

Mickey and Oswald Took off in a hurry.

-[End of Flashback]-

"And, that is what happened." Said Mickey

Minnie and Fanny just looked at them.

"True Story." Said Oswald

Minnie and Fanny looked at each other.  
they then smiled, shrugged their sholders and laughed.

"Oh, well...doesn`t matter how it happened.  
All that really matters is that Mikey is back." Said Fanny

Minnie smiled as she held Mikey close.

"yes...that`s all that matters."

Minnie kissed Mikey softly on his head.  
the baby was already sleeping in her arms.

"I`d better put him to bed."

"Yeah...it IS getting dark out." Said Fanny

Minnie stood up.

"thank you, everyone..."

Minnie then walked up to Mickey.

"and, thank you, mickey..."

Minnie kissed Mickey.  
she then walked away.

The other stood up, too.

"Well, we`d better get home, too." Said Fanny

"Yeah...that sounds like a good idea." Said Oswald

Fanny gave Oswald a kiss.

"thank you, oswald...I knew I could count on you."

Oswald blushed.

"Come on, Pluto...let`s go."

BARK!, BARK!

Mickey, Pluto, Oswald and Fanny soon left.

[Meanwhile, in Minnie`s Room]

Minnie placed Mikey in his crib and put the covers on him.  
she then placed a stuffed bear besides him...which the sleeping infant held close.

Minnie shed a happy tear, then stroked his hair.  
she then bent down and kissed him softly on his head.

"good night, my little baby...i love you."

Mikey slept soundly.  
Minne smiled, she then went to bed and soon fell asleep.

THIS TIME...she dreamed happy dreams.  
those of raising Mikey with Mickey and having a Happy Family.


	7. Kidnapping

Mickey and Friends Copyright Disney

Minnie`s Son Chapter 07: Kidnapping

[Fanny`s House, a Few Days Later]

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Fanny walked up to her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Fanny?  
It`s me, Minnie."

Fanny smiled.

"Oh, HI, MINNIE!...what`s up?"

"Not much...I just need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well...Mickey asked me on a date, tonight.  
and, I need someone to watch Mikey while I`m gone."

"And...you want ME to babysit him?"

"Yes."

Fanny smiled.

"OH, MINNIE...I`D LOVE TO!  
You know how much I ADORE that baby!"

"GREAT!  
I knew you would agree."

"When should I come over?"

"Six O`clock...that`s when Mickey is picking me up."

"I`ll be there at Five-Fifty."

"Great!  
See you, then."

CLICK!

Fanny hung up the phone, then smiled before walking away.

[Meanwhile, at Sadie`s Manor]

a Mansion sat atop a hill near the town of Mainstreet.  
surrounded by a metal fence, with a gate was usually closed.

The manor itself had Panther statues at bothe sides of the doors.

Inside...Sadie Kitty was sitting on a large chair before a fireplace.  
she was staring at the burning inferno, brooding darkly...almost on the borderlines of "Obsessive"

"i can`t believe this..." whispered Sadie to herself

"After all the trouble I went through to keep that brat and that mouse Sepperated...I STILL LOST!"

Sadie flexed her hands and gripped the arm of her chair.  
her sharp claws had extracted through the tips of her gloves...and was now scarring the chair`s fabric.

"oh, well...not like it would of been THAT MUCH of a victory, anyway."

Sadie gritted her teeth.

"hmmm...I wonder what`s on TV."

Sadie took a remote from a glass table next to her.  
she pressed a button, causing a monitor to lower from the cealing.

The screen fizzled, then clears up.

"Today on MAINTREET NEWS!  
Brothers MICKEY MOUSE and OSWALD RABBIT started a new business: "Mickey & Oswald, Detectives For Hire"

Everyone in Mainstreet gathered for the Dedication Ceremony just yesterday and, clients have already poured in...which has resulted in some HAPPY CUSTOMERS."

Sadie Snarled as she saw the Video from the dedication ceremony.

It showe Mickey Mouse and Oswald Rabbit Cutting the Ribbon to their new office...  
Minnie Mouse and Fanny Cottentail where there, and when teh ribbon was cut...they gave their boyfriends a kiss.

Sadie stared at Fanny, her eyes burning with hate.

"That should be ME up there with Oswald...NOT HER!  
I should be the one he looks to for support, ME!"

Sadie gripped her remote, grinding her teeth.  
just then...a Dark idea came to her mind.

"Speaking of Fanny...I wonder what she`s up to."

Sadie looked on her remote.  
she found the button that read "Fanny`s House"

She pressed it, and the monitor`s screen fizzled again.  
when it cleared, the image of a camera was shone...with the Caption "SPYBOT" printed in the upper corner.

"afterall...what`s the sense in "Bugging" her house, if I don`t take advantage of it."

Sadie then grabs wht looks like a "Videogame Joystick" and activates it.

In Fanny`s house, a Tiny robot that resembled an actual BUG activated...It`s eyes glowing.

"Now, to see what she is up to..."

Sadie took control of the Spybot and made it fly through a room.  
It was identified as the living room, so...Sadie began to fly it into Fanny`s room.

Once there, Sadie moved the bug to a hiding place and watched Fanny who was holding a celphone to her ear with her shoulder, while packing a suitcase with some items.

"That`s right, Oswald!  
Mickey and Minnie are going on a Date, and Minnie asked me to babysit Mikey!"

Sadie stroked her chin as she listened to this.

"babysit?  
Hmmmm...interesting."

Sadie listened to them more.

"So, can you make it?"

Fanny listened to Oswald`s answer, then sighed Sadly.

"oh...I see.  
well, I suppose SOMEONE has to stay at the office and sort out paperwork."

Oswald spoke some more.

"Oh, don`t worry about me...I can take care of myself.  
If there is one thing I know how to do...It`s taking care of babies."

Oswald Spoke some more.

"Oh, OF COURSE I`M SURE!  
I looked after my cousins when I was a little girl, myself.  
and, their were DOZENS OF THEM!...Mikey is just One Baby."

Oswald Spoke again.

"Don`t worry, I`ll be sure to call you if anything happens."

Oswald spoke some more.

"Okay, I love you, too...bye."

Fanny hung up her phone.  
she then closed the suitcase and picked it up.

Fanny then looked at her watch.

"WHOA!  
I`d better get over to Minnie`s place, before I`m late!"

Fanny rushed out of her room and shut the door.

Sadie was tapping her chin, pondering on this.  
then, Sadie got an idea...An Awful, Deviously Wicked Idea.

"yeeeeeeeeeesss...THAT`S IT!" exclaimed Sadie

"I can`t believe how much of an IDIOT I`ve been...  
Instead of GETTING RID of the child...I should be USING HIM aginst Fanny!"

Sadie stood up, and Evil look on her face.

"I know just what to do..."

Sadie took out her celphone and dialed a Number.  
she listened to a dial tone...then someone answered.

"Hello, This is Ma Beagle...NOW, WHAT DO YOu WANT!"

"This is SADIE KITTY...I have a "Job" for your boys."

[Later, At Minnie`s House]

Minnie stepped out of her room, wearing a fancy red dress with make-up.  
Fanny was standing by holding Mikey, smiling at her.

"You sure looke nice..." Said Fanny

Minnie smiled.

"Thanks, Fanny...  
I have to look my best for Mickey, tonight."

Minnie then approached the Rabbit.

"now...are you SURE you can handle yourself?"

"Positive."

"Because, if you ever need any help-"

"I have you number...DON`T WORRY!, Everything will be fine."

Minnie sighed.

"oh, very well...  
Now, Do you remember the rules?"

Fanny exhaled.

"yes, Minnie."

"Tell me."

"No Violent TV No Sugary Foods After Dark Keep Unsafe Object AWAY From The Baby and, Get Him To Bed By Nine O` Clock."

Minnie smiled.  
she then looked at Mikey, who was looking at her.

Minnie leaned down and kissed his head.

"Bye, sweetie...  
Be a good boy while Mommy is gone."

"Mama." Replied Mikey

Minnie smiled warmly.

Just then, Minnie heard a car horn honk.  
she glanced out and Saw Mickey in his car, dressed in a Tuxedo.

"Oh, That`s Mickey!"

Minnie gave Mikey a quick kiss on his head.

"BYE!"

Minnie ran out the door.  
Fanny just waved good-bye as the car drove away.

The rabbit then looked at Mikey.

"Come on, sweetie...It`s just You and "Auntie Fanny", now."

Mikey just smiled at her.  
the two then walked back into the house.

[Later, at a Fancy Restraunt]

Mickey and Minnie were sitting at a table outside.  
their was Candle light on the table...which made things "Romantic"

"So, Minnie...You enjoying yourself?" Asked Mickey

"With you?...ALWAYS."

Minnie then thinks of something.

"So, Mickey...How goes you and Oswald`s business?"

"Oh, JUST GREAT!  
We`ve Already helped PLENTY of people and made LOTS OF MONEY.  
In fact, Part of that payment went into this date!"

"Hmmm...I was wondering how you got us into this place."

Mickey chuckled.

"Well, enough about me...How have things gone with you and Mikey?"

Minnie smiled.

"oh, just great!...Mikey makes me SO HAPPY!  
You know, I think it won`t be long until he learns to say my name...or YOURS, for that matter."

Mickey thinks a bit.

"I still can`t believe you`ve been raising him all by yourself this long."

Minnie sighed.

"yeah...It is HARD.  
But, the smile on his face in the end makes it ALL WORTH IT."

Mickey sighed.

"Minnie...I have something for you."

"What is it?" Asked Minnie

"Close your eyes...it`s a surprise."

Minnie closed her eyes.  
after a few minutes, Mickey spoke again.

"Okay...Open them."

Minnie opened her eyes...and nearly lost her breath at what she saw.  
There...was Mickey, Holding a Small box before her...and INSIDE was a Golden ring with a Diamond.

Minnie gasped...knowing EXACTLY what was happening.

"oh, my..."

"Minnie...I`ve loved you since we we kids, together.  
and...I want to help you take care of Mikey and be his father.  
so...what I`m trying to say is: Will you marry me?"

Minnie was near tears.

"oh, mickey...OF COURSE I WILL!

Minnie leaned over and kissed Mickey passionetly.  
she then let Mickey put the ring on her finger, which she admired.

Mickey then took out his phone.

"I`d better tell Oswald...He`ll want to know about this."

Minnie nodded as Mickey dialed the Phone.  
after a few minutes, Oswald answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey-Ya`, Oswald!"

"Oh...Hi, Bro.  
So, how is the date going?"

"Better than ever!  
I just proposed to Minnie and SHE SAID YES!"

"Really!  
Well, That IS great!  
I`ll call Fanny real quick and tell her."

Oswald hung up.  
Mickey then turned to Minnie.

"So, what did he say?"

"Oh, he`s gonna tell Fanny."

"Oh, this is just WONDERFUL!  
we`ll have such a wonderful Wedding, Mickey!  
and, I just CAN`T WAIT to pick out my wedding dress!"

Mickey smiled.

"I`m glad that your happy, Min."

Just then, The phone rang again.  
Mickey picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"MICKEY!, SOMETHING IS WRONG!" Said Oswald in a Frantic tone

"What!  
What do you mean?"

"I called Minnie`s House, But I got no answer!"

"Fanny Probably couldn`t come to the phone."

"Yeah, That`s what I thought AT FIRST...  
So, I called Fanny`s Celphone...I still got no answer."

There was a Silence.

"Mickey...Something is Wrong, I can feel It."

"alright...we`ll be right there."

Mickey hung up the phone.

"Mickey...Is something wrong?"

"I don`t know...maybe.  
Oswald Can`t reach Fanny and wants us to get to your house right away."

Minnie gasped, a look of TERROR on her face.

"mikey..."

[Later]

Mickey drove his car over to Minnie`s House.  
no sooner did he and Minnie get out, but OSWALD just Arrived In his own car.

They all looked to see Minnie`s Front door WIDE OPEN.

"no...MIKEY!"

Minnie ran ahead, Mickey and Oswald Followed her best they could.

Once they were inside...they found everyroom in SHAMBLES.  
random stuff was knocked over, the whole place looked like a tornado went through it.

"MIKEY!" shouted Minnie

"FANNY!" Shouted Oswald

They then heard a thumping sound.  
they all ran over to a nearby closet.

Minnie opened it...where Fanny fell to the ground.  
She was tied to a chair, with her mouth gagged with a cloth.

"FANNY!" Exclaimed Oswald

The Rabbit helped His girlfriend up.  
he untied them, then took off the gag.

"Fanny, what happened!"

Fanny breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"I...I don`t know.  
I was putting Mikey to bed, when someone hit me from behind...  
When I woke up, I was tied up in the closet...I was stuck in there for HOURS!"

Minnie had a look of horror on her face.

"mikey.."

Minnie ran to her room.  
seconds later, everyone heard a "Blood Curdling Scream"

They all ran to Minnie`s room to find her on her knees, crying.  
They saw what she was crying about: Mikey`s crib was empty.

Guilt washed over Fanny as she watched this.

"no..."

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]

The Beagle boys approached a figured and handed Over Baby Mikey.

"We got the kid for ya`, Boss Lady."

Sadie Kitty approached them, then took the Human Child.  
Mikey stared at the grinning Cat girl in confusion.

"Excellent..."

"So...Do we get paid or what?"

Sadie handed them stacks of bills.

"Here...take your Money."

The leader, Bigtime (a short Beagle) Counted it.

"HEY!  
This is only HALF of it...WHERE IS THE REST!"

"You`ll get the rest as soon as you do ONE LAST THING for me."

Sadie then held Mikey and playfully wiggled her finger at him.  
The beagle boys all sighed, Bigtime then faced her.

"Okay...what do we have to do?"

Sadie smiled a sly grin.

"I want you to TELL THEM who you "Work For"..."


	8. Showdown With Sadie

Mickey and Friends Copyright Disney

Minnie`s Son Chapter 08: Showdown with Sadie

[Minnie`s House]

Several police cars had already gathered around Minnie`s House.  
The Dog policemen were searching Minnie`s house for any clues...as were Mickey and Minnie.

Minnie was sitting on her chair, crying for the past several minutes.  
Fanny approached her, a frown on her face.

"you...alright, Minnie?"

Minnie blew her nose.

"no...I`m not.  
I can`t believe this is happening!"

Fanny sighed sharply.

"this is all my fault..."

"No, It`s not, Fanny..."

"YES, IT IS!  
I was responsible for Mikey and I LOST HIM!"

Minnie looked at her friend and realised that she really blamed herself for all this.  
she got up and hugged her friend, who just cried silently.

"it`s alright, fanny...i don`t blame you for this."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Minnie`s home phone began to ring.  
The police gathered around the phone, as did Mickey and Oswald.

Minnie approached it and answered the phone.

"h-hello?"

"This Minnie Mouse?" Said a Voice

"y-yes...who is it?"

"This is BIGTIME of the Beagle Boys.  
We`re just calling to say that we have your brat!  
and, If you ever want to see him, again...ALIVE, then you better pay us ALOT of money."

Minnie was now Angry.

"LISTEN, YOU JERK!  
IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HURT MIKEY, I`LL-"

"Yeah, yeah...Save the dramatics for the pictures, doll.  
Just deliver "$10,000" to the warehouse in PIER 51, tommorrow...and, you`ll get your brat back."

CLICK!

Minnie slammed the phone down angrily.

"Was it the kidnapper?" Asked an Officer

Minnie nodded.

"It was the beagle boys...  
They want "$10,000" delivered to a warehouse at pier 51 tommorrow...or else."

Mickey and Oswald pondered on this.

"Why would the Beagle Boys take a baby and hold him for randsom...that isn`t their "MO"

Oswald Nodded.

"Mickey`s right!  
Those guys take Artifacts and large ammounts of cash...Kidnapping isn`t their thing!"

Fanny was deep in thought on this.

"Well, whatever the case...this is SERIOUS.  
we`d better go and talk to the mayor about this"" said an Officer

The police officers left, Mickey and Oswald followed them.  
Fanny looked at Minnie, she then walked up and hugged her.

"bye, Minnie...i have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I...I need some time alone."

Fanny left, Minnie just watched her leave.

Fanny was walking down the street, holding her arms

"some babysitter I turned out to be...  
but, I WILL make things right...I swear it."

Fanny ran off into town, her mind set on rescuing Mikey

[Mickey and Oswald`s Office, Afterhours]

a figure unlocked the door to the detective office...then, flipped the lights on.  
the figure was revealed to be FANNY (Who like Minnie, had spare keys to the Office.)

She was now searching around the office for something.  
She eventually found it: a Folder containing information on THE BEAGLE BOYS.

Fanny looked through the files.

"AH-HA!, here it is...  
I just KNEW Mickey and Oswald had this, here."

Fanny looked at a File that listed all the known Beagle Boy hang-outs.  
the closest one wasn`t TOO FAR from the office.

"that must be where Mikey is being kept...(gulp), I hope.)

Fanny immediatly ran off, leaving EVERYTHING back the way it was.

[Later]

Fanny walked inside of an old building.  
the room was pretty trashy and was littered with random items.

"Mikey!" exclaimed Fanny

"Mikey, you in here!"

Fanny got no answer...meaning the boys were not home.  
she decided to search around quickly before they came back

She didn`t find Mikey, but she DID find ONE THING that didn`t look like it belong here: a MAP.  
Fanny snatched it and looked at it...there was a location marked in red.

"the black forest?  
but, nothing is out there except..."

Fanny then gulped hard.

"The m-mad doctor`s castle..."

[Later, In the black forest]

Fanny stood at the enterance of a scary looking castle.

It looked like something out of an old, black-and-white horror movie part of it looked demolished and seemed as if it could FALL APART at anytime!

Fanny swallowed hard, fear consuming her.  
But, if there was a chance Mikey was here...then she couldn`t back down.

Ignoring her fear, she walked into the courtyard.  
she approached the doors and creaked them open.

The rabbit girl walked inside to find a scary looking room.

"h-hello?  
is...anyone here?"

ZZZZAP!

Fanny narrowly dodged a laser fire.  
she looked to see a Human in a lab coat, aiming a laser gun at Fanny.

"HOW DARE YOU TRESSPASS UPON THE CASTLE OF DOCTOR FRANKENOLLIE!"

"I`ll leave as soon as you give Mikey back!"

"I`LL DESTROY YOU!"

The Mad Doctor continued to fire at her.  
Fanny just dodged it again, then charged after the man.

"That`s it!...Now, you`ve ASKED FOR IT!"

Fanny did a flying leap and kicked the Mad Doctor down...then, gasped at what she saw.

The Mad Doctor`s skin and clothes were torn off...revealing sparking robotics under it.

"I`ll destroy-destroy-destroy...oy-oy-oy."

Fanny stared at this.

"a...a ROBOT!"

ZZZZAP!

Fanny was struck from behind by a laser...which immobilized her.  
the rabbit girl fell down and began to lose conscienceness.

"actually...It`s an "Audio-Animatron" said a voice.

Fanny looked to see a figure.  
but, her vision was blurred and couldn`t see it too well.

Finally, she fainted.  
the figure approached her and smiled.

[Later]

Fanny fluttered her eyes open.  
her vision was blurred, but soon cleared.

She found that she was in a large room, with a cealing that was partially torn open...revealing the Stormy Sky.  
Fanny ALSO discovered that she was shackled from her wrists and ankles to a metal slab.

Fanny`s eyes became pin needles as she saw a device built into the surving cealing.  
Mechanical tentacles were sticking out of it, with several weapons hooked at their ends.

One had an Eye they stared at her.  
The "Eye Tentacle" extended to Fanny and scanned her.

Fanny flinched, crying out.  
the device then retracted away.

"quite an invention, huh?  
The "not-so-good" doctor has ALOT of toys, doesn`t he?"

Fanny looked to see someone at a console: a Female Cat with black fur in a Green Dress and bow.

Fanny recognised her INSTANTLY.

"S-Sadie!"

Sadie snickered as she pressed a button, deactivating the Machine.  
she then approached Fanny and walked up to her, grinning evily.

"I certainly wasn`t expecting to see YOU here so soon...you RUINED my surprise!  
but, then again...you always were the type who "Ruins" things for me, you have a KNACK for that."

Fanny just looked at her.

"I see your confused...Maybe I should explain."

Sadie cleared her throat.

"Now, Fanny...I have to be honest with you: I hate you.  
I`ve HATED you...ever since you showed up into my life and TOOK Oswald from me."

"I didn`t take Oswald, Sadie...He CHOSE to leave."

"Oh, don`t play MIND GAMES with me, Rabbit!  
I know that stealing Oswald away from me was all part of your plan!"

"STEAL HIM!  
Oswald was ALREADY stolen...When Charles Mintz took him from Walt Disney when he was just a kid!  
All I did was take him back home after spending most of my life looking for him!"

Sadie scoffed.

"Excuses, excuses...  
Point Is: Oswald dumped me FOR YOU!"

"Oswald wasn`t happy with you, sadie!...he told me himself!  
He cares for you as a friend, but he LOVES ME!...He`s known me ALL HIS LIFE, but only met you at school!"

Sadie scoffed.

"I wanted to be your friend, too!"

"I DON`T NEED YOUR FRIENDSHIP, RABBIT!  
What I want is what is Rightfully Mine!...I Want OSWALD!"

Sadie then chuckled.

"And, I also want to get REVENGE on the one who crossed me: YOU.  
That`s why I went through all the trouble to get that Brat Kid taken from your friend Minnie."

Fanny`s eyes widened at this.

"you...IT WAS YOU!"

Sadie faced the now angry rabbit

"Yes, "Francine"...It was me.  
I`m also the one who "Sabotaged" your jobs during your "Special Week"  
and, i would of won, too...had it not been for Mickey Mouse and Oswald."

Fanny gritted her teeth in anger.

"But, now that I think of it...that was wrong of me."

Fanny looked at Sadie with hope.

"It is?"

"yes...That was getting me NOWHERE in my plans to get Oswald back.  
That`s why I hired teh Beagle Boys to kidnap The child while YOU were looking after him...  
I KNEW that such an Event would make you look bad and HOPEFULLY get Oswald to dump you."

"THAT`S CRAZY!"

"Maybe...That`s why I have a "Second Phase" in my plan."

"Second?"

"yes...  
My plan is to lure the Police here and have the Animatronic Mad Doctor attack them.  
only for ME to SWOOP DOWN, SAVE THE DAY AND RETURN LITTLE MIKEY TO HIS MOTHER!, HA! HA!"

Sadie then glares at Fanny.

"In the end, I`ll look like a HERO and you will be the "Ultimate Failure"  
Oswald will fall in love with me and LEAVE YOU BEHIND...just like he did to me years ago."

"So...The randsom demands?"

Sadie chuckled.

"just stalling the cops for time until I`m ready for them...  
By the time the police figure out their being conned, the boys will tell them to come here."

"I`LL TELL THEM IT WAS YOU, SADIE!"

Sadie eyed Fanny and smirked.

"Really?...You`ll tell them?  
The same girl who lost the baby in the FIRST PLACE!  
HA!. WHO WOULD EVER BELIEVE YOU AFTER THAT, HUH!...WHO!"

"I WOULD!" Called out a voice

Sadie and Fanny looked to a broken window...and saw Minnie Mouse standing there.

"And, I`ll tell EVERYONE!"

"MINNIE MOUSE!"

Minnie grabbed a hanging rope and swung down.  
she kicked Sadie down, then ran up to Fanny.

"MINNIE!  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Minnie took out a pin and picked the locks on Fanny`s shackles.

"the look in your eyes worried me...so I followed you."

Fanny looked at her friend.

"how...much did you here?"

Minnie narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"everything..." said Minnie through gritted teeth

Fanny was soon released from her shackled.  
Minnie helped Fanny off the slab...Only for Sadie to stand up and face them.

"YOU LITTLE FREAKS!" Shouted Sadie

"GIVE IT UP, SADIE!  
Your plan has failed...there is NO WAY you can fool anyone, now!" Said Fanny

Sadie then snickered.

"Maybe...but, I still have "PLAN B"

Minnie and Fanny eyed the cat...not liking her dark tone.

"what do you mean "Plan B"?"

Sadie grinned...looking for INSANE than Evil.

"Oh...not much.  
just a plan where I tell the police that you two figured out who the beagle boys worked for.  
You all went to the Mad Doctor`s Lair to rescue Mikey...but, sadly: His machines were too POWERFUL.

Sadie was now moving towards the console.

"You were killed by the doctor before I could "Save you"  
and, out of guilt...I decided to raise the child as my own."

Sadie then smiled wickedly.

"of course...you two being ALIVE could make that story "Difficult" to prove."

Sadie gripped a lever, a CRAZED look on her face.

"But, i now how to fix THAT!"

Sadie jerked the lever to the DANGER LEVEL.  
the lever snapped, breaking off it`s base.

The tentacle Machine came to life and went crazy.  
weapons of all kinds coming aiming directly at Minnie and Fanny.

"Well...So long.  
I`m off to "Avenge your Deaths"

Sadie ran out a door and locked it.  
the machine glared at the two with it`s RED EYE.

Minnie and Fanny gulped.

"we`re in SOOOOOOOOO much trouble."

Minnie looked at teh console...which was FAR AWAY.

"fanny...keep it occupied while I get to the controls!"

Fanny swallowed hard.

"n-no problem."

Fanny began to run around, while the machine fired at her.  
while it was distracted, Minnie ran for the console...Sadly, the lever that controled it was destroyed.

"GREAT!  
now what?"

"MINNIE!"

Minnie looked to see Fanny, who was defending herself with an old chair.

"No pressure...But, you outta HURRY UP!"

Minnie thought hard.  
she then got an Idea.

The Mouse quickly pressed buttons randomly.  
this caused the Machine to REALLY go nuts!

It began to fire lasers and strike everything in sight.

"GAAAAAAH!"

Fanny ducks for cover, as does Minnie.  
The machine`s Eye finally rams into the door Sadie locked...smashing it.

The machine then blows up, scattering parts everywhere.  
Minnie and Fanny raise their heads up and look around.

"did we...win?" Asked Fanny

"not quite...we still need to find Sadie."

Minnie and Fanny look towards the door.  
They both run for it and enter a long hallway.

After running down it, they reach another room.  
It`s there that they find Sadie at a crib...holding Mikey.

"MIKEY!" exclaimed Minnie

Sadie looks to See Minnie and Fanny.

"MAMA!" called out Mikey

"WHAT TH-!  
How did YOU survive!"

"Frankly, I`m wondering THAT, myself..." said Fanny

"GIVE MY SON BACK!" shouted Minnie

Sadie smirked.

"Sorry...NO DEAL.  
I sorta like him, now."

"HE`S NOT YOURS!"

"He is NOW!  
Oh, don`t worry...He`ll be just fine.  
I`ll raise him to be like me: Vengful and Bitter, It`ll be WONDERFUL!"

Minnie was now enraged.

"YOU HEARTLESS-!"

Sadie takes a remote out of her pocket and pressed a button.  
Doors swung open and out came what looked like an ARMY of Oswalds...

Only robotic limbs were partially visible from the fake fur.

"Like them?  
their something the Mad Doctor was making for an Evil Plan against Mickey...But, I "Improved" them."

"W-What are they!" said Minnie

"Animatronic Robots.  
Their not finished, yet...But, I think their ready for YOU TWO!"

Sadie turned to the Robots.

"OSAWLDS!, DESTROY THEM!"

The Oswald robot`s eyes flashed red.  
they then approached Minnie and Fanny, growling viciously.

"Toodles..."

Sadie ran out another door, carrying Mikey with her.  
Minnie and Fanny took a battle stance, serious looks on their faces.

"So...any ideas?" asked Fanny

"Hit them until they break."

"good plan."

Minnie charged and punched one robot, knocking it down.  
she then punched more of them, making battle yells as she did.

"I really hate to do this to such a "Handsome Robot", buuuuut..."

Fanny kicked the robots down.  
she then kicked another, making some "Kung-Fu" yells...same as Minnie`s.

as more robots appears, Minnie and Fanny stood together and performed cartwheels.  
they both leaped, performed flying somersaults in the air and did flying kicks at the robots

they also grabbed their hands and swung each other into the robots

after a few minutes, they were all down.

"Not very TOUGH, are they?" said Fanny, who stomped rappidly at a robot that moved slightly

"Sadie DID say they were "Incomplete" said Minnie

The two then run through the door that Sadie escaped through.  
They soon found another room...where they found Baby Mikey sitting alone.

"MIKEY!" Exclaimed Minnie

She ran to Mikey, but was struck hard on the head by someone in the shadows.

"MINNIE!" Exclaimed Fanny In fear.

Sadie stood over the knocked out Minnie, then looked at Sadie, her eyes dark.

"I always HATED mice...  
but, then again...that comes "Natural" for me."

Sadie approached Fanny, glaring at her.

"but, I hate YOU most of all...FANNY COTTENTAIL!"

Fanny stepped back as Sadie walked towards her.  
Baby Mikey walked over to his Koed mother and whimpered as he tried to wake her.  
the Human infant then looked at Sadie approach Fanny...he then glared at her.

"Sadie...don`t do this, We can help you!" Exclaimed Fanny

"I DON`T NEED ANY HELP!" Shouted Sadie in blind rage

Sadie charged and attacked Fanny, knocking her shoes off the rabbit struggled as Sadie tried to choke her.

"once your out of the way...NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM TAKING OSWALD FOR MYSELF!"

Fanny glared at her, she finally moved her bare foot at Sadie and rappidly thumped at her head.  
Sadie was forced to release Fanny to hold her throbbing head in pain.

Fanny quickly kicked Sadie in the gut, knocking her away.  
Sadie growled at her, she charged after Fanny again...But-

CHOMP!

Fanny looked to see that Mikey was clutching Sadie`s Tail, Biting it hard.  
The rabbit took this moment to go help Minnie.

"GET...OFF...ME...YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

Sadie grabbed Mikey by his shirt and pulled...But, mikey was gripping firmly on her.  
Finally, Sadie (Painfully) ripped him off her tail...many strands of Black Fur was in his mouth.

"You little brat!"

Mikey responded by spitting the hairs in Sadie`s face.

"BAD KITTY!" Said Mikey

Sadie growled at him.  
she then saw Minnie waking up.

"ohhhhh...w-what happened?"

Sadie Immediatly took out a remote and pressed a button.  
The cealing was blown apart by a laser...a laser from helicopter.

a rope fell down and sadie grabbed it.

"LATER, LOSERS!"

The rope pulled Sadie and mikey up.

"NO!, MIKEY!"

Once inside, Sadie put Mikey in a cage.

"You`ll STAY THERE until you learn to BEHAVE to your new mother!"

Sadie took the controls and pressed a button.  
several more guns appeared and aimed at Minnie and Fanny.

"say good-bye."

Minnie and Fanny ran through a door as Sadie fired.  
Sadie then flew her Battle Copter and fired at the castle`s outter structure, blowing holes in the walls.

"YOU CAN`T GET AWAY FROM ME!"

As Sadie fired her guns, Mikey glared at her.  
He then looked at the cage`s door and gripped the level that locked the door.

He pulled it and unlocked it.  
The Infant than opened the door and walked out silently.

Soon, Minnie and Fanny were at the roof of the Castle.  
Sadie flew up and aimed her guns at them.

"nowhere to run...NOW, I`VE GOT YOU!"

Sadie was about to press the buttons to fire...  
But, Mikey grabbed her ears and pulled at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
HEY!, LET ME GO, YOU LITTLE FREAK!" yelled Sadie, whose face was slammed on the controls

Minnie and Fanny could see the helicopter bobbing around like mad, shooting at everything but THEM.

"what`s going on in there!" Said Fanny

The helicopter soon crashed down on the roof not too far from Minnie and Fanny.  
the door opened and Mikey walked outside of it...falling on the ground.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey looked over to Minnie and Fanny.

"MOMMY!  
AUNTIE!" cried out the child

Minnie ran over and picked him up, hugging him.

"ohhhh...I MISSED YOU, SO MUCH!"

Fanny walked over and smiled.  
she then noticed that teh helicopter`s gas tank was leaking.

"oh, no...MINNIE, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Minnie saw the tank, then ran.  
Fanny quickly got the KOed Sadie out of the Helicopter and ran off as well.

The Helicopter soon exploded in a firey blaze...Minnie and Fanny watched it burn.

"wow..."

"yeah, minnie...wow."

after awhile, Fanny takes out her Celphone.

"we`d better call the boys."

Minnie nodded Fanny then dialed a number and held the Phone to her ear.

[Much later, outside the castle]

The police handcuffed Sadie...who was growling in anger.  
they walked her to a squad car and out her inside.

"WAIT!"

Fanny ran up to Sadie.

"Sadie, even after all that`s happened...I still wanna help you."

Sadie just glared at her.

"worry about youself, cottentail...  
I swear...when I get out, I`LL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

The cop slammed the door on Sadie...and sadly: Her Tail.

The car drove off.  
though, most couldn`t tell if it was the POLICE SIREN, or Sadie`s Screaming that was blaring.

Oswald then approched Fanny.

"you okay, Fan?"

Fanny just sighed.

"i don`t know..."

"I still can`t believe this was all Sadie`s doing.  
man...I always thought she was a bit "Crazy", but DANG!"

"yeah...she surpised me, too."

Oswald then looked at her.

"I also have another surprise for ya`"

Fanny looked at Oswald.

"Mickey and Minnie are getting married."

Fanny gasped in shock.

"THEY ARE!"

Oswald nodded.  
Fanny then looked at Mickey and Minnie, who were both looking at Mikey with affection.

"Hmmmm...I`m happy for them.  
I can tell they`ll be a HAPPY FAMILY."

Oswald then scratches his head.

"Fanny...can I ask you something?"

"sure, ozzy...what?"

Oswald bends down on one knee and faces her, holding a ring.

"will you marry me?"

Fanny just looks at Oswald.  
she then smiled, a tear in her eye.

She then huggs him tightly.

"i`ll take that as a YES, then..." Said Oswald with a smile


	9. Wedding of the Century

Mickey and Friends Copyright Disney

"When You Love" Song Copyright Nickelodeon

Minnie`s Son Chapter 09: The Wedding of the Century

[a Few Days Later]

Mickey Mouse was wearing a tuxedo and standing at the alter of a church.  
He could see many people gathered in the audience and was pretty nervous.

"worried?" said Oswald, who was standing right behind him, wearing a Tuxedo

"and HOW!  
this is a pretty big step for me..."

Oswald nodded.

"I know what you mean...I REALLY do."

Oswald then gave his brother a gentle nudge.

"Still...it`s good we have so many friends to back us up, eh?"

Mickey smiled as he looked to the front row.  
He could see Donald Duck, his nephews: Huey, Dewey and Louie, Daisy Duck Scrooge McDuck (Who was paying for the whole thing) Goofy with his son Max (and his girlfriend)  
Horace Horsecollar, his Gal Clarabell Cow, Clara Cluck...as well as his Dog Pluto and Minnie`s Cat Figaro.

Mickey then smiled at one last person: Baby Mikey, who was snug in his Baby Carrage.  
Mickey knew that by marrying Minnie, he would become the Human`s Adoptive father...

Which was a choice that he was willing to make...Much like his own "Adoptive Human Father" did for him.

Finally, the organ played the music that Mickey and Oswald both Longed and Dreaded.  
they then saw Minnie walking down the aisle, holding some flowers as she approached the alter.

She was followed by Fanny, who LIKE MINNIE, wore a snow white dress and held bunches of flowers.

The two women wer at the alter.  
Minnie was first to be wed and faced Mickey.

Mickey smiled sheepishly, earning a blushing grin from Minnie.

"what are you looking at?" said Minnie

"the most beautiful girl I`ve EVER seen, that`s what..."

Minnie blushed redder than a cherry.

"oh, mickey...you really mean that?"

"every word darling."

Fanny waved at Oswald from behind Minnie, Oswald did the same from behind Mickey.  
soon, The Owl priest began to speak...leaving Mickey and Minnie to just look at one another.  
They didn`t really pay that much attention to what he said...they were too lost in their own gaze.

"Do you take Minnie to be your wife, Mickey?  
To have and hold, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others...til` death do you part?"

Mickey nodded.

"I do."

"and, do you Minn-"

"I do." Said Minnie quickly

The priest cleared his throat.

"okay...The rings, then?"

Mickey and Minnie took the rings and placed them On each others fingers.

"i hope I can make a good husband for you, Minnie...and a GOOD FATHER."

Minnie smiled.

"of course you will, Mickey...I`ve known you all my life.  
and, I know that you`ll make a good father for Mikey...I wouldn`t choose anyone else but you."

Mickey smiled the Priest then continued.

"by the power vested in me...I now pronounce you HUSBAND AND WIFE, you may now Kiss."

Minnie grabbed Mickey and balanced his body to the ground.

"pucker up..."

Minnie kissed Mickey...which lasted for awhile.  
Various people clapped at this...Oswald and Fanny Included.

Minnie finally released Mickey and they walked away.  
they both stood by as Oswald and Fanny walked to on another.

"let`s skip to the "I do`s", We`ve been through this already." Said Oswald

"oh, very well..." sighed the Priest.

"Do you, Oswald Rabbit take Fanny to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And, do you Fan-"

"I DO!"

"man, what is up with the brides, today?...  
(Clears Throat) Very well...The rings?"

Oswald and Fanny took the rings and placed them on each others fingers.

"you know, fanny..." Began Oswald silently

"I never stopped thinking about you...even AFTER that Mintz guy took me away from dad when I was a kid."

Fanny sighed sadly.

"I never stopped thinking about you, either.  
all I ever wanted was to bring you back home...I`m sorry it took so long to do it."

Oswald smiled.

"I know." said Oswald

"Your the one I love, fanny...even BEFORE I knew what love was."

"I know how you feel, ozzy...I really do."

The priest then spoke.

"Okay, By the power vested in me...yadda-yadda-yadda, I prononce you HUSBAND AND WIFE."

The priest closed his book.

"Aaaaaand, You know the rest."

Oswald kissed Fanny for a long time.  
now, everyone clapped loudly at this.

[Later, at the Wedding Party]

"Now, Cut the cake!"

Minnie and Fanny both cut a large cake at the same time.

"So...what kind of cake is it?" Asked Minnie

"It`s HALF CHEESE CAKE and HALF CARROT CAKE." Said Goofy

EVeryone looked at him.

"I couldn`t decide which to get."

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"whatever..." Said Donald

Everyone got their pieces of cake.  
Mickey and Oswald stood by and watched their new wives happily.

"Enjoying yourself?" Asked Mickey

"YOU BET!"

Oswald smile then became a frown.

"but...I wish dad could of been here to see it."

Mickey placed his hand on his Brother`s shoulder.

"I know, os...i miss him, too."

Oswald smiled weakly as he remembered his "Father"

"do you remember when he was alive...he used to take us to the park when we were little."

Mickey nodded.

"yep.  
I remember..."

"He always got us hotdogs.  
They weren`t as good as the ones HE MADE, but still...good times."

"Remember when he took us to the carnival?" asked Mickey

"oh, DO I EVER!  
we got to ride the carrisel and shout out to dad as we turned!"

Oswald and Mickey laughed.  
but, it soon died down.

"what...happened after I was gone?"

Mickey sighed.

"He missed you ALOT.  
He tried his best to make everyone else happy, but...I could tell he was troubled."

Mickey then faced Oswald, his face serious.

"I was with him when he died...I made him a promise."

"what promise?"

"I promised him that I would get you back...somehow, someway.  
and...we would be a family again, just like we used to be."

Oswald sighed.

"not quite like we used to be."

"He never stopped loving you, os...never."

Oswald wiped a tear from his eye.

"i know...i know.  
I just...wish i could of been there."

Mickey sighed.

"so did I...I missed you, too."

Oswald looked at Mickey, he then smiled.

"not to upset you, but...what was it like?"

Oswald narrowed his eyes.

"living with Mintz?  
well...I hated it."

"oh."

"with him, it was always WORK-WORK-WORK!  
all my life, he kept saying that NO ONE WANTED or REMEMBERED ME and that Dad didn`t love me, anymore"

Oswald growled in his breath.

"but, I KNEW he was lying...he had to be lying.  
He finnaly sent me to a Private School to "Improve" my behavior...  
At first, I didn`t mind...since HE wasn`t around, anymore."

Oswald then sighed.

"But, as the years went by...that place became WORSE.  
the only one who DID take any interest in me was Sadie...but, ONLY because her parents were friends of Mintz.  
Sadie kept telling everyone that she was my girlfriend...but, I didn`t really love her like that"

Oswald sighed sadly.

"you know, there was a time where I nearly lost ALL HOPE of getting back home..."

Oswald then smiled.

"Then...You and Fanny came.  
You found me and brought me home."

"It took us a long time, but we eventually tracked down where you were..."

Oswald faced Mickey.

"And, I thank you for that."

Mickey and Oswald hugged.

"dad would of been proud." said Mickey

"yeah...he would of."

Just then, Minnie and Fanny walked up to them.

"what are you boys, doing?" asked Fanny

"Oh, just...remembering old times." said Oswald

"Well, Let`s start focusing on some "NEW TIMES."

Fanny took his hand.

"we have a part to get to, NOW COME ON!"

Fanny and Oswald joined some others.  
Minnie then faced Mickey and smiled.

She reached out her hand and Mickey took it.

"let`s go, Mickey..."

The two mice walked off and approached The stroller where Mikey was.  
Minnie picked him up and held him close.

"how is my little darling?" said Minnie in a sweet voice

Mikey giggled.  
Minnie then turned and faced Mickey.

"say hello to "DADDY"

"DA-DA!  
DA-DA!" Said Mikey

Minnie offer Mikey to Mickey, He took him.  
Mickey held the child close to him, who looked pretty relaxed in his arms.

"Da-ddy..." babbled Mikey

Mickey just affectionly stroked his black hair.

"he is cute..." said Mickey

Minnie smiled.

"he reminds me of you, Mickey."

"how so?"

Minnie smiled.

"Well...he`s SWEET, LOVING, HANDSOME and I love him with all my heart."

"Hmmm...that`s funny.  
I could say the same thing about you, minnie..."

Mickey then chuckled.

"Guess mikey has a little of YOU in him, too."

"He`s our son, Mickey...of course he`s like us."

Just then, a middle aged, male mouse dressed in western clothes walked up to them.

"Well, CUT MAH TAIL and Call me a hamster!  
If`en it ain`t my "Fav-or-ate" Niece, MINNIE!"

Minnie turned to the Cowboy.

"UNCLE MONTY!"

"eeeeh-YEP!, That`s Me!  
MONTANA MOUSE, proud owner of the "Montana Mouse Ranch"...best place in all of TEXAS!"

Minnie hugged her uncle, while Mickey and Mikey just watched.

"Mickey!  
It`s my Uncle Monty!"

"You mean the SAME Monty who worked me near to death teh last time I visited his place?"

"Oh, don`t be such a Pushover, boy!  
there`s nothing wrong with an "Honest days work."

Minnie then took Mikey from Mickey.

"Uncle Monty...I want you to meet me Son: Mikey."

"son?  
Ain`t you suppose to wait until AFTER the honeymoon for "young`ins?"

Minnie show Mikey to the old Rancher.

"My...that`s one ugly mouse." began Monty

"what happened to the kid`s ears!  
and, come to think of it...Where`s it`s TAIL at!"

"oh, monty...He`s not a mouse."

"He ain`t?

"no...He`s a Human.

"A HUMAN!  
how in the SAM HILL did that happen!"

"I adopted him."

"Oh...  
well, I...guess that makes sense."

Mikey babbled something and reached for Monty, flipping his hands around.  
Minnie then held him close to her and cradled him.

"well, i`ll be doggone...I never thought I`d see something like that." Said Monty

"Minnie is REALLY good at taking care of him." Said Mickey

"and, I love him." Added Minnie

Monty scratched his head.

"Well...If you feel that way then I guess I`m happy for ya` though, I gotta warn ya`...a Mouse raising a Human could cause problems."

"what kind of problems?" asked Minnie

"Well, fer` on thing...The kid is `ible to get confused.  
sooner or later, they`ll come a time when he`ll wonder why he don`t look like you...  
and, when that happens...he`ll start to wonder why some people DO look like him."

Minnie sighed.

"I know that, monty...  
But, that won`t happen for a LONG TIME."

"you`d be surprised how fast kids grow, Minnie.  
why, to me...it seems like only yesterday that you were no bigger than a sunflower and NOW look at ya`: All grown up, married and raising a kid."

Minnie sighed.

"I know...  
I know that someday I`ll have to tell Mikey the truth."

Minnie starts to wiggle her finger at Mikey, who holds it with his fingers.

"It`s just that...I love him, so much."

"I notice that...and, that also worried me."

Minnie looks at him.

"what do you mean?"

"I know you want him to be your baby forever, Minnie...  
but, "Babies grow up"...and someday, That child will be all grown up and have a life of his own.  
and, I just hope you`ll have the strength to LET GO when that time does come..."

Minnie sighed as she looked at Mikey.  
she finally understod what people mean by "Precious Moments"

"well...maybe I will have to "Grow Up" with him."

Monty sighed.

"well...when the boy DOES get older.  
why don`t you drop by my ranch some time...I could get that kid into shape."

Mickey cringed at this thought.

"We`ll keep that in mind..." Said Minnie nervously

Monty then left to go talk with some other people.  
Mickey then faced Minnie, who was still looking at Mikey.

"Minnie...you okay?"

Minnie sighed.

"I`m not sure...  
I mean...I KNOW that Mikey will grow up someday and no longer need me.  
but...I`m not sure if i`ll be ready for something like that!, after everything I went through."

"Well, Minnie...that`s how life works."

Minnie sighed sadly Mickey then places his arm around his wife.

"don`t worry...everything will be just fine.  
Mikey may grow up, but that doesn`t mean he`ll stop loving you."

"and, what about him being human?  
He`s bound to figure things out eventually...how will he take the news of being adopted?"

"Minnie...Me and Oswald were adopted, too.  
sure, it was a shock...but, we realised that Walt WAS every bit the father or REAL FATHERS were."

Mickey then hugged his wife.

"Mikey will understand...trust me."

Minnie smiled, she then held Mikey closer.  
the baby was already sleeping in her arms.

Minnie then kissed him softly on the head.

"i love you, mikey...forever and ever." whispered Minnie to Mikey

Mikey snuggled up to Minnie, a smile on his face.

"wuv...mama." muttered Mikey in his sleep

Minnie hugged him close.

"i love you, too...my son."

The radio soon played a soft and sweet song.  
Minnie rocked Mikey lovingly as she listened to it.

{"Close your eyes...leave the world behind Find a place...deep inside."}

{"Where...you imagine.  
Love...never dies, in the night.  
when you reach for me...in your heart."}

{"Hear my sigh..."}

{"Now...and forever.  
will...you remember?"}

{"When you love...your not alone.  
the one you love...is there beside you."}

{"Never lost...or on your own.  
a gentle hand...is there to guide you."}

{"Like the sun...I am shining down"  
though the vale...and through the clouds"}

{"When...you can see me.  
you must believe me..."}

{"That, when you love...your not alone.  
the one you love...is there beside you."}

{"Never lost...or on your own.  
a gentle hand...is there to guide you."}

{"When you love...your not alone.  
the one you love...is there beside you."}

{"Never lost...or on your own.  
a gentle hand...is there to guide you."}

Minnie held Mikey close to her.  
she kissed his head and held him close to her.

"i`ll never let anything bad happen to you again...I swear it." whispered Minnie

{"When you love...your not alone.  
the one you love...is there beside you."}

{"Never lost...or on your own.  
a gentle hand...is there to guide you."}

Mickey put his arm around his wife...embracing his new family.

[Meanwhile, at MAINSTREET ASYLUM]

Sadie Kitty walked down the walkway of the Prison.  
her legs and hands cuffed and chained, and wearing an Orange suit and Bow.

She passed by the many cells, containing various loonatics and psychos.  
the guard brought her to her cell, another unlocked the door.

"Ms. Kitty...since we have no room at the moment you will have to SHARE your cell with another inmate."

The guard opened the door...and Sadie gasped at who she saw.

"MA BEAGLE!"

The elderly dog woman glared at her.

"Enjoy your stay."

The guard unlocked Sadie`s shackled, then shoved her in her cell.  
the barred door closed behind her...leaving Sadie locked inside with Ma Beagle.

"Hello, Sadie..."

Sadie gulped.

"h-hello..."

"Say...Did you hear that my boys are in prison, again?"

Sadie wa sweating nervously.

"y-yeah...I did hear about t-that."

"Yes...I`ve been meaning to talk to you about that."

Ma Beagle approached Sadie.  
she grabs the cat by her Prison uniform and throws several punches.

[later, in the lunchroom]

Sadie is sitting by herself at a lunchtable...sporting a BLACK EYE.  
she was TRYING to eat some food...that is if you could call it "food"

Sadie then eyed a TV hanging on a wall.  
the NEWS NETWORK was playing...and Sadie gasped at the headline.

"IT`S THE DOUBLE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY!" Began a reporter

"MICKEY MOUSE AND MINNIE MOUSE JUST GOT MARRIED TODAY!  
ALONG WITH OSWALD RABBIT AND HIS SWEETHEART: FANNY COTTENTAIL."

Sadie slammed her face into the mush that was her food.

[Later that night]

Mickey and Minnie were inside their new house...  
It wasn`t ENTIRLY new...as it was Mickey`s own house, which Minnie moved into (Fanny did the same with Oswald.)

It was night, so the two newly weds were putting Baby Mikey to sleep.  
Mickey watched as Minnie cradled Mikey, humming a sweer tune to him.

She embraced him lovingly, then tucked him in and placed some stuffed animals near him.

"he looks at home, here..." Said Mickey

"he IS home."

Minnie stroked his black hair.  
she kissed him softly on his head.

"good-night, son...sweet dreams."

Minnie turned out the light and left the room.  
as she and Mickey walked down the hall, Minnie sighed sharply.

"i`m still not sure about leaving him alone in that room.  
I`d feel much better if he was with us in our room...that way, I could get to him."

"oh, he`ll be fine...stop worrying." Said Mickey

Minnie sighed sharply.  
she wanted to relax...but, she couldn`t help but worry."

Soon, Mickey and Minnie were in their room.  
after changing into their night clothes, they got into bed.

Minnie snuggled up to her husband and smiled.

"i`ve dreamed of this day for SO LONG..."

"so have I." said Mickey

Mickey held his wife.  
the two kissed, then rested.

"can`t wait for tommorrow...that`s when we start our happy lives, together." said Minnie

Mickey smiled.

"yeah...can`t wait."

[Meanwhile, at Oswald`s House]

Oswald was in his bed...but, Fanny was looking out a window.

"What`s the matter, Fan?"

"oh...nothing.  
I`m just thinking."

"about what?"

Fanny exhaled deeply.

"about Sadie."

"SADIE!"

Fanny turned and faced Oswald.

"Look, I KNOW she`s done us wrong...  
but...I can`t help but feel sorry for her."

Oswald sighed.

"I feel sorry for her, too...  
but, she made her choice...that isn`t our fault.

"i know...but, I WISH I could help her."

"Fanny, she`s getting all the help she CAN get.  
She`ll have to choose between holding on to her obsession...or, moving on with her life."

Fanny sighed.

"I hope she find peace, someday..."

Fanny walked over and gets into bed.  
Oswald puts his arms around his wife, who snuggles up to him.

"ozzy?"

"yeah?"

"what do you think about us "Having Kids?"

Oswald stared blankly.

"r-right now?" asked Oswald, nervously

"no...but, SOMEDAY."

Oswald sighed with relief.  
he then stutters to reply.

"Uhhhhh...well, M-Maybe.  
if that`s what you want, I g-guess."

Fanny smiled, then kisses her husband.

"thanks!  
I knew you`d understand..."

Fanny then closes her eyes and goes to sleep.  
Oswald sighed, he then falls asleep as well.

[Meanwhile, at the Asylum]

Sadie was laying on her flat bunk bed...trying to sleep.  
however, Ma Beagle was sleeping on the bunk bed abover her...SNORING LOUDLY

Sadie`s Bloodshot eyes opened widely.  
the cat then turned over and covered her head with the pillow...which didn`t really help any.

Suddenly, Ma Beagle`s bed broke through and the large woman fell on top of Sadie.  
the cat girl wailed as the large beagle crushed her...but, she continued to sleep.

Sadie grinded her teeth in searing anger.

"i`ll get you for this, fanny...  
i`ll...get...YOU."

[Later, in the Black Forest]

a Taxi drove up to a mailbox and a man got out.  
The man was Dr. Frankenollie ALIAS "The Mad Doctor"  
and, he was holding suitcases as he exited the car.

"That`ll be TWENTY BUCKS, MACK."

Frankenollie paid the man, who drove off.  
he then strolled down a path and headed for his "castle".

"Ahhhh...home sweet-"

Frankenollie then saw his DEMOLISHED castle.

"GAAAAHH!  
WHAT HAPPENED TO My CASTLE!"

The mad doctor (who was now REALLY MAD) threw his suitcases down.

"I LEAVE TOWN FOR THREE MONTHS AND SOMEONE AS BLOWN UP MY HOUSE!  
Sheesh, it`s getting so a guy can`t even go to his own Family Reunion is transylvania without some stupid stuff like THIS happening!"


	10. Merry Christmas!

Mickey and Friends Copyright Disney

Transformers Copyright Hasbro

Minnie`s Son Chapter 10: Merry Christmas!

[Mickey and Minnie`s House, Five Years Later]

Mickey and Minnie slept soundly in their bed as morning approached.

just then, their door creaked open and, a Human Toddler with black hair, who was wearing a red shirt/shorts crept in.

The boy`s brown eyes looked at his "parents", a smile on his face.  
he ran up to the bed and crawled up onto it.

"Mom...Dad."

Mickey and Minnie stirred a bit.

"MOM!, DAD!"

The Mouse couple soon woke up.

"huh?, What?"

"WAKE UP!  
IT`S CHRISTMAS!" Exclaimed the happy boy.

Minnie sat up and stretched her arms, yawning loudly.

"so it is..." Said Minnie, looking out her window where she saw snow falling

"COME ON!  
I wanna see what Santa brought me!" said Mikey as he jumped up and down

Mikey then leaped down off the bed and ran out the door.

"BE CAREFUL, MIKEY!" said Minnie

Minnie drew back the covers and got up.  
Mickey was just waking up from his slumber.

"come on, Mickey...you can sleep later."

Mickey yawned as he got up.

"man...I don`t remember mornings being THIS HARD."

"comes with being a parent."

Mickey and Minnie soon got out of bed.  
after quickly changing into some clothes, they walked out the door.

They were soon in the living room...where they found Mikey at the Christmas Tree.  
The boy was already shaking a present, trying to figure out what was inside it.

"Now, hold on there, Mikey..."

Mikey looked at his Mother.

"You have to wait for your Uncle Oswald and Aunt Fanny to get here BEFORE you open your presents."

"Aw, Mom!"

"No BUTS."

Mikey sighed.

"Okay...I guess I could wait."

Minnie smiled, happy that she raised such a "Good Natured" boy.

"Now...whose hungry?"

"ME!" said Mikey, holding up his hand

"Then watch some TV while I go fix something."

Mikey ran up to the TV and turned it on.  
there was a TON of "Christmas Specials" on, so he would be plenty entertained...

Minnie was already in the Kitchen, fixing some of her "Famous Apple Pies"  
while Mickey (Like any Father) was sitting on his couch, reading the newspaper that Pluto brought him.

After a few minutes, Minnie`s Pie was done.  
and, no sooner did she take it out of the oven-

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"MICKEY!  
COULD YOU GET THAT!"

Mickey got up and walked towards the door he opend it...then, he smiled.

"Oswald!"

Oswald Rabbit was at the door with his Wife Fanny.  
they had brought with them some paper sacks full of things.

"Hey, bro!"

Oswald and Fanny walked in, Laying the sacks down.

"hope we`re not late."

"Naw...Your just in time!"

Oswald and Fanny smiled.

"UNCLE OSWALD!  
AUNTIE FANNY!"

Oswald and Fanny smiled as the Human boy ran up to them.  
Oswald picked Mikey up and held him up.

"How is my FAVORITE Nephew!"

"Oh, Uncle Ozzy...I`m your ONLY nephew!" Said Mikey

"And, your STILL my favorite." Said Oswald, touching Mikey`s nose

Fanny walked up.

"we brought you some presents...AND, I have something for you!"

Fanny took out a Gingerbread Cookie that was shaped like a Rabbit with a frosted bowtie and buttons.

"COOKIE!"

Mikey took it and started to munch on it, Fanny just smiled warmly.

"glad you enjoy it..."

"Let`s not spoil his Dinner." Said Minnie as she walked in.

"I have something "Special" planned."

"I know...(Sniffing)  
I can already smell that Apple Pie."

"Mama...Can I open my presents, now?"

"I don`t see why not."

"YAY!"

Oswald put the boy down as he ran up to the tree.  
The parents, Aunt and Uncle sat down as Mikey opened his gifts.

The first thing he got was a Tricycle.  
The next was a chemistry set and some toys.

needless to say...the boy was VERY HAPPY.

"THIS IS GREAT!  
I Got everything that I wanted!"

"wait just a minute, Mikey..." Began Minnie

the Mouse walked over to a closet.  
she brought out a larger Present and walked over to Mikey.

"I got you something, too..."

"You did?"

Minnie smiled as she gave it to him.  
Mikey opened it...and became excited.

"A DELUXE OPTIMUS PRIME ACTION FIGURE!"

"you like it?"

"I LOVE IT!"

"Well...you were asking for it all year.  
I managed to save enough to get you one."

"oh, you didn`t have to do that, mom...Santa could of brought it to me."

"True...but, Santa can`t give you EVERYTHING you ask for.  
sometimes us "Mommies and Daddies" help him out every once in awhile."

"Don`t forget "Aunties and Uncles!" said Fanny, who took out a present from her bag.

Mikey ran up to Fanny and opened it.

"A PSP!  
WITH A TRANSFORMERS VIDEOGAME!"

"only the BEST for my favorite little man..."

Mikey hugged his Aunt, Fanny hugged him back.

"So...are you gonna play with your new gifts?" asked Minnie

Mikey suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, not just yet..."

Mikey ran back to the tree.  
he crawled under it and grabbed something in the back.

He pulled out what was revealed to be another present.

"Is that for you?" asked Minnie

"No...It`s for you, Mom."

Minnie was taken back.

"F-for...me?"

Mikey handed The Female Mouse the Present.  
Minnie took it and read the sticket pasted on teh Wrapping paper...

TO: MOMMY

FROM: MIKEY

Minnie chuckled at out odd the words were written.  
she then tore off the paper and opened the box.

Inside was just a simple litle crayon drawining.  
it was pretty crude and Basic...but, she could tell it was suppose to be of her.

Written on the drawing in Red Crayon was a simple note.

"MARY CRISMAS MAMA!"

Minnie looked at Mikey, who was looking at her with big eyes.

"do you...like it?"

Minnie gave Mikey a hug.

"I LOVE IT!"

"Good.  
I was worried that you wanted something better...like a Pretty Necklace."

"oh, mikey...I love ANYTHING you give me."

Fanny smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"isn`t that just precious?"

Mikey hugged his Mother.  
he then ran to the floor and played with his new gifts.

[Later that day]

The "Family" were gathered at the Dinner table, enjoying a good meal.

"Mikey...don`t take such BIG BITES of your steak!" said Minnie

"okay, mom." Said Mikey while eating

"And, don`t talk with your mouth full, either.  
and, remember to chew your food before swallowing...and Don`t do it so fast!"

Fanny chuckled.

"Mind turning down your "Mom Mode", Minnie?"

Minnie blushed bright red.

"sorry..."

Mickey looked at Oswald.

"Say, Os...did you know that Mikey will start his first day of school come April?"

"Why, no...I didn`t know that."

"Yeah!  
Mikey is pretty excited...aren`t you, boy?"

Mikey nodded at his father.

"YEP!  
Daddy says I`ll make new friends there!"

"Well, we`re HOPING, anyway..." Added Mickey

Minnie sighed sharply.

"I`m still not sure if Mikey is "ready" for school just yet"

"Minnie...He`s "Five Years Old", that`s the proper age for regular GRADE SCHOOL if we wait any longer, then he`ll be a teenager...and we all know how rough HIGH SCHOOL can be."

"Oh, don`t even get me started on that!" Said Oswald, agreeing with Mickey

"Look, I`m just a little worried about Mikey being anywhere I`m not at." Said Minnie

Fanny chuckled.

"sounds like SOMEONE has "letting go" issues..."

Mickey also laughed.

"I honestly think that Minnie won`t be happy with Mikey being in school UNLESS she was there as one of the school teachers, heh, heh, heh..."

Minnie looked at Mickey.

"You think I could arrange, that?"

Mickey eyed his Wife.

"Minnie...I was joking."

Minnie scowled at him.

"Oh, mama...you don`t have to worry about me!, I can take care of myself." said Mikey

Minnie smiled.

"oh, Mikey...that`s sweet.  
But, your only Five Years Old...your not quite ready to "Handle Yourself" just yet."

Soon, they all finished their Dinner.  
So, they all decided to go Outside and enjoy the snow.

However, the others had to wait awhile for Minnie to "Finish" dressing Mikey.

"MOM!  
Mom, come on!"

"Just one more minute, Mikey..."

Minnie tied a scarf around Mikey`s neck.

"Minnie...  
If you dress him any more, he won`t be able to move!" said Fanny

"I don`t want Mikey to get TOO COLD..."

Soon, Minnie was finished.

"THERE...that should do it (I hope.)"

The family were soon outside.  
Mickey and Oswald were helping Mikey build a Snowman, while Minnie and Fanny watched.

"Well, that should do it..." Said Mickey

"Now, for the Carrot...Oswald?"

Oswald was munching something.

"Huh?"

"The Carrot."

Oswald gulped.

"oh..."

Oswald handed Mickey the Carrot...which was HALF EATEN.  
Mickey just eyed his brother, who shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

Mikey giggled at this.

"oh, whatever..."

Mickey puts the Carrot nose on.

"Now, THAT...is a Snowman." Said Mickey

"So, now what do we do?" Asked Oswald

"LET`S GO SLEDDING!" Exclaimed Mikey

"Hey!  
That sounds like fun!" Said Mickey

"MICKEY!  
Be careful...Mikey`s only a Little Boy!" Said Minnie, Worried

"Oh, RELAX, Minnie...we`ll be fine."

Oswald walked away, then came back with a sled.  
the three ran for a nearby hill and climbed to the top.

As Minnie watched in worry, Fanny just looked at her friend.

"you certainly worry about Mikey ALOT."

"Ohhhh...I know.  
But, I can`t help it!" Began Minnie

"Ever since Mikey was taken from me TWICE when he was a baby...I always worry about him."

Minnie then sighed as she remembered Mikey as a Baby.

"oh, fanny...Mikey`s grown up SO FAST!  
why, it seems like only yesterday I was holding him in my arms."

"Well, he can`t stay little FOREVER, Minnie."

"oh, I know...I just wish he wouldn`t grow up so fast."

Minnie and Fanny then watch as the sled carrying their Husbands and Mikey sped down the snowy hilltop.  
once it reached the end, the sled crashed...sending the three flying into a snow bank.

"MIKEY!" EXclaimed Minnie

Mikey popped his head out of the snow, then laughed out loud.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Mickey and Oswald popped their heads out, too.

"I almost forgot how much fun that is..." Said Mickey

"Me, too!" Said Oswald

Minnie sighed with relief, resisting the urge to faint.

[Later that Night]

Oswald and Fanny were headed towards the door.

"Your leaving ALREADY?" said Mikey

Fanny bent down and picked the boy up.

"oh, Mikey...I wish I could stay and play with you.  
But, I can`t...I have my OWN HOME to get back to."

Mikey sighed.  
he then hugged the Female Rabbit.

"I`ll miss you, Aunt Fanny."

Fanny smiled, she then hugged her "Nephew" back.

"oh, Mikey...I live right across the street.  
if you miss me, you can always come over anytime you want."

Fanny gave Mikey a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I hope you liked your presents."

"I did!"

Mikey then frowned.

"but...I didn`t get anything for you."

"Oh, you don`t have to get me anything, Mikey...  
The sweet smile on your happy face was all the gift I needed."

Fanny out Mikey down.  
Mickey and Minnie met up with her and Oswald.

"Come back, soon..." Said Mickey

"We will." said Oswald

"Merry Christmas." Said Fanny

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Said Minnie

Oswald and Fanny soon left.  
Minnie then bent down to Mikey.

"Okay, Mikey...It`s time for bed."

"Awww...ALREADY!"

"Yes, Mikey...It`s past your bedtime.  
Now, get to bed...and, I`ll be there soon to read you a story."

"Okay, mommy..."

Mikey ran off.

[Later]

Mikey was in his bed, now dressed in his night clothes.  
Minnie walked in his room and smiled warmly at him.

She walked over and sat on a chair beside his bed.

"So...did you have a Good Christmas?" Said Minnie

"YOU BET!  
It was even BETTER than last year!"

"Well, I TRY to make every christmas wonderful for you." Said Minnie

Minnie then moved closer to him.

"and, I LOVED the present you gave me..."

"you did?"

"yep.  
It`s hanging on the fridge door, right now."

Minnie then grabbed a large storybook from Mikey`s shelf.

"Now...what story would you like to hear, tonight?"

Mikey shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno...why don`t you surprise me?"

Minnie smiled.

"okay..."

Minnie flipped through some pages.

"OH!, here`s one...one of my favorites: "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves."

Mikey smiled in his bed.  
Minnie then began to read.

"Once upon a time...in a far away land.  
there lived a BEAUTIFUL princess who dreamed of true love."

[Several Minutes Later]

"...and, they lived Happily Ever After...THE END."

Minnie closed the book.  
she saw that Mikey was already asleep.

Minnie smiled warmly as she put the book down.  
she bent over and kissed the Human Boy softly on his head.

"good night, sweetie...and, merry christmas."

As Minnie got up and walkd towards the door...she heard Mikey speak.

"mama?" said Mikey, still sleepy

Minnie turned to her him.

"yes, son?"

"i forgot to tell you...there is one thing I asked Santa for that I didn`t get."

Minnie looked at him.

"oh...I`m sure he just didn`t have time, this year."

Minnie then walked over to him.

"so, tell me...what did you ask Santa for?"

"a baby brother or sister."

Minnie was shocked.

"a...w-what?"

"it gets boring playing by myself all the time.  
so...I asked santa to bring me a baby brother or sister."

Minnie was sweating a little, twiddling her fingers.

"uhhh...Mikey.  
I`m not sure that Santa does stuff like THAT!."

"you probably right..." Said Mikey, curled up under the covers

"I probably should of wrote to the stork...but, I don`t know his address."

Minnie sighed.  
she scratched her head, then looked at Mikey.

"okay, how about this: I`ll talk to your father about it.  
If we CAN...then, I`ll see what I can do."

Mikey looked at his mother, then smiled.

"okay, mommy...I love you."

Minnie smiled, her eyes wet.

"i love you, too...son."

Mikey closed his eyes and soon went to sleep.  
Minnie walked out the door, then looked back into his room.

Mikey was sound sleep, breathing steadily.  
Minnie smiled, she then closed the door silently.

She soon walked into her room...but, Mickey was already asleep.

"well...so much for "talking" to Mickey."

Minnie quickly changed into her night gown.  
she then sat on her bed and exhaled sharply.

Minnie thought a bit...then, grabbed the phone next to her.  
she dialed some numbers and held the phone to her ear.

after a few minutes...someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Fanny?  
is that you?"

"yeah...It`s me."

"I hope I`m not bothering you."

"not at all, I just got in bed...is something wrong?"

Minnie sighed.

"i`m not sure..."

"well, what is it?"

Minnie exhaled, then spoke.

"Well...Mikey told me something he wanted for christmas."

"what was it?"

Minnie gulped.

"a baby brother or sister..."

"HE DID?"

"yeah...he did.  
he said that he`s lonely and wants playmates."

"well, that sounds like a GREAT idea, Minnie."

"It is?"

"YEAH!  
In fact, Me and Ozzy are thinking of having kids, too!  
We always have so much fun with Mikey, that we want some children of our own as well..."

Minnie thought hard about this.

"well...Mikey DOES need some playmates.  
and, i`m not sure he can get it from school..."

Minnie finally smiled.

"Okay, I guess having some more kids won`t be so bad.  
I`ll talk to Mickey about it tommorrow...he`s a little tired right now."

"THAT`S THE SPIRIT!"

"bye, fanny..."

"Good-bye!"

Minnie hung up the phone.  
she then pulled up her covers and went to sleep.


	11. School Day

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 11: School Day

[a Few Months Later]

Minnie Mouse was in the kitchen, fixing some breakfast.

"MICKEY!  
MIKEY!, BREAKFAST!"

Mikey was of course the FIRST one at the table, Mickey arrived some time later.  
Minnie promtly served her family a couple stacks of Pancakes, along with some Bacon, Eggs and Orange Juice.

"Be sure to eat all your food, Mikey...it`s good for you."

"Okay, mama..."

As Mikey ate his food, Minnie smiled she then gave her husband a large cup of coffee.

"Here, Mickey...you may need this."

Mickey took the cup and smiled.

"thanks, Minnie...I really need this."

Minnie looked at Mickey with sympathetic eyes.

"having trouble at work, Mickey?"

"you could say that..." Began Mickey

"some new criminal just hit town and have the police baffled.  
it seems their SO GOOD, that no one even knows who they are..."

"What have you found out so far?"

"That it`s a "Man and Woman team", for one...  
and, Eyewitnesses claim the Man does all the work, while the woman is the "Master Planner"

"What have they been doing?"

"Bank Robbery for now.  
but, WHO KNOWS what their up to...  
Already, people are calling them the "Bonnie & Clyde of Mainstreet"

Minnie sighed sharply.  
just when she thought it would be "Safe" raising a child...NOW, she had to deal with this!"

"don`t worry, Mickey...you`ll catch them, eventually."

Mickey smiled.

"Thanks, dear."

Mickey took one more sip of his coffee he then got up from his seat and grabbed a suitcase.

"well, See ya!...I`m Off!"

Mickey kissed his wife, he then gave Mikey a hug.

"have a good day at school, Mikey."

"Okay, Dad."

Mickey was soon out the door.  
Minnie could hear his car pull out of the garage and drive away.

Minnie then looked over to Mikey.

"Okay, Mikey...time to go to school."

Minnie and Mikey walked into the garage and inside Minnie`s van.  
Minnie soon drove it out of the garage and headed into town.

As she drove...she talked to Mikey, who was in the back.

"Now, Mikey...since this is your FIRST DAY of school, let`s get some rules down." began Minnie

"Number One: No talking to strangers...unless it`s your teachers.  
Number Two: ALWAYS remember to say Please and Thank You.  
Number Three: Remember your manners and play nice with the other kids.  
Number Four: STAY IN THE SCHOOL YARD!, That means: Don`t go wandering off into the streets after school hours."

Minnie then glanced at Mikey.

"and, remember the "Golden Rule?"

"Don`t talk to strangers." Said Mikey

Minnie smiled.

"that`s my boy..."

Minnie soon pulled up by MAINSTREET ELEMENTRY SCHOOL.  
She got out of her van, walked around the van and opened the door.

Mikey walked out, wearing his backpack.

"here is your lunchbox." Said Minnie, handing him the "Transformer" Lunchbox

"Thanks, Mom."

Mikey was about to leave, when Minnie stopped him.

"WAIT A MOMENT!...let me fix your hair."

Minnie brushed his hair a bit.

"MOM!"

"okay, there...you look LOVELY."

Minnie then looked at him.

"Now...if anyone gived you any troube, just tell the princible.  
they have phones here, so you can call me ANYTIME you want to."

"Okay, mom."

Minnie sighed, her eyes watery.

"look at you...all grown up and going to school."

Minnie hugged the boy.  
she finally released him and sighed.

"have a good day at school..."

"Okay, Mama...I WILL!"

Mikey ran off to the school building.  
Minnie sighed as she watched him leave.

after Mikey disappeared into the building, she walked back into her van.  
she started the engine, then drove away...her mind STILL focused on her only son.

[Abandoned Building, Somewhere In Town]

a man in a trenchcoat walke dup to an old, beat-up looking building...

He opened the creaky door and walked inside.  
after several minutes, he soon reached a room that looked occupied.

The man removed his trenchcoat and hat...revealing himself to be a "Human-Like" Mouse.

"HA, CHA-CHA!" Exclaimed the mouse

"I`m back, baby!...and I brought some loot."

The mouse walked up to a woman sitting at a desk.  
he dropped a bag of cash before her, then smiled.

"Another successful heist...performed by the great MORTIMER MOUSE!"

The woman glared at him.

"big, HAIRY deal!" shouted the woman.

"this is nothing but POCKET CHANGE compared to the wealth I USED TO HAVE!"

Mortimer gulped loudly, then shivered in fright.

"B-but, dollface...I thought you would be pleased."

The woman grabbed his shirt collar, joking him a bit.  
Mortimer stared into her burning eyes in terror and fright.

"I, uhhh...Mean: SADIE!"

Sadie Kitty stared at him, her expression GRIM and MORBID.

"and, don`t you FORGET IT!"

Sadie tossed him on the ground.

"Don`t get me wrong, "Morty"...I am happy you were actually sucessful (for once.)  
BUT, IT ISN`T ENOUGH!...We could have successful robberies for DECADES, and it STILL wouldn`t be enough!"

Mortimer got up and shivered with fright as Sadie jumped off her chair and paced around.

"Well, what can we do?  
we`re lucky we got THIS MUCH!"

Sadie growled under her breath.

"there is only ONE WAY I can aquire the riches I need...and, it is IMPOSSIBLE!"

Sadie grabbed a Magazine that had SCROOGE MCDUCK on the cover.

"Scrooge is the RICHEST Duck in Mainstreet...AND, the richest man in the whole world.  
even a "Handfull" of his money would be more than enough for me...BUT, I CAN`T GET TO IT!"

"Well, NOBODY can, either."

Sadie glared at Mortimer, who smiled sheepishly.

"Yes...I KNOW.  
every plan to get into his Money Bin is a failure!"

Sadie grumbled.

"there must be SOME WAY to get his money..."

"While I want to be as rich as the next guy...I have a question."

Sadie Eyed the Mouse/Rat

"What?"

"when are we gonna get around to Getting Even with Mickey Mouse and that Fanny person like you promised we would?"

Sadie smiled.

"Business BEFORE Pleasure, Morty...  
FIRST, I regain my lost fortune...THEN, we`ll have our REVENGE on thos who stole our "Loved Ones"

Sadie walked off.  
She kicked some junk away, then sat at the OLD DESK, again.

"speaking of which...We have another job to do."

Sadie gripped at a drawer...but it wouldn`t move.  
she growled as she tugged on it harder, pulling with both her hands.

CRACK!

The drawer was torn out, spilling papers all over the place.  
the desk`s legs then snap, causing it to fall apart...spreading dust everywhere.

Sadie growled loudly.

"oh, how I hate this place!  
Rotting, worn out and falling apart...(sigh) I miss my mansion."

"Frankly, I wouldn`t mind staying at one of those, myself." Said Mortimer

Sadie looked through the mess of papers.  
she found what she wanted and snatched it.

"Okay, here we go..."

Sadie approached Mortimer.

"First on the Agenda is Robbing a Bank that is owned By Scrooge McDuck.  
Hopefully, it`ll have some EXTRA cash for us...instead of the banks we HAVE been robbing."

"Sounds like a plan."

"and, after that will be FINDING A NEW HIDEOUT!  
I swear, if I stay here any longer...I`LL SHAVE MYSELF BALD!"

"gotcha..."

[Meanwhile, at School]

Mikey was in the school yard during Recess.  
He was sitting by himself mostly, since not many kids played with him.

Pretty much all the kids were Humanoid animals, so Mikey was a bit of an "Oddball" in the class.  
Of course, Mikey never paid much attention to this...he himself was a little too shy to talk to anyone.

As Mikey climbed the monkey bars...he fell down and landed on his back.  
several kids laughed at him, while Mikey just lay there...embarrissed.

"are you, okay?"

Mikey looked up to see the Upside-Down image of someone.  
He sat up and turned around...where he saw who it was: a Human Girl.

The girl had red hair that was curved at the sides Sapphire blue eyes and was wearing a Blue "Mary Jane" dress and black shoes with white stockings.

"Uhhhh...yeah."

Mikey was pretty surprised to see somebody who "Looked like him"...especially a GIRL.

"that was quite a fall."

The girl helped him up.

"Hi...my name is ALICE, what`s yours?"

"Mikey."

"Mikey?  
that`s a nice name."

Mikey was still staring at her.

"I`m new in town...just moved here.  
I live with my Aunt and Uncle."

"Really?  
I`ve lived here all my life."

"THAT`S GREAT!  
you could show me around sometime!"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Guess It`s time to go back to school!" Said Alice

"Yeah...Guess so."

The two ran back into the building together, along with the other kids.

[Later that day, AFTER SCHOOL]

Mikey ran out of the school building, where some other kids were also at.  
as he waited for his mother to arrive, Alice approached him.

"Hi!" Said Alice

"Hello." Said Mikey

"you waiting for your parents?"

"yeah...My Mom."

"My Aunt will pick me up, soon...  
Maybe I can visit you at your house, sometime..."

"Sure...My address is "1901"

"Really!  
I live pretty close to there!"

"that`s great...I guess I`ll be seeing you, soon."

just then, a car pulled up.

"ALICE!" called out a Human woman

"HI, AUNT DANA!"

Alice turned to Mikey.

"I gotta go...see you later."

"Okay...See ya`."

Alice ran off and got inside the car.  
Mikey watched as the car drove away.

Soon, Minnie drove up in her van.

"MIKEY!"

"COMING, MOM!"

Mikey ran up to the van and got inside.

"so...how was your day?"

"GREAT!  
I even made a new friend!"

"You DID!  
well, that`s great!"

Minnie drove off and headed for home.

[Meanwhile, At Mickey and Oswald`s Office]

Mickey and Oswald were sitting on their chairs, looking through some papers on their desk.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Mickey grabbed the phone and answered it.

"HELLO!"

"MICKEY!  
GET YOUR BROTHER AND MEET US AT THE "MCDUCK NATIONAL BANK!"  
It`S BEING ROBBED EVEN AS WE SPEAK!, AND WE THINK IT`S THE WORK OF THE NEW MYSTERY GANG!"

"Okay, Chief O`hara...we`re on it!"

Mickey hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Asked Oswald

"Trouble.  
We need to get to the McDuck National Bank RIGHT AWAY!"

The two immediatly ran out the door.

[Later, at the bank]

The doors to the massive bank opened and Mortimer and Sadie ran out, they were wearing Hockey Masks.  
Sadie was shooting at the bank guards, while Mortimer was holding the bags of Money.

"These bags are pretty heavy...maybe I should dump some cash so it`ll be easier." said Mortimer

"YOU DO AND THE NEXT PERSON I SHOOT WILL BE YOU!" Threatened Sadie

Sadie eventually locked the front doors, pinning the guards inside.

"Alright, LET`S GO!"

the two headed for their getaway car...But, another car pulled up.  
the two saw as Mickey Mouse and Oswald Rabbit got out and faced them.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU CROOKS!" said Mickey

Mortimer smiled.

"Well, "HA, CHA-CHA"...if it isn`t MICKEY!"

Mickey suddenly recognised that voice.

"Mortimer?"

Sadie slapped her face.  
she then jumped up and bopped him in the head.

"YOU IDIOT!  
Our identities are suppose to be a SECRET!"

"S-sorry, Sadie..."

It was Oswald`s turn to be surprised.

"SADIE!"

Sadie groaned in aggravation.  
she then grabbed Mortimer`s nose and pulled it, releasing it with a Snapping whiplash.

"OW!"

Just then, they all heard Police sirens.

"great...JUST PERFECT!"

Sadie took her gun and shot at the ground near Mickey and Oswald, causing them to step back.  
she and Mortimer quickly ran to their car and drove off...with the Police chasing them close behind.

Mickey an Oswald were left alone...Stunned and Shocked at their discovery.


	12. Best Friends

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 12: Best Friends

[Mickey and Minnie`s House, Afternoon]

Mikey was sitting down on the living room floor, watching TV.  
Minnie was doing some "Spring Cleaning", which at the moment involved DUSTING.

DING-DOOOOOOONG!

"MIKEY!  
COULD YOU PLEASE GET THAT FOR MOMMY!"

Mikey got up.

"Okay, Mama!"

Mikey didn`t mind doing stuff to help his mother.  
in fact, he ENJOYED helping his mom...Not like most kids his age.

Mikey ran up to the front door.  
he stood up on his toes to reach the knob and then turned it.

When he opened the Door...he smiled.

"ALICE!"

Alice was standing in front of the door...with her Aunt Dana.

"Hi, Mikey.  
Can we come in?"

"hang on, i`ll ask."

Mikey turned around.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
MY NEW FRIEND IS HERE!, CAN SHE COME IN!"

"SURE!" Replied Minnie

Alice and her Aunt walked inside the house.

"you certainly have a nice place..." Said Aunt Dana

"Well, my mom DOES work hard...but, I help her, sometimes!" Said Mikey

"Really?...that`s SO SWEET.  
a little boy who helps his mother around the house."

Just then, Minnie walked in.

"An, who is this?" Asked Dana

Mikey chuckled.

"who do you think?, She`s my MOM!"

Dana looked shocked.

"Your...M-MOM!"

Minnie smiled sheepishly, Blushing bright red.

"Sweetie...why don`t you play with your new friend in the other room?"

"Okay, Mama.."

Mikey and Alice walked away.

"I like you mom...she`s all CUTE and FUZZY!" Said Alice

Once the kids were gone, Minnie was Alone with the Middle-aged Human.

"So...your his "Mother"?" Asked Dana

"Yes.  
And, in case your wondering: He`s Adopted."

Dana chuckled.

"yeah...I can see that!"

Minnie blushed.

"guess it IS kind of obvious."

the two laughed, then came a silence.

"Why don`t you sit down...I`ll bring some Tea."

Dana sat down on the sofa.  
Minnie walked into her kitchen, then soon returned with a tray of tea.

Minnie sat down and teh two women drank some tea.

"So...I didn`t know other humans lived here in mainstreet." Said Minnie

"Oh, Me and my husband just moved here."

"You have?"

"Yes.  
We came here because we wanted to raise our Niece somewhere PEACEFUL and SAFE.  
she is an Orphan you know, and we want her to grow up with a happy childhood."

"oh...I`m so sorry." said Minnie, feeling sympathy for Alice

Minnie then smiled.

"Well, you picked the right town..." Began Minnie

"Because, this place is well known for it`s GOOD MORALS.  
And, I hope more Humans start living here...it would be good for Mikey."

"Speaking of which..." Began Dana

Minnie looked at the woman.

"How exactly DID you come across the boy?"

Minnie just grinned, an eyebrow lowered.

"you mean: "How did a MOUSE adopt a HUMAN?"

Dana blushed, embarrissed.

"Well, I didn`t mea-"

"Don`t worry...I understand."

Minnie exhaled, then spoke.

"The truth is...He just HAPPENED."

"what do you mean by that?"

"Well...I found him at my doorstep, one night.  
He was only a baby, whose mother left him there...hoping he would have a GOOD HOME."

Minnie sighed sharply.

"from the second I first saw him...I loved him, instantly.  
So, I took him in and raised him as my own...hopefully in the way his REAL mother would want."

Dana smiled.

"Well, he certainly is a NICE BOY."

"Then, I raised him right."

Dana chuckled.  
she then looked at Minnie.

"You know...At first, I was afraid Alice wouldn`t make any friends here.  
But, she certainly has taken a liking to that boy of yours...so, I`m not so worried, anymore.

"Gee, that`s funny...I felt the same way, too!"

Dana smiled, she then got up.

"Well, thank you for your time..."

"Your leaving?"

"Sadly, yes...I have work I need to do in town.  
do you mind looking after Alice while I`m gone?"

"Of course!  
You can bring her over ANYTIME!"

Dana smiled.

"thanks, Minnie..."

Dana began to leave.  
she then looked into a room where she saw Alice and Mikey playing around.

"ALICE!" called out dana

"YEAH, AUNTIE!"

"I`m going out and won`t be back for awhile...  
You stay here, play with your friend and be a GOOD GIRL for Minnie while I`m away!"

"OKAY!"

Dana soon left.  
Mikey and Alice resumed their games.

Minnie just smiled as the two friends played.

Just then, the Door opened.  
Minnie looked to see her husband Mickey Mouse, walk inside.

"MICKEY!"

Minnie ran up and hugged him, kissing him as well.

"Your home!"

Mickey sighed, a weak smile on his face.

"yeah...I am."

Mickey then noticed the human girl in the other room.

"Who`s that?"

Minnie looked in the room, then back at Mickey.

"That`s ALICE, Mikey`s new friend from school...  
She`ll be staying here for the day, isn`t that wonderfu-"

Minnie then noticed the "Depressing" look on Mickey`s face.

"Mickey?...is something wrong?"

Mickey sighed as he looked at his wife.

"yeah...there is." Began Mickey

"Remember how I was trying to find out the Identities of our "Bonnie & Clyde" crooks?"

"Yeah..." said Minnie, unsure where this was going

Mickey inhaled, then exhaled.

"well...me and Oswald just FOUND OUT who they are."

Minnie looked at her husband, worried.

"okay...who are they?"

"Well, Mortimer for one."

"MORTIMER!"

Minnie was none the less SHOCKED at this news.

Mortimer was Minnie`s Ex-boyfriend who she met at high school.  
She Dated him back when Mickey was just "a Friend" to her...

But, Mortimer was a POMPUS JERK compared to the "Sweetheart" that Mickey was.  
Ironicly, it was MORTIMER who made Minnie realise that Mickey was MORE than just a friend to her and, helped the two of them fall in love with each other...which is a decision NEITHER regretted.

of course, Mortimer didn`t take the "Break-Up" that well.  
he became Mickey`s Rival (and later, ENEMY) for many years.

One could say that Mortimer was like SADIE in that way: "Bitter over a Break-Up"

"I can`t believe Mortimer is a criminal!"

Minnie then paused as she thought a bit.

"On second thought...I DO BELIEVE IT."

"Just wait until you hear who is "Female Partner" is."

"Who?"

In the other room, Mikey and Alice were watching TV.

"Wow, your right...this Transformers show is AWESOME!" Said Alice

"which one do you like?"

"Well...which one do YOU, like?"

"Optimus Prime...You?"

"I like Bumblebee...He`s CUTE!"

THUD!

Mikey and Alice looked back.

"what was that?" asked ALice

"dunno...let`s check it out!"

Mikey and Alice got up.  
they ran over to the other room and saw Mickey Mouse who was standing over Minnie Mouse, who was laying motionless on her back.

"DAD!  
WHAT HAPPENED TO MOM!" Exclaimed Mikey

"I, uhhhh..."

"Is she dead?" asked Alice

Mikey looked at his father.

"Daddy...why did you kill Mommy?" Asked Mikey innocently

"WHAT!  
I-I DIDN`T-"

Alice touched Minnie`s face.

"Well...she`s still breathing so...that means, she isn`t dead."

Mikey then smiled.

"Oh, Okay!  
then, I guess that means she`s asleep."

Mikey faced his father.

"Sorry, dad.  
I didn`t mean to accuse you of killing Mom, I should of known better."

Mikey and Alice walked away, oblivious to what was REALLY going on.

Mickey just exhaled sharply.

"terrific..."

[Later]

Minnie is sitting on a chair, holding an ice pack to her head.  
She FAINTED upon hearing Mickey say Sadie`s name and hit her head pretty hard.

"m-mortimer...and s-sadie."

"Minnie." said Mickey, who was trying to calm her down

"MORTIMER!  
AND, SADIE!"

"MINNIE!"

Minnie soon calmed down, breathing steadily.

"I can`t believe those two got together..."

Minnie thought a bit.

"No, SCRATCH THAT!: I actually CAN believe it."

"Oswald was pretty surprised, too." said Mickey

Minnie sighed sharply, laying her ice pack down for awhile.

"ohhh...what are we gonna do, Mickey!  
Sadie tried to take Mikey once when he was just a baby!...what if she tries again!"

Minnie was shaking, obviouly in a state of terror.

"Don`t worry, Minnie.  
Sadie doesn`t seem interested in Mikey at the moment...right now, she`s only robbing banks with Mortimer."

"sure, "RIGHT NOW"!  
but, what about NEXT WEEK!, or in a FEW DAYS!"

Minnie sighed, putting the Ice Pack back on her head.

"Minnie, RELAX!  
Oswald told me that Mikey should be Okay..."

"SHOULD BE!"

Mickey sighed.

"What I meant was: Sadie WON`T hurt Mikey.  
Oswald says Sadie was MANY THINGS...but, she would NEVER hurt a child."

Minnie huffed.

"I don`t know...Sadie was pretty crazy when she tried to take Mikey five years ago."

"Look, Oswald is pretty sure about this...and I trust his word with my life."

Minnie sighed.

"well...if you say so, Alright.  
But, I`ll still feel SAFER if she`s behind bars...or in a psych ward."

"Oswald is already working on finding her and getting her some REAL HELP...I`m helping him."

Minnie huffed.

DING-DOOOOOOOONG!

Minnie groaned in pain.

"ohhh...I never knew that doorbell was SO ANNOYING!"

Mickey sighed.

"I`ll get it."

Mickey got up and walked towards the front door.  
he opened it and saw Oswald and Fanny at the door.

"Hey, bro."

"Hi, Os."

"We came by to see how Minnie took the news."

Mickey shrugged his shoulders.

"well...she fainted and hit the floor."

Oswald hissed through his teeth.

"Oooo...that`s tough.  
Fanny swooned and landed in my arms."

Mickey sighed.

"man, you ARE lucky."

Oswald smiled.  
Fanny then walked in, followed by her husband.

"Where is Minnie?"

"in the living room.  
But, don`t speak too loud...she has a headache, now."

"gotcha."

Fanny walked away.  
Mickey watched her, then looked at his Brother.

"Is she gaining weight?"

Oswald chuckled.

"oh, you have NOOOOOO IDEA."

Fanny walked into the living room to find Minnie sitting/laying down on the sofa.

"Hey, Minnie."

Minnie looked at her friend.

"hey, fan."

Fanny sighed.

"I trust you heard the news?"

Minnie exhaled.

"more or less...god, I feel so scared."

"how do you think I feel?  
I`m the one she swore vengeance on."

Minnie sighed.

"she tried to take Mikey away from me, once...what if she does it again?"

"Oswald doesn`t think she`ll hurt him."

"SADIE WAS A DIFFERENT PERSON BACK THEN, FANNY!" Shouted Minnie suddenly

Fanny flinched at Minnie`s sudden rage.  
Minnie then realised what she did, then blushed in shame.

"I`m sorry...I didn`t mean-"

"It`s okay, Minnie...I understand."

Fanny walked over and sat next to her friend.

"I`m just so worried, Fanny...I wish I could keep Mikey here with me where he`s safe."

"You can`t "Child Proof" the world, Minnie...no matter how hard you try."

Minnie sighed.

"i know.  
It`s just that, (sobbing, voice breaking) ever since child services took him from me...  
I`ve felt so scared to lose him, (sob) and when Sadie took him...I almost lost it!"

Fanny sighed as her friend cried.

"I love my son, Fanny...even if he isn`t "my son"

"I know, Minnie...I know."

Fanny then scooted closer to her.

"Minnie...there is something else I need to talk to you about."

Minnie wiped some tears from her eyes, then cleared her throat.

"what?"

Fanny blushed, then spoke.

"Minnie...your going to be an AUNT."

Minnie stared at Fanny, her eyes wide.  
she then looked at Fanny`s waist...she she NOW noticed was pretty large."

"Fanny...no."

Fanny nodded, tears in her eyes.

"yes, Minnie...I AM."

there was silence...followed by loud screaming.  
Minnie hugged her friend and laughed out loud.

"OH, FANNY!  
THIS IS GREAT!"

Minnie then calmed down and looked at her.

"How long?"

"Since Late December last year...that phone call you gave me once convinced me.  
The doctor says my babies should arrive sometime this month or so."

"Babies?  
how many are you having!"

"Don`t know.  
I decided it would be best if it would be a surprise...but, I`m pretty sure it`ll be a BIG NUMBER."

"I`m so happy for you, fanny..."

Fanny smiled.

"yes, well...as happy as I am, I`m also WORRIED.  
with Sadie back and everything...I`m a little concerned at how SHE will react to this."

Minnie sighed sharply.  
She knew that Sadie HATED Fanny with a passion, blaming HER for Oswald breaking up with her...  
so, there was no telling what the cat would do when she discovered Fanny was Pregnant with Oswald`s children.

"Don`t worry so much about yourself, Minnie...I`m the one who is REALLY in danger from her."

Minnie exhaled deeply.

"maybe your right...but, that doesn`t make me feel better."

"Don`t be...Oswald is taking every precausion to keep me safe.  
though, he doubts Sadie will do anything to me now that I am pregnant...He doesn`t think she`s THAT BAD."

Minnie looked at her.

"What do YOU THINK?"

Fanny thought a bit.

"I trust Oswald`s judgement...he`s NEVER let me down.  
and, besides...there is a part of me that WANTS to be her friend."

"FRIENDS!...WITH HER!"

"I know what your thinking...  
But, Oswald said that Sadie was "Different" before he broke up with her...that she was NICER.  
I think she`s acting the way she does out of sadness...because she feels UNLOVED.  
Maybe if I showed her kindness...she`ll learn that people DO love her, and she`ll stop being mean."

Minnie looked at her friend.

"I don`t know...it sounds "iffy" to me.  
I mean...How can you forgive her so easily after all she did?"

"Who said it was "Easy"?  
It took me a LONG TIME to get over what she did to you and Mikey..."

"What made you do it?" asked Minnie

Fanny sighed.

"Oswald told me: "It`s EASY to Hate, but HARDER to Forgive..."  
Anyone can hold a grudge on someone...but, it takes REAL STRENGTH to let go of your anger."

Minnie listened to Fanny as she spoke.

"If I chose to hate Sadie over what she did...then, I would of been no better than SHE IS.  
So...I choose to FORGIVE her for what she has done, Besides...she isn`t really BAD, she`s just Confused."

Minnie sighed.

"well, if you believe that, then...I guess I could forgive her, too."

Fanny smiled.

"But, I`m STILL worried."

"So am I, Minnie...so am I."

Fanny looked around.

"Say...where is Mikey?"

"He`s in his room...with his new friend, Alice."

"Alice?"

[Mikey`s Room]

Mikey and Alice were standing in front of a TV, Both holding Playstation controllers.

"JUMP!, JUMP!" shouted Mikey

"I`M JUMPING!" replied Alice

after a few minutes, videogame sounds were heard.

"WE WON, WE WOOOOOOOON!"

Alice hugged Mikey tight.

"YAY!

Mikey turned the Game System off.

"so...what do you wanna do, now?" Asked Mikey

"I dunno...maybe we can play with your toys."

"OKAY!"

Mikey went to his toy box and opened it.  
most of them were Transformers action figures.

Alice was pretty impressed by everything he had.

"wow...cool toys."

Alice grabbed a Bumblebee action figure.

"I really like THIS ONE!" Said Alice, happily

"Well...if you like it so much, you can have it."

"I...can?"

"sure!  
I could always get another one."

"GEE, THANKS!  
I don`t really have many toys at home."

"How come?"

"Well, my Aunt and Uncle are pretty poor.  
so, All we can really afford is Clothes and Food...Toys are something I get at Christmas or My Birthday."

"oh...that`s too bad."

Alice hugged Mikey.

"Thank you, Mikey...your the best friend I ever had!"  
Mikey blushed at this, though wasn`t sure why.  
neither him nor Alice were aware that Minnie and Fanny were watching from from the door.

"aren`t they just precious?" said Minnie

Fanny smiled.

"actually...they remind me of me and Oswald when we were that age."

Minnie nodded.

"me and Mickey, too!"

Minnie and Fanny then giggled.

"Wouldn`t be funny if they became a couple!" Said Fanny

"he`s a little young for that, fanny.  
besides, their only kids."

"oh, I know...i`m just kidding."

At that moment, Mikey and Alice walked out the door.

"Hi, mom.  
Hello, Aunt Fanny." Said Mikey

Mikey looked at Fanny.

"Aunt Fanny?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How come your fat?"

Fanny blushed bright red.

"Uhhhh..."

Alice giggled.  
the two then walk away.

Fanny then eyed Minnie.

"I guess you and Mikey haven`t had "THE TALK" yet, huh?"

"I told him!...more or less."

[meanwhile, elsewhere]

Sadie and Mortimer were walking down the street.

"HA, CHA-CHA!  
Didja see how I gave those coppers the slip back there!"

Sadie grumbled.

"yeah, well, I just wish you would of seen that brickwall before we hit it!"

"hey, that building came out of NOWHERE!"

"And, now we have NO CAR!  
we lost the loot when it BLEW UP!"

"we could always try again."

"SHUT UP!" shrieked Sadie

"y-yes, ma`am..."

Sadie stopped at a sidewalk and grumbled, her arms crossed.

"Oh, forget it!  
I`m tired of robbing banks like some COMMON CRIMINAL!  
I SHOULD BE IN A MANSION SURROUNED BY SERVANTS!, not in the gutter with the RATS!"

Mortimer eyed her.

"Should I feel offended by this?"

"like I care..." scoffed Sadie

Sadie grabbed her face and pulled it in aggravation.

"there has got to be a way to restore my wealth to it`s FORMER GLORY!"

"You mean like your plan to get Scrooge McDuck`s money?"

"YES!, you idiot!  
the problem is finding a plan that`ll actually WORK!"

"Well, I think we should-"

Sadie jumped up and grabbed Mortimer`s snout.  
she pulled his face her her own and glared at him.

"You`ve been THINKING!  
HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!...  
I (SLAP!) DO (SLAP!) ALL (SLAP!) THE (SLAP!) THINKING (SLAP!) AROUND HERE!"

Sadie kept slapping Mortimer in the face.

"A-A-ALRIGHT!, ALRIGHT!  
I GET IT!, YOUR THE BOSS!, YOUR THE BOSS!"

Sadie pulled at Mortimer`s snout, then released it with a snap.

"and, Don`t you FORGET IT!"

Sadie then leaned against a fence and thought hard, while Mortimer rubbed his face.

As Sadie stood thinking...she heard the laughter of children.  
Sadie glanced to the source of the sound, and eyebrow raised.

"What IS that!"

"sounds like a bunch of "Bratty kids" Said Mortimer

Out of curiosity, Sadie walked towards the sound...Mortimer followed her.

They soon reached a house...which Mortimer instantly recognised.

"HEY!  
I know this house...IT`S MICKEY`S HOUSE!"

"MICKEY!" Exclaimed Sadie

She grabbed Mortimer`s nose and they both ducked down to the ground.

"AH-OW!" cried Mortimer

"OH, SUCK IT UP, YOU WIMP!"

the two raised their heads up slightly, peaking above the fence.  
they saw a Human boy playing with a Human girl...with Mickey and Minnie watching them.

"What`s with the humans?" asked Mortimer

Sadie narrowed her eyes.

"I don`t know the girl...bur, I DO know the boy: Mikey."

"Mikey?"

"Minnie`s adopted son...now MICKEY`S son.  
though, he`s grown quite a bit since I last saw him...he`s no longer wearing diapers, anyway."

Sadie then see`s Oswald and Fanny walk out the door.  
The cat girl stares at Fanny and snarles quietly.

"well, well, well...will the ATROCITIES never cease?" began Sadie, sarcasticly

"first that RABBIT steals my boyfriend...now, she has stolen "MY CHILDREN"!"

Sadie grits her teeth, grinding them.  
suddenly, her eyes widen as an idea pops in her head...she then smiles.

"Mortimer..."

Mortimer looked at Sadie, whose "Happy/Sinister" tone was scaring him.

"Y-yes?"

"I think I know how to get scrooge`s money...  
and, the BEST PART is: we won`t even have to set foot anywhere near his Money bin."

"how will we do that?"

"simple, you stupid rat..." Began Sadie with a smile

"Instead of STEALING the money from him...we`ll just have scrooge GIVE it to us."

Sadie then eyes Mikey.

"and, that boy...is going to HELP US."


	13. Family Crisis

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 13: Family Crisis

[Mickey and Minnie`s house, Morning]

Minnie was cooking some breakfast as her husband and son sat down.  
she served them Bacon, Eggs and saugage with a cheerful smile.

"how are my favorite boys?"

"GREAT, MOM!"

Minnie smiled warmly.  
Mickey then looked at Mikey.

"So, Mikey...you looking forward to your second day of school?"

"YOU BET!  
It`ll be great to see Alice, again!"

Mickey chuckled.

"yes...of course.  
even though she lives only a block from us."

"Oh, relax, Mickey...it gives him something to look forward to."

at that moment, the School Bus drove up...honking it`s horn.  
Minnie sighed sharply, not really SURE about having her "Little Boy" ride a bus on his own.

"That`s my ride!"

Mikey got up and quickly put on his backpack.  
Minnie walked up and handed Mikey his lunchbox.

"have a good day at school, Mikey..."

"Okay, mom."

"And, remember the rule: No talking to strangers."

"yes, mom."

Minnie gave him a kiss on his head.  
Mikey smiled, he then ran out the door.

Minnie watched sadly from the front door as the Bus disappeared.  
Mickey soon got up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"you alright, Minnie?"

Minnie sighed sharply.

"I don`t know...I guess I`m still worried about him."

"Well, I can understand that, sweetie."

Minnie looked at Mickey with saddened eyes.

"Mickey...be honest with me.  
Is it wrong for me to want to be there for him EVERY MOMENT?"

Mickey smiled at his wife.

"Minnie...all parents want to keep their children safe, there is nothing wrong with that."

Minnie closed her eyes and sighed.

"I still can`t help but worry.  
sometimes I wish he was a baby again...that way, I could keep him safe in my arms!"

Mickey lightly touched her cheek.

"It`ll be alright, Minnie."

Minnie hugged Mickey tightly, Mickey hugged back.  
he then looked at his watched, then parted from his wife.

"I have to get to work."

Mickey gave his wife a kiss.

"later, sweetie."

Mickey walked out the door.  
Minnie watched him leave with a sigh.

"bye..." whispered Minnie silently

[Later, At School]

Mikey was in the classroom, drawing on a piece of paper with crayons.  
Alice was sitting next to him, watching him draw on it.

"watcha doin`?" asked Alice

"Drawing a picture of my family..."

Mikey soon finished and showed it to his friend.

"There...what do you think?"

Alice looked at the picture.  
It was a very "Crude" drawing of Mikey, with his Mouse parents and Rabbit Aunt and Uncle.

They all had "Smiley Faces" on them.

"I like it!  
It`s really pretty!"

"You think?"

"SURE I DO!"

as Mikey and Alice talked, a group of kids approached.  
they were, of course Humanoid Animals, since Mikey and Alice were the ONLY humans in the school.

the group consisted of a Grey Wolf, a Vulture and a Brown Rat.  
They were pretty much the BULLIES of the school.

the groupe approached the two.

"Well...lookie what we have here, boys." Began the Rat

"a couple of love birds."

The vulture and Wolf laughed.

"HEY!  
WE`RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" said Mikey

"YEAH!  
We`re just friends!"

The rat snickered.

"oh, of course you are...  
it figures YOU TOO are pals, you look so much alike."

The rat kid then noticed Mikey`s picture.

"Hey...what`s this?"

he snatched the drawing.

"HEY!, GIVE IT BACK!" exclaimed Mikey

"Two mice, Two rabbits...and YOU."

"That`s my FAMILY!"

The rat eyed him.

"FAMILY!"

"yeah!  
their my parents and my Aunt and Uncle."

The rat smirked.  
he then chuckled.

"You hear that, boys?  
the "Hairless Wonder" thinks the Mice and Rabbits ar his FAMILY."

The boys both laugh out loud.  
Mikey just glared at them, his face getting red.

"THEY ARE!"

The rat then walked over to Mikey.

"look, "Mickey"...It`s Doubtful they are your REAL Family.  
see, if they WERE: then they would look like you...or YOU, would look like them."

Mikey looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it...  
You don`t have a Furry Body like they do, or a Tail and Ears like theirs.  
all you have his a Hairless body with a little patch of fur on your head...and "weird looking" ears."

Mikey looked at his hands and stared sadly.

"i don`t understand..."

"Well, it`s SIMPLE: The reason you don`t look like them is because your ADOPTED."

"Adopted?  
what does that mean?"

the rat snickered.

"It means...Their not your REAL family."

"W-WHAT!"

Mikey was shocked and awestruck.  
as the boys laughed, Alice glared at them.

"ALRIGHT, THAT`S IT!"

the girl quickly snatched the drawing from the rat.

"GET OUT OF HERE!  
stop picking on Mikey!"

the rat just laughed some more.

"Hey, look, boys...the GIRLFRIEND has come to the rescue!"

Alice gritted her teeth, growling at them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

the kids look to see the teacher approaching: "Miss Flora Call"  
The tan furred Beagle woman with short, brown hair eyed the three boys.

"causing trouble AGAIN, huh?"

"M-M-Miss, Flora...I-"

"Don`t bother...I saw what you were doing."

"B-B-But-"

"NO, BUTS!  
take you seat...All of you!  
we`ll have a "Talk" with your parents AFTER SCHOOL."

the boy walked off, their shoulders hunched.  
as Flora walked off, Alice gave the drawing back to Mikey.

"here..."

Mikey took the drawing.

"thanks."

"are you okay?"

Mikey sighed as he looked at her.

"I...always wondered why I didn`t have a tail."

"I`m sure it doesn`t mean anything.  
I mean...I was adopted and My Aunt and Uncle love me."

"But, That`s different!  
You at least look like them!, but me..."

Mikey sighed sadly.

"I`m...different."

"Being different isn`t SO BAD...I`m SURE your mommy and daddy love you."

Mikey sighed sharply.  
soon school started and everyone started their class.

[Mickey and Minnie`s House, Later That Day]

Mikey was in his parents room, looking through some stuff.  
he eventually found what he was looking for: a Mouse Ear Cap.

The cap was part of "Merchandising" for Mickey and Oswald`s detective Service their was also "rabbit Ears" made, but Mikey was looking for the Mouse Ears.

Mikey put the cap on his head...which fit pretty well.  
He then ran over to a nearby mirror and looked at himself.

Half of him was pleased with himself...but, he still looked "Different"  
so, Mikey left the room and ran into his own room...only to come out with "Black Paint"

He quickly ran back into his parents room and stoof in front of the large mirror.  
Mikey dipps his fingers into the paint cup and smeared it on himself.

He painted around the front of his face.  
Over his own ears, his neck and around his cheeks and over his forhead.

when he was finished...his head resembled his parents.

At that moment, Minnie walked in...and stopped, staring at Mikey.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey looked at Minnie.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"uhhhhh..."

Minnie marched over and picked him up.

"oh, just look at you...your a MESS!"

Minnie took off his cap and took him out the room.  
they went to the living room, where Minnie put him down.

"now, STAY HERE...i`ll be right back."

Minnie left.  
she soon came back with a wet rag and sat down, facing him.

"Now, hold still...i`ll clean you up."

Minnie began to wipe the rag over Mikey`s face, washing the black paint off.

"Honestly, Mikey...what WERE you thinking!"

Mikey began to cry.  
Minnie stopped and looked at him.

"mikey?"

"i...i just wanted to look like you and dad."

Minnie stopped and looked at Mikey.

"Mikey...Me and your father love you just the way you are!  
now, why would you want to change how you look?"

Mikey sighed, then looked at his mother.

"mom...am I adopted?"

Minnie stared in shock.

"w-what?"

"Am I adopted?" asked Mikey, again

Minnie stuttered a but, unsure what to say.

"w-why do you ask?"

Mikey sighed sharply.

"well...some kids at school made fun of me.  
they said you, dad and Aunt Fanny and Uncle oswald weren`t my real family...they said I was adopted."

Minnie sighed sharply.  
she knew this day would come...she just didn`t want it to be THIS SOON.

"Mom?...is it true?, was I adopted?"

Minnie sighed sharply.

"Mikey...sit with me.  
There is something I need to tell you..."

Mikey climbed up on the couch and sat next to Minnie.  
Minnie inhaled deeply, then exhaled just as deep.

she looked at Mikey with understanding eyes.

Minnie huffed, knowing she had to tell him.  
she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"yes, mikey...you ARE adopted."

Mikey`s heart sank.  
his eyes began to water.

"then...I`m not REALLY your real son!"

"NO!, YOU ARE MY REAL SON!  
you just...came from another family, that`s all."

Minnie picked him up and looked at Mikey.

"listen...it`s not that bad!  
your father and uncle were adopted, too!"

"they were?"

"Yes, they were!  
and, even though we`re different...I still love you as if you were my own."

Mikey still looked unsure.  
Minnie sighed as she looked at him.

"wait here...I need to show you something."

Minnie got up and left.  
she soon came back...holding a small basket.

She laid it down on the table in front of Mikey.

"What`s that?" Asked Mikey

"that...is where I found you." said Minnie

Mikey looked at her.  
Minnie sighed deeply as she remembered.

"it happened one night during a storm...  
I was about to go to bed, when I heard a knock on my door.

When I went to see what it was...I found no one there.  
But, I when I looked down...there YOU were: a baby in a basket, wrapped in a blanket."

Minnie took the soft blanket and gave it to Mikey.  
the little boy took it and held it for awhile.

For some apparent reason...the feeling of the blanket seem "Familure" to him.

Minnie grabbed something else...it was a piece of paper.

"this was the note attached to your basket...it was from your real mother."

Mikey looked at the note.  
since he was only five, he couldn`t read very well.

"what does it say?"

"it says that your mother loved you...but, couldn`t take care of you.  
she wanted me to love you, give you a good home and raise you like my own."

Minnie sighed.

"I didn`t need much convincing...  
I fell in love with you from the moment I first saw your sweet face.  
and, all I wanted was to Love you, keep you safe and make you happy.

Mikey looked at Minnie.

"w-what happened to my real mom?"

Minnie sighed.

"i don`t know...I never even saw her.  
it was dark and the storm made it hard to see, but...I feel she was there when I took you in."

Mikey sighed, Minnie just held him close.

"mikey...you may not be my son by blood.  
but, you don`t have to be a mouse for me to care for you...

your still my little boy...and, I love you with all my heart."

Mikey sighed.  
he looked at his mom...then, smiled.

Mikey hugged his mom, Minnie hugged him back...embracing him tightly.

"i`m sorry, mom..."

"it`s okay, Mikey...I understand."

Minnie finally put Mikey down.

"now...let`s finish getting you cleaned up."

Minnie continued to wash Mikey`s face.

!

Minnie suddenly stopped to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"MINNIE!  
I...I NEED HELP!" Shouted a voice

Minnie instantly recognised it to be Fanny.

"WHOA, SLOW DOWN, FANNY...What`s wrong!"

"IT`S...IT`S MY BABIES!  
their...THEIR COMING!"

Minnie was in shock.

"WHAT!  
You mean your having them, NOW!"

"YES!  
PLEASE, I NEED YOU TO...(GROAN), GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL, QUICKLY!"

"Okay...I`ll be right there!"

Minnie hung up.

"Mom?...is something wrong?" Asked Mikey

"I`m afraid there IS, sweetie.  
Mommy has to go help your Aunt Fanny, I want you to go to Alice`s house for awhile."

"Okay."

Mikey got up and walked away.  
Minnie quickly grabbed her purse, Car Keys and headed out the door.

[Meanwhile, at Mickey and Oswald`s Detective Office]

Mickey and Oswald were sitting on their chairs at their desk.  
the two were really bored, since their haven`t been any NEW CALLS, lately.

Mickey turned to Oswald.

"so...any progress?"

"not really." said Oswald, not taking his eyes away from his work

"Sadie has been pretty QUIET, lately...there hasn`t been a new robbery in weeks."

Just then, Oswald`s stomach growled.

"man!...I`m SO hungry!  
where the heck IS Donald and Goofy with our donuts!...They`ve been gone for at least an HOUR!"

"Hmmm...dunno." Said Mickey

RIIIIIIIIIING!

Oswald answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"!"

Oswald gritted his teeth as a shrill screem filled his ears.  
but, even then...he recognised who it was screaming.

"F-Fanny!  
what`s wrong!"

"I`M A PREGNANT RABBIT IN LABOR, WHAT DO YOU THINK!"

Oswald`s eyes grew wide, resembling pin needles.

"W-WHAT!  
You mean your having the babies!"

"!" Shrieked Fanny

"OSWALD, GET YOUR "COTTENTAIL" OVER HERE AT THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!"

"H-HANG ON, I`LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Said Oswald

"You`d BETTER, Oswald Rabbbit...OR I`LL-"

Oswald quickly hung up.

"MICKEY!, I HAVE TO GO...NOW!"

"Okay...I`ll drive you there."

as the two rushed out of their office, they ran past Donald and Goofy...who fell down.

"HEY!  
WATCH IT!" Exclaimed Donald

"Where ya` goin`!  
I`ve got the DONUTS!" Said Goofy

[Meanwhile, at Alice`s House]

Alice and Mikey were sitting in front of a TV...watching some cartoons.  
eventually, Alice looked at her friend and then spoke to him.

"So, mikey...are you feeling okay?  
I mean...you seemed pretty upset at school, an-"

"Oh...I`m fine.  
I`m Okay, now."

"You are?"

"yeah...I had a talk with mom.  
and, you were right: Being adopted isn`t such a bad thing."

Alice smiled.

"i`m glad to hear that, Mikey."

Mikey then sighed.

"still...I wish I could of known my REAL mother."

"Maybe someday you will."

Mikey smiled.

"perhaps...  
but, I`m happy with my own family."

"Speaking of which...where did your mom go in such a hurry?"

"oh, she had to go help my Aunt Fanny."

"Is something wrong?"

Mikey shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno...she didn`t tell me.  
but, whatever it is...she sure seemed WORRIED about it."

[Later, at the hospital]

Mickey and Oswald ran inside the main lobby of the Hospital.  
no sooner did that happen, they saw Minnie help Fanny on a stretcher.

"Fanny!"

Oswald approached his wife, who was groaning in pain.

"Are you alright?"

Fanny grabbed Oswald`s wrist and crushed it.  
Oswald flinched in pain, due to Fanny`s grip feeling like a VICE.

"I feel like I am being torn apart from the Inside Out...HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!"

Fanny finally released Oswald.  
some dog doctors and Nurses approached.

"I am sorry, sir...  
But, we have to take her to CRITICAL CARE...you must wait here."

"WHAT!  
B-BUT, HOW COME!"

"It`s our Policy.  
she could have the babies ANY MINUTE, and we don`t have time to prep you."

The nurses carried Fanny through some doors...leaving Oswald behind.  
The rabbit sighed sharply as he heard Fanny`s cries of pain echoing through the distant halls.

Mickey and Minnie finally helped him to some chairs and both sat down.

"Don`t worry, Os...I`m sure she`ll be JUST FINE." said Mickey

Oswald huffed.  
he then flinched from hid sore hand.

"here...let me look at that."

Minnie checked out his hand.

"Hmmm...nothing broken.  
it`s just a little sore, that`s all."

Oswald rubbed it, groaning.

"never though Fanny could get so "Physical" with me."

"Oh...It`s NORMAL for pregnant women to get MOOD SWINGS.  
as soon as the babies are born, she`ll be back to her normal self.

"I hope so...  
because I`ve got tired of her kissing me, Yelling at me...then, hugging me."

"Sounds rough." Said Mickey

"IT`S CONFUSING!  
and her "Diet" weirded me out, too!  
I mean...Who the heck eats PICKLES DIPPED IN CHOCOLATE!"

Minnie giggled.  
they then heard more distant screaming.

Oswald`s ears were drooping down.

"listen to her...she`s in so much pain.  
(deep sigh) and, it`s all my fault she`s suffering."

"Don`t be so hard on yourself, Oswald...this is a normal part of life." said Minnie

"I know...but, I`m still worried."

[Hours Later]

Mickey, Minnie and Oswald are STILL in the waiting room.  
their worry and concern had long been replaced with boredom.

"how long is this going to take!" Exclaimed Oswald "It`s already DARK OUT!"

"These things take time, Oswald...you can`t rush it." Said Minnie

at that moment, the doctor came out.

"Which one of you is OSWALD RABBIT?"

The three looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

"gee...what do YOU THINK, buddie?" said Oswald in a sarcastic Tone

The doctor sighed.

"oh, very well..."

he approached the three, who got up and faced him.

"Is Fanny, okay?"

"Your wife is just fine, Mister Rabbit...she`s sleeping right now."

Oswald sighed with relief.

"good...tha last thing I want is to lose her."

Oswald then looked at the doctor.

"and...what about the babies?"

"Their perfectly healthy...all "420" of them.

Oswald sighed with relief.

"Oh, that go-"

Oswald`s ear stood up straight, stiff at poles his eyes like Dinner plates and staring like pin Needles.

"F-F-Four Hundred and t-t-TWENTY!"

"yes, sir."

THUD!

Oswald fainted and lay on the floor by his back.

Mickey cracked a chuckle.

"well...good thing we`re in a hospital."


	14. Sadie Strikes

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 14: Sadie Strikes!

[Later, In The Hospital]

The door opened and Mickey, Minnie and Oswald walked inside the room Fanny was in.  
Oswald had a bandage on his head, due to his recent fall on the floor.

"Fanny?"

The female rabbit opened her eyes.  
she looked up, then smiled warmly.

"hey, everyone...nice to see you, three."

They approached her.  
Needless to say...Fanny was a mess.

Her eyes were a little "Bloodshot", with darkened areas around them Her black fur was all messy, and her long ears were drooping partially

"You...feeling okay?" Asked Minnie

Fanny shrugged.

"better than I was...  
Right now, my body feels REALLY sore...Like a wolverine gave me a massage from the inside."

Mickey chuckled.

"Well...considering you just gave birth to 420 kids, I`m not surprised."

Fanny looked wide eyes.

"F-Four hundred and TWENTY!" exclaimed Fanny

Fanny exhaled.

"sheesh...no wonder I feel so tired."

Fanny then noticed the bandage on Oswald`s head."

"OZZY!  
what happened to you!"

Oswald rubbed his head.

"Well...the doctor told me about the babies and I fainted.  
My hand is also a little sore from when you grabbed me."

"Oh, I`M SO SORRY!  
I didn`t mean to-"

"It`s okay...I understand."

Just then, the doctor walked in.

"Well...Good Evening.  
I trust your all doing well."

They all shrugged.  
Fanny then asked the only thing on her mind.

"Can I see my babies?"

The doctor sighed.

"I`m not su-"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEESE...!"

The doctor sighed.

"oh, very well.  
But, you have to stay in a wheelchair...You haven`t recovered, yet."

Oswald quickly grabbed a nearby wheelchair and helped Fanny into it.  
the group then followed the Human-like Beagle outside and down a hallway.

He stopped at a long, glass window.

"there they are...all 420 of them.  
we had to use an entire room just for them."

Oswald and Fanny just stared at this, their hearts overcome with joy.  
Mickey and Minnie also smiled at this happy moment.

"their so...tiny." said Oswald

Fanny smiled.

"I think their adorable."

The doctor stroked his chin, thinking.

"you know, it`s strange...  
NORMALLY, Rabbits only have a dozen bunnies.  
but, you and your wife seem to of broken the record with THIS BIRTH."

Oswald and Fanny blushed.

"I guess we sorta overdid it..." said Fanny

"yeah...sorta." said Oswald

"Your lucky it didn`t kill you...  
after the "100th" birth, we had to put you to sleep and surgically remove the rest.

Oswald and Fanny were shocked at this.

"you...(gulp) did?"

"yes, you did...  
you even flatlined a couple times."

Oswald was now upset.

"WHAT!  
Why didn`t you tell me!"

"Oh, relax, Mr. Rabbit...stuff like that is pretty normal for Rabbit Mothers we almost ALWAYS have to use surgery when rabbits go over the "Expected Limit"

"He's right, Os..I have a few aunts who went through the same thing." said Fanny

Oswald huffed.

"fine...but, I don`t have to like it."

Fanny then turned to the doctor.

"can I...hold them?"

"I`m afraid not, miss.  
in this state, the newborns can`t generate enough heat for their tiny bodies...  
they have to stay in those incubators until their capable of producing their own body heat."

"can`t I hold at least ONE for a few minutes?"

The doctor shook his head.

"Sorry, Miss Rabbit.  
But, in THIS HOSPITAL...we don`t like taking risks."

Fanny sighed sharply, then watched her babies sleeping.

"Don`t worry, Mrs. Rabbit...your children will be just fine in our hospital."

Fanny exhaled deeply.

"i guess your right...  
Still...I wish I could hold at least one."

Oswald placed his hand on Fanny`s shoulder.

"don`t worry, fan...you`ll get your chance."

The doctor then looked at her.

"Shall I take you back to your room?"

Fanny shook her head.

"no...I want to stay here a little longer."

The doctor nodded, he then left.  
Fanny continued to watched her many babies sleep.

she then placed her hand on the warm glass and sighed.  
Fanny then looked and noticed Minnie...who seemed troubled.

"Minnie?  
is something wrong?"

Minnie sighed.

"i`m not sure, exactly."

Mickey looked at his wife with worried eyes.

"Minnie?"

Minnie finally exhaled and spoke.

"t-today...I caught Mikey trying to make himself look like Mickey and me: a Mouse.  
I found out some kids at his school were picking on him and told him he was adopted."

Mickey, Oswald and Fanny were shocked at this.

"what...did you tell him?" asked Mickey

Minnie sighed, a tear visible in her closed eyes.

"I told him the TRUTH."

"How did he take it?" Asked Oswald

"Not good, at first...  
but, I explained to him what Adoption means and how I feel about him."

Minnie smiled weakly.

"He accepts me as his mother..."again" said Minnie with a chuckle

Minnie then frowned again.

"but...somehow I feel this isn`t over.  
I mean, He and Alice are the only humans in his school...they must feel like an outcasts, there."

"You could always talk to the teachers about it." said Fanny

Minnie nodded.

"perhaps.  
But, you should of seen Mikey back then...painting his face and wearing Mouse ears.  
It`s like he`s ashamed that he doesn`t look like mickey and me and wants to fit in."

Mickey and Oswald thought about this.

"Well...if Mikey is still bothered by "Peer Pressure"  
then, you might wanna try something Walt did for US when we had the same problem." Said Oswald

"What?" asked Minnie

"Show him he`s not that different from us.  
I mean...we both breath the same air and have the same heart beat." said Mickey

Minnie thought about this.  
she then smiled a happy smile at last.

"hey...your right, That IS true!  
Mikey may look different on the outside, but on the inside...we`re the same, ALL OF US."

Fanny smiled.

"go to him, Minnie...show him how much he BELONGS with us."

Minnie looked at her friend.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I`ll be fine...Hospital, remember?  
beside...I don`t think I want to be anywhere but HERE, right now."

Minnie smiled.  
she leaned down and gave Fanny a slight hug."

"thanks, fanny...you like the sister I never had."

"same here, Minnie...even though I actually have 28 sisters, already.

Minnie soon part.  
she and Mickey walked off, leaving Oswald and Fanny behind.

"gee...I hope things work out, okay.  
you know, I really do like that kid of theirs..." Said Oswald

"I know the feeling." said Fanny

[Meanwhile, somewhere else]

Deep into the countryside near town...an old, abandoned manor stands quietly in the woods.  
for many, many years...the Mansion has been empty, not a soul to be seen near the lonely building.

that is...until TONIGHT.

Inside the Manor...Sadie Kitty is standing in the old lobby.  
her arms crossed and foot tapping on the hard wood floor, creating many echoes.

Finally, the Cat takes out a celphone and dials it...Someone answers.

"Yeah?" said Mortimer

"MORTIMER RAT-"

"It`s MOUSE, "Mortimer Mouse"!"

Sadie sighed with a groan.

"Mouse...Rat, WHATEVER!  
Listen, you RODENT: Have you turned the electricity on OR NOT!"

"Give me a Minute!"

Sadie waited awhile.  
She soon heard what sounded like THUNDER and LIGHTNING, followed by the Power turning On.

Sadie soon felt the Heat from the furnace returning.

"ahhh...that`s better.  
I was about to freeze my tail off."

Sadie Lifted up her phone.

"Morty?"

But, Mortimer came through the door.  
His body was covered in soot, with several hairs burning at the ends.

"HA, CHA-CHARRED!" coughed Mortimer

Mortimer then fell flat on his stomach, his buckteeth embedded into the floor.

"OH, GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" Said Sadie, who stomped on his tail

Mortimer of course jumped up in pain.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Mortimer glared at Sadie.

"HEY!, THAT HURT!"

"Oh, knock it off!  
If I REALLY wanted to hurt you, I would of kicked you where it doesn`t show."

Mortimer growled.

"How come I always have to do all the dirty work!"

"Because I`M A LADY, that`s why..."

"your not much of a lady." Muttered Mortimer

"WHAT WAS THAT!" snapped Sadie

Mortimer covered his mouth.  
Sadie just glared at him, she then sighed.

"oh, forget it...I`m TOO TIRED to beat you up, right now."

"whew!" sighed Mortimer

"BUT, I`LL CLOBBER YOU FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!" said Sadie as she walked away

Mortimer cringed.

[Later That Night]

Sadie and Mortimer were now in a room with two beds.  
the two lay in sepperate bed which were next to each other, with only a small table between them.

Sadie wound up an Alarm Clock and laid it down on the table.

"Now, GET TO SLEEP!  
I want plenty of rest if we`re going to put my plan into action, tommorrow."

"Exactly what IS the plan?"

Sadie groaned.

"oh, Mortimer...You are SUCH A TWIT!  
We`re going to take the kid and ransom him off for a fortune, that`s what!"

"Ohhhhh...now I get it."

Sadie growled in her throat.  
she then switched off the lamp.

"now, GOOD NIGHT.  
and, DON`T YOU DARE SNORE!...I need absolute silence if I am to get my beauty rest."

"Yes, dear." Said Mortimer in a sarcastic tone

Sadie covered her eyes with a frilly blindfold.

But, soon...Sadie heard Mortimer snore.  
she opened her eyes wide, then glared at him angrily.

Sadie grabbed the alarm clock and "Clocked" Mortimer.  
with the ticking clock planted in his mouth, sadie sighed with relief.

"all better...

After a few minutes...the two were asleep.

[Meanwhile, at Mickey and Minnie`s house]

Minnie walked inside Mikey`s room...where she saw the human boy laying on his bed.

"hey, Mikey..." said Minnie with a smile

Mikey smiled.

"hi, Mommy."

Minnie walked up, then sat beside him on the bed.

"Son...there`s something I need to talk to you about."

Mikey looked at his mother.

"what is it?"

"It`s about that TALK we had earlier..."

"Mom...It`s okay.  
I don`t care that your not my "real" mom...your still my Mama."

Minnie smiled.

"I know...But, there is something else I need to talk to you about."

Mikey eyed her.  
Minnie then continued speaking.

"I know it`s hard for you and alice...being the only human children in school.  
I`m not surprised that your already being bullied for being..."Different"

Minnie then reached out and touched Mikey`s cheek with affection.

"but, just because you don`t look like everyone else...it doesn`t mean your THAT Different.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me, Mikey...  
I am a Mouse and you are a Human...we`re VERY different."

Mikey sighed, looking down.  
Minnie then touched his chin, making him look at her.

"but, there are a few things that makes us the same."

"what things?"

"well...I love you and you love me."

Mikey nodded.

"yeah..."

"but, there is also something else."

"what?"

Minnie took Mikey`s hand and placed it on his chest.

"feel that?  
that`s your heart beat."

"Yeah, I know."

Minnie placed Mikey`s hand on her chest.

"this is my heart beat."

"yeah...what about it?"

"does it feel any different from yours?"

Mikey thought a bit.  
then...his eyes lit up at realisation.

"no...it doesn`t."

Minnie smiled.

"see?  
we`re the same...other people just can`t see that."

Mikey smiled, he then hugged his mother.  
Minnie hugged him back tightly, tearing up a little.

"i love you just the way you are, mikey...so, don`t try changing yourself just to fit in."

"okay, mama...i`m sorry."

Minnie parted, facing her son.

"I know...I understand."

Minnie stood up.  
she leaned over and kissed Mikey on his head.

"good-night, sweetheart...sweet dreams."

"good-night, mama...I love you."

Minnie smiled.

"I love you too, son."

Minnie turned out the light, then left Mikey`s room.  
she walked down the hall...and soon went into her own room where Mickey was.

"did you tell him?"

"yeah...I did."

"and?"

Minnie shrugged her shoulders.

"he`s fine, just fine.  
I don`t think he`ll be painting his face, again."

Mickey smiled.

"good...I`m glad."

Mickey then cleared his throat.

"but, I will have to talk to the school about these bullies."

Minnie grinned.

"Wow, Mickey...i`m surprised.  
normally you don`t get so INVOLVED with stuff like this."

"Fretting over Mikey during sports is ONE THING...but, "Bullies at School" is another."

Minnie eyed her husband.  
she then walked over to him.

"the voice of experience?"

Mickey sighed, his expression dark.

"yeah...it`s not one of my "fondest" memories."

Minnie was a little shocked at this.

"oh...i`m sorry, I didn`t know."

Minnie looked at him.

"was it...That Bad?"

Mickey sighed as he remembered his past.

"you could say that...  
I grew up in a Human City and had to endure names like "Rodent" and "Vermin"

Minnie gasped at this.  
mainly, because those names were the WORST thing you could call a Mouse.

"oh, Mickey...that`s horrible."

"Yeah, well...it doesn`t matter.  
at least Walt was there for me when I needed him...just like I`m going to do for Mikey."

Minnie smiled.  
she then leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"oh, Mickey...you truely are a GOOD FATHER."

Mickey blushed as he smiled.

"I learned that from my dad."

"you miss him, don`t you?"

Mickey sighed sharply.

"every moment of everyday.  
But, as much as I miss him...I bet Oswald misses him MORE than I do."

Minnie got into bed.  
as he covered herself with the blankets...she suddenly held her head and groaned.

"Minnie!  
is something wrong?" asked Mickey, who was worried

"oh, n-nothing...just another Dizzy Spell, that`s all."

Mickey eyed her.

"you`ve been having those for awhile, now."

"Oh, I`m sure it`s nothing...all I need is a "Good Night`s Sleep"

Minnie removed her bow and placed it on a table.  
she then gave Mickey a quick kiss on his cheek.

"good-night, honey."

"oh...Okay.  
good-night."

Minnie turned out the light.  
the two mice soon turned in and went to sleep.

[The Next Day]

Minnie woke up from her slumber...but, it wasn`t very "Enjoyable"  
she held her head which was throbbing, almost as if she was suffering from vertigo.

she groaned as she got up and went to the bathroom.  
as she looked at her reflection...she shuddered.

her black fur was messy, her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles around them also, her tanned muzzle and face looked pale...like she had been on a roller-coaster seventeen times in a row.

"goodness...I`m a disaster!"

Minnie grabbed a brush and began to comb the fur on her head.  
she started with her round ears, then finished with the rest of her head.

After taking some Anti-Sickness Pills she spent the next several minutes getting ready for the day.  
soon, she was all dressed up, looking better than she did earlier in the morning.

Minnie approached Mickey, who was still sleeping.

"Mickeeeeeeeey..." Began Minnie is a soft, sing-song voice

"wake up, it`s morning."

Mickey groaned.

"oh, five more minutes, ma..." said Mickey in a sleepy voice

Minnie sighed, then smiled.  
she decided to let him sleep a little longer while she made breakfast.

The mouse walked out the room and made her way to the kitchen.  
she began to fry some bacon and eggs, along with some toast.

Soon, everything was ready.

"BOOOOOOOYS!, BREAKFAST!"

Mickey and Mikey were soon in the kitchen.  
Minnie gave them their breakfast, then got her own...which had ALOT more food.

"Wow, mommy...you sure have alot of food." said Mikey

"Yes, well...Mommy is realy hungry today." Said Minnie as she ate

Mickey eyed her.

"really?, hmmmm..."

Mikey soon finished his breakfast.  
he then grabbed his backpack and left.

"Bye."

"Mikey?, where are you going?"

"To school."

"But, the bus doesn`t arrive until later today."

"I wanna get there early."

"Oh...Okay.  
then, I drive you there."

"Oh, you don`t have to...I can get there myself."

"you SURE?"

"Yep...it`s only a short walk away from my house"

Minnie pondered this, unsure on letting Mikey go off on his own.

"i`m not sure..."

"Come on, mom!  
I know the way there."

Minnie sighed.

"oh...alright.  
But, remember the rules-"

"No talking to strangers, I know." said Mikey, partially annoyed

Minnie smiled.

"good boy..." said Minnie, giving him a kiss

Mikey was soon out the door.  
Minnie watched as he walked away and soon disappeared into the street.

Minnie sighed sharply...unsure if this was a good idea or not.

Mikey walked down the street, hopping along and whistling a tune.  
as he walked, he didn`t look where he was going and-

CRASH!

Mikey fell down, tripped by "something"

"goodness!  
are you okay?"

Mikey looked up to see a Female Cat looking down at him.  
she was about the same size at his parents and dressed in a green dress and bow.

"that was quite a tumble you had there..."

the Cat girl helped him up.

"thanks, miss..."

"call me "Kitty"

"Kitty?"

"yeah, I know...pretty obvious.  
but, it`s a name that sticks."

The cat looked at Mikey, a sly look on her face.

"so...where are you off to?"

"I`m going to School."

"School?  
my...that sounds BORING.  
wouldn`t you rather have fun, instead?"

"School is fun."

the cat snickered.

"oh, kids today..."

Mikey stepped back a bit.

"well...I`d better go."

The cat moved closer to Mikey.

"what`s the rush?"

"I...don`t want to be late."

"Maybe I could take you."

"no thanks, I know the way."

The cat frowned, growling in her throat.

"okay, that`s it...MORTIMER!"

suddenly, a tall Mouse/Rat leaped out of some bushes and grabbed Mikey.

"HA, CHA-CHA!" Exclaimed Mortimer

"HEY!  
LEMME GO, LEMME GO!" shouted Mikey

"I got `em, Sadie!"

Sadie smiled as she approached her partner.

"good job, now...DON`T LOSE HIM!"

"y-yes, ma`am..."

Mikey continued to struggle, but soon got tired.  
Sadie looked at he boy with a smile.

"sorry, about this kid...  
But, I have "Business" with your family...And, I simply can`t do it without your help."

Sadie then turned to Mortimer.

"Let`s go.  
put him in the truck."

the two walked off.  
they soon walked towards a stolen moving van and put Mikey inside it.

"now, stay there and BE QUIET." said Sadie as she shut the doors on him

Mikey pounded on the doors and walls.

"HEY!  
LET ME GO!, HAAAAAAAAAALP!"

Sadie tapped on the door.

"HEY!  
What did I say about "being quiet"!"

Sadie and Mortimer walked over to the van`s cab.

"I`ll drive."

Sadie grabbed Mortimer`s tail and yanked it, knocking him down.

"Nice try...I`M DRIVING!  
the last time I let you drive, you crashed it."

Sadie got into the drivers seat, Mortimer sat next to her.  
they drove the van off and into a highway, disppearing with the other cars.


	15. Ransom

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 15: Ransom

[Later That Day]

Minnie opened her front door and walked inside the house.  
she exhaled deeply, then walked into the living room.

there...she saw Mickey.

"Mickey!, your home early."

Mickey smiled.

"Well, Business has been kinda slow lately.  
me and Oswald decided to give ourselves and the others some time off."

Mickey gets up from his chair.

"Besides...Ozzy needs more time with Fanny and his kids."

"You mean Fanny got to take her babies home, today?

"yeah...she did."

Minnie smiled.

"that`s wonderful!"

Mickey smiled.  
he then approached Minnie.

"so...did you see the doctor like I told you?"

Minnie nodded.

"I did."

"and?"

Minnie sighed deeply.

"Honey...sit down."

Mickey sat back on his chair, Minnie sat in front of him.  
Minnie took a deep breath as she prepared to speak to her husband.

"Well, Minnie...what is it?" asked Mickey, a little worried

Minnie sighed.

"Mickey...remember when Mikey was a baby and how happy we were taking care of him?"

"yes...what about it?"

"Well, it`s like this..."

Minnie twiddled her fingers, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say.

"Mickey...honey.  
Mikey is...going to be a Big Brother."

Mickey was taken back at this, a little shocked.

"w-what?  
y-you mean that...your Pregnant!"

Minnie nodded, a smile on her face.

"are you...happy?"

Mickey chuckled.

"what are you talking about?, OF COURSE I AM!"

Mickey hugged his wife gently.

"This is GREAT!  
I mean, I love Mikey like my own...but, having my own kids is gonna be Great!"

"I know...Mikey will be so happy.  
I just know he`ll make a good brother to our new "Little Ones."

Minnie then looked around and noticed something.

"speaking of which...where IS Mikey?"

"Dunno...he wasn`t here when I came back.  
I figured he was either with you or at Alice`s house."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Minnie and Mickey walked over to the door.  
they opened it and saw Alice standing there.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Mouse." Said the little human girl innocently

"Hello, Alice." said Minnie

"Is Mikey alright?"

Minnie eyed the girl.

"alright?"

"yeah!  
Mikey never showed up at school, I figured he was sick or something."

Mickey and Minnie looked at each other.  
they then looked back at Alice.

"you mean...He isn`t at YOUR HOUSE?"

"no, he isn`t.  
Why?, isn`t her here?"

Minnie was now in panic.

"mikey..."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Minnie and Mickey looked back at a nearby phone.  
Minnie slowly approached the ringing phone and gently picked it up.

Minnie clutched the handle and held it to her ear.

"h-hello?" Said Minnie, her voice shaking

"hello, minnie..." said a voice that Minnie instantly recognized

"It`s been a LONG TIME, hasn`t it?"

"sadie..." said Minnie darkly

"oh, I`m touched!...even after all this time you still REMEMBER my name.  
Well, in case your wondering: YES, I do have your boy...And, I will negotiate his return only AFTER you, your husband, Oswald and his...WIFE are all present at the nearest phone."

"LISTEN, YOU SNEAKY LITTLE-"

"I`ll call back at Eight O` Clock.  
til` then, you had better spend that time getting Oswald and Fanny at your house...and NO COPS, either."

"If you think I`ll let yo-"

"Eight O` Clock, Minnie..."

CLICK!

Minnie gripped the phone tightly, her teeth grinding with rage.  
she slammed the phone down, tears welling up in her eyes.

"M-Miss mouse...is something wrong?" asked Alice

Minnie turned and hid her tears.

"Everything`s fine.  
Just go back home and I`ll let you know if something turns up."

"Where is Mikey?"

"I`ll tell you LATER."

Minnie lead Alice outside and shut the door Alice just stood there, very confused and a little scared.

Minnie, however...was plenty frightened.

"Minnie...what`s wrong?"

Minnie looked at Mickey.

"Call Oswald and Fanny...tell them to get over here."

"What`s the matter?

"Mikey`s been kidnapped."

"WHAT!  
By who!"

Minnie narrowed her eyes, a dark expression on her face.

"Sadie."

Mickey was shocked, frozen in fear.

"oh, no..."

[Meanwhile, At Oswald and Fanny`s house]

Fanny stepped out of a door.

"OZZY!  
ARE THEY READY YET!"

"ALMOST!"

Oswald was in the kitchen, warming up bottles of Formula in a microwave.  
soon, the machine beeped and Oswald took the last bottle out, testing it on his wrist.

once he realised it was safe, he placed it on a cart full of several other bottles.  
the rabbit then raced the cart out of the kitchen and down teh hallway like a hotrod racer.

He soon reached Fanny, who was standing outside the nursery room.

"HURRY!  
their getting "Cranky."

"Yes, dear."

the two went inside...where there was several cradles lined at all sides of the room.  
the two parents raced down thed walkway and put the bottles in the wailing mouthes of the Infant Bunnies.

Soon, they were finished.  
and, all they heard was teh sound of silent sucking...rather than shrill cries.

Oswald and Fanny fell down, sitting up against a wall.

"Who knew...parenting would be...so exhausting!" said Oswald, out of breath

"yeah...but, it`s worth it." said Fanny, also out of breath.

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Oswald answered his celphone.

"Hello?"

[Later]

Minnie was sitting on a rocking chair, watching the flames in the fireplace flicker.  
Mickey soon came in with Oswald and Fanny beside him.

"Okay, we`re all here..."

Fanny ran up to Minnie.

"Minnie!, I just heard.  
I would of been here sooner, but I had to get Daisy to Babysit for me.

Minnie head was hung down, a sad expression on her face Fanny had tears in her eyes, her voice breaking a little.

"I...I`m so sorry."

"it`s not your fault." Said Minnie

"then, why do I feel responsible?...like the LAST TIME this happened."

Minnie looked at the Rabbit girl.

"Fanny..."

"I know it wasn`t really my fault back then...but, I still feel guilty over what happened back then.  
You trusted me to take care of Mikey, he was MY responsibility...and, I failed you and him."

Fanny sighed deeply.

"I don`t think I ever got over that.  
I tried SO HARD to make up for my mistake...only for it to happen, AGAIN!"

Minnie was about to say something, but-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Minnie quickly answered the phone.  
she held it to her ear, but said nothing.

"Is everyone here?" asked Sadie

"yes...we`re all here."

"Good.  
then, lay the phone down and put it on speaker.

Minnie lay teh phone on the table.  
she then pressed a button, which beeped.

"Five years ago...you all took EVERYTHING from me." Began Sadie, whose voice rang in the room.

"I lost my boyfriend, thanks to Fanny.  
and, AFTER I was sent to prison by all of you...I lost Everything Else!  
My Mansion, My assets and ALL MY MONEY!...but, I`m getting it back."

Sadie chuckled, she then continued.

"Here`s the deal...I want my fortune returned to me.  
and, since I lost it all when it was all given away to various Donations during my time in prison...  
I`m gonna start off from scratch: Give me NINETY-NINE MILLION DOLLARS in cash and I`ll give the kid back."

"WE DON`T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!" Exclaimed Minnie

"Oh, I think you do...or, at least KNOW someone who has that much to spend." Said Sadie

Oswald knew EXACTLY who Sadie was refering to.

"Scrooge McDuck."

"BINGO.  
Convince "Scroogy" to give up the dough...and, I`ll give back Mikey.  
If not, then I`ll keep the boy and raise him to be like Me: Vengful and Malicious."

"YOU WOULDN`T!" exclaimed Mickey angrily

"I would!  
so, DO NOT test me, rodent!"

Oswald then spoke.

"even if we do get the money...how can we get it to you?"

"That bit of information will come AFTER I know you`ve got the money.  
I`ll call you later and IF you have it, I`ll tell you where the "Drop Off" point is.

Oh, and ONE MORE thing: NO COPS!  
If I see even one trace of gumshoes...I`ll take the kid AND the money, got it!"

Oswald sighed.

"yeah...we got it."

"GOOD!  
I`ll give you until TOMMORROW NIGHT to have everything ready.  
and, DON`T TRY AND CROSS ME!...If you do, I`ll make you regret it."

CLICK!

There was a long, uncomfortable silence after Sadie hung up.  
Minnie finally broke it by angrily pounding on the table with her fist.

Mickey comforted her.

"don`t worry, minnie...  
Look, I`ll call Donald and get us a meeting with Scrooge, okay?"

Minnie was silent.  
Mickey sighed, then left the room...Oswald followed him.

Fanny then approached Minnie.

"minnie, i-"

"I know you told me to forgive sadie, fanny...but, it`s just TOO HARD!"

Fanny sighed.

"i know, minnie...i know.  
but, hating her won`t bring mikey back...it`ll only make us feel worse."

Minnie huffed.

"Fanny...there`s something you need to know."

"what is it?"

Minnie turned to face her friend.

"Fanny...  
very soon, Mikey won`t be my ONLY child."

Fanny immediatly knew what Minnie meant by this.

"y-you mean, your...your-"

Minnie closed her eyes and exhaled.

"yeah...I am.  
and, I want Mikey to be there when it happens."

Fanny frowned, her ears drooped and a tear in her eye.  
she walked over to her best friend and hugged her...Minnie accepted this hug.

"we`ll get him back, Minnie...I promise."

Minnie said nothing...she just cried silently.

[Meanwhile]

Sadie put her celphone away and snickered.

"Excuse me, miss cat lady..."

Sadie turned to Mikey, who was tied to a chair by a rope.

"But, exactly what are you gonna do with me?  
are you gonna put my brain in a jar or something?"

Sadie rolled her eyes.

"oh, please...don`t be so dramatic.  
I just need you to convince your family to pay me the money I need...  
then, I can resume my plans to gain revenge against Fanny Cottentail!"

Mikey eyed Sadie.

"What do you have against Aunt Fanny?"

Sadie glared at the boy.  
she then out on a fake smile.

"oh, not much...she just RUINED MY LIFE!" Snapped Sadie

The cat girl then rushed over to Mikey, looking at him.

"I wasn`t ALWAYS a criminal forced to steal to make a living...  
I was once RICH, POPULAR...and the girlfriend of a very Lucky Rabbit: Oswald."

"You and Uncle Ozzy were together?"

Sadie sneared.

"yes...once.  
then, Mickey Mouse came along...with that GIRL, Fanny Cottentail.  
They took Oswald away from me...leaving me Alone and Forgotten."

Mikey thought a bit, then he spoke.

"Well...Uncle Ozzy said he loved Fanny since he was a kid.  
he may of liked you, but I don`t think he loved you."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT "LOVE"!, YOUR ONLY FIVE!" shouted Sadie

Mikey fell silent, a little scared.  
Sadie then sighed sharply, rubbing her eyebrows.

"look...you don`t know what I`ve been through, kid.  
when Oswald left...everything fell apart for me.

I was a Popular girl...who was DUMPED by an Average Guy.  
My social circle NEVER let me live it down!, Usually I`M THE ONE who dumps men, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

"You could just get over it and move on with your life."

Sadie glared at Mikey.

"What are you, a Five year old DR. PHIL!"

"Actually, I`m a little hungry."

Sadie groaned.

"fine..."

Sadie snapped her fingers.

"Mortimer, get the kid some food."

Mortimer rushed into the kitchen.  
he soon came back with a metal tray holding some bread and water.

Mikey just sneared at this.

"You call that food?"

"It`s all we got, so...DEAL WITH IT." said Mortimer

Mortimer took out a hatchet and hit the bread rappidly.  
the bread was hard at rock, and it pretty much crumbled into dirt-like pieces.

"Okay...There is NO WAY I am eating that!" Said Mikey

"You`d rather starve?" Said Mortimer

"No...I`d rather EAT FOOD!"

"Too bad!  
It`s either THIS, or nothing."

Mikey glared at the Mouse/Rat with an angry frown.  
he then took a deep breath and wailed loudly at the top of his lungs.

Sadie and Mortimer had to cover the ears from the shrill sound.  
Mikey`s cries made the sound of "Nails scratching Chalkboard" sound more pleasant.

"MAKE HIM STOP!"

Mortimer grabbed a sledgehammer, Sadie promptly snatched it and hit him instead.

"NOT THAT WAY, YOU IDIOT!"

Mikey continued to scream.  
Sadie was now on her knees, begging.

"ALRIGHT, LOOK!  
If I get you something else, WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Mikey instantly stopped crying and became suddenly calm.

"Yes, please."

Sadie stared at him with wide eyes, she then narrowed them with aggravation.

"why you sneaky little-"

"Ah-Ah-Ah!, Food."

Sadie slapped her face in aggravation, then stood up.

"oh, yes...food."

Sadie snapped her fingers.

"Mortimer!"

Mortimer walked over to her.

"Yes, Ma`am?"

"Go into town and get something for this kid to eat."

"why do I have to do it?"

Sadie grabs Mortimer by his snout and squeezes it tightly.

"One: I`m the boss, AND WHAT I SAY GOES!  
Two: You wanna spend all night listening to that kid!  
and, Three: If you don`t, I`ll bash in whatever brains you have left in your THICK SKULL!"

Mortimer stared blankly at Sadie

"are those the only reasons?"

"NOW, MORTIMER!"

Mortimer quickly runs off.

"How come your such a mean lady?"

"oh, don`t start with me..."

Mikey moves around, feeling uncomfortable.

"Say...you wouldn`t mind untieing me, wouldn`t you?"

"Not at all...it`s not like you have anywhere to go."

Mikey eyed her.

"Huh?"

Sadie approached Mikey.  
she removed a glove and stuck out her index finger, a sharp claw extended.

"This manor has been abandoned for YEARS, boy...most people don`t even know it exists."

Sadie slowly cut through the ropes, easily slicing them.  
Mikey was soon freed and got up from the chair.

"Plus, we`re in the middle of NOWHERE."

Sadie took Mikey`s hand and lead him to the nearest window.  
They looked out to see a dense forest surrounding them outside.

"Mainstreet is MILES away.  
And, even if you DO figure out which way to go...it`ll take DAYS to get out of the forest."

Sadie then moves closer to Mikey, her mouth at his ear.

"and, i hear that many "wild animals" lurk around the woods."

Mikey`s eyes were wide.

"So...enjoy your stay."

Sadie then walked off, leaving Mikey alone.

Mikey sighed.

"dang..."

Mikey crossed his arms, then grinned.

"oh, well...  
as long as I`m stuck here...I might as well have some "fun."

[Meanwhile, at Mickey and Minnie`s house]

Minnie paced around while Fanny just watched her.

"Minnie, you need to sit down!  
all this stress can`t be good for you."

"I can`t help it, fanny...I`M WORRIED!"

"I know you are, Minnie...  
heck, I`d be worried if someone took any of MY BABIES."

Minnie huffed.  
Fanny got up and walked over to her.

"but, this isn`t healthy for you...  
Your pregant afterall, and stress could be harmful."

Minnie sighed.

"i know, I KNOW!"

Minnie crossed her arms and huffed.

"this is all my fault..."

"Minnie-"

"IT IS!  
I should of drove him to school, THIS NEVER WOULD OF HAPPENED IF I DID!"

"Minnie, please...sto-"

But, Minnie wasn`t listening.  
she was too busy blaming herself for all her troubles.

"I knew he was TOO YOUNG to go off on his own...I KNEW IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS!  
but, I let him go anyway...why?, WHY-WHY-WHY!...WHY WAS I SO STUPID!"

Fanny grabbed Minnie.

"MINNIE!  
get ahold of yourself!, this wasn`t your fault AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Minnie finally calmed down.

"I`m sorry, fanny...I don`t know what came over me."

Fanny smiled.

"It`s called "Mood Swings", Minnie.  
don`t worry...I had them ALL THE TIME when I was pregnant."

Minnie exhaled deeply.

"Well, I sure don`t like them!"

"yeah...neither did Oswald." chuckled Fanny

Just then, Mickey and Oswald walked in the room.

"GOOD NEWS!" Said Mickey

"We just got a call from Scrooge...he said he`d be HAPPY to give us the money we need." Said Oswald

Minnie sighed with relief.

"Good...that`s a load off my mind."

"Now, all we need is to know WHERE to take the money." Said Fanny

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Fanny got up and walked to the front door, she opened it and saw a human woman there.

"Hello?"

"Can I talk to Minnie?"

Minnie walked over to them.

"Dana?"

Dana walked over to her.

"Miss Mouse, Have you seen Alice, anywhere!"

"Alice!...Isn`t she home?"

"No...she isn`t.  
She was, but she suddenly DISAPPEARED!"

Minnie was shocked.

"WHAT!  
w-what happened!"

"I`m not sure, exactly...  
she was pretty quiet after coming home from your house." Began Dana

"She was in her room for awhile...  
But, when me and Johnathan went to check on her...she was gone."

"Did you look EVERYWHERE!" said Minnie

"We did...  
and, we found that her tricycle is gone, too."

Minnie paused to think about this.  
suddenly, it dawned on her what happened.

"oh my god...She`s gone looking for Mikey."

"Mikey?"

"Mikey was kidnapped recently.  
me and my family are TRYING to pay the ransom, but...I think Alice must of gone after him."

"oh my..." stuttered Dana

"Don`t worry, Dana...if anything turns up, I`ll let you know."

"Can I help you?"

"Don`t worry...I`ll be fine."

Dana sighed.

"Okay...good luck."

Dana soon left.  
Minnie sighed sharply, rubbing her head.

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

Alice rode her tricycle down a sidewalk.  
she was taking the path that she figured Mikey took from his house to school.

She was HOPING to find a clue as to where he was.

she soon stopped, seeing a lone backpack laying on the ground.  
Alice got off of her tricycle and rushed over to it, picking it up.

She instantly knew it belonged to Mikey...he WAS here.

"mikey..."

Alice searched around the area.  
she saw some bushes that looked crushed nearby.

Upon going to inspect them, she saw TIRE TRACKS embedded into the ground.  
she then realised that Mikey had been kidnapped by SOMEONE and must of been inside some car or truck.

Sadly...she couldn`t make out the tracks as they entered the road.

However...she DID see a trail of oil in it`s place.

Alice smiled, she then got back on her tricycle.  
she began to follow teh trail of oil from the safety of the sidewalk


	16. Mikey the Menace

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 16: Mikey the Menace

[Later That Day, at the Abandoned Manor]

Sadie was at a desk, writing down some notes.  
suddenly, she heard the loud sound of someone clearing their throat.

Sadie looked to see Mikey looking at her.

"What do you want?" Said Sadie, a little ticked off

"I`m bored and STILL HUNGRY!"

"Well, COOL IT!  
Mortimer will be here any minut-"

Just then, the door opened.  
Sadie got up and walked away, Mikey followed her.

They saw Mortimer walk in, carrying large bags of food.  
he soon collapsed from the heavy load and fell flat on his back.

Sadie approached him and looked down at the Mouse/Rat.

"Well...It`s ABOUT TIME!" Snapped Sadie

"HEY!  
You try grocery shopping while dodging cops on patrol!"

Mikey walked over and looked through the bags.

"I got every tasty food known to man...so, he SHOULD be satisfyed."

Mikey picked up a whole turkey and examined it.

"Maybe...But, I want something else."

Mortimer`s eyes widened, his jaw dropped.

"you want...SOMETHING ELSE!"

"Yes.  
I want Toys...and Video Games."

Mortimer smacked his face.

"OH, NO!  
I just got back, Your not getting any-"

"I WANT TOYS!" shouted Mikey

Sadie grabbed Mortimer`s snout and squeezed it.

"Go back in town and GET THE BRAT SOME STUFF!"

"What!, WHY!"

"It`ll keep him out of our fur for one...AND, because I SAID SO!"

Sadie pulled his snout and released it, making it snap back like a whiplash.  
Mortimer rubbed his sore nose, then looked at Sadie...then, glared.

"No...I will not do it." Said Mortimer, his arms crossed

[Five Seconds Later]

Mortimer was launched out the front door of the manor and crashed down on the ground.  
the imprint of Sadie's "High heeled shoe" was clearly visible on his rear.

"AND, DON`T COME BACK UNTIL THE TRUCK IS FULL!" Said Sadie, slamming the door behind her

Mortimer got up, his bones cracking.

"whatever..."

Mortimer walked over to the van and drove off.

Sadie walked back into the manor and faced Mikey.

"Okay...  
While Morty is getting your toys and junk, YOUR GOING TO EAT!"

"Okay." Said Mikey with a smile

The two were soon in the kitchen.  
Sadie took out the whole turkey and lifted it up onto the stove.

"now...let`s see how this thing is suppose to work."

Sadie opened the oven door...which was pretty dusty.

"Crud.  
I`d better get this cleaned up."

Sadie walked away.  
she soon came back with some cleaning supplies.

Lighting a candle, she placed it near the opening and began to scrub the inside of the oven.

"man...this was SO MUCh EASIER when I had my own servants!"

as Mikey watched this, he spotted a small crank far off.  
he got up and walked over to it, unnoticed by Sadie...whose head was clear inside the oven.

Mikey read the caption above the small wheel-like handle.

"G...A...S.  
Hmm, GAS!"

Mikey then turned the handle, causing a hissing sound.

Sadie noticed this.

"Hey!  
what`s that sou-

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Sadie is launched into a wall by a burst of flames.  
apparently, the gas reacte dto the candles flame and caused an explosion.

Sadie lay still, his clothes and fur singed.  
she finally got up and glared at Mikey, who just smiled innocently.

Sadie marched over to him.

"WHAT IN TEH SAM HILL DO YOU THINK YOu ARE DOING!" EXclaimed Sadie at high volume

"I was only curious at what that thing does."

"OH, YEAH!  
well, you know what they always say: Curiosity killed the ca-"

Sadie stopped mid-sentence.

"The what?  
Curiosity killed the what!"

"Nevermind...  
Just SIT DOWN!, and don`t touch anything!"

Mikey returned to his seat.  
Sadie grabbed a rag and wiped the Black Soot off her face.

She then returned to the oven and finished cleaning.

Sadie soon finished and served Mikey some food.

"HERE!  
now, eat your food (you spoiled brat...)"

Mikey grabbed a turkey leg and started eating.  
Soon, Mikey finished and stood still, his rested eyes staring blankly.

"Well?...did you ENJOY youself?" asked Mikey

BUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

Sadie sighed in disgust.

"I`ll take that as a YES."

Sadie started to walk off, but-

"I`M STILL HUNGRY!" shrieked Mikey

Sadie winced, gritting her teeth in aggravation.  
she quickly turns and faced the boy.

"Why don`t you eat the rest of your turkey?"

"I`m getting tired of turkey, I want something else."

"EAT WHAT YOU`VE GOT!"

"!"

Mikey began to wail loudly.  
Sadie growled, her eyes shut, teeth grinding and fists clenching.

She then puts on a fake (and somewhat creepy) smile, trying hard to not lose her temper.

"What would you like, SWEETUMS?" Said Sadie, in a fake happy tone with a hint of anger in it

"I want Chicken...and HAM."

"Does this look like THANKSGIVING!"

"WHAAA-"

Sadie quickly covers Mikey`s mouth before he can scream again.

"Fine, you`ll get you dinner...just, PLEEEEEEEEASE BE QUIET!"

"okay..." Said Mikey, his voice muffled

Sadie walks away.  
but, she slips on a discarded bone and falls flat on her back.

the cat gets up, her bones cracking.  
she glares at Mikey, rage ebbing within her.

"sorry." Said Mikey

"you...You...YOU!"

Sadie`s arms were outstretched, her hands ready to STRANGLE the human by his neck

"yes?" said Mikey with an innocent smile

"WHY, YOU LITTLE...sweet daring." Began Sadie, her eye twitching

"I`ll clean that up."

Sadie angrily picked up the bones...Mikey covers his mouth as he laughed silently.

"What was that?" Said Sadie, her pointed ears perked up

Mikey whistles innocently, pretending to be doing nothing.  
Sadie eyes him suspiciously, then returns to her work...unknown that Mikey was smirking.

[Later]

The door opened and Mortimer walked inside, carrying even more bags of stuff.  
he dropped them, then fell down...completely exhausted.

"THERE!  
I got the junk for the stupid kid!"

Mikey walked up and looked at the toys and videogames.

"Happy, now?" Said Sadie

"for now..." Said Mikey, in a tone that Sadie and Mortimer DIDN`T LIKE

Mikey turned on a radio, a song began to play from it.

"~You look like an angel...(Look like an angel)  
Talk like an angel...(Talk like an angel)  
Walk like an angel...(Walk like an angel)

But, Your THE DEVIL IN DIGUISE!~"

[Later That Night]

Sadie and Mortimer were sitting on a couch as Mikey played on the floor.

"Sadie...I`m Hungry!" Said Mortimer

"We`re all HUNGRY!" Snapped Sadie

"Oh, not me...I`m stuffed." said Mikey with a smile

"Well, then STUFF IT!"

Sadie sighed.  
she then got up and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Asked Mortimer

"If you must know, I am going to TAKE A SHOWER!  
so, stay her and DO NOT DISTURB ME!"

"Gotcha...  
I`ll just take a nap."

Mortimer layed down on the couch.  
as Sadie walked off, Mikey flicked his thumb and rolled a marble towards her.

Sure enough, sadie stepped on the marble, slipped and fell down.

CRASH!

Mikey held in a laugh, Sadie got up and glared at him...Once again, Mikey pretended to be innocent.

"Hmph!  
stupid, blasted kid..." Muttered Sadie

She got up, cracked her spine with a groan then, walked off towards the bathroom, her back hunched over.

Mike waited until Sadie was gone before getting up.  
he tip-toed past the snoring Mortimer and snuck away.

Mikey went to the basement and found a tank that read: "WATER CONTROL"  
there were TWO VALVES on the tank: HOT and COLD, Marked with RED and BLUE colors.

Mikey smiled a sly grin.  
he quickly turned the Red crank until it was off, then ran off back to the living room.

Once there, he pretended to play with his toys.  
the boy snickered, then quietly counted.

"3...2...1."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mikey giggled as he heard Sadie shriek, obviously from the COLD WATER.  
Soon enough, Sadie marched into the living room...Wearing only a towl, drapped over her soaking wet body.

She glared at Mikey, who just looked at her.  
Sadie then walked past him and approached Mortimer.

BONK!

Sadie hit Mortimer across the head with a brush, waking him up.

"OW!"

"YOU IDIOT!  
YOUR FORGOT TO TURN THE HOT WATER ON, DIDN`T YOU!"

"I did what?" Said Mortimer, confused

Sadie grabbed his snout and threw him on the floor.

"GO TO THE BASEMENT, AND TURN THE HOT WATER ON!"

"okay!, OKAY!"

Mortimer ran off in a panic.  
Sadie tapped her bare foot as she waited.

Soon enough, Mortimer came back.

"Hot Water is back on."

"GOOD!  
now, I can finally get a RELAXING shower..."

Sadie walked away.  
Mortimer groaned as he went back to sleep.

Mikey waited several minutes.  
he then got up and snuck out of the living room again.

THIS TIME, he went into the bathroom.  
there, he saw the shadowed form of Sadie showering behind a dense curtain.

Sadie was apparently singing, too.

"don`t you wish your girlfriend was HOT, like me..."

Mikey smiled.  
he tip-toed into the room.

Mikey saw a roll of toilet paper and tore a piece off it.  
he then jumped up and grabbed the handle on the toilet...causing it to flush.

This, of course reacted to the shower`s water temperture...making it HOTTER.

"!" Shrieked Sadie

Mikey ran out the bathroom.  
he quickly ran to the living room and placed the piece of toilet paper on mortimer`s shoe.

He then quickly resumed playing with his toys as Sadie returned, even ANGRIER than before.  
Mikey pointed at Mortimer, so Sadie walked over to examine him.

The Piece of Toilet Paper on his foot was all the "Proof" Sadie needed to blame Mortimer.

"SO!  
You think you pretty funny, huh!"

Mortimer was awoken by Sadie`s rage.

"Huh?"

Mikey walked over and handed Sadie a Baseball bat.  
Sadie took it and began to hit Mortimer with it.

Mortimer tried to run, but Sadie just chased him...continuously hitting his head, angrily.

Mikey just laughed out loud at this.

"this is even BETTER than I thought!" said Mikey between chuckles

[Meanwhile, at Mickey and Minnie`s House]

Minnie Mouse was sitting up on her bed, her muzzle resting in her hands.  
she was obviously deep in thought, completly unaware of her surroundings at the moment.

Just then, Mickey walked up.

"Hey, minnie..."

Minnie was silent.

"MINNIE!"

"Huh?, What!"

Mickey sighed.

"still worried?"

Minnie huffed.

"the LAST TIME I had to sleep without Mikey in my home...it was FIVE YEARS AGO!  
After I got Mikey back from Child Services, I promised to myslef I would NEVER lose him again."

Mickey sighed as he got in bed.

"don`t worry, Minnie...we`ll get him back."

Minnie cried silently.

"I want him back NOW, Mickey!"

Mickey hugged his wife, Minnie cried in his chest.

"I want my baby boy back...I miss him so much!"

Mickey shed his own tear.

"I know, Minnie...I know.  
thing is...I miss him, too."

[Meanwhile, at Oswald and Fanny`s House]

Oswald walked down the hallway, fuming with anger.  
the whole thing of Mikey being kidnapped only brought back his OWN bad memories...

Back when HE was kidnapped years ago by his Father`s Old Rival: Charles Mintz.  
Mintz abused him, filled his head with lies and kept him from his "Real" Father.

In the end, however...He was reunited with his family and Mintz was sent to prison.  
sadly, Walt had died YEARS before this happened...so, Oswald was robbed of his childhood.

Now, it seemed the SAME THING would happen to Mikey.  
Oswald never in a million years ever thought Sadie, HIS BEST FRIEND, would do this to his own "Nephew"

The whole thing INFURIATED Oswald.

The rabbit punched into a wall, denting it a little.  
he ignored the pain and growled in his throat.

"how could you do this, sadie?...how could you?"

Oswald marched away.  
he pasted by the room where his children slept.

he stopped to look at them...and smiled.  
he then walked off until he reached the bedroom.

There...he saw Fanny sitting up on the bed.

"Hey, Ozzy..."

Oswald sighed.  
Fanny looked at him.

"not feeling okay?"

"no...i`m worried about mikey."

Oswald walked over and got into bed.

"I mean...I love that kid.  
in some ways...he reminds me of myself, sometimes."

"I know...I care for Mikey, too."

Oswald huffed.

"I can`t believe Sadie would do this...  
She kidnapped Mikey and now threatened to take him away!  
Why, It`s just like...like...like-"

"like what that Mintz guy did to you?" Said Fanny

Oswald sighed, his eyes closed.  
Fanny placed her hand of her husband`s shoulder.

"I know...the day you were taken was HARD for me, too."

"I don`t want what happened to Me to happen to Mikey...EVER." Said Oswald Sternly

"We have the money...so, that`s a start, right?"

Oswald sighed.

"I guess so...  
Right now, I just hope Mikey is doing okay, tonight."

Fanny nodded.

"Yeah...I know how you feel.  
I mean, Who knows what that kid is going through."

[Later, at the Abandoned Manor]

Mikey was playing a Videogame on a PSP.  
just then, Sadie walks up and looks down at him.

Mikey looks up at the cat.

"Okay, kid...time for bed!"

"Can`t I stay up for FIVE MORE MINUTES?" Said Mikey

"Your "Five More Minutes" have been spent, already...BEDTIME!"

Sadie picked the boy up by the back of his shirt and held him with an outstretched arm.

"And, I`ve got just the place for you to sleep..."

Mikey gulped loudly.  
Sadie walked off, carrying the boy.

Sadie soon reached a door and opened it.  
Mikey looked inside and his jaw dropped.

"oh, my gosh!  
it`s...It`s...IT`S-"

Mikey stares at a neat looking bed standing in a large room with a lamp.

"It`s not too bad."

"Well, what did you expect from me!  
a cold, stone dungeon with a pile of hay." Said Sadie

Mikey thought a bit.

"Well...Yeah."

Sadie walked over to the bed.

"Well, guess what, kid: I`m not at BAD as I seem to be."

Sadie put Mikey down on the bed.

"Now...GOOD NIGHT!"

Sadie began to walk away.  
as her hand reached for the door knob-

"HEY, WAIT!"

Sadie growled silently, she then quickly turned.

"WHAT!"

"aren`t you gonna tuck me in!"

"Can`t you do it YOURSELF!"

"I`m only Five Years Old, lady."

Sadie slapped her face in aggravation.

"fine..."

Sadie walked over an dlaid the boy down on the bed.  
she fluffed the pillow, laying his head on it and covered him with the blankets.

"There...ALL COMFORTABLE.  
now, if there is nothing else...I`m off."

"Actually, there is ONE MORE THING."

Sadie groaned.

"Now, what!"

"I need a Bedtime Story before I go to sleep."

"Story!  
But, I don`t have a book!"

"Then, make-up one.  
I`m not going to sleep until I get my story!" Said Mikey, his arms crossed

Sadie huffed sharply.

"FINE!  
I give you a story..."

Sadie sat down, she inhaled deeply...then, exhaled just as deep.

"ONCE...Upon a Time, in a far away land.  
there lived the BEAUTIFUL Princess Sad-, I uhhh...mean ORTENSIA!  
yeah, That`s it..."Princess Ortensia", that`s her name!"

"Ortensia?  
say...those are Aunt Fanny`s favorite flowers!"

"REALLY!  
well, how Ironic...those are my favorites, too." said Sadie darkly

"Well, go on.  
Princess Ortensia..."

"Huh?  
OH, YEAH!, Ortensia!  
Anyway, The princess was LOVED and ADORED by everyone.  
she has many suitors, most of which were princes themselves...others were nobles.

But, she had her eyes for only ONE MAN: a Commoner of all things."

"Who was he?" Asked Mikey

Sadie though a bit.

"Ummm...OZ, his name was "Oz"  
so, anyway...Ortensia LOVED Oz, for he was well known for being LUCKY."

"You mean like Uncle Oswald?"

Sadie grinned a fake smile.

"yes...Just Like "Uncle Oswald."  
Anyhoo, The princess fell in love and WOULD of married Oz and made him her king."

"Would of?  
what happened?"

"Oz was taken from the princess...by and EVIL WITCH!  
The witch was called "COTTENTAIL", and hypnotized Oz into loving HER, instead of the princess!

Though Ortensia TRIED to get my, er...HER love back, Cottentail`s magic was TOO STRONG.  
In the end, Oz married the witch and left Ortensia ALONE, FORGOTTEN and BROKENHEARTED!

and, what`s WORSE...the witch cast a Spell on the kingdom, making everyone HATE the princess.  
forcing her to flee her throne and go into exile, hiding like som RAT IN A HOLE!

Oh, but SHE WON`T QUIT!  
no...Ortensia will get her True Love back and DEFEAT THE EVIL WITCH!, It`s only a matter of time."

Mikey just stared at Sadie.  
after a long silence, he spoke.

"I don`t like that story."

"WHAT!  
WHY NOT!"

"Most Bedtime stories of "Happy Endings"..."

Sadie growled.

"Well, GUESS WHAT, KID!  
In the Real World: THERE ARE NO HAPPY ENDINGS!"

Mikey eyed her.

"You know something else?  
I think your "Story" was just Your Warped Version of a how Uncle Oswald and Aunt Fanny fell in love with each other."

"and, WHAT IF IT IS!"

"Then, you SERIOUSLY need a hobby."

Sadie growled loudly.

"OH, JUST GO TO BED, YOU BRAT!"

Sadie stormed off and slammed the door behind her.  
Mikey stared at the door, then he made a "Cuckoo-Cuckoo" sound while twirling his finger.

Sadie marched into the bedroom, where Mortimer (Whose head was heavily bandaged) was already sleeping.  
Sadie walked over, got into her own bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"it sure took you awhile...where the heck were you?" asked Mortimer

"telling the brat a story, now let me sleep."

Mortimer sat up and looked at her.

"What story was it?"

Sadie`s eyes shot open wide, she then glared.  
Sadie sat up and glared angrily at Mortimer.

"Once Upon a time...I HIT A RAT WITH A CLOCK!"

Sadie tossed her Alarm Clock at Mortimer, which knocks him out cold.  
Sadie then covers herself up again and goes to sleep.


	17. The Escape

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 17: The Escape

[Abandoned Manor, 6:45AM]

Alice walked through the dense woods, holding her arms as she shivered.  
Though, she wasn`t sure if she was Cold or just plain Frightened.

Her tricycle had long since broke and she was walking the rest of the way.  
though, she was thankful it took her thru the woods THIS FAR...otherwise, it would of been impossible.

Alice finally found what she was looking for: a building.  
She figured the old manor HAD to be where Mikey was being kept.

Alice approached the manor and gulped hard.  
It was dark and the manor was already old and worn down...it looked very much like a HAUNTED HOUSE.

Plus, there was the added fact that besides Mikey...his kidnappers were also in there.  
and, Alice had NO IDEA if they were Idiotic or Psychotic.

But, Alice pressed on her search, despite her terror.

Alice walked up the steps, which creaked loudly.  
she faced the large door, which seemed VERY BIG to a Five Year Old girl her size.

She stood on her toes and reached for the knob.  
she gripped it, hoping it was unlocked and turned it.

Luckily, it was and Alice successfully opened the door...which also creaked loudly.

Alice walked slowly inside the house.  
it was deathly silent...which creeped the poor girl out.

"hello?" said Alice, whose tone was not too loud and not too quiet

"mikey?"

Not wanting to waken the kidnappers, Alice decided to search for Mikey rather then call for him.  
she walked slowly into the house, the floor creaking and squeaking with her every step.

Alice managed to find a flashlight and turned it on.  
the lightbeam was dim, meaning it`s batteries were VERY LOW...not a good sign.

Alice quickly searched around.  
she figured Mikey was in bed by now, so...decided to search upstairs.

Alice walked through the hallways high above ground.  
she gulped hard as she tried not to look down and pressed forward.

She found a door and carefully opened it.  
she saw someone in their...but, it wasn`t Mikey.

Alice covered her mouth, preventing a gasp, as she saw the two figures sleeping.  
one looked like a male Rat, the other was a female cat.

Alice quickly shut the door, but it slammed a little...causing an echo.  
the girl froze in terror, hoping she didn`t wake the adults in the room.

Thankfully, they remained asleep.  
so, Alice continued to search around.

After looking through several empty rooms, she finally found one that looked promising.  
Alice looked inside and saw someone sleeping in a bed.

She approached the figure and peeled the covers away.

It was Mikey...  
Alice restrained the urge to squeal with joy and tapped on him.

"mikey..  
mikey, wake up."

Mikey moved around and mumbled.

"huh?"

"wake up, mikey!"

Mikey rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned.  
he opened them and squinted as his vision was blurred.

It soon cleared and he saw his friend, Alice."

"Alice?  
Is that...you!"

Alice couldn`t wait any longer, she hugged her friend.

"I`m so glad you okay!  
when you never showed up at school, I got SO WORRIED!"

"I`m glad to see you, too...  
but, how exactly did you find me?"

Alice looked at Mikey.

"I followed a trail of oil from where you were kidnapped.  
I took my tricycle to reach this place, but it broke halfway here."

"then, I guess we`ll have to find another way out of here, eh?"

"yeah...I guess."

Mikey got out of the bed.  
he then faced Alice.

"let`s check by the garage...  
maybe we can use the van that brought me here to get away."

"you sure it`ll work?"

"Sure!  
You came all this way, so you must remember how to get back."

"But, we`re kinda SMALL...don`t cha` think?"

"we`ll work together.  
you steer and I`ll work the peddles."

Alice sighed.

"okay...if you say so."

The two kids snuck out the door.  
they both tip-toe down the hallway and past Sadie and Mortimer`s room.

They froze when they suddenly heard noises inside.  
they soon relaxed when it became silent and continued to sneak away.

they went down stairs and Mikey took the lead.

"follow me...I know where everything is in this place."

"okay."

Alice gave Mikey her flashlight and followed him.  
they passed by a pile of stuff and alice looked at it.

"what`s that?"

"oh, some toys and things that I tricked Sadie and Mortimer into getting me."

Mikey then turned around and stood still.

"you know...as long as we`re taking the van, we might as well take my stuff with me."

"you sure we have time?"

"we do if we work fast enough.  
Besides...it`s My Stuff, anyhow."

Alice had doubts about this, but agreed with Mikey never the less.

"okay...whatever you say."

"but, first we gotta get to the van and find it`s keys."

The two continued to walk thru the house.  
they soon found a door into the garage and found the van.

Mikey shined the flashlight around the area.  
he had to shake it a little to keep the light on.

"those keys outta be around here, someplace!"

Mikey soon found the keys...which were hanging by a hook, far out of reach.

"how are we suppose to get them, now!" exclaimed Alice

Mikey thought a bit, then smiled.

"I`ve got an Idea..."

Mikey ran over to the wall and motioned for Alice to come over to him.

"lift me up and I should reach it."

Alice nodded.  
she stood against the wall and Mikey climbed onto her.

He stood onto her sholders and stretches up high.  
Luckily, he was just tall enough to reach and the keys fell to the ground.

He leaped down and grabbed them.

"we`re in business!"

Mikey ran over to the back of the truck.  
he unlocked the back doors and opened them, both kids looked inside.

"that outta hold your stuff..." said Alice

"we`d better work fast...the sooner we get outta here, the better." Said Mikey

The two kids ran back tp the living room.  
they approached the pile of stuff and grabbed handfulls of them.

"let`s work fast, but BE QUIET...we don`t wanna wake "Mr. Rat and Ms. Cat"

"gotcha." Said Alice

the two carried the stuff back to the van and loaded it into the truck.  
they continued this until EVERYTHING was loaded...which only took half an hour.

The two shut the doors and locked them.

"okay, let`s go."

The two ran to the driver`s door and worked together to open it.  
they climbed in and shut the door tightly behind them.

"As soon as we start the car...Sadie and Mortimer may wake up.  
so, as soon as it`s on...we drive full speed ahead out of this place, got it?"

"Yeah...I got it."

"good."

Mikey grabbed some books that were laying nearby he placed them on teh seat, allowing Alice to stand on them.

"Now, you`ll be my eyes.  
you tell me to speed up or slow down."

"okay, Mikey."

Mikey gave her the keys.

"and, if we don`t make it through this...I just want you to know something."

"what?" asked Alice

Mikey hugged Alice.

"your the BEST FRIEND I ever had...and, I`m greatful that you came all this way for me."

Alice hugged Mikey.

"your the only real friend I ever had, Mikey...someone has to look out for you."

the two friends parted.  
Mikey slipped down to the floor and kneeled on his knees, placeing his hands on the pedals.

"ready?"

Alice stood up and looked out the front window.

"ready."

Alice put the keys into the ignition and gripped them.

"3..." Began Mikey

"2..." said Alice

they waited.

"1!" shouted both of them

ALice quickly turned the keys and started the van the engine roared and the headlights turned on.

"GO!" Said Alice

Mikey slammed on the Gas Pedal The van charged forward, breaking down the garage door.

Alice turned the steering wheel, guiding the van.

Of course, all this noise didn`t go UNNOTICED.

Sadie`s eyes shot wide open, awoken from the crashing noise.  
she immediatly leaped out of bed and rushed to the window.

there...she saw the van speed off into the woods.

"no, No, NOOOOOOOOO!"

Sadie ran over to Mortimer, who was sleeping.

"Mortimer, Wake up!"

Mortimer continued to sleep.

"five more minutes, mommy..." mumbled Mortimer in his sleep

Sadie lost her temper.

"WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!"

Sadie slapped his face, which woke the rodent up fully.

"W-WHAT!"

"That kid just stole the van and made a break for it!"

Mortimer was pretty shocked at this news.

"WHAT!  
b-but, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!"

Sadie growled.

"I knew I should of locked that brat`s door..." mumbled Sadie

"Huh?"

"NOTHING!  
Just GET UP!, we have to follow them!"

"In our Pajamma`s!"

Sadie eyed Mortimer.

"Mortimer...this is kind of IMPORTANT."

"okay, fine..."

Mortimer got out of bed.  
the two then ran out the room down the stairs and into the garage.

"How in the heck the ONE KID drive off with an ENTIRE VAN!" Exclaimed Mortimer

Sadie sighed as she opened a small door in the garage.  
Mortimer looked to see what was inside: Two Motercycles.

"At least they didn`t take EVERYTHING."

[Meanwhile, elsewhere]

Alice was driving teh van, carful not to crash into any trees.  
her driving style was pretty "Shakey", but passable...as far as a "Five Year Old" goes.

"How is it looking!" said Mikey from the floor

"J-Just fine!  
we`re almost out of the woods...and, the sun is coming up, too!"

"Great...I`ll slow down for ya`"

"thanks!"

Mikey eased his pressure on the gas pedal, which slowed the Van`s speed.  
just then, Alice spotted something in the Rear View Mirror: Sadie and Mortimer.

"(gasp) oh, no..."

"What?"

"IT`S THAT CAT AND RAT!  
Their following us...and, THEIR ON MOTERCYCLES!"

"oh, boy..."

Mikey slammed on the Gas Pedal, which sped up the Van as they moved at TOP SPEED, Sadie and Mortimer were in Hot Pursuit.

"How do you suppose that kid saw us?" said Mortimer

"JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" Snapped Sadie

The two crooks chased after the van.  
soon, the van burst out of the woods and drove onto a road...Sadie and Mortimer followed.

"Okay...We`re out of the woods!" Said Alice

"But, let me guess: We`re STILL being followed?"

Alice looked in the mirror.

"Oh, yeah!"

Mikey sighed.

"well, so much for "Out of the Woods"..."

"What do we do, Mikey!" Exclaimed Alice

Mikey thought a bit.

"Head for Town, I`ve got an Idea!"

Alice steered towards the City of Mainstreet, followed closely by Sadie and Mortimer.

[Meanwhile, at Mickey and Minnie`s House]

Mickey Mouse awoke from his sleep to find his bed empty.  
Confused, he got up and walked out the room.

he soon spotted Minnie sitting in the kitchen, drinking some coffee.

"Minnie?  
why are you up so early?"

Minnie looked at Mickey...who saw her eyes were pretty heavy.

"Gosh...how long have you been awake!"

Minnie yawned loudly.

"since five-thirty...I couldn`t sleep."

Mickey sat down beside his wife.

"You should be getting rest...it can`t be good for you."

Minnie sighed.

"I know.  
but, I can`t help it...I miss Mikey."

"I know, Minnie...I miss him, too.  
But, everything will be fine...we`ll get him back, soon."

"I hope so, Mickey...  
Because, If I lose him, again...(Sob, Voice Breaking) I don`t know what I`ll do!"

Minnie Began to cry Mickey tried his best to comfort her.

"Come on, Min`...let`s go."

Mickey got up and helped Minnie up, as well.

"get some sleep...you need it."

Minnie sighed.

"okay, mickey...I-I`ll try."

Minnie walked back to the bedroom, while Mickey frowned.  
he sighed as he poured himself some coffee and walked in the living room.

Normally, Mikey would be watching his cartoons on TV...Mickey was starting to miss this.  
he sadly grabbed the Remote Control and turned on the Television, flipping it to the News Station.

(("NEWS FLASH!

ALL OF MAINSTREET IS IN AN UPROAR AT THIS MORNING`S "WAKE-UP CALL!")) Began the newscaster

(("Our News Choppers bring you LIVE coverage of a wild chase in the streets!  
there appears to be a Van driving erracticly through the streets of Mainstreet and is being chased by two motercyclists, none of which identified as police officers."))

Mickey watched this video of a van driving through various parts of town.  
though, what caught his eye was the close-up of the bikers...which he recognised as SADIE and MORTIMER!

"Oh, My Gosh!" Exclaimed Mickey

(("Sources say the van has been identified as STOLEN.  
so, Police units are mobilising to bring both drivers to a stop."))

Mickey instantly got up and ran for the bedroom.

"MINNIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

[In Town]

The van continues to drive through the streets, crashing into random things.

"Have you got the attention of the police, yet?"

Alice looked out the window and spotted a Police Chopper.

"Uhhhh...YEAH, we do."

"Good...all part of my plan."

"What`s the other part?" Asked Alice

"Getting some distance between US and those other two."

"What do you think I`ve been doing all this time!"

Mikey sighed.

"your right...we need to try something else."

Mikey thought a bit.

"Oh, I KNOW!  
head for a tunnel...we should lose them, there."

"OKAY!"

"But, not TOO MUCH...I want them to catch up with us."

Alice was now confused.

"Huh?"

"Just trust me on this."

Alice sighed.

"okay..."

Alice drove the van into a nearby tunnel.  
she tried her best to dodge cars, but still ended up bumping into several.

It was HARDER for Sadie and Mortimer to follow due to the Chaos.

"YOW!  
this is WAAAAAAAAAAAY tougher than BUMPER CARS!" Said Alice

Just then, Alice saw something ahead that worried her: a ROAD BLOCK.

"OH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HUH!"

the van ran over a ramp and performed a leapd over the block.  
it landed on the ground with a crash, but just kept going.

"What happened!" exclaimed Mikey

Alice`s hands clenched tightly to the steering wheel.

"T-Trust me...your better off NOT KNOWING."

Sadie and Mortimer approached the block.

"we`re not...(Gulp) jumping over that thing, are we?" Said Mortimer

"If a snot nosed brat can do it...SO CAN I!"

Sadie gave her bike some gas and drove over the ramp.  
she flew over the block with ease and landed on the ground, continuing onward.

Mortimer tried to do this too...but, he crashed his bike, instead.

"I can taste my SPLEEN..." groaned Mortimer with pain

Alice looked into the mirror.

"Are they still following us?" Said Mikey

"I don`t see them...but, I doubt we lost them for good."

"Okay, that`s good.  
now, head for the Construction Site in town...It`s time to end this."

Alice quickly made a turn and drove onward.  
Sadie was of course following them...but, she was pretty far behind.

(("hmmmm...what is that kid up to?")) Thought Sadie to herself

[Later]

Alice saw the tower of metal beams guarded by a wooden fence approaching it looked PLENTY like the Skeleton of a building, no where near finished.

"I see the construction site!"

"Great!  
I`ll stop teh van."

Mikey pressed down on the Break Pedal...but, nothing happened.

"Uhhhh...Mikey?  
we`re still going REALLY FAST!"

Mikey continuously pressed on the pedal...still, nothing happened.

"Uh-oh...  
I think the BREAK is broken!"

Mikey and Alice looked at each other.  
she then looked at the front window and watched the structure get closer and closer.

"!"

CRASH!

The van crashed through the wooden fence and collided with a pile of metal beams.  
Luckily, Alice ducked down to Mikey before the impact, so...she didn`t get hurt.

The truck broke down, it`s engine hissing with steam.  
after a long silence, Mikey finally spoke up.

"hmmm...that`s weird."

"What is?"

"the airbag didn`t go off."

BOOM!

"man...this van is a PIECE OF JUNK!" Said Mikey

The two kids forced the door open and got out.  
they took some time to relax...but, it was pretty short, as they saw Sadie approaching from afar.

"uh-oh..." said Alice

Mikey took Alice`s hand.

"Come On!, let`s go!"

The two ran off towards the construction site.  
Sadie arrived just in time to see TWO kids get on a Lift, which takes them high up.

"TWO!"

Sadie got off her bike and ran up to here the Lift Shaft was.  
she instantly pressed the DOWN button and waited for the lift to come down.

But, sadly.  
when the lift came down, there were no kids on it...just lit fireworks.

"oh, no..."

BANG!  
BOOM!  
CRACKLE!

Several fireworks were lauching, shooting in all directions.  
Sadie was unharmed...but charred and singed from the explosion.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

Mikey and Alice were at the Middle level of the construction building.

"gee...she seems mad." Said Alice

"yeah, that happens ALOT."

"Good thing those fireworks destroyed the lift...she can`t reach us, now."

Sadie began to climb up some beams.

"well...not FAST, anyway."

Mikey and Alice ran off down the narrow paths of the beams.  
the kids passed by some barrels, Mikey stopped.

"MIKEY!  
What are you doing!"

"I have an Idea."

Sadie continued to climb up the beams.  
she was making SOME progress, but not enough to satisfy her, though.

"when I get my hands on that kid...I`M GONNA-"

Suddenly, she saw a barrel rolling down a tilted beam...which lead right towards her.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!"

Sadie ran away as the barrel chased her.  
Mikey and Alice just laughed at this from up high.

"That was a pretty nifty trick, Mikey." Said Alice

"Thanks...I saw it on a Videogame once."

"what was it called?"

Mikey pondered a bit.

"I`m not very sure...  
But, I think it had something to do with a Gorilla."

The barrel soon caught up with Sadie.  
she leaped and wound up on top of it, trying hard not to lose balance and fall as it rolled.

It soon crashed and smashed to pieces, leaving Sadie clinging to a ledge.

"Grrrrr...  
those dirty, stinking, rotten KIDS!"

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

a purple minivan drove down the street and headed into the city.  
Inside was Mickey and Minnie, with Oswald and Fanny (Who were picked up earlier)

"You SURE you saw Sadie and Mortimer on the news, Mick!" said Oswald

"Positive!" replied Mickey

"But, WHY would they be chasing a Stolen Van?" Asked Fanny

"WHO CARES!  
If we catch them NOW, we can make them release Mikey!" Exclaimed Minnie

Just then, the four saw what looked like FIREWORKS shooting into the sky.

"Whoa...check that out!  
Fireworks, and it`s not even July!" said Oswald

"and, it`s the middle of day." Said Fanny

Mickey narrowed his eyes.  
he immediatly drove towards the source of the Multi-Colored Rockets.

They soon reached a construction site...where Police Squad cars were already gathered.  
the four got out and headed towards the crowd...but, were stopped by police.

"I`m sorry, folks...you can`t get any closer." Said an Officer

"Come On!, Can`t you let us thru?" Said Fanny

"Sorry, you can`t."

Minnie growled at the Dog Man.

"LISTEN, YOU DONUT-DUNKING DOOFUS!  
THE WOMAN WHO KIDNAPPED MY SON IS IN THERE!

Now, either you let us thru...OR, I`LL GET IN MYSELF!" Shrieked Minnie

Oswald cringed at Minnie`s rage.

"I`ve never seen her so angry!"

Mickey scoffed.

"I have..."

The cop sweated a bit.

"Ummmm...  
I can let you get as close at the Police tape, but that`s it."

Minnie marched forward, the others followed.  
Once they were at the Tape Line, Oswald took out some biconulars and looked at the building.

"oh, my GOD..."

"What?" Said Mickey

"Mikey is up there!"

Everyone gasped.

"With ALICE, too!"

Minnie snatched the Bicoculars from Oswald.

"GIMME THOSE!"

The Female Mouse looked thru the binoculars and searched the building.  
her jaw nearing dislocated from opening so wide from the shock of what she saw.

"MIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Shrieked Minnie

The mouse saw as Mikey and Alice ran across the narrow beams from WAY UP HIGH.  
Sadie was also climbing up, trying to catch up with them...and she was gaining, this time.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BRATS!" Shouted Sadie

Mikey just stuck out his tounge, blowing a rasberry at her.

"WHY, YOU!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

Mikey ran...but, he slipped and fell.

"MIKEY!"

Alice grabbed Mikey`s shirt, but she also lost her balance and fell.  
the crowd below gasped as Alice clung to the edge of the beam, holding onto Mikey with her other hand.

the five year olds were hanging several feet above the ground...one slip, and they were goners.

Minnie stared blankly, frozen in terror.

"m-m-m-m..."

Minnie fainted.  
But, Mickey managed to catch her.

Mikey stared down at the ground...which made him dizy.

"(GULP!) t-this is just a gues, but...MAY-BE I over did things a little."

"Yeah...(groan) maybe."

Alice struggled to climb back up...but, couldn`t.  
it was impossible to climb up without her other hand...and that one was keeping Mikey alive, right now.

Letting him go was definatly NOT an option.  
Sadly, her other arm was tiring...and WORSE, she was losing her grip.

As her little fingers began to slip...she paniced.

"MIKEY!"

Alice lost her grip.  
but, as she fell...someone caught her her arm.

the kids looked to see who saved them: Sadie Kitty.

The cat Girl kept her grip firm, but she began to lose balance as well.  
she quickly wrapped her long tail around a beam, supporting herself.

Sadie then pulled the two kids up.  
they were soon back safe on the beam.

"WHEW!  
that was close..." Said Alice

"I thought we were goners, for sure."

Sadie then grabbed the kids and raised them up to her face.

"Whose to say your not!"

Mikey gulped.

"uh-oh..."

"When we get back to the manor...your in SO MUCH TROUB-"

Suddenly, the sound of Loud, Roaring engines and turbines was heard.  
they looked up to see Police Helicopters Hovering over them.

"THIS IS THE POLICE!  
You are UNDER ARREST, get down on the ground, NOW!"

Sadie growled under her breath.  
she then glared at Mikey.

"i...HATE...you."

[Later, on the ground]

"Minnie...MINNIE, WAKE UP!"

Minnie opened her eyes and awoke.

"W-what happened?"  
"You fainted." Said Mickey

Minnie suddenly remembered what happened.

"MIKEY!  
WHAT HAPPENED TO MIKEY!"

"Don`t worry, he`s fine...Sadie save him and Alice."

Minnie was OFFICIALLY Confused.

"She...DID!"

"yes, she did."

Minnie looked as the Police slapped handcuffs on Sadie.

"Miss Kitty...You are under arrest for kidnapping, child endangerment and blackmail." Said an Officer

"You have a right to an attorney.  
if you lack one, we will provide one for yo-"

"Yeah, Yeah...I Know the drill." Said Sadie

Mikey and Alice walked with some Officers, holding each others hands.

"MIKEY!" Exclaimed Minnie

Mikey looked at his mother and Smiled.

"MOMMY!"

Mikey ran over to her.  
Minnie fell to her knees and outstretched her arms.

Minnie hugged Mikey tightly, not loosening the embrace one bit.

"OH, MY BABY!  
MY LITTLE BOY!"

Minnie cried happy tears of joy.

"Momma?  
are you...crying?"

Minnie wipped her tears away and looked at him.

"yes...I am.  
I`m just so happy your okay, I was so scared..."

"you were scared?"

"of course!  
even parents can get scared, sometimes."

Mickey, Oswald and Fanny soon arrived.

"how did you get away?" Asked Oswald

"Alice helped me."

Alice walked over to them.

"hi..."

Minnie looked at her.

"Young Lady...your Aunt and Uncle have been WORRIED SICK about you."

"Oh...they were?  
gee...I didn`t mean to worry, anyone."

As the police lead Sadie away to the Police Van, Fanny ran up to them.

"WAIT!, STOP!"

The cops stopped as Fanny approached them.

"oh, great...YOU." Said Sadie, Obviously ticked off

"Sadie...I saw what you did up there.  
you saved Mikey and Alice from being killed, that was very NOBLE of you."

"I was SAVING my "Paycheck", MRS. RABBIT.  
but, now it seems I won`t be getting my money, afterall..."

Fanny eyed her, not convinced at her "Cold Additude"  
the police then opened the doors to the van...revealing a beat-Up Mortimer inside.

Sadie wasn`t too thrilled.

"Hey, boss..." Said Mortimer, still in pain.

"MORTIMER MOUSE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Shouted Sadie

"ME!  
What did I do!"

Sadie was put in teh van, now facing Mortimer.

"YOU SHOULD OF HID THE GETAWAY VAN`S KEYS BETTER!"

"Hey!, How was I suppose the know the kid would swipe it!"

the others walked over to them.  
Mikey waved to them, a smile on his face.

"BYE-BYE!  
I`ll remember to visit you two, sometime."

Mortimer took one look at Mikey and freaked out.

"GAAH!, KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Mikey looked confused.

"Huh?"

"That kid ISN`T Normal!  
HE`S THE DEVIL I TELL YA`, THE DEVIL!"

Sadie rolled her eyes as Mortimer went crazy.

"Could I PLEASE be taken to prison in a DIFFERENT car?"

The police slammed the doors shut and drove off.  
at the group watched it drive away...Mikey sighed.

"You know...I really am gonna miss those two.  
they were really fun to play with, especially that rat guy."

Alice just giggled.  
Mikey then ran off towards the crashed Van.

"Mikey, Where are you going!" Said Minnie

Mikey open the doors and revealed the piles of Toys and stuff inside.  
Mickey and Oswald whistles long and loud, fully impressed at this.

"Santa came EARLY this year..." Said Oswald

Minnie approached Mikey.

"Mikey...What IS all this?"

"Stuff I tricked That Cat into getting for me."

Alice walked over to Mikey.

"So, what are you gonna do with all your stuff?"

Mikey looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, it`s not MY STUFF, anymore."

Alice looked at Mikey, confused.

"It isn`t?"

"No...It`s YOURS."

Alice was taken back at this.

"M-Mine!"

Mikey nodded.

"Mmm-Hmmm.  
You don`t have alot of stuff, Alice...you told me yourself.  
So, I`m giving you ALL THIS, to make up for teh Past five years of getting nothing but socks."

Alice was awestruck.

"I...I don`t know what to say."

"Just say "Yes."  
Besides, I have enough stuff at my house for now...I don`t really need all this."

Alice looked at Mikey and smiled.

"you planned this all along, didn`t you?"

"In a way..." said Mikey, shrugging his shoulders

Alice smiled warmly.  
she then gave Mikey a kiss on his cheek.

"your sweet, Mikey...thank you."

Mikey blushed a little, though...he wasn`t sure why, exactly.

Mickey, Minnie, Oswald and Fanny just smiled at this.

"he really is a Good Boy, isn`t he?" said Fanny

Minnie nodded.

"yeah...he is."

Oswald then took out his Phone.

"I`d better call Scrooge real quick and tell him he doesn`t need to pay the money, anymore."

"He`ll be happy to hear that, won`t he?" Said Mickey

Oswald snickered.

"Yeah...he WILL."


	18. New Beginnings

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 18: Birth of New Beginnings

[Mainstreet Courthouse, The Next Day]

BANG!, BANG!, BANG!

The Bear Judge slammed his gavel hard, gathering everyones attention.

"I bring this court to ORDER!  
Let the Trial of "The People of Mainstreet vs. Sadie Kitty" Proceed..."

Sadie sat at her chair and sighed.  
she was dressed in an Orange Jumpsuit and handcuffed.

She didn`t know that within the Audience was Mickey, Oswald and their Families.  
of course, she wouldn`t be surprised that they were here if she DID know.

"Now, May Miss Prowler, the Prosecutor please give an opening statement?"

a Fox woman stood up and approached the Judge.  
she then turned and faced the audience.

"Members of the jury...we are here to day, demanding justice.  
Justice that a Convicted Criminal PAYS for her crimes against our community..."

Sadie just scoffed at this.

"Here is my report of Sadie Kitty`s known offenses...both PAST and RECENT."

The fox held up a paper and handed it to the judge.

"Five Years Ago, she was convicted and held GUILTY of Hiring known criminals to Kidnap an Infant Child Interfering with a Legal System, and the attempted Murder of Minnie Mouse and Fanny Cottentail.

She served FIVE YEARS in a Mental Health clinic for these crimes."

The jury murmered a bit.

"And, now, after just a FEW MONTHS being free...she added NEW OFFENSES to her Rap Sheet.  
Grand Theft, Robbery, endangering civilians, Kidnapping, Child Endangerment Blackmail...and, of course: Causing CHAOS and MAYHEM upon our fair town just last morning."

"HEY!, THAT WASN`T MY FAULT!  
IT WAS THAT BRAT KID WHO WAS DRIVING THE VAN!" EXclaimed Sadie

"Overruled." said the Judge

"WHAT!"

"I said: Overruled."

Sadie growled as she crossed her arms.

"I would like to add "Explosive Temper" to that, too." Said the Fox

Sadie glared at her.  
the Fox faced the judge.

"Your honor...it is the decision of the Disrict Attorney office that Ms. Sadie Kitty is a DANGER to herself and others and must be sent to prison and serve an EXTENDED SENTENCE, with absolutely NO BAIL, whatsoever."

The judge nodded.

"thank you, madame prosecutor."

The fox nodded politely and took her seat.

"Now, Mister Weasley..."

a Weasel next to Sadie stood up.

"As Miss Kitty`s lawyer, I trust you have something to say in her Defence?"

"I have your Honor." Said the Weasel.

"Then, Proceed."

The weasel walked over and faced everyone.

"My opponent talks of "Justice"...but, what about Justice for my client?

Oh, sure...she stole, she Kidnapped a boy and held him for ransom.  
But, was it out of Malice?...or Desperation?

We all have had "Bad days" and even the most wealthy of us have "Financal Troubles"  
I mean...When a begger steals an apple, does it make him a menace?, NO!  
a begger steals to LIVE, my client`s actions were NO DIFFERENT.

Afterall, with her fortune taken away, what choice did she have?

and, then there is THE BOY...  
Yes, my client DID kidnap him...but, she NEVER meant to hurt him.

Didn`t her action last morning where she saved both him AND another child prove that!"

The people murmered some more.

"Is my client a hero?: not exactly...  
but, is she a villain, either?: Absoluely NOT.

My client doesn`t deserve PRISON...all she needs is a SECOND CHANCE."

The lawyer then walked back to his seat.

"well...thanks for that." said the bear.

The lawyer grinned.

"Miss Sadie Kitty...please step onto the stand." Said the Judge

Sadie sighed as she got up.  
she walked over to the stand next to the judge.

a Guard approached her, holding a book.

"Raise your right hand."

Sadie sighed as she raised her hand up.

"To you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"whatever..."

The guard walked away, Sadie then sat down.  
Weasley approached Sadie with a smile.

"Miss Kitty...Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I`m an heiress to a wealthy family.  
I was popular in school and pretty famous as well." said Sadie

"could you tell us what happened to lead you to a life of crime?"

"Yes...I had some Bad Luck.  
I lost my fortune and I`m trying to get it back."

The weasle smiled.

"Could you tell the jury, in your EXACT WORDS, what your recent plan was?"

Sadie exhaled.

"I needed money...and, I was tired of stealing it.  
I knew the kid`s family were friends of Scrooge McDuck...  
So, I took the kid in hope of convincing them to pay me the money I needed."

Weasle grinned.

"No more questions."

Miss Prowler approached Sadie.

"Miss Kitty...do you know WHY you lost your fortune in the first place?"

"Because my assets were frozen by the goverment."

"Why were they frozen?"

"Because I was arrested."

"Arrested for what?"

Sadie huffed.

"kidnapping..."

"WHICH is a crime you are charged with RIGHT NOW!  
You make this sound like your the "poor, hapless victim" whose fortune was stolen BUT!, I think we all know that NO ONE is to blame for for your misfortunes but YOU!"

Sadie growled.

"No more questions."

The fox walked away.

"Miss Kitty...take your seat." Said the Judge

Sadie groaned as she walked back to her table.

"Miss Prowler...you may call your first witness."

"Thank you, your honor...  
I call to the stand: Mikey Elias, the VICTIM of Sadie`s crime."

All eyes fell on the small, human boy.  
Mikey gulped, but Minnie just patted his head.

"go on..."

Mikey got up and walked towards the stand.  
as he approached the stand, a guard placed some books so he could sit on them.

The fox woman approached him.

"hello, young man..."

Mikey waved.

"hi."

"I have a few questions to ask you."

"Okay..."

Prowler smiled.

"Mikey...will you tell us your experience with Sadie Kitty?"

"Well...it was "Different"  
Miss Kitty isn`t NICE like my Mommy is."

"Was she cruel to you?"

"No."

"There, you se-"

The fox eyes Mikey.

"what!"

"I said...No.  
She may be Mean, but she isn`t a BAD PERSON."

Sadie actually grinned Prowler faced Mikey, a stern look on her face.

"Mikey...She kidnapped you!  
she took you from your family, didn`t that scare you AT ALL!"

"Well, at first it did...  
But, Sadie was pretty nice...Especially compared to that Mortimer Guy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Mortimer tried to hit me with a sledgehammer, once.  
But, Sadie stopped him and hit him on the head, instead...I thought that was funny."

Several people laughed at this...Sadie included.  
The fox sighed as she faced the boy again.

"Mikey...  
Tell us exactly what Sadie did to you while you were her hostage."

"Well, She made Mortimer get me some Food to eat and get me toys to play with, too.  
she also let me explore the mansion we stayed at all I wanted and let me sleep in a nice bed."

The fox sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"anything else?"

"Yeah...she told me a bedtime story."

The fox groaned.

"No more questions..."

The fox walked away, obviously upset.

"Mister Weasley...Do you have any questions for the witness?"

The weasle smiled.

"no, your honor.  
I got all the answer I needed."

The bear nodded.

"very well."

He turned to mikey.

"You may go, young man."

Mikey smiled, then got up and left.  
Sadie just grinned as the boy walked away.

The fox then stood up.

"I call Minnie Mouse to the stand."

Minnie got up and took to the stand.

"Miss Mouse...tell us the realationship between you and your son."

"Well...He`s my little boy.  
when I found him at my doorstep, an orphan baby who was all alone...how could I resist him?

I`ve raised him for five wonderful years and I love him with all my heart."

The fox smiled.

"When sadie kidnapped Mikey...were you scared?"

Minnie sighed.

"I was terrified...I couldn`t sleep because of it.  
and, this wasn`t the FIRST TIME I nearly lost him."

"Yes...we are all aware of the "Child Services" incident.  
I mean...What kind of person tries to take an Innocent child away from it`s loving mother?"

Minnie nodded sadly.

"One more question: Would you feel SAFER if Sadie was in prison?"

"maybe...  
but, I`m not so sure, anymore."

The fox nodded.

"No more questions."

The fox walked away Sadie`s lawyer then approached her.

"Now, don`t get me wrong, miss mouse...I feel for you, REALLY I do.  
But, let`s face it...Sadie may not be such the "Predator" that she seems to be."

The weasle smiled as he faced Minnie.

"If you had failed to deliver the money...what did Sadie threaten to do to Mikey?"

"She...She threatened to take him away and raise him, herself."

"really?...raise him herself?"

"yes."

The weasle snickered as he looked at the audience.

"What kind of kidnapper Threatens to "Take Care" of their hostage if they don`t get paid?  
The Answer: NOT a Menace, Psycho or Maniac, that`s for sure...

If it was ANY OTHER PERSON, Mikey would of been threatened with death!  
now, I`m not saying taking a child from it`s parent is RIGHT...  
but, you have to admit...it IS alot noble than most kidnappers are."

The weasle walked off.

"no more questions."

Minnie walks off.  
The fox stands up.

"I call OSWALD RABBIT to the stand."

Oswald walked up to the stand Miss Prowler approached him.

"Mister Rabbit...what is your relationship with the accused?"

"she was my ex-girlfriend."

"How would you describe Sadie?"

Oswald shrugged.

"Bossy and Snobby, I guess..."

"did you ENJOY your relationship with Sadie?"

"well...she was always a good friend.  
But, as a girlfriend...naw, I wasn`t too happy."

"And, why is that?"

"I don`t know...it just Didn`t Feel right.  
I did TRY and make an effort for her, but...It just didn`t work out."

"I understand you left her after you were reunited with your childhood friend, Fanny Cottentail."

"Yes, I did.  
I left her because I loved Fanny."

"How did Sadie take it?"

"not too good...she was pretty mad."

"One more question...How do you feel about Sadie`s actions reguarding Mikey?"

Oswald sighed.

"I was shocked...I never thought she would do something like this.  
and, you could say I was a little angry, too...I went through the same thing, once."

Prowler nodded.

"No more Questions."

The fox left.  
Weasley was about to get up, but Sadie grabbed him and whispered in his ear.

"Mister Weasley...do you have anything to say?"

The weasle looked at teh judge.

"N-No, your honor.  
my client has requested that I NOT question Oswald under Personal Reasons."

Oswald got up and took a seat.

"I call to the stand FANNY COTTENTAIL."

Fanny walked up to the stand.  
she looked at Sadie, who only sneared at her.

Fanny sighed as she took to the stand, Prowler approached her.

"Miss Cottentail-"

"It`s, Miss Rabbit, now."

"Oh, of course...so sorry.  
Miss RABBIT, could you please tell us your relatonship with Oswald?"

"Well...we met as children and became friends.  
we were together for a few years, until...(sob) until..."

Fanny sobbed a little.

"Until what?" asked Prowler

Fanny calmed down.

"Until Ozzy was TAKEN by that Man "Charles Mintz".  
It took me YEARS for me to track him down with Mickey`s help."

"What is your relationship with Sadie?"

"Well...all I really know is that she was Ozzy`s friend at his private school.  
I tried to be her friend, but...Sadie wouldn`t let me, she blamed me for Oswald breaking up with her."

"Is it true that Sadie has a vendetta against you and focuses ALL her schemes against you?"

"It seems to be."

"Has she ever made an Attempt on your life?"

Fanny sighed.

"yes...she has.  
but, I don`t hate her."

The fox eyed her.

"What?"

"I`m not going to testify against Sadie...I`m pleading for her."

Sadie looked at fanny in shock.

"Yes, Sadie has hurt me and others...  
But, truth is: Mikey is Right, she isn`t a Bad Person...she`s just UNLOVED.

Now I think she SHOULD pay for her crime...but, PRISON isn`t the answer.  
I mean. how do you expect her to be kind if you don`t show her kindness in return?"

Prowler looked at her.

"so, after all that she`s done...you STILL want to give her mercy?"

Fanny nodded.

"yes."

The fox sighed.

"no more questions.

The judge looked at Sadie`s lawyer.

"Weasley?"

The weasle looked at Sadie, who just looked away.

"No questions, your honor."

The judge nodded.

"Very well...  
Jury, you`ve heard the evidence...Now, reach a verdict."

The jury got up and walked into the Jury Room.  
After several minutes, they returned and one handed the judge a paper.

The judge read it.  
her then looked at everyone.

"In light of this evidence, I hereby find Sadie Kitty..."

Everyone paused, awaiting the next word.

"Guilty.  
BUT, my sentence will be Six Months of Community Service."

BANG!

some guards walked up and began to take Sadie away.  
just then, Fanny stopped them...along with Mickey, Minnie, Oswald and Mikey.

"Could I speak to her, first?"

The guards sighed.

"Very well."

Sadie looked at them.

"Why?  
After everything I did to you, why would YOU stick your neck our for me?"

"Because all I wanted was to be your friend, sadie...I still do.  
Now, I am angry at what you did...but, I don`t hate you for it, I know your just upset."

"UPSET!  
Oswald left me for YOU!"

Oswald stepped up.

"Sadie, I never meant to hurt you when I left...  
But, I love Fanny...I always loved her, even BEFORE I met you.

Now, you may have been happy with me...but, I wasn`t."

Sadie looked at Oswald, then sighed.

"then...I really am ALONE." said Sadie, sadly

"Cheer up, Sadie...  
your find someone, you just need to keep looking." Said Fanny

Sadie sighed.

"I don`t know..."

"do you need a place to stay, Sadie?  
I`m sure me and Oswald could give you some room at our house."

"No thanks...I think I`ll stay at Uncle Pete`s house until I get my own place."

Fanny looked at her.

"So...does this mean we`re okay?"

Sadie eyes her.

"You mean: Will I stop trying to take revenge on you?"

Fanny grinned.  
Sadie sighed.

"I guess we are, there really is no point, anymore...  
Oswald loves you, I`ll have to accept that...no matter how hard it is.

If I continue, I`ll just succeed in earning Ozzy`s HATRED, not LOVE."

Mikey walked up to Sadie.

"What?"

"Bye, Auntie Sadie.."

Mikey hugged Sadie`s leg.  
Sadie sighed, her eyes a little wet.

Minnie just smiled.

"O-Kay, kid...that`s enough."

Mikey stepped back.  
the guards lead the cat away.

[Later That Night]

Minnie held Mikey and carried him into his room.

"Okay, Mikey...time for bed."

Minnie began to tuck Mikey in.  
Mikey smiled happily as Minnie placed the covers over him.

Minnie then sat down on a chair, facing Mikey.

"Now, for a story..."

Minnie grabbed a book and opened it.

"Here`s one of your father`s favorites: PETER PAN.

Minnie Mouse began to read the book.  
after she finished and out the book away, Mikey spoke to her.

"Momma...I hope Sadie gets a second chance, she`s not such a bad lady."

Minnie sighed.

"yeah, I know...even I`m starting to feel sorry for her."

Minnie then looked at Mikey and smiled.

"By the way...I have a surprise for you."

"What?" asked Mikey, Curious

"You remember when you said you wanted a Brother or Sister for christmas?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Guess what...Your going to get one, and you don`t even have to wait until christmas, either."

"REALLY!  
THAT`S GREAT!"

Mikey hugged his mother, who hugged him back.

"I love you, sweetie..."

"I love you too, mommy..."

Minnie smiled.  
she then parted and gave Mikey a kiss.

"good-night, honey..."

"good-night, momma..."

Mikey turned and soon went to sleep.  
Minnie smiled warmly as she walked out of his room.

[Six Months Later]

It was deep into the afternoon of Mainstreet Town.  
In the neighborhood of Iwerkville, where Mickey and Oswald Lived.

Mickey was hosting a Barbecue in his yard and invited his friends and family.  
This included Oswald, Fanny, Their Kids, Donald, Daisy and Goofy.

Mikey was with his friend, Alice...entertaining the "Bunnie Babies"

Minnie approached Mickey.

"Hey, Mickey...how`s it going?"

"Steaks are almost, done." Said Mickey

"GREAT!  
I`ll tell everyone."

Minnie walked off.  
Mickey just smiled, then Oswald walked over to him.

"Quite a nice party."

"Yeah, it ALWAYS IS when you have Good Friends."

Oswald looked at Minne and noticed her waste was "Large" now.

"So...how`s Minnie?"

Mickey shrugged his shoulders.

"doing alright.  
her mood swings are tough to deal with, but...I`ve survived."

"It looks like Mikey will get his "Present" pretty soon."

"Yeah, It should be any day, now..."

Oswald grinned as he looked at his brother.

"Come on!  
Don`t tell me, your not worried..."

Mickey sighed.

"Okay...I guess I kinda am.  
But, Minnie`s pretty tough...she SHOULD handle herself."

Oswald looked at Everybody Else.

"Say...how come Donald`s Nephews and Goofy`s Son aren`t here?"

"Hewey, Dewey, Louie and Max are in college."

"Oh...I see."

Just then, a moving van pulled up to a house across the street from Mickey and Oswald`s house.

"Hey...whose that?" Asked Oswald

"Dunno...  
somebody bought that house across the street and has been moving stuff in there." Said Mickey

"So...you don`t know who it is?"

"Nope."

Oswald looked at the grill.

"say...I think your steaks are done."

"Oh!, right."

Mickey turned the grill off.

"EVERYOOOOOOOOONE!  
THE STEAKS ARE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"

Everyone gathered with plates to get their steaks.

"AH-HYUCK, OH, BOY!" Chuckled Goofy

"YUM-YUM!" Quacked Donald

As the friends began to eat at their table, they saw the moving van drive away.  
they looked to see two people standing in front of the house...and gasped a little.

"oh, my..." said Minnie

There...everyone saw SADIE KITTY standing across the street.  
at that moment, Sadie saw them across the street and smiled.

"HEY, THERE!"

Sadie grabbed walked acroos the street.  
she opened the gate and walked in their yard.

"Well...fancy seeing you guys." Said Sadie

"Sadie...what are you doing here?" Asked Minnie

"Ha!, what am i-  
DUH!, isn`t it obvious!: I live here, now."

Minnie was shocked.

"Y-You...WHAT!"

"I`m you and Fanny`s new neighbor!"

"Well, that is...Interesting." said Fanny

Sadie smiled.

"Yep!, and guess what...  
I decided to take your advice and look for someone else for me."

"ReallY!  
so, how`d it go?"

Sadie outstretched her arm, showing Them her hand...which had a ring on it.

"Boo-ya..."

"WOW!, This is great!" Said Fanny

"Yep!  
I would of invited you to the wedding, but I was afraid you wouldn`t show up.  
in fact...ALOT of people didn`t show up, aside from Uncle Pete and the rest of my family."

"So, whose the "Lucky" guy?

Sadie was about to answer, when a voice called out.

"SADIE!"

everyone looked across the street to see Mortimer at front door of Sadie`s House.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY HATS!"

Sadie groaned.

"I PUT THEM IN THE BOX MARKED "MORTY`S JUNK"!"

Mortimer narrowed his eyes.

"YOUR NOT FUNNY!"

"OH, SHUT UP AND PUT EVERYTHING AWAY!"

Mortimer went back in the house.  
Sadie turned and faced the others, she then shrugged her shoulders.

"Not exactly my idea of a "Prince Charming"  
But, at least he does what he`s told and makes me happy...OR ELSE."

Mickey just smiled, with a snicker.

"I can`t really complain..."

Sadie looked at Minnie, who just eyed her.

"Now, I know you must have "Second Thoughts" of me being your Neighbor."

"You could say that." said Minnie

"Well, Don`t worry...that whole "Vengful Crook" thing is in the past, now.  
I`ve served my time and ready to start my NEW LIFE as a "Normal Citizen"

Sadie then took some papers from her pocket.

"by the way, I just started a new business: "Sadie`s Fashion"  
here are some coupons to get you some of the LATEST in Women`s clothing, half off."

Sadie handed Minnie the coupons.

"But...I`m Six months pregnant!"

"Don`t worry, I have clothing in sizes: "XXXTRA LARGE"

Minnie eyed her.  
Daisy then swiped the coupon.

"I`ll take them!"

Sadie grinned, she then turned to Mikey and Alice.

"And, don`t think I`ve forgotten about YOU."

Sadie took something out of her pocket.

"Here you go..."$50"  
don`t spend it all in one place, kid."

Mikey took the bills and looked at them.

"Gee...thanks."

"Ta-Ta, folks...KISS-KISS!"

Sadie left.  
The others looked at each other, then chuckled.

Suddenly, Minnie clutched her stomach in pain.

"Minnie...what`s wrong!"

Minnie gritted her teeth she then groaned as the pain grew stronger.

"GAAHH!  
M-Mickey!, I`m...AAAHHH!"

At that moment, Sadie came back.

"What`s going on!"

Fanny looked at Minnie...she knew EXACTLY what this was.

"SADIE, MINNIE`S IN LABOR!"

"Oh...really?"

"Can you get her to the hospital...please?"

Sadie thought a bit.

"oh, why not."

Sadie ran off.  
Mickey held Minnie`s hand...the others were worried.

"Minnie?"

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Minnie squeezed Mickey`s hand, Crushing it.  
Mikey just stared at this, a little confused.

"what`s wrong with mommy?" asked Mikey

"dunno know...maybe a bumblebee stung her." said Alice

Just then Sadie drove up to the house.  
her car was a Cherry Red, sportscar with an engine that roared like a leopard.

"Get in."

Fanny helped Minnie up, Mickey and Oswald went with them.

"M-mikey...you s-stay with the others, mommy will be back, soon." Groaned Minnie

"Momma?"

"mommy will be fine...just be a good boy, okay?"

"okay."

once they were in the car, Sadie stomped on the gas and drove off.  
Donald and Goofy stood with Mikey, who watched the car disappear.

[In the Street]

Sadie`s car tore through the city streets at high speed.  
she crashed through certain things, but continued driving never the less.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, ROADHOGS!" Exclaimed Sadie from her open window

Sadie approached a traffic light with turned yellow.

"Slow down..." Said Oswald

"HEH!, right..."

Sadie slammed on the gas and sped up.  
she raced pass the light just as it turned red.

"Correct me if I`m wrong, but...your suppose to Slow Down at the yellow light."

"We`re in a hurry, so at this moment...Yellow means GO-FASTER-BEFORE-THE-LIGHT-TURNS-RED!."

Sadie performed a tight turn at high speed.  
the car temporarily balanced at it`s side, standing on it`s end for a few minutes.

It slammed down, then continued to speed off.

"Where did you learn to drive?" Exclaimed Mickey

"Uncle Pete...  
I was Thirteen and we used a Golf Cart" Replied Sadie

"How did that go?"

"I totalled it...then, sunk it in a lake."

Minnie began to panic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"HEY!, Don`t you be having no babies in MY CAR!  
I just put in new carpeting and THAT AIN`T CHEAP!"

They soon reached the hospital.  
Sadie parked the car at the enterance.

"TA-DAAAAAAAH!  
That`ll be twenty dollars."

"TWENTY DOLLARS!  
What on earth for!" Exclaimed Mickey

"Gas Money.  
Gas ain`t cheap, especially for THIS CAR!"

Mickey growled as he gave Sadie some Money.

"I thought you weren`t a CROOK, anymore..."

"Bad habits are HARD to give up, Mouse."

Mickey carried Minnie out.  
Oswald and Fanny followed them into the hospital.

[Later]

Mickey was sitting outside the ER room, Oswald and Fanny were there, too.  
they could hear Minnie`s screams of pain from inside the room.

"That`s it...I can`t take it, anymore." Said Mickey

"What?" Asked Oswald

"i`m going in there."

"Are you sure they`ll let you?" Said Fanny

"I`d like to see them STOP ME."

Mickey opened the door and walked inside.  
he saw Minnie laying down, the doctors and nurses gathered.

"M-MICKEY!"

Mickey ran up to her.

"I`m here, Minnie."

Mickey held her hand.  
Minnie hissed in her teeth as the pain continued.

After hours of this...they both heard the cried of an infant, followed by another.

"It`s a boy." said a Doctor

"And a Girl!" added a nurse

Minnie sat up and looked at them.  
her fur was VERY MESSY and her face looked pale.

"T-Twins?"

Mickey was speechless at this.

"L-Let me see them!"

"Hold on."

The doctor cleaned up the infant mice and wrapped them in Boy and Pink Blankets.  
he handed the bundled to Minnie, who took the two and held them close.

"oh, mickey...  
there...there beautiful." Said Minnie, overcome with joy

Mickey looked at the babies`s sweet faced.

"yeah...they are."

Minnie looked at her husband.

"Well, Mickey...what do you want to name them?"

"M-Me!  
aren`t you gonna-"

"I named Mikey, you can name these two."

Mickey chuckled, though still overcome with emotion.  
he looked at his newborn Son and Daughter and thought hard.

He finally smiled warmly, knowing what he wanted to call them.

"Walter...and Lilian.  
after my Adoptive Parents: Walt and Lily."

Minnie smiled.

"I think those are WONDERFUL names."

Oswald and Fanny soon came in.

"Is everything okay?" asked Fanny

"We got worried when we couldn`t hear any-"

the Rabbit couple saw the bundles in Minnie`s arms.

"oh..."

"Come on, come see them." Said Mickey

Oswald and Fanny approached them and looked at the Baby Mice.

"Oh, they are the sweetest things I have ever seen..." Said Fanny

"What are their names?" asked Oswald

"Our parents." Said Mickey

Oswald looked at him.

"Walt and Lily?"

Mickey nodded.

"yep."

Oswald looked at him and smiled.

"mom and dad would be proud..." said Oswald

[Mickey and Minnie`s House, Later that Day]

Minnie walked into the living room and lay her two babies in a large cradle.  
the two mice slept next to one another, looking peaceful and precious.

Minnie smiled warmly.  
she then saw Mikey walk up to the cradle and look inside.

"are they my new Brother and Sister?"

Minnie nodded.

"Mmm-Hmmm...they are.  
but, their not old enough to play with you, right now."

"Oh...okay.  
then...what should I do?"

"well, your their big brother...it`s your job to keep them safe when Me and Mickey can`t."

"Okay, Mommy."

Mikey grabbed a nearby stuffed toy and lays it next to them.  
Minnie patted his head affectionetly and smiled warnmly.

"good boy..."

Minnie walked away, leaving Mikey there watching the sleeping infants.  
Mikey moved closer and watched them sleep, ever curious at them.

"don`t worry...I`ll keep you two, safe.  
your my little brother and sister, and I`ll love you two, forever."

The babies continued to sleep Mikey just took a seat and watched them some more, gently rocking the cradle.


	19. Teen Genius

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

Iron Man copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 19: Mikey Elias, Teen Genius

[Mainstreet, Ten Years Later]

BEEEEEEEEEP!

a Teenaged boy with messy black hair opend his blue eyes.  
he groaned as he slammed on his digital clock, silencing it`s alarm.

He looked at the clock: "7:48AM"

"man, I hate mornings..."

Mikey got up out of bed.  
he quickly put on some clean clothes and grabbed his backpack.

He walked out the door and headed for the kitchen...where he saw his family there.

"Morning, son." Said Minnie

"Hey, mom." Replied Mikey

two mouse kids exclaimed happily as Mikey arrived.

"Hey, BIG BROTHER!" said Lily

"HI, MIKEY!" said Walt

Mikey smiled.

"hey, kiddos..." Said Mikey, who ruffles their furry heads

Mikey sat down to eat breakfast.

"so, son...how is High School?" Asked Mickey

"School`s fine, dad."

"I hear you`ve made the Honor Role...AGAIN.  
it seems we have a resident genius here, don`t we?"

"Speaking of Geniues...Lily is showing some talent at music."

Mikey looked at Minnie.

"She is?"

"Yep!, She has a knack for it just Like I was when I was a little girl when I used to watch my Mother`s concerts."

Mikey smiled.  
He grew up on his mom`s stories of his grandmother`s career as a Musician...  
playing in various concerts and later conducting one herself in the famous "MUSICANNA" Concert.

Minnie always said she was inspired by her to be a musician and, it seemed Lily shared that interest in music.

Walt however, prefered ART like his father Mickey.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"COME IN!" shouted Minnie

The door opened and a Teenager walked into the kitchen.  
the teenager was a girl with red hair that grew above her shoulders.

"Hello, Mrs. Mouse."

"Hello, Alice...good to see you."

Alice smiled her usual, cheerful smile.  
she then turned to Mikey, her best friend.

"Hey, Mike...you ready to go to school?"

Mikey finished his breakfast.

"Sure, Alice...let`s go."

Mikey got up and joined Alice, heading to the door.

"BYE, MIKEY!  
Have a good day at school!" Said Minnie

"Bye!"

Mikey and Alice walked out the door.  
Minnie smiled, Mickey then chuckled.

"What?"

"Those two seem pretty CLOSE." Said Mickey

"Of course their close...their BEST FRIENDS."

"No, I mean REALLY close."

Minnie just looked at her husband.

"oh, come on, Mickey!  
their only kids!"

"Their Teenagers."

Minnie sighed.  
but, she had to admit...it DID make sense.

[Later, At School]

Mikey and Alice walked towards the Mainstreet High School.  
Much in Mainstreet had changed over the past decade...

Mainly because more Humans had moved to Mainstreet...  
So, Mikey and Alice didn`t feel so "Out-Of-Place", anymore.

As the two approached the school, someone walked over to them.

"HEY, MIKE!"

Mikey and Alice stopped to see an African-American Teen Boy approach.  
It was none other than VIRGIL JONES, Mikey`s OTHER Best Friend...who he met Five years ago.

"Hey, Virg."

Virgil faced the two.

"How are you doing?"

"Just fine.  
Me and Alice have been working hard for weeks, and we feel we`re ready for the Science Fair."

"I just know your gonna ace it...like you do EVERY YEAR."

Alice chuckled.

"Speaking of ACING, how are you doing: Mister Quarterback?"

Virgil chuckled with a blush.

"Oh, just fine.  
Coach says I`ll be a shoo-in for the NFL, someday..."

"I still don`t get why your so interested in sports...seems Pointless to me." Said Mikey

"Hey, dude...you have your thing, I have mine."

"Guess so."

RIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Guess that`s our cue."

The three friends walked towards the school and into the building.

[Meanwhile, at Sadie`s Fashion]

Several animal girls strolled down a walkway, wearing flashing looking clothes.  
sitting at the seats were people from the Media and Sadie Kitty, who was smoking casually.

Halfway through the show, Sadie put out her cig and sighed.

"THIS is was counts as GOOD FASHION, nowadays!"

"Miss Kitty, try to undersand...these designs are ALL THE RAGE in france!" said an Exectutive

"Well, apparently: The french can serve GOOD FRIES...but, don`t know the first thing about fashion!"

Sadie got a box and took out a fresh cig.  
she put it in her long holder, lit it and smoked furiously.

"maybe we should try something more "EXOCTIC."

"Like what?"

Sadie thought a bit."

"Orient."

"Huh?"

"Let`s try the latest fashon is China.  
I want shipments from HONG KONG devivered here, YESTERDAY!"

"Yes, ma`am."

the exectutives walked off.  
just then, woman walked up to her.

"Excuse me, Miss Kitty...your husband is on the line."

"what does he want?"

"He says he want to know what you want for your daughter`s upcoming birthday party."

"whatevers cheaper...anything else?"

"yes...the princible from an elementry school called.  
he says your Son got into a fight with someone."

Sadie wrote something in her checkbook.  
she then tore out a check and handed it to the woman.

"Deliver this to the princible...tell him to "Forget the whole thing."

"Yes, ma`am."

The woman left.  
Sadie groaned in frustration.

"it`s ALWAYS something..."

[Later, After School]

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Mikey walked down the hallway, just then...some jocks (Both Human and Animals) approached him.

"Hey there, geek." Said a Jock

"Buzz off." Said Mikey

One of the jocks grabbed Mikey, lifted him up and slammed him against a locker.

"You outta show us some RESPECT, dweeb!"

"oh, of course...that makes sense.  
seeing as how you have no idea what "respect" is." Joked Mikey

"THAT`S IT, PUNK!  
NOW YOUR GONNA-"

Just then, Virgil grabbed the jock`s fist.

"Knock it off." Said Virgil, Darkly

"Hey...Easy, jones.  
We`re just having some fun, you understand."

"Mikey`s happens to be my friend...I find nothing FUN about that."

The jock sneared, he then released Mikey.

"killjoy."

The jock left.  
Mikey glared at them as he got up.

"Thanks."

"No prob, Mike...It`s what I do."

Just then, Alice ran up to Mikey she instantly hugged him tightly.

"I SAW EVERYTHING!  
I tried to get here as quick as I could."

"What took you so long?"

"Couldn`t get through the crowds in time."

Virgil snickered as Alice continued to hug Mikey.

"Uhhh...Alice.  
you mind letting me go, now?"

Alice instantly let go, blushing wildly.

"Sorry!"

"Let`s just go."

Mikey began to leave with Alice.

"Later, Virg."

Virgil waved.

"Bye, Mike."

Mikey and Alice headed outside.

"So, what now?" Asked Alice

"where else?  
we go to my lab and put the finishing touches on my Project."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan.  
Exactly how close are you to finishing it?"

"Pretty close."

"How close is "Pretty Close?"

"well, if we play our cards right...we should be finished by tonight."

"Cool!"

[Later]

Mikey and Alice walked down the sidewalk into Iwerksville.  
as they approached Mikey`s house, they passed by Sadie`s house.

She was clipping some bushes into various shapes.  
she then stopped when she noticed the two teens.

"Well, If it isn`t MIKEY and ALICE...my "Favorite" neighbors."

Mikey and Alice stopped and looked at the Cat.

"Hello, Mrs. K." Said Alice

"Doing well in school?"

"Yep, We sure are."

Sadie chuckled.

"You know, MY KIDS are also doing good in school.  
my eldest son Felix and young daughter Sally are DESTINED for greatness..."

"That sounds very nice." Said Mikey, obviously annoyed at Sadie`s gloating

"Oh, yeah...it is.  
No surprise, seeing who their mother is."

Mikey scoffed.

"Well, we gotta go..."

Mikey and Alice walked off.

"OKAY, SEE YA`!" Said Sadie

Mikey and Alice head for the house and walk inside.  
they passed by the living room, where Minnie was Teaching Lily to play piano.

Minnie then noticed the teens.

"Oh, hey mikey!  
how was your day at school?"

"Just fine."

Mikey looked around.

"Say...where`s dad and walt?"

"Mickey took him to visit his Uncle Oswald to visit his cousins, today Right now, I`m teaching Lily the piano...and later, the violin."

"cool."

Mikey and Alice walk through a door into the basement.  
Minnie exhaled as they left, then turns back to her young daughter.

"Okay, lily...one more time."

[Meanwhile, in the basement]

Mikey flipped on the lights, illuminating the pitch black room.  
Technology and Electronic devices of ALL KINDS were scattered around the large room.

On the tables was scrap metal, vials of chemicals and Computer monitors.

"Wel, mike...  
If I`ve said it once, I`ll say it again: You REEEEEALLY need to get out more."

Mikey chuckled.  
as he walked over to a large object covered by a white tarp.

he pulls it off.  
revealing a large, mechanical arm connected to some treads.

"Wow...that`s impressive." Said Alice

"Thanks."

Mikey grabbed a large wrench and began to tighten some bolts.

"Anything I can do?"

"yeah...hand me that box of circuts over there."

Alice walked over to where Mikey was pointing.  
she grabbed the box that was full of computer chips and various circuts.

She brought it over to Mikey.

"Okay, now what?"

"bring it over here...I need to install them after I`m finished with this bolt."

Alice laid the box down on the table next to Mikey.  
after several minutes, Mikey stopped tightening the bolt and stood up.

Alice found herself staring at Mikey...ALOT.  
he was wearing a muscle shirt, which was all sweaty and clearly showed his "Muscles"

"wow...your getting RIPPED, Mike." Said Alice, a little embarrissed

Mikey grinned.

"yeah, well...  
when you spend your nights doing stuff like this, it happens."

Mikey then looked at Alice...who was STILL staring at his chest.

"Uhhh...Alice?"

"yeah?"

"My eyes are UP HERE."

Alice suddenly snaps out of her trance and looks at him.

"OH, SO SORRY!"

Mikey just shook his head and exhaled.

"You know, you don`t have stay here.  
I can handle this on my own, and besides...don`t you have Cheerleading Practice?"

"Oh, they can live without me.  
BESIDES...helping you with your inventions is more interesting than doing CARTWHEELS."

Mikey opened a metal lid and installed some chips and circuts.  
he then snapped the lid shut and reached for the Power Switch, gripping it with his fingers.

"Okay...let`s hope this works."

Alice crossed her fingers.  
Mikey flipped the switch...and brought the Robot Arm to life.

it rolled forward and looked around.

"wow...it actually works!" Exclaimed Alice

"Hopefully THIS will score me some points at school."

"School!  
This outta get you into MENSA!"

The arm suddenly shot out and grabbed Alice`s nose, crushing and pulling it.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"OH, MY-"

Alice cried out at the Metallic claw clutched her nose like a vice.

"GET IT OFF!"

"HANG ON!"

Mikey immediatly turned the device off.  
unfortunetly, the claw was STILL clenching her nose.

"IT`S HURTING MEEEEEEEE!"

Mikey grabbed a crowbar and began to pry the claw opened.  
after several minutes, the claw released Alice...who held her now Bright Red nose in pain.

"Ohhhhh...THAT HURTS!"

"Here, let me look at it."

Mikey walked over and examined her nose.  
Alice flinched in pain, but Mikey just smiled.

"nothing broken."

"You sure?"

"Oh, yeah...you look fine to me."

Alice smiled, blushing bright red.  
Mikey then walked over to a table and grabbed a box of band-aids.

"Here...this should help."

Mikey took out a band-aid and placed it on Alice`s nose.

"If anyone asks, you had an "accident" during cheer practice.  
The last thing I want is someone thinking I hurt you in someway..."

"Sure, Mikey."

Mikey smiled, he then looked back at his machine.

"Guess I still need to work the bugs outta this thing.  
(Deep Sigh) I have a feeling I`m gonna be up ALL NIGHT!"

"wish I could of helped better."

"You did alright, Alice.  
you helped my just fine...even took one for the team."

"yeah...I could of done fine without THAT!"

Alice then noticed a set of chemicals on a table.

"What`s that?" Asked ALice, pointing

Mikey looked.

"Just a project of "interest" I`m doing on the side."

"What is it?"

"Mixing random chemicals together...see if what happens."

"Sounds Dangerous."

"Yeah, well...  
that`s why I moved my lab from my room to this basement...where I can cause "Less Damage."

Alice giggled.

"I remember that night...The Police and Firefighters were EVERYWHERE!"

Mikey sighed sharply.

"yes...I know."

Just then, a Beeper went off on Alice`s skirt.

"Trouble?"

"Yeah...seems my Aunt and Uncle need me home." Said Alice, looking at the device

"I`m REALLY sorry about this."

"No problem...I can handle myself."

Alice began to leave, but she turned back to Mikey.

"Say, Mikey...there is one thing I need to know."

"What is it?"

Alice bit her lip, twiddling her fingers.  
finally, she spoke to him.

"Well...there is this DANCE at school in a few weeks.  
and, well...I was wondering if, ummmmm..."

Mikey sighed, KNOWING what Alice was implying.

"You want to go to the dance?"

"YES!, I d-do...  
and, I have no one to go with."

"I`ve seen plenty of guys wanting to go on dates with you."

Mikey then huffed.

"a little TOO MANY, in fact..." Muttered Mikey

"I don`t know them like I know you, Mikey.  
and, I would feel more comfortable if you were there."

Mikey looked at his female friend.

"So...you want me to take you to the dance."

"AS A FRIEND!  
I mean, it`s not like a DATE or anything..."

"Oh, of course not!  
because, us being on a date would be-"

"WEIRD."

"yep."

Mikey and Alice were both silent, blushing bright red.

"So...is it a (gulp) d-date?"

Mikey grinned.

"sure...I`ll go for your sake."

Alice smiled, she then hugged him.

"THANKS, MIKEY!"

Alice walked off.

"See ya`!"

"y-yeah...see ya`."

Alice soon left, leaving Mikey alone with his work.


	20. Growing Up

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

Iron Man copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 20: Growing Up

[The Next Day]

Mickey, Minnie, Mikey, Walt and Lily were at a kitchen table, eating lunch.

"This is good food, Mom." Said Walt

Minnie smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie..."

Minnie looked at Mikey, she then looked back at her youngest children.

"Say...why don`t you go watch some cartoons?"

Walt and Lily got up.

"Okay!"

the two kids ran off.  
Mikey just sighed, knowing full well what was happening.

"I need to g-"

"Mikey, wait...I need to talk to you about something."

Mikey sighed.

"what?"

"I, uhhhh...heard noise in the basement yesterday."

"That`s no surprise.  
I do my experiments there, so...it can get noisy."

"I heard Alice yelling."

Mikey sighed.

"yeah, that was my project...things sort of went haywire.

Minnie eyed him.  
Mikey in ture, stared at her.

"Why?  
is something wrong?"

"well, I was a little worried."

"so was I...  
I had no idea that machine would grab her nose."

Mickey chuckled.

"I was wondering why she had that band-aid on her nose."

Mikey chuckled too.  
he then spoke up.

"Alice asked me about this Dance at school."

Minnie instantly grew concerned.

"D-Dance?"

"yeah...Alice REALLY wants to go.  
I promised her I`d take her as an escort."

"Well, that`s sure nice of you." Said Mickey

Mickey turned to look at his Wife.

"Isn`t that nice, Minnie?"

Minnie smiled nervously and nodded.

"S-sure...that`s n-nice."

"Yeah, well...  
Right now, I`m more worried about getting my Machine finished on time."

"Do you need any help, son?" Asked Mickey

"naw...all I need is a couple purchases from RadioShack.  
besides, I think we all remember what happened LAST TIME you tried to help."

"oh, yeah...right."

Mickey chuckled nervously as he remember the time his tail was nearly cut off.  
and, the time his ears were set on fire and was in the hospital for weeks.

"I can handle myself."

Mikey soon got up.

"Where are you going?" Said Minnie

Mikey just looked at his mother.

"Uhhhh...RadioShack Like I said I was going to do."

Minnie looked away, blushing in embarrissment.

Mikey soon walked out the kitchen.  
Mickey just looked at Minnie with a "Look"

"What?" Said Minnie

"what."  
What was THAT about?"

"I don`t know what your talking about."

"Minnie...I was sitting right here."

Minnie exhaled deeply.

"Mickey, I am just being a MOTHER...is that such a bad thing!"

"No...  
But, I think you were overracting with the whole Alice Thing."

Minnie exclaimed.

"She was YELLING and SCREAMING in a room with my son.  
a room with NO WINDOWS, a SHUT DOOR and not to mention...Under the house!"

Mickey sighed sharply.

"Mikey is a good kid...we taught him well.  
and, Alice is a good and trusted friend."

"I know...But, their ALSO teenagers.  
and, you know what teenagers think."

"I never thought about those things when I was his age...not until later years."

Minnie sighed deeply, resting her face on her hand.  
she then sat up and looked at Mickey, again.

"Well...What about this DANCE!  
I you sure Mikey is ready for something like this!"

"He`s Fifteen Years Old, Minnie...and, It`s only a dance."

Minnie sighed sharply, almost growling.  
Mickey just eyed his wife, an eyebrow raised.

"Minnie...is something the matter?"

Minnie sighed sharply, frowning.

"I`m just worried about Mikey.  
He`s my son and I`m his mother...and, I worry."

Minnie chuckled, smiling weakly.

"you know, sometimes...I wish I could go back and make him a Baby, again.  
I`m starting to miss those old times when he NEEDED me there for him."

"He still needs you, Min."

"not as much, mickey...  
and, someday...he won`t need me AT ALL."

Minnie then sighed and got up, Mickey followed her.

they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Mikey and Lily were watching TV.  
Minnie walked over to a table and looked at some various picture frames

most all of them were of Mikey taken at various stages of his young life.  
Minnie sighed as she took a picture and looked at it, her expression saddened.

"do you remember...when I first taught him to ride a bike?" Said Minnie

"yeah, I do...you worried over him then, too."

Minnie smiled.

"and, his birthdays...(sigh), oh, how i loved his birthdays."

Mickey sighed.

"Well...we don`t really know his REAL birthday, Minnie.

"no...but I remember the day I first found him.  
and, that`s good enough birthday for me."

Mickey smiled as he also remembered.

"I Remember when I first taught him to play baseball."

Minnie eyed him.

"so do I...I was TERRIFIED."

"oh, he was FINE, Minnie...I put plenty of padding on him."

Minnie sighed.  
she then smiled as she remembered something else.

"remember Mikey`s first real christmas?  
It was the first time he saw snow...and, it freaked him out!"

"He was more "Freaked Out" during his first halloween."

"yeah, I wasn`t sure he was ready for that one, either."

Mickey placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Minnie...Mikey is a big boy, now.  
I know it`s hard, but you have to trust that he can make his own decisions."

Minnie sighed sharply.  
Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

"I`ll get it."

Mickey walked off, leaving Minnie alone.

He approached the door and opened it.  
there, he saw Oswald and Fanny rabbit.

"Hey, Mickey."

"Hey, os...what`s up?"

As if to answer, three Rabbit kids ran inside.  
The three kids were OSCAR, ORSON and OLIVIA.

Oscar wore long pants and had a "Cool Kid" additude.  
Orson wore shorts, a sweater with long sleeves and a red cap...he was pretty "Average"  
and Olivia, who wore a pink dress and a flower in her hair...She was a basic "Girly" Girl

out of the 420 "Bunnie Kids"...these three were the "Most Popular"  
they were ALWAYS together and were good friends with Walt Mouse and Lily Mouse.

"Sorry to drop by, unannounced.  
the "Terrible Trio" REALLY wanted to come visit." Said Oswald

"Hey, no problem...their family, too."

the three bunnie kids approached the two mouse kids.  
they were none-the-less happy and played awhile.

"So...you ready to go to work?" Said Oswald

"Sure...let me get my suitcase."

Mickey walked off, leaving the others alone.  
Minnie then approached Fanny.

"fanny, can I talk to you a minute?"

"sure."

The two women walked off, leaving Oswald alone with the kids.  
once in the kitchen, Minnie faced Fanny.

"Fanny...I`m worried about Mikey."

"Why?  
is something wrong?"

Minnie sighed.

"I`m not entirely sure, exactly..."

Fanny raised an eyebrow.

"Minnie...what`s wrong?"

Minnie sighed sharply.

"we don`t spend time with each other like we used to, anymore...  
all he does at home is lock himself in his room and do his experiments in the basement."

"Surely you must spend time together."

Minnie scoffed.

"The only time we "See Each Other" is at the dinner table.  
It`s like we`re strangers in our own house!"

Fanny sighed.

"Minnie...He`s a teenager.  
and, teenagers tend to be reclusive."

"I know!  
but...I`m just worried about him.

He`s going to a dance at school, an-"

"A DANCE!  
why, that`s GREAT!

Who is he going with?"

Minnie sighed.

"alice."

"Alice?"

"Yes, ALICE."

Fanny was silent.  
she then squealed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
OH, THAT IS SOOOOOOOOO SWEET!"

Minnie just eyed her.

"Am I the only one who finds this SERIOUS!"

Fanny looked at Minnie.

"Oh, RE-LAX, Minnie!  
It`s just a dance

and, BESIDES...He`ll be with Alice, not some STRANGE GIRL."

Minnie sighed.

"I just don`t think Mikey is ready for something like this."

"You said the SAME THING when Mickey and Oswald took him to that camping trip when he was Eight."

Minnie glared at her, then sighed sharply.  
Fanny then exhaled deeply and looked at her.

"Alright, look...  
the dance requires Chaporones, so...we can keep an eye on him."

Minnie looked at Fanny.

"thanks."

"yeah...that`s what I do.  
no matter how CRAZY or INSANE it seems to me."

Minnie looked at her friend, then decided to change the subject.

"So...how are your other children?"

"Goofy offered to look after them."

"You sure he minds?"

"He insisted.  
Goofy REALLY misses Max and just LOVES to take care of kids.

I offered to take them off his hands a couple times, but he LOVES caring for my babies."

Minnie smiled.

"Goofy always was a sweetheart.  
I felt bad for him when his wife died."

Fanny nodded sadly.

"yeah...I know."

just then, Mickey came into the living room.  
Minnie and Fanny walked over and watched Mickey and Oswald leave.

"BYE, MINNIE!"

"Later, Fanny!"

the two men left.  
Fanny then turned back to Minnie.

"So...where IS Mikey?"

"Went to town to get some parts he needed for his School Science Project."

As soon as Minnie finished her sentence, the door opened.  
in walked Mikey, holding a marked box full of stuff.

"Hey, Mikey!" Said Fanny

The Human teen stopped and looked at his Aunt Fanny.

"Hey, Fanny."

Fanny three kids looked at him.

"Hello-"  
"Uncle-"  
"Mikey."

Mikey smiled at the bunnie kids.

"Hi."

He then walked off.

"Leaving so soon?" Said Fanny

"Yep.  
I have LOTS of work to do."

Mikey opened the door to teh basement and walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

Minnie just eyes Fanny, her fists on her sides.

"See what I mean!"

Fanny just eyed her.

"Teenager."

Minnie just exclaimed with a groaning sigh.

[In The Basement]

Mikey laid his box down on a table.  
her wiped some sweat off his head and sighed.

he looked at the Robotic Arm and shuddered.

"this is gonna take awhile..."

As Mikey grabbed some parts-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Mikey sighed as he put the parts back in the box and took out his cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mikey!"

Mikey sighed.

"Alice, this isn`t a good time."

"Sorry to bother you.  
but, I wanted to ask your opinion on my dress to wear at the dance."

"Already!"

"Yes.  
Now, what`s your favorite color?"

Mikey exhaled as he thought a bit.

"Well...I like Red and Gold."

"GREAT!, thanks a bunch!"

"Wait, what so important abou-"

CLICK!

Mikey sighed as he put his phone away.

"girls..."

Mikey grabbed the parts again and went to work on his machine.  
After several minutes, he closed the lid and reached for the switch.

"if this thing touches my nose, I swear I`m gonna kill it." Muttered Mikey

Mikey flipped the switch and the device came to life.  
Amazingly, it didn`t become hostal and just looked at Mikey, flexing it`s servos.

"Well, FINALLY...it works."

Mikey marched off to his Chem Lab.  
he gathered some chemicals and put them in front of him.

"Okay, now WHERE is the Palladium!

The robot arm handed Mikey a vial marked "Palladium"  
Mikey eyed him, then took it.

"thanks..."

Mikey began to mix the chemicals together.  
after several minutes, the plate began to GLOW.

"whoa..."

there was a bright flash, which blinded Mikey for a moment.  
when his vision returned...He saw a Light Blue crystal on the table.

"what in the-"

Mikey reached out and touched the crystal...this earned an electrical shock from it.

"OW!"

Mikey then looked at the Robot Arm.

"You..."Dummy."  
pick that thing up and put it in a vault."

The robot nodded.

"and, BE CAREFUL!"

the robot grabbed the crystal and carried it to a vault.  
it placed it inside and Mikey shut the door, locking it.

"Better run some tests on this thing...see just what I created."

The robot made whirling noises.  
Just then, Mikey heard a knock on the basement door upstairs.

"WHAT IS IT!"

"MIKEY!  
ALICE IS HERE!" Said the muffled voice of Minnie

Mikey sighed.  
he marched off to teh stairs, but the robot followed.

"NO!  
you stay here."

The robot drooped sadly.

"Don`t give me that look!  
I`ll be back soon, now just...clean up a little."

Mikey left, leaving the robot alone.

[The Living Room]

Mikey walked into the living room and saw Alice.

"What?"

"Ready to go?"

"Go where!"

"The mall, of course!  
I need to go shopping for my dress!"

Mikey eyed Alice.

"Alice...this dance isn`t for another few weeks!"

"And, I want to be ready...now, let`s go!"

Mikey sighed.

"okay, fine."

Mikey walked with Alice towards the door.

"Later, mom."

Minnie watched Mikey leave.  
once the door closed, she sighed.

"SEE!  
I never get to see him for more than FIVE SECONDS!"

"He`s just busy, Minnie...try not to get worked up over all this." Said Fanny

[Later, At The Mainstreet Mall]

Mikey and Alice were walking through the Mega-Mall of Mainstreet Town.  
it was full of people, both Animals and Humans, in dense crowds.

"i hate coming here..." Grumbled Mikey

"I`ve seen you in here a couple of time, Mike." Said Alice

"Only because of the Electronics and Videogame Store they have here."

Alice gripped Mikey`s arm and rushed forward, dragging him with her.

"OVER THERE!"

Mikey looked at where Alice was headed: "Victoria`s Secret"

"oh, no...I`M NOT GOING IN THERE!"

"oh, Yes, you are."

"Alice!  
I`m a GUY and that`s a store full of Womens clothing...which includes underwear!  
Do you know how it looks for a teenage boy to be in a store full of Bras and Panties!"

"Oh, RELAX!  
If anyone asks, I`ll tell them your with me."

Alice marched inside the store, dragging Mikey along.

While they went inside...two women spied on them.  
they were MINNIE MOUSE and FANNY RABBIT, who were wearing trenchcoats.

"There they are..." Said Minnie

"I still can`t believe you talked me into this!" Exclaimed Fanny

Minnie eyed her.

"I just want to take interest in my son`s activities..." Said Minnie

"I`d rather look after My babies and your OTHER kids."

"Well, Daisy wanted to babysit."

Fanny scoffed.

"Yeah!  
After you asked her to do it several times!"

"Must you be so critical!"

Minnie got up, as did Fanny.

"Let`s go."

The two women walked into the store.

[Inside The Store]

Alice was taking out dresses and admiring them.

"Ooooh...This one is CUTE!  
Mikey, what do you think!"

Mikey was just standing there, a plain look on his face.

"You REALLY want to know what I think?"

"Oh, STOP IT!  
This`ll be over, soon."

Just then, an employee walked up to them.

"Hello, Miss...  
is there anything I can do for you and your boyfriend?"

Mikey`s eyes widened in shock.

"I-I`M NOT HER BOY-"

"Actually, I would like some help...do you have anything in Red and Gold?"

The employee thought a moment.

"I think we might have something..."

[Later]

Mikey stood outside a changing room as Alice kept putting on different outfits.

"this is...without a doubt the absolute WORST PLACE I could possably be in this store." Said Mikey

"Unless you have X-RAY VISION, I fail to see a problem."

Finally, Alice opened the door and came out.

"There...what do you think?"

Mikey looked at her...and his jaw nearly dropped.

Alice was wearing a Red Prom Dress with gold lightning volts on it.  
Alice turned to show the dress was backless and was also pretty TIGHT around her chest.

"Well...do I look CUTE?"

Mikey was still staring.  
but, he finally snapped out of it.

"It`s...g-good.  
you look...GREAT."

"Gee, thanks!"

Alice rushed over and hugged Mikey...who was blushing wildly.  
Alice then want back into the changing room and soon came back out in her normal clothes.

"Okay...Let`s go!"

As Mikey and Alice walked off, Minnie and Fanny just watched them.

"Well, I liked that dress." Said Fanny

Minnie just narrowed her eyes and followed them.

"And, now we`re running again..."

[Later, outside the Mall]

Mikey and Alice walked out the mall.  
Alice was holding a bag, then smiled at Mikey.

"Thanks for giving me that coupon for my new dress, Mikey."

"Yeah, well...Sadie ALWAYS gives them to my family for some reason.  
I figured I might as well put them to good use...even though I really don`t care about stuff like that."

"Well, thanks for your help."

Alice gave Mikey a quick kiss on his cheek...which earned a deep red blush from Mikey.

"I guess I`ll see you at the Science Fair..."

"Y-Yeah...I guess so."

Alice walked off.  
Mikey sighed deeply, then walked away.

Minnie and Fanny came out of some bushes.

"that was SO SWEET..." Said Fanny

Minnie huffed as she crossed her arms.

"I don`t know..." Muttered Minnie


	21. Friendly Romance

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

Iron Man copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 21: Friendly Romance

[a few days later]

Mikey pushed a large object covered by a white tarp into the school gym.  
of course, once inside...one could see it was full of people along with many students showing off their various projects.

Some were pretty basic...such as Volcanos made of paper and baking soda.  
others were a bit more creative, such as Mobiles of the solar system and things.

However, EVERYONE knew that when it came to actual inventions...Mikey was the guy.  
though, his earliest years at school earned him the CONCERN of many teachers.

mainly due to one incident that required the whole fire department to fix.

But, Mikey had gotten better over the years.  
and, he was SURE his latest project would be a hit.

Mikey soon found a free spot and pushed the covered object there.  
he sighed with relief as he stopped to rest.

He was soon joined by Alice and Virgil.

"Hey, mike...how ya` doin`?" Said Virgil

Mikey took a moment to catch his breath, then spoke.

"Been better..."

Alice cleared her throat.

"I, uhhhh...hope you "fixed" that thing."

"I have, TRUST ME.  
now, all I gotta do is hope it impresses those teachers."

"What exactly is it?" asked Virgil

"It`s a surprise...you`ll have to wait for the unvealing."

Just then, some people approached.  
they were Mickey, Minnie, Walt and Lily...Mikey`s Family.

"Hey, Mikey!" Said Minnie

Mikey looked at his family.

"Mom?, Dad?  
what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we weren`t about to miss the presentation of your Science Project." Said Minnie

"Plus, Minnie made us come." added Mickey

Minnie softly kicked Mickey in the shin.

"ow!"

"We just want to support you as a family." Said Minnie with a smile

Mikey grinned.

"okay, then...thanks."

Just then, a female bear teacher walked over to Mikey.

"Okay, Mr. Elias...your last on my list." Said the teacher

She looked at Mikey.

"what do you have to show me?"

Mikey smiled.

"My latest invention...  
Guarenteed to revolutionise the future of Robotic Technology!"

The bear sighed.

"Just show me, Mister Elias."

Mikey pulled the tarp off and revealed his machine.

"TA-DAAAAAAA!"

Minnie clapped rapidly.  
The bear was not too impressed.

"You built a metal arm attached to treads...cute.  
but, this is "Science", mr. Elias...Not Art."

"It`s NOT a sculpture!"

Mikey quickly pressed a button and activated the Robot.  
it came to life and moved closer to the others.

though Virgil was amazed, Alice was hiding behind him.

"keep that thing AWAY from my nose."

The bear observed it.

"Okay...I guess it`s the real deal.  
but, just because it MOVES, doesn`t mean it`s advanced...can it DO anything?"

"It does just about anything it tells ya`...provided it`s capable."

"could you demostrate?"

"sure."

Mikey turned to his Minnie.

"mom, can I see your purse?"

Minnie handed Mikey her purse.  
Mikey turned and faced his robot.

"Find mom`s cellphone."

The robot took the purse...and dumpted it`s contents on the floor.

"GAH!"Exclaimed Minnie

Mikey got worried.

"I-it`s not suppose to do that!"

The bear woman just eyed him, her arms partly crossed.

"Mmmm-Hmm."

The robot lowered it`s hand and grabbed the cellphone.  
it extended it`s arm and offer Mikey the cellphone.

"Well, it appears to have some intelligence..."

Mikey swipped the phone.

"you big dummy..." muttered Mikey

The bear looked at the machine.

"Well, Miss cunningham?"

Cunningham sighed.

"I believe it`s a solid "A-"

Mikey just eyed her, his eyes wide.

"an "A"...MINUS!"

"It`s a Robot Arm, Mister Elias...  
make an actual robot (one with smarts), and you may stand a chance at getting a "Perfect Score."

The bear places a Blue Ribbon on the robot.

"there, you win...  
now, I`m off to the spa."

The bear left.  
Mikey just grumbled.

"Cheer up, Mikey...at least you won."

"BARELY!"

Mikey just glared at the robot arm, which drooped sadly.

"I knew I shouldn`t of bought those CHEAP MICROCHIPS that were on sale...  
next chance I get, this thing is getting better CPU`s in it`s hardrive."

Lily tugged at her mother`s dress.

"Momma...what is Mikey talking about?"

"Oh, he means he wants his robot to be SMARTER, sweetie." Replied Minnie

"oh."

Alice walke dover to Mikey.

"WEEEEEEEEEELL, now that THAT is over with.  
maybe we can start focusing on more important things...like the SCHOOL DANCE."

Minnie huffed at this, eyeing Alice.

"Alice...I already got your dress, what more do you want!"

"Well, how about getting some something for you to wear."

"WHAT!"

"You can`t go to the dance in your street clothes!  
for something like this, you need a Tuxedo."

"Those things are EXPENSIVE!"

"I`m sure Mister Scrooge could offer you one."

"by that, you mean "loan".  
and Loaning leads to "Debts", and I don`t feel like oweing the richest guy alive anything."

Mickey cleared his throat.

"I might have something for you to wear..."

Mikey looked at Mickey

"You do, dad?"

"SURE!  
I`ve went to ALOT of places where I needed "Fancy Clothes"  
so, I`m sure I might have something for you to wear...hopefully it`ll still fit you."

Mikey smiled.

"Thanks, dad."

Alice gave Mikey a tight hug.

"OOOOOH, I JUST CAN`T WAIT FOR THE DANCE!  
they`ll be FOOD, and DRINKS, and MUSIC, THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!"

Alice skipped away, her "head in the clouds."  
Virgil just whistled long and loudly.

"Dude...she REALLY wants to go to that dance."

"Tell me about it..."

[Later that day, at home]

Minnie is sitting at the front porch, watching her youngest kids playing in the yard.  
she is resting her chin on her hands and sighed deeply, her mind focused on the Memory of Mikey`s Childhood.

Just then, a flashy looking car pulled up.  
the door opened and out walked Sadie Kitty, still holding her ciggerate in it`s holder.

She was wearing a large hat with feathers in it and a feathering skarf around her neck.  
she removed these items, put them back in her car and shut the door.

Sadie turned and looked at Minnie.

"MINNIE MOUSE!  
so good to see you..."

As Sadie opened the wooden gate and walked in, Minnie spoke up.

"please don`t smoke near my children."

Sadie stopped and looked at her cigerette.

"Oop...  
Heh, heh..."My Bad." Said Sadie jokingly

Sadie took the cigerette out and flicked it into the road.  
she then laid the holder down on a table and walked over to Minnie.

"You shouldn`t smoke, Sadie...it`s bad for you."

Sadie just chuckled.

"If I wanted to be nagged like that, I would of stayed with my mother."

Walt and Lily ran up to Sadie.

"AUNT SADIE!"

Sadie smirked.

"Hello, kiddies..."

"do you have a present for us?"

Sadie pretended to think.

"let me think...OH!, I know."

Sadie reached into her fancy purse and took out a large bag of Candy.

"here you go...knock yourselves out."

Sadie tossed the bag, which Walt caught.  
as the kid ate some candy, Sadie approached Minnie.

"The best way to a child`s heart is through their sweet tooth..." Said Sadie with a chuckle

Minnie huffed.

"Don`t worry, it`s Sugar Free...I`m not that DEVIOUS."

Minnie said nothing Sadie eyed her curiously.

"Something wrong?"

Minnie sighed.

"I don`t know...I just don`t know."

Sadie smiled with a hint of malice.  
she waltz over and sat beside Minnie.

"Let me guess...It`s about Mikey."

Minnie looked at the Cat.

"how did you-"

"Your a parent.  
and, a rebelling teenager is the source to EVERY parent`s troubles"

Minnie exhaled deeply.

"I`m losing him, Sadie...  
we`re becoming MORE and MORE distant as the years go by.

I mean...It`s like we don`t even know each other, anymore!"

Sadie chuckled.

"You say that like it`s a BAD thing."

Minnie looked at Sadie.

"What do you mean?"

Sadie just snickered as she took something out of her purse.  
It was a make-up mirror, she opened to admire her face.

"Let me tell you something about myself, Minnie...  
I am the proud owner of a thriving business, I make money DAILY.

and, the ONLY stumbling block I ever had in that whole thing was CHILDREN."

Sadie flipped the mirror closed and put it away.

"Why I ever agreed to have kids is BEYOND me...  
all I did was clean up their messes and spend money that I COULD of been using for something else!

oh, and don`t even get me started on my "Girlish Figure" after TWO PREGNANCYS!  
god, it took me YEARS before people stopped accusing me of being Uncle Pete`s daughter."

Minnie just eyed her.

"what are you saying?"

Sadie sighed, aggravated.

"I am SAYING that when kids become teenagers...It isn`t a BAD THING.  
It`s not the worse day of your life, It`s the BEST day of your life!

No more changing diapers, wiping dirt off their faces or constant sleepless nights of them waking you up for something or another."

Sadie grinned.

"See, when that day happens...when kids "Don`t Need You", it is FREEDOM!  
My son Felix will be thirteen next month, so that`ll be ONE LESS kid for me to worry about.

I can`t wait until Sally grows up...  
she`s still Six, so I have to wait awhile."

Minnie sighed.

"Sorry, Sadie...but, I`m not like you.  
I actually LOVE taking care of my children...especially Mikey."

Sadie shrugs.

"Eh!...your loss.  
but, if I were you...I`d keep an eye on that kid."  
b "Why?"

"DUH!, He`s a TEENAGER!  
and, when teens go Unsupervised...they tend to get into "Trouble."

"T-Trouble?"

"OH, YEAH!  
heck, If I let my son do what HE WANTS (like my idiot husband does)  
b he`d probably become some Punk...and NO SON OF MINE is going to be labled a criminal!"

"but, Mikey would never-"

"Hey, you said it yourself: "It`s like you don`t KNOW EACH OTHER, anymore..."  
for all you know he could be in some gang, STEALING STUFF and CAUSING RIOTS!"

"NO!, NOT MY MIKEY!  
I`ve raised him better than that!"

"OKAY!, OKAY!  
FINE!, if you say so..." Said Sadie, trying to calm Minnie down

"But, there is ONE THING that no amount of upbringing can prevent..."

"What?"

Sadie just grinned deviously.

"horomones...the LOVE BUG.  
and, when it bites your kids...It`s HARD to get rid of.

and, It`s even worse for BOYS than it is for girls."

Minnie looked down, getting worried.  
Sadie just smiled at this.

"Ooooh...  
Let me guess: Mikey`s already been "Bitten"?

"Well...he IS starting to look at Alice differently."

Sadie chuckled at this.

"Mikey and Alice!  
HA!...I always knew those two would end up together, one day."

Sadie moved closer to Minnie.

"Want my advice, mother-to-mother?: KEEP AN EYE ON HIM.  
because, all it takes is a simple kiss to start it...

then, comes the PHONE CALLS that can last for HOURS...  
Later, the DATES that can go on ALL NIGHT..."

Sadie then puts on a devious grin.

"and, if your not careful...  
you`ll wake up one morning to find his bed UNSLEPT In.

Then, the next thing you know...Your paying CHILD SUPPORT!"

Minnie became angry.

"SADIE!"

"Hey, don`t get mad at me...I`m just telling like it is.  
I`m not saying it`ll happen to HIM...but, it happens to ALOT of other teens."

Sadie then gets up.

"Especially HUMAN TEENS."

"your wrong, Sadie I know my son, I trust him...and, He`d NEVER do something so foolish!"

"whatever you say, Minnie...whatever you say."

Sadie grabs her purse.

"well, see ya`...  
I have to get home and prepare for my Daughter`s Birthday Party."

Sadie groans in aggravation.

"I swear, that kid is gonna BANKRUPT ME!"

Sadie walked off.  
but, before she walks out the gate...she turned to Minnie.

"Oh, by the way...I really ENJOY our visits."

Sadie leaves, while Minnie just sighs sharply.  
Sadie`s words burned deeply into her mind...planting seeds of DOUBT in her.

(("KEEP AN EYE ON HIM...")) echoed Sadie`s Voice in her head

[Inside the House]

Mikey was in Mickey and Minnie`s room with his Father, searching through the closet.

"You sure have ALOT of clothes, dad..." Said Mikey

"Yeah, well...your "Old Man" has lived an interesting life."

"Yeah, tell me about it...  
I`m starting to wonder where these GREEN TIGHTS came from."

Mickey blushed nervously.

"That came from a costume party I once went to in my teens.  
I was "Peter Pan" and Minnie was dressed as "Snow White."

"cute."

As Mikey looked through the clothes...he finds something wrapped in plastic.  
he takes it out of the closet, unzips it and takes out a very fancy looking tuxedo.

"Say...this looks nice.  
MUCH BETTER than a tuxedo."

Mickey looks at the suit and then sighed sadly Mikey looks inside and see`s some writing on the tag: "W.E.D."

"WED?...Whose that?"

"T-That`s your grandfather`s initals: Walter Elias Disney."

"It IS?"

"yeah...He said he wore it at his wedding."

Mikey examined it.

"Hmmm...It looks like it could fit me."

"Might as well...It`s a little "Big" for me."

Mikey smiled.

"Gee, thanks."

Mikey put the tux back into the plastic wrap and zipped it back up.

"That`s one less thing for me to worry about...thanks dad."

"Your welcome."

Mikey turned and left the room.  
as he headed to his room...he bumped into Minnie.

"Oh...sorry, mom."

"It`s okay."

Minnie sighed.

"Mikey...Sweetie.  
can I talk to you a minute?"

"What about?"

Minnie exhaled sharply.

"We, uhhhh...don`t spend that much time together.  
so...you think we could do somthing, just the two of us."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well...how about taking you to McDonalds and getting you a cheesburger?"

Mikey just looked at her.

"or, we could do something else..."

"Maybe, but not today.  
I`m sort of busy with something in my lab...PLUS, I have to prepare for that Dance Thing."

"Oh...right." Said Minnie, a little disappointed

Mikey began to walk off.  
Minnie then turned and called out to him.

"Mikey!"

Mikey turned and looked at her.

"I love you, son...So Much."

Mikey smiled.

"love you, too."

Mikey left and went into his room.  
after a few minutes, he came out and headed for the basement.

Minnie sighed deeply.  
feeling she hadn`t accomplished ANYTHING at all.

Mikey walked inside the basement lab...and found it VERY CLEAN.

"Hmmm...that`s odd.  
I don`t remember cleaning up."

Mikey then saw his Robotic Arm holding a broom and sweeping the floor.  
The teenager walked over to his "Creation" and just looked at it.

"hey...Are you trying to butter me up?"

The robot made whirled noises.

"Well, take a break "R2"...I can handle things, myself."

The robot rolled away as Mikey went to his desk and fiddled with something.

[Later]

The basement door suddenly opened and, Alice and Virgil walked inside.

"MIKEY!"

The two teen walked into the large room.

"Wow...It`s so clean!" Said Alice

Just then, The Robot rolled over to the teenagers.  
it was holding a feather duster and dusted Alice with it.

Alice sputtered at this, while Virgil just laughed.

"Guess that explains why Mike`s place is so clean."

The robot rolls away.  
the two teens walked over to Mikey, where he was at a desk.

"Hey, Mikey!" Said Alice

Mikey turned, revealing he was wearing Goggles that made his eyes large.

"AAHH!" shrieked Alice

Mikey groaned as he removed his goggles.

"What?"

"We`re going to the arcade, you wanna come with?" Asked Virgil

"In a minute...I have something I need to finish."

The two friends noticed an object on the table in front of Mikey.  
it was some device that had a glass tube on it shaped like a very LARGE donut.

"What`s that?" Asked Alice

"Not sure...It`s suppose to absorb and contain energy."

"Why would you build something like that?" Asked Virgil

Mikey got up and walked over to a safe.

"This is why..."

Mikey opened the safe, revealing a Blue Crystal sparking with electros.

"WHOA!  
WHAT IS THAT THING!" Exclaimed Virgil

"I`m, not sure, exactly...  
I was mixing Chemicals one day when THIS HAPPENED!"

Mikey pondered a bit.

"I think I created some NEW ENERGY type in Crystalized form."

"Is it dangerous?" Asked Virgil

"Maybe..."

Virgil and Alice paniced at this.

"MAYBE!  
What do you mean by "Maybe"!" Exclaimed Virgil

"Well, when I did some tests on it...the power went out."

"I was wondering about that." Said Virgil

Mikey walked back to his desk.  
he grabbed some tube-like cord and hooked it to the device.

"So...what`s the plan?" Asked Alice

"The energy is too UNSTABLE is it`s Raw Form.  
I`m hoping it can be controlled using this device."

Mikey to the other end of the cord and attached it to the crystal.  
he then zipped have to the device and turned it on.

the three teens watched as Light Blue energy pulsed through the cord.  
they saw the energy appear within the transparent tube, racing in a circular fashion.

"Wow...kind of reminds me of NASCAR!"

Mikey turned the Machine off and unhooked the cord.  
he saw as the Energy pulsed within the device, not going down for a second.

"Looks like I have a successful containment...  
Now, I can better study this Energy, see just how powerful it is."

Mikey walked over to the safe and shut the door.  
he then walked back to his machine and hooked a small cord into it, connected to a PDA-like device.

Mikey watched the readings.

"Well...what`s it say?"

The PDA suddenly starts smoking.  
it crackles with electros, then explodes.

"wow...that`s ALOT of gigawatts." Said Mikey

"So...what does that mean?" Asked Alice

"it means this energy is as powerful as DOZENS of Thunderstorm."

"Is that a big deal?" Asked Virgil

"VERY...  
It makes a Nuclear Reactor look like batteries for a CD PLAYER."

Virgil whistled.

"Now, that`s BIG."

Alice marveled at this.

"Mikey...do you realise what you just created!  
with this thing, you could CHANGE THE WORLD!"

Mikey thought about this.

"Maybe...  
But, It could also DESTROY THE WORLD if I`m not careful."

Alice sighed at this.

"I guess so..."

"So, what are you going to do, man?"

Mikey grabbed a tarp and covered the machine.

"Keep it a secret until I know what to do with it."

"Okay, that sounds okay..." Said Virgil

"In the meantime, you should give it a name."

"Like what?"

Alice thinks a bit.

"Well...you can name the Energy if you want.  
But, I think you should call the machine an "ARC REACTOR."

"Arc Reactor?"

"YEAH!  
You said it yourself, It`s like a nuclear reactor...just more powerful."

"Okay...  
But, where did the "Arc" come from?"

ALice blushed.

"Because the energy "Arcs" around and round like that."

Mikey rolled his eyes.  
but, he had to admit...it DID make sense.

"Okay...ARC REACTOR it is."

"And, what about the energy?" Asked Virgil

Mikey thought awhile.

"alright, how about..."DIZTONIUM"

"Diztonium?"

"Sure, why not?"

Virgil shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, it`s your energy, dude..."

Alice smiled, then faces Mikey.

"So...are you ready for the School Dance in a few weeks?"

"As ready as I`ll ever be."

"GREAT!  
I can`t wait!"

Virgil clears his throat.

"So...You two "Lovebirds" gonna come, or what?"

Mikey and Alice blushed.

"Y-Yeah, let`s go..."

The three teens walked off.

[Weeks Later, At the School Dance]

It was Nightfall and everyone were at the High School.

The dance was being held at the same place as the Science Fair: The Gym which was now adorned with various decorations, tables full of food and Music playing loudly.

Mikey was one of many present at the school...accompanied by Minnie and Fanny.

"Certainly is a nice party...almost makes me wish I was a kid, again." Said Fanny

Minnie held up her Camera and took snapshot-after-snapshot of Mikey.

"MOM!"

"What?"

"You`ve been taking pictures of my for the past hour...GIVE IT A REST!"

"Hey, it`s not like I have to worry about running out of film...I`m using a Digital Camera."

Minnie took another picture, which Mikey flinched at.  
Just then, Alice strolled over to Mikey...earning whistles from many boys.

"Hey, mikey..."

Mikey (though still "Distracted" by Alice`s appearance) just eyed her.

"What`s wrong?"

"Your late."

"Oh, sorry...my uncle`s car had trouble starting."

"Next time, I`m picking you up...My dad`s car is MUCH FASTER."

Alice just giggled, Minnie sighed.

"I like your suit...It`s real NEAT!"

"Thanks...it was my grandfather`s." Said Mikey

just then, some music began played...Students began to go onto the dance floor.

"OOH!, IT`S STARTING!"

Alice took Mikey`s hand.

"LET`S GO!"

Alice drug Mikey to the dance floor.  
Minnie watched this with a sigh.

"Well, don`t just stand there...start taking pictures!" Said Fanny

"Oh, right!"

Minnie quickly began to take snapshots of them.

Alice smiled as they stood with some others teens.  
she placed Mikey`s hand on the side of her waist (which earned a blush from him)  
then, clutched his other hand with her own...outstretching their arms.

"Okay...now what?" Said Mikey

Alice giggled.

"this isn`t exactly "Rocket Science", Mikey...  
just relax and go with the rhythm of the music."

Mikey sighed.

"I wish this was Rocket Science...then, It would be easier to understand."

Alice chuckled.

"you are such a nerd...I always liked that about you."

Mikey blushed a bit.  
the two then started to dance a little.

they started out pretty slow, swaying back-and-forth...  
but, they soon picked up the pace a little as the Music increased.

Mikey actually got pretty bold and twirled Alice around for a moment...Alice of course, LOVED THIS.

"OOOH!, SPIN ME AROUND SOME MORE!"

Mikey grinned and spun Alice around.  
sadly, he lost his grip...and sent her flying into a table.

"OH, MY GOSH!"

Mikey quickly ran yp to her.

"Are you okay, Alice!"

Instead of being angry, Alice just laughed out loud.

"THAT WAS GREAT!"

Mikey sighed with relief, then helped her up.  
the two returned to the dance floor...just in time for a SLOW DANCE.

Alice placed her hands on Mikey`s shoulders, who in turn...held her waist.  
the two danced in place as they looked at each other.

pretty soon, they forgot about the Music and other people and just focused on...well, EACH OTHER.

They were both getting lost in each other`s eyes.

"wow..." said Mikey, finally

"What?"

"I never realised how much your eyes...um, your eyes..."

"Yes?..."

Mikey gulped.

"S-S-Sparkle."

Alice smiled.

"You think my eyes Sparkle?"

"y-yeah, I guess so..."

Alice fluttered her eyes, then smiled warmly.

"Well...your eyes are good looking, too."

Mikey sweated, feeling hot all of a sudden.  
Though Alice looked calm, she was also sweating as well.

"A-Alice..."

"yeah, mikey?"

"we`ve been friends for a long time, right?"

"yes...we have.  
and, meeting you was one of the happiest days of my life."

Mikey eyed her.

"one of them?  
what are the other ones?"

"for one...This."

Alice moved over to Mikey and kissed him on his lips.  
after she parted, Mikey just stared blankly at her.

"Mikey?"

Mikey snapped out of it.

"did you just-"

"Sorry...I had to do it.  
I wanted to know what it felt like...to kiss who I love."

Mikey smiled.

"I`m wondering that myself."

Mikey kissed Alice, who just wrapped her arms around him and kissed back.

While this happened, Minnie and Fanny were watching the whole thing.  
Minnie was staring blankly at them, her eyes like pin needles.

"Awww...that is SO SWEET!  
Mikey and Alice are in love!"

THUMP!

"Minnie?"

Fanny turns to see Minnie laying flat on her back, Completely out cold.  
The female Rabbit exhaled deeply at her friend.

"oh, what the heck..."

Fanny took the camera from her passed out friend and, took Mikey and Alice`s picture...Who were STILL kissing.


	22. The Big Date

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

Iron Man copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 22: The Big Date

[Later That Night, At Home]

Minnie was laying on a couch chair as Fanny "Fanned" her, trying to keep her calm.

"I can`t believe this is happening!" Exclaimed Minnie

"Yeah, me neither...isn`t it great!"

Minnie sat up and eyed her friend.

"Great!, GREAT!  
THIS IS A DISASTER!"

Fanny just eyes Minnie with a frown.

"Minnie..."

"MY MIKEY SHOULDN`T BE KISSING GIRLS!, HE`S ONLY A KID!"

"He`s Fifteen, Minnie...dating is natural for teens his age.  
BESIDES, it was just ONE KISS...what harm could it do!"

"PLENTY!  
Because, All it takes is "One Kiss" to start it...

Then, they`ll be "Long Phone Calls", the "Late Night Dates"  
Until pretty soon...he won`t be home AT ALL!"

"Min-"

"I DON`T WANNA PAY CHILD SUPPORT!" Screamed Minnie

Fanny was a little shocked at this.

"CHILD SUPPORT!  
Minnie, It was JUST A KISS!

Now, who on earth gave you those crazy ideas!"

"Sadie told me."

Fanny just stared at Minnie, her eyes narrowed.

"well, that figures." Said Fanny with a hint of aggravation

"What am I gonna do, Fanny!"

"Minnie, there is NOTHING to worry about!  
Mikey is a Good Kid and so is Alice...they wouldn`t do stuff like that."

"What makes you so sure!"

Fanny shrugged her shoulders.

"Well...you and Mickey Didn`t."

Minnie stopped to think about this.

"maybe...  
But, Mikey and Alice are DIFFERENT."

"No, not that different."

Minnie sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Well...I still don`t like it.  
I don`t think Mikey is ready to go on dates."

"What are you gonna do?, wait until he`s Thirty-Five?" Joked Fanny

Minnie just looked at Fanny.

"Well..."

Just then, the door opened and Mikey walked inside.  
Minnie and Fanny saw the print of Red Lipstick on his cheek.

Minnie narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

"You, uhhhh...took your time getting home." Said Mikey

Mikey chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, well...Alice wanted me to walk her home."

"But, she lives only a few blocks from here."

Fanny glared at Minnie, then looked back at Mikey with a smile.

"I see Alice left you a "Gift", heh-heh!"

Mikey suddenly noticed the lipstick on his cheek and blushed bright red.

"Oh!, sorry..."

Mikey Immediatly wiped it off.

"I guess you two figured out what happened back there, huh?"

Fanny shrugged.

"More or less..."

Fanny then got up and approached Mikey.

"I`m very happy for you, Mikey.  
Especially since it`s ALICE...I always liked that girl."

Fanny then turned to Minnie.

"Aren`t you happy, Minnie?"

Minnie said nothing.

"MINNIE?..." Said Fanny, gritting her teeth

Minnie sighed.  
she then forced a smile on her face.

"Yes...I am VERY happy for you."

Mikey smiled.  
he then yawned loudly.

"Well...I`m going to bed."

Mikey walked off.

"See ya`..."

"Okay, Bye!" Said Fanny

Mikey soon left.  
Fanny then eyed Minnie.

"Look...I understand you have second thoughts about something like this.  
But, could you at least TRY to be happy for Mikey?...at least He is happy."

"I KNOW THAT!  
But, I`m also afraid he might get hurt...what if she breaks his heart!"

Fanny just eyed her.

"Minnie...This is ALICE, remember?  
She not like Sadie was when Oswald knew her at boarding school.

Alice ISN`T going to just dump Mikey for the next cut guy she sees...  
I saw them out there, She really loves him...and, Mikey loves her."

"How do you know it`s not just some CRUSH!"

Fanny just looks at Minnie.

"The same way Oswald knew I was "the one" out of all the other girls he dated..."

"Which Is?..."

Fanny smiled.

"Trust your heart and you`ll know." Said Fanny

Fanny then touched Minnie`s shoulder with a warm smile.

"And, YOU have to trust your son to make the right choices on his own..."

Minnie sighed.

"I don`t know, fanny..."

"Minnie...just Trust Me, okay?"

Minnie exhaled.

"Alright...I`ll try."

Fanny smiled.

"Great!"

fanny gave Minnie a hug.

"Well, see ya`...  
I have to get home and read my kids a story."

Fanny turned to leave.

"What story are you reading them?" Asked Minnie

Fanny turned and looked at Minnie

"Winnie The Pooh...It`s their FAVORITE."

"oh...well, that`s good."

Fanny smiled, then walked out the door.

Minnie (Now alone) sat down on the couch.  
she inhaled, then exhaled deeply...still unsure of everything that was happening.

[The Next Day]

Mickey and Minnie were at the Kitchen table, eating breakfast.

Just then, Mikey strolled into the kitchen.  
He was humming a happy tune, hopping a little as he walked.

Mickey and Minnie watched as Mikey poured a bowl of Cerial.

"Gosh, you seem pretty happy this morning." Said Mickey

Mikey just smiled.

"Well, Last night was a pretty good night for me."

"Really?  
why is that?"

Mikey glanced at Minnie.

"Didn`t you tell him?"

Mickey looked at his wife.

"Tell me what?"

Minnie scratched her head nervously.

"Fine, I`ll tell you..."

Mikey sat down and looked at his father.

"Me and Alice...we`re "Together", now."

"Together?"

Mikey nodded.

"Mmm-Hmmm..."

Mickey smiled.

"That`s great!  
I`m so proud of you, son!"

Mickey turned to face Minnie, again.

"Minnie, how come you didn`t tell me last night?"

Minnie shrugged her shoulders.

"m-m-must of slipped my mind...I was tired, last night." Said Minnie

Minnie didn`t have the heart to tell Mickey she didn`t tell him on purpose.  
Luckily for HER...Mickey believed her excuse and dismissed it.

"Oh, well...fair enough."

Mickey turned back to Mikey, who was eating.

"So...you gonna take Alice on a date?"

Mikey stopped eating and looked at Mickey.

"well...MAYBE.  
at some point I will."

Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe?"

"Well, we just became a couple LAST NIGHT, Dad.  
I don`t wanna rush into things so suddenly."

Minnie smiled.

"What an EXELLENT IDEA, Mikey.  
You can take all the time you need...(the longer, the better.)"

"Okay, son...she`s your girl.  
But, don`t take TOO LONG...girl tend to get upset when you keep them waiting."

Mikey smirked.

"The voice of EXPERIENCE?"

Mickey blushed sheepishly.

"yeah, kinda..."

Minnie faced Mikey.

"Say, Mikey...remember what we talked about yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, you know...about us spending time together.  
I was hoping we could do something after school."

"Hmmm...maybe.  
But, I can`t make any promises."

Mikey soon finished his cerial and got up, grabbing his backpack.

"Well...see ya`!"

Mikey walked off.  
Minnie just sighed sharply, while Mickey looked at her.

"Minnie...is something wrong?"

"Well...kind of.  
Me and Mikey don`t spend time together as much as we used to, anymore."

"Well, he IS a teenager."

Minnie exhaled long and hard.

"so I keep hearing..."

[Outside]

Mikey walked out the house, though the yard and down the sidewalk.  
as he waited at the curb, he looked across the street to Sadie and Mortimer`s house.

Sadie walked out the front door, a cellphone held to her ear.

"yeah, yeah...I`ll be there in half an hour." Said Sadie into the phone

Sadie hung up.  
just then, Mortimer walked out.

"Sweetie...where are you going!  
I need help for Sally`s Party!"

"You can handle it."

"I CAN`T!  
I NEED HELP!"

"I AM HELPING!  
Who do you think is paying for all this!

Mortimer eyed her.  
Sadie sighed sharply.

"Look...I would LOVE to help you more.  
But, I have a business to run...a business that PAYS us our Money."

As Sadie turned to leave, someone tugged at her dress.  
she turned to see a Six year old mouse/rat girl with buck teeth looking at her.

"Mommy...are you going away, again?"

Sadie sighed as she put her phone in her purse.

"I have to, sweetheart.  
My business can`t run without me there...

If it doesn`t run, I don`t make money.  
and, without Money...you don`t get stuff."

Sally raised her arms.  
Sadie bent down, picked her up and hugged her.

"I`ll miss you, mommy..."

Sadie smiles.  
she then puts her down.

"I`ll get you an Ice Cream on my way back home.  
Now, be good while I`m gone and do what your father says."

Sally nods.

"Okay, Momma..."

sadie then eyes Mortimer.

"And, YOU will remember to do what I SAY."

Mortimer nods nervously.

"Y-Yes, Honey..."

Sadie grins.

"Good.  
I`ll be back at Four."

Sadie walked off and gets into her car.  
she drives off, leaving a cloud of smoke behind her.

"HEY!"

Mortimer looks back to see a Twelve year old Cat boy.

"Where`s my breakfast, DAAAAAAAAD!" Complained Felix

Mortimer sighed sharply.

Mikey watched this and chuckled.  
his neighbors from across the street were ALWAYS good for a laugh.

Just then, the school bus pulled up.  
Mikey got inside and took a seat.

As he relaxed and looked out the window...  
someone sat beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

Mikey turned to see Alice smiling at him.

"Hey, good looking." Said Mikey

"Hey, yourself..."

Mikey scooted over and let Alice sit better.

"I had a dream about you, last night." Said Alice

"Really?  
that`s funny, so did I...About YOU, I mean."

Alice snuggled up to him.

"I really enjoyed our dance the other night, Mikey.  
And...I was wondering about something."

"What?"

"You wanna go on a date, tonight!"

"a...A date!  
you wanna go on a date, already!"

"Uh-Huh!"

Mikey blushed.

"Well...this is so sudden."

Alice frowned a bit.

"Well, if your not up for it-"

"OH, I AM!  
W-When do you want to go?"

"Tonight at seven."

"Great!  
It`s a Date...for REAL, this time."

Alice smiled she then gave Mikey a quick kiss.

"thanks, mikey..."

Mikey blushed a little.

[Later That Night]

Mikey walked into the living room, wearing some neat looking clothes.  
Mickey and Minnie were present when he entered the room.

"My...you look pretty NICE." Said Mickey

Mikey smiled at his Father.

"Thanks, dad."

Minnie sighed sharply.  
she then walked over to Mikey and fixed his hair a bit.

"MOM!"

"What?  
I just want you to look nice for you...d-date." Said Minnie, struggling on the last word

Mikey huffed.

"Mom!  
I look FINE."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I`LL GET IT!" Said Lily

The girl mouse opened the door and everyone saw Alice, who was wearing a simple dress.

"Alice?"

Alice smiled.

"Hey, Mike...ready to go?"

Mikey approached her.

"Aren`t I suppose to pick YOU UP?"

"Yeah, well...I didn`t feel like waiting.  
BESIDES...who says that Girls can`t pick up their Boyfriends on a date!"

Mikey chuckled.  
he then turned to his Family.

"Well, see ya`...I`ll be back soon."

"Bye, son." Said Mickey

Minnie exhaled.

"yeah...bye."

Mikey and Alice walked out the door.  
after a few minutes, Mickey walked off...though, Minnie remained standing.

"Hey, Min...is something wrong?"

Minnie thought a second.  
THEN, he eyes lit up, a smile on her face.

"Actually, YES...there is."

Mickey looked at his Wife.

"You know, Mickey...  
In all this rushing, I completely forgot to go by the store a pick up some things."

"You did?"

"YES, I did!  
So...I`m gonna just go into town real quick."

"Oh...okay, then."

Minnie grabbed her keys and went outside.  
she soon drove her van out of the garage and into the street.

After gaining some distance from her house...she parked it by a curb.  
Minnie immediately grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number.

After a few minutes...someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Fanny?  
It`s me, Minnie..."

"Oh, Hi, Minnie!" Said Fanny happily

"Fanny, listen...I need you to do something for me."

[Later, at Chez Wolfgang]

Mikey and Alice were sitting at some outside tables at a fancy restraunt.  
they were eating a plate of spegetti...which was pretty tough to deal with.

"You, uhhhhh...enjoying your food?" Asked Alice

"I guess." Said Mikey, a little aggravated

"though I would enjoy it MORE if I could just get a good grip on these noodles!"

"Oh, just stick your fork in there and roll it up."

Mikey shrugged as he followed Alice`s instructions...which proved successful.

"Gee, thanks...  
MAN!, how come I never thought of that!"

Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno...  
I guess even GENIUSES can`t think of "Everything."

Mikey laughed, as did Alice.

The two were unaware however...of two figures spying on them: a Mouse and a Rabbit.

Minnie was dressed in a dark trenchcoat and hiding her face behind dark sunglasses.  
Fanny was dressed like this, too...though, she CLEARLY didn`t want to be here.

"Minnie, this is a WASTE OF TIME!" Complained Fanny

"I`m just doing what any good parent would do, fanny: I`m keeping an eye on my child."

Fanny huffed.

"Minnie Mouse...there is a "Difference"  
between being protective and just, plain obsessive...this definately counts as the latter."

"Why?"

"Oh, I dunno...  
Maybe because we snuck into this place, are dressed as Dick Tracy wannabes and, your exactly a few feet away from Mikey, eyeing him like a hawk with your Night Vision Binoculars.

Minnie stops looked at Mikey and looks at fanny.

"What`s your point?"

Fanny groaned in aggravation.

"oh, forget it...your obviously NOT listening to me."

Minnie continued to watch Mikey and Alice.  
who were now getting more "Romantic"

Mikey looked at Alice...who was resting her chin on her hands, her elbows on the table.  
Alice had a forlorn look on her face, completely unaware of her surroundings as she stared at Mikey.

"A-Alice...what are you looking at?"

Alice snaps out of it...then, blushes.

"Oh...NOTHING!"

Alice tried to hide her embarrissment, but Mikey wasn`t fooled.

"You were staring at me."

Alice chuckled nervously.

"Well...you can`t really blame me.  
You are so good looking, I could stare at you for HOURS..."

Mikey smiled.

"Hmmm...that`s funny.  
I could say the same thing about you."

Alice smiled warmly.

"Oh, Mikey...do you really mean that!"

"every word, darling..."

Alice chuckled with embarrissment she turned her head away, trying to hide her Beet Red face.

Minnie just scoffed.

"That was SO SAPPY..." Said Minnie

"You didn`t think it was sappy when Mickey said that to you."

Minnie blushed.

"That`s different!"

Fanny sighed sharply.

"whatever..."

Mikey began to resume eating the spagetti.  
as he ate the noodles, Alice began to eat some herself.

Ironicly, they started to eat the SAME NOODLES...which ended with their lips touching.  
Alice turned away, blushing bright red at this...Mikey also blushed.

"SHE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Exclaimed Minnie

"If she did...I applaude her.  
that was SO ROMANTIC!, I remember when Oswald did stuff like that with me."

Minnie eyed her friend.

"god, your no help at all..."

"What!...they look CUTE, that`s all!"

Minnie huffed as she continued to watch them.  
Mikey moved in and kissed Alice on her lips...this drove the Mouse Mother wild.

"HE`S DOING It AGAIN!"

"Wha-"

"HE`S KISSING HER!  
MY LITTLE BABY IS KISSING THAT GIRL ON THE LIPS!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!  
Minnie, keep it down!"

But, it was TOO LATE...a Waiter had already found them.

"Excuse me, ladies...  
But, I don`t believe I saw you come in...let me see your Reservations."

Minnie and Fanny looked at the Beagle.

"Uhhhhh...we lost them?"

The waiter didn`t buy it.

"I`m afraid I`m gonna have to ask you to leave."

"But, I-"

Just then, a gorilla in a Tuxedo walked up.

"Is their a "Problem"?" Said the gorilla, in a Thick, Italian accent

"yes, bruno...we appear to have trespassers.  
Pleace, escort them away, if you please..."

The bouncer cracked his knuckles...which made Minnie and Fanny gulp.

[Seconds Later]

BOOT!  
BOOT!

Minnie and Fanny where (Liturally) kicked out of the restraunt.  
they both landed HARD on their rears, then looked back as the bouncer yelled at them.

"AND DON`T LET ME CATCH YOU TWO WITHOUT A RESERVATION AGAIN!"

As the gorilla turned to leave, Minnie mocked him..

"OOGA-BOOA!" Said Minnie, pretending to scratch her armpits like a monkey

Fanny got up and groaned.

"Minnie...don`t you think it`s time for us to give up and go home!"

Before Minnie could answer...Mikey and Alice came out the restraunt.

"not just yet...here they come!"

The two quickly hid as Mikey led Alice down a sidewalk.

"You, uhhhhh...enjoying yourself?" Asked Mikey

Alice just smile.

"As long as I am with you...ALWAYS."

Mikey smiled.  
he then took something out of his pocket.

"I got a surprise for you."

"what is it-"

Alice then sees what is in Mikey`s hand: Movie Tickets.

"MIKEY!"

"Like it?"

"I LOVE IT!  
First dinner, then a MOVIE...you are so romantic."

Mikey smiled sheepishly, blushing bright red.  
Minnie just began to think hard, making an expression.

"oh, no..." Said Fanny, dreading what Minnie was thinking

"Up for seeing a movie tonight, fan?"

[Later, at the Mainstreet Cinema]

Mikey and Alice were sitting beside one another, watching the movie.  
both their hands reached for the popcorn...and bumped into each other.

they blushed at this.  
Mikey then took a piec of popcorn and put it in Alice`s mouth...who chuckled.

Meanwhile, Minnie and Fanny were sitting some rows above them.

"Will you LOOK AT THAT!  
that is soooooo degrading!" Exclaimed Minnie

"Tell me about it!  
I Mean...How could Megatron kill all those autobots like that!"

Minnie looked back and realised Fanny wasn`t watching Mikey and Alice at all...but, the movie.

"FANNY!"

"What!  
Hey, I paid "$23" dollars to get in here, and I`M GONNA ENJOY THIS MOVIE!"

Minnie sighed sharply.  
after a few minutes...Minnie had to get up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Fanny

"To the bathroom...I haven`t went since I left home."

"Oh."

"Fanny, I want you to watch them while I`m gone."

Fanny made a Mock Salute.

"Aye-Aye, ma`am..."

Minnie soon left.  
after several minutes, she soon came back and sat beside Fanny.

"Well...anything?"

"You bet!  
Optimus Prime died and Unicron turned Megatron into Galvatron."

Minnie eyed Fanny.

"I meant MIKEY!"

"oh, right...them.  
well, they`ve been cuddling throughout the whole picture."

Minnie was stunned.

"C-C-CUDDLING!"

"Oh, yeah...they looked SO SWEET!"

Minnie groaned in aggravation.

[Later that night]

Mikey walked Alice down a sidewalk and to her house.

"Thanks mikey...I had a WONDERFUL time."

"Well, I try to please."

Alice smiled.

"just so you know...this was the BEST DATE EVER."

Mikey grinned.

"It was for me, too."

Alice leaned over and gave Mikey a deep kiss on his lips.  
once she parted, Mikey just smiled sheepishly at her.

"goodnight, mikey...I love you."

"I...love you too, alice."

Alice smiled.  
she then walked into her house.

Mikey turned to walk off.  
he then stopped...and laughed, followed by a loud "whoop"

"WHOO-HOOOOOOO!"

Mikey walked off towards home.  
as he did, Minnie and Fanny watched him from the van.

"Well, minnie...satysfyed?  
Mikey had his date...and NOTHING happened." Said Fanny

Minnie groaned.

"yeah, right..."

Minnie started then van`s engine.

"Where are we going, now?"

"The grocery store...I told Mickey I went shopping real quick."

Fanny chuckled.

"Given how late it is...you`d better have a GOOD EXCUSE in mind."

"I do, fanny...Long Lines at the checkout."

Minnie drove her van off into the nightly street.


	23. Family Conflict

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

Iron Man copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 23: Family Conflict

[The Next Day]

Mickey, Minnie and Mikey were at the dinner table, enjoying breakfast.  
Mikey had a pleasant smile on his face, which Mickey happily noticed.

Minnie finally broke the silence.

"So...Mikey."

Mikey looked at his mother.

"Did you enjoy your date, last night?"

Mikey smiled.

"yep...I sure did.  
After we went to dinner, I took her to the movies."

Mickey smiled.

"See...I told you the cinema would be ROMANTIC."

"Yeah, it was...  
thanks again for lending me some extra cash for the tickets, dad."

Mickey chuckled softly.

"no problem..."

Minnie sighed sharply as she looked at her husband, she then looked back at her son.

"was the movie good?"

"Yeah...  
though, I wasn`t paying that much attention...I was more focused on alice."

Minnie sighed.

"yeah...like feeding her popcorn." Said Minnie, who instantly covered her mouth

Mikey eyed her.

"What?"

"I, uhhhhhh..."

"What did you say?" Said Mikey, getting mad

"N-nothing!" Said Minnie, in a panic

Mikey raised up and glared at his Mother.

"You were SPYING ON US!"

Mickey looked at his wife.

"Minnie...is this true?"

Minnie stuttered, realising she was caught.

"ALRIGHT, FINE!...It`s true.  
I was spying on you two...with Fanny."

"Oh, Now AUNT FANNY Is in on it!"

"NO!, She kept trying to talk me out of it!"

Mikey just eyed her.

"Why?  
WHY DID YOU SPY ON US!"

"I was just LOOKING AFTER YOU, THAT`S ALL!"

"LOOKING AFTER ME!  
I was on A DATE...with ALICE!"

"I KNOW THAT!  
But...I was just worried."

"Worried?"

"I was afraid that, ummmm..."

Minnie stopped, not sure if she could say it.  
But, Mikey knew EXACTLY what Minnie was refering to.

"You thought that we would..."

Mikey was now VERY MAD.

"MOM!, HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT!

"Because your both TEENAGERS!, and teenagers "do things."

"That shouldn`t be an issue with US, Mother...  
You`ve known Alice since we were little kids...and I am YOUR SON!

Surely THAT should of been enough for you to trust us."

"I do trust you."

"NO, YOU DON`T!  
If you DID, then you would of trusted us to be on our own!"

Minnie finally stood up, looking at Mikey sternly.

"I am you MOTHER, young man...It`s my job to look after you, UNDERSTAND!"

"YOUR NOT MY REAL MOTHER!, SO STOP PRETENDING TO BE!"

Minnie was taken back, shocked and a little hurt.  
Mikey just stormed off in anger, trying to hide his tears.

Minnie finally fell to her seat and exhaled deeply.  
she turned and saw Mickey staring at her, with an angry expression.

"What?"

"You never went to the grocery, did you?"

"I did!"

"Was that BEFORE or AFTER you followed Mikey and Alice?"

Minnie was at a loss for words.

"W-Why is this even and issue!"

"Because you didn`t TELL ME, Minnie...why didn`t you?"

"Because I...I..."

Mickey leaned closer.

"yes?...

Minnie sighed.

"I didn`t think you would understand."

Mickey looked away.  
he wasn`t angry...just hurt.

"Minnie...I`m your HUSBAND, You should know that we NEVER keep secrets from each other."

Minnie sighed, tearing up a little.

"i know, I KNOW!...I`m sorry, mickey."

Mickey looked at her.

"please forgive me..." pleaded Minnie

Mickey just smiled.

"Of course I do, min...I love you TOO MUCH to stay mad.  
But, Getting Mikey to forgive you may not be so easy."

Minnie sighed sharply and looked down.

"he hates me..."

"Minnie, he`s a teenager.  
and, Teenagers ALWAYS say what they don`t mean."

"Maybe...but, his anger is pretty real."

"Well, can you blame him?  
You spied on Mikey like some criminal, I`d be upset TOO!"

"I`m just trying to protect him, Mickey!"

"I understand that, Minnie...  
But, He`s grown up, now...He`s capable of looking after himself."

Minnie sighed sharply as she rubbed the sides of her head.

"I never knew it would be THIS HARD..."

[Later, at school]

Mikey slammed his locker door shut, angrily.  
as he turned to leave, he ran into a group of jocks.

"Hey there, nerd...where you going?"

"Class."

As Mikey walked off, the jock grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it.

"not until I have some "fun"."

Mikey narrowed his eyes in anger...he was so NOT in the mood for this, right now.

"take your hands off me."

The jock didn`t listen.  
so, Mikey grabbed his arm and flipped him over him, slamming his body on the floor.

"WHAT THE-"

Mikey glared at the bully, his expression VERY DARK.

"leave...me...ALONE!" Shouted Mikey angrily

one of the jock`s friends tried to charge after Mikey but, he countered with a swift kick in the gut, which caused him to colapse.

The other just looked at him...then, ran away.  
Mikey turned and saw the crowd of kids staring at him.

The boy huffed as he marched off, not caring about the many flinching teens.  
eventually, he was soon joined by Virgil and Alice...who none-the-less, saw his outburst.

"Sheesh, Mike...take a chill pill, lately?" Said Virgil

Mikey just glared at him.  
Alice then looked at her boyfriend.

"Seriously, mikey...what`s wrong?"

Mikey sighed sharply.

"Me and mom...had a "disagreement" today."

Virgil laughed.

"Get out!  
you and you mom!, that`s crazy!...your parents are so NICE."

"Mom is my only problem." Said Mikey sternly

Alice looked at him.

"What did she do?"

Mikey exhaled.

"Well...it`s like this."

[Later]

"...and, I stormed out of their after that." Said Mikey, finishing his short story

Virgil and Alice just looked at him.

"wow...you Mom sure sounds WAY PAST TENSE." Said Virgil

Mikey chuckled.

"Your telling me."

Alice was silent...then, she spoke.

"Well, you can`t really blame her."

Mikey just stared at Alice.

"what?"

"She`s your MOTHER, Mikey...it`s natural for her to worry."

"Alice...she violated our privacy, MY privacy!"

"She was only looking out for you...you ARE her son."

Mikey crossed his arms.

"Well, I still don`t like it...  
you`d think she would trust us, or at least ME!"

Alice nodded.

"I know...  
and, I`m not saying what she did was right.

But...I think you should say your sorry for yelling at her."

Mikey was shocked at this.

"WHAT!"

"Mikey...I know your upset, but, COME ON!  
she`s your Mother...and, she didn`t have to be your mother, either.

Minnie could of EASILY taken you to an orphanage when she found you as a baby.  
but, no...she decided to keep you and love you like you were her own child."

Mikey sighed at this, remembering his "Secret Past"  
Alice walked up and looked at him, a warm smile on her face.

"Mikey...she only did what she did because she loves you.  
It doesn`t matter who was right and who was wrong...you have to forgive her."

Mikey looked at her...then, sighed.  
he then smiled weakly at his girlfriend.

"I guess your right...I do kinda feel bad over how I acted"

"So...you`ll say your sorry to her?"

"As soon as I get home after school."

Alice smiled, then kissed him.

"Thanks, mikey."

The bell soon rang and everyone went to class.

[Meanwhile, at Oswald and Fanny`s House]

Minnie was sitting at the front porch with Fanny, drinking some tea.

"Is sonething wrong, Minnie?" Said Fanny

Minnie (who was pretty silent) looked at her.

"huh?"

"You haven`t said a word for several minutes, now."

"Sorry, fanny...I guess I have my mind on other things."

"Like Mikey?"

Minnie sighed sharply.

"yeah..."

The female rabbit looked at her Mouse friend.

"you gonna tell me what`s bothering you?"

Minnie exhaled deeply.

"Mikey found out we were spying on him last night."

"don`t you mean YOU were spying on him?"

Minnie sighed.

"Whatever...the point is, he`s angry with me."

Fanny chuckled.

"No surprise there!  
I told you spying on him and his girl was a BAD IDEA!"

"I know...I should of listened to you."

Fanny saw the sad look on Minnie`s face.

"What happened?" Sakd Fanny softly

Minnie closed her eyes, then opened them.

"we argued...it was the first time we ever raised our voices at one another.  
He said things that made sense...but, also something HURTFUL."

"What did he say?"

Minnie shivered, unsure if she could repeat it.

"He...he said I wasn`t his mother."

Fanny was shocked at this.

"oh, my..."

Minnie shed a tear, then wiped it away.  
Fanny then placed her hand on Minnie`s.

"Minnie...I`m sure he didn`t mean it."

"Maybe, Maybe not...it still hurts to hear him say it."

"Minnie, Mikey LOVES you...that will never change.  
If anything, I bet he regrets ever saying that to you."

Minnie smiled weakly.

"I don`t blame him for being so angry...I realise now that I did go TOO FAR last night."

"It`s understandable, Minnie...  
you were just a Mother looking out for her teenaged Son."

"Did I?...  
Because I`m starting to think it wasn`t that at all."

Fanny was confused at this.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I was never suspicious of Mikey and Alice at all...maybe, I was JEALOUS."

"Jealous?"

"yes, Jealous.  
Jealous of alice...who was taking my son from me."

Minnie sobbed a little.

"I was being selfish."

"Minnie, that isn`t true and you know it!"

"I`m not so sure, anymore..."

Fanny looked at her.

"Minnie...You love Mikey.  
You`ve loved him since you first saw him.

it`s isn`t wrong for you to be protective over him...  
the only thing you did wrong was let it get out of control."

Minnie looked at her friend.

"what do I do, fanny?"

"Trust your son...you`ve raised him right, you and Mickey."

Minnie smiled.  
she then hugged Fanny.

"thanks, fanny..."

"anytime." Said Fanny, hugging her back

[Later, After School]

Mikey, Alice and Virgil were walking down the street, headed for their homes.

"Well, there`s my house...later." Said Virgil, as he departed

"Bye."

Mikey and Alice continued walking.

"So...any ideas how I can apolygise to my mom, alice?"

"You can just say your sorry...she`s your mom, she`ll understand."

Mikey sighed.

"I hope so...I think she was really hurt when I yelled at her."

"Don`t worry, Mikey...she knows you didn`t mean it."

Suddenly...as the two walked, some black cars drove up to the curb.  
before Mikey and Alice knew what was going on...several men rushed out, holding guns.

"What the-!"

a man grabbed Mikey by his shoulder.

"Okay, kid...your coming with us."

"LET GO OF ME!" Exclaimed Mikey

Alice immediatly attacked the man.

"LET HIM GO!"

another man struck Alice across her head with the gun, knocking her out cold.

"ALICE!"

The man covered Mikey`s mouth with a rag.  
he soon became drowsy and fell unconscience.

The men chuckled.

"Great Work...  
Now, let`s get the "Wiz Kid" to the boss...he don`t like being kept waiting."

The men took Mikey into one of the cars and they all drove off...leaving Alice laying at the curb.


	24. Man of Iron

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

Iron Man copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 24: Man of Iron

[Unknown Location]

Mikey slowly opened his eyes...though, his vision was quite blurred.  
as he sat up, he realised he was laying on a cot with NO BLANKETS.

as he looked around, he saw he was in a room full of various technology.

"what the-"

"ahh...your awake."

Mikey looked to see a Human-like Beagle man who was wearing round glasses and had an Oriental-style Mustache and Goatee.

"Who are you?"

"My name is YENSEN, and I am a Captive much like you are."

"Captive?"

"Yes...It seems the "Kingpin of Crime" has an interest for Young Geniuses.  
lately, he`s been capturing them left and right...it seems you are the latest addition."

Mikey looked around the room and noticed that he and Yensen were alone.

"I don`t see anyone else, here."

Yensen sighed sadly.

"The price of failure to deliver quickly, I`m afraid."

Before Mikey could answer, a Metal door unlocked and swung open.  
several men in suits, carrying guns, walked it and surrounded Mikey and Yensid.

Before Mikey knew what was happening...a man in a pinstripe suit walked up.  
he held a rose in his hand and sniffed it, then looked at the two captives...a sinister look on his face.

"Greetings...I`m sure you must be quite CONFUSED."

"That`s putting it mildly...  
Who are you?, and Why am I here!"

The Human Man just snickered.

"Allow me to introduce myself, My name is ROBERT IGER...I represent my boss, The Kingpin."

"Kingpin?  
you mean the guy he controls all the crime in the US?"

"Yes...THAT Kingpin.  
and, he requires some Geniuses to assist in his various "Arms Deals"

Iger continued to talk.

"Their are many gangs in this country of ours...Both Organized and Random.  
and, the one thing they all require...is Weapons, the more advanced the better.

And, since it is getting increasingly risky to steal from military groups...  
the boss has decided to make his own weapons to sell on the black market."

c Iger looked at Mikey.

c "That`s where YOU come in."

c Mikey eyed him.

c "The boss has been keeping tabs EVERYWHERE in the US, looking for any potental genius to "Hire."  
we honestly NEVER expected to find someone like you HERE in Maintreet City, nor did we expect you to be so Smart."

Mikey smirked.

"I don`t know if I should be Threatened or Flattered."

Iger snickered.

"Here`s the deal, kid...You build us something to sell and we`ll let you go free."

Mikey crossed his arms.

"And, If I refuse?"

Iger grinned, then snapped his fingers.  
the various men cocked the guns...which made Mikey and Yensen nervous.

"I prefer we AVOID any unnessesary bloodshed, if it`s okay with you."

Mikey sighed sharply.  
Iger then turned and faced him, again.

"You have all you need to construct what you want...so, build us something GOOD.  
and, We all know you can...we`ve seen your past successes from clipping of your school`s newspaper."

Mikey narrowed his eyes and glared at him.  
Iger then turned and walked towards the door, followed by the other men.

"We`ll give you at least a WEEK to give us something...DON`T FAIL!"

The men soon left, leaving Mikey and Yensen alone.  
Mikey just sat down, unsure what to do...Yensen approached him.

c "what am I gonna do!" Began Mikey to himself

"If I help them, I`ll just be helping criminals kill people.  
and, if I do nothing...I`ll be dead in a week."

Yensen just sighed.

"Well, then...this should be a very important week for you, Mikey."

[the next day]

Mikey was tinkering with something at a table.  
Yensen walked over to him and observed what he was doing.

"Hmmm...that doesn`t look like a weapon I have ever seen."

"That`s because it isn`t a weapon, Yensen."

Mikey gripped a Crystal shard and placed it in the small, circular object.  
which soon began to glow with a light blue light, which became brighter and brighter.

"What is that?"

"an ARC REACTOR.  
a device that containes PURE ENERGY.

I have a BIGGER one at my personal lab back home."

"You used that small crystal to power it...and, it`s producing massive amounts of energy"

"That`s because I created a new energy a few days ago back home.  
I have a big crystal in my lab, but I was only able to create a little bit here...

Yensen marveled at this.

"Amazing...how much energy does it produce?"

"at full power...Enough to embarrass TEN POWER PLANTS.  
but, with this amount...it could last for HOURS or several minutes."

Yensen pondered this.

"impressive, Mikey...our captors will love it."

"Yeah, they would...  
except it`s not for them, it`s FOR US!"

"Us?"

"We`re getting out of here, Yensen...and my invention will help us."

"And, how will this device do that?"

Mikey reached over and grabbed some thin papers.  
they had some random sketches on them that resembles blueprints.

"I don`t understand."

"Lay them all flat."

Yensen flattened out the papers together.  
he saw the image of a mechanical suit of armor.

"whoa...now, that IS impressive."

"It`ll take my arc reactor to power this thing...  
I can build it in secret, but I need your help to do it."

Yensen looked at him...he then smiled.

"Do you know of a story from my country?

In the story, a jealous king locked a prince in a dungeon where he forced the prince to work as a blacksmith, constructing weapons for him.

But, the prince was secretly construction a suit of armor using various materials.

when the king found this out, he went to confront the prince...  
but, the prince had created a suit of armor...and defeated the king.

He was forever known as the IRON KNIGHT from that day on."

Yensen looked at Mikey.

"So...what are your orders, young prince?"

Mikey just grinned.

[Later]

As Mikey pounded a hammer on some molten metal near a furnace, Yensen spoke to him.

"DO you...have any family?"

"Yeah, I do: Mickey and Minnie Mouse...I`m adopted."

"Hmmm...That`s nice."

"Do you have any family, yensen?"

"Yes...I do.  
and, when I leave here...I intend to see them."

Yensen looked at Mikey.

"do you also have a girlfriend?"

Mikey sighed.

"yeah...she was with me when I was kidnapped."

"oh...I`m so sorry."

"don`t worry...I`m sure she`s okay.  
she probably worried sick like my family, but...I`m certain she`s alright."

Mikey finally finished with the metal.  
he place dit in some water and cooled it down.

he removed it, revealing it to be a faceplate.

Mikey just smiled.

"remarkable..."

[several days later]

"Look at her...isn`t she beautiful?" said Mikey

Yensen looked at the now fully constructed suit of armor.  
it was made from various scraps of metal welded together, with some weapons attached to it.

"Yes...it is a work of art.  
and, after we DO get out...what will you do, next?"

"What do you think?...I gotta make more.  
I`ve never built anything quite like this."

Mikey just smiled with pride.

"just look at it...This is the future, yensen."

Yensen nodded.

"Yes, indeed...  
Now, let`s get you into this thing before our captors come."

Yensen disassembled the suit and began to attach it to Mikey`s body.  
after several minutes or so, Mikey was fully "Armed"...with the front of the helmet raised up.

"Now, for your POWER SOURCE."

Yensen grabbed the Arc Reactor and inserted it into the hole at the chest plate.  
it clicked into place and the suit began to power up.

"Check the computer, see our progress..."

Yensen looked at a laptop computer, which monitored the status of the suit.

"The process is slow due to the lack of energy...but, it`s getting there."

Just then, the computer beeped.

"What is it?"

Yensen looked at the monitor.

"It`s the gangsters...their coming!"

Yensen stared blankly.  
he then turned and looked at Mikey.

"Listen, I`m going to buy you some time."

"What!  
NO, WAIT!"

Yensen grabs a gun and ran out the door.

"YENSEN!"

Mikey could hear distant gunfire and hoped to god it wasn`t Yensen being shot at.  
he looked at the computer monitor and anxiously watched the progress bar as it filled.

It was soon filled at "100%", and Mikey felt his suit charged at full power.  
the result of it caused a black out and made the roome pitch black.

the metal door opened and some men, armed with guns, walked in.  
they aimed their guns aroundm trying to make out anything in the dark room.

"H-Hello?  
is anyone here?" said one man

"where is he?"

"He`s gotta be around here SOMEWHERE!  
now, spread out and find him!"

the men sepperated and searched around.  
one man spotted the laptop computer, which dispayed some vitals.

Suddenly, a blue light flashed on.  
he looked up, but only saw a metal fist striking him...knocking him into some boxes.

"WHAT!"

the two other men rushed over.  
they saw who attacked their buddy: a man in Metal Armor.

they both fired their machine guns, but the rapidly fired bullets bounced off him.

The metallic man walked over and knocked down another gunman, the other ran off.

"I NEED BACKUP, NOW!  
I`M UNDER ATTACK BY SOME...METAL MAN, HE`S TAKEN DOWN TWO OF MY MEN!  
REQUESTING BACKUP NOW!, REPEAT: REQUEST BACKUP NO-"

The man is knocked down by the "Metal Man" before he could finish his message.  
Mikey just smiled from behind his helmet, obviously impressed by his new power

"Hello!  
Jimmy, are you there!"

Mikey stood over the celphone.

"JIMMY!"

"Jimmy isn`t home right now." Said Mikey

"Who is this!"

Mikey thought a bit.

"I am...IRON MAN."

Iron Man stomped on the phone, smashing it to pieces.  
he heard more men rushing towards the room...but, he just smiled.

"Oh, goodie...More dummies smack around."

Iron Man walked down the hallway, he saw various gunmen approach.  
they fire their automatic guns, but their attacks were only a minor annoyance.

He grabbed one gunman and gripped his body, raising him up like a ragdoll.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The man screamed in terror, unsure if this "Metal Monster" would tear him apart or not.  
Iron man used his body like baton and knocked the other men down on the ground.

he then tossed the man away, who passed out.

"man, I`ve always wanted to try that!"

Mikey continued on his way.  
he encountered a metal door which was locked several times.

he could see several gunmen through a small window.  
Mikey punched the window, cracking the glass a little...this freaked out the men.

"I`m coming for you...and, NOTHING WILL STOP ME!"

Iron Man pounded on the metal door, each strike caused echoes in the hall.  
one gunman ran away screaming, while the others stood their ground...though, they were still scared.

Iron Man knocked the door down and approached the gunmen, who fired at him.  
he easily swatted them away like flies and continued to walked down the hall.

Mikey approached yet ANOTHER metal door.  
this time he gripped the door and ripped it off it`s hinges.

He walked into a large room...where he saw Yensen laying on the ground, clutching his chest.

"YENSEN!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Iron man turns to see Iger aim a rocket launcher at Mikey.  
he fired the shot, but Mikey quickly grabs the missle and tosses it back at him.

The missle misses, but colides with a wall near Iger...exploding and knocking the man out cold.  
Mikey then rushes over to yensen, he kneels down and lifts up the visor to show his face.

"Come on...we gotta get out of here."

"leave me...it`s too late." coughed Yensen

"I can`t leave you here!, I have to get you back to your family."

"my family is dead..."

Mikey was shocked.

"w-what?"

Yensen coughed some more, then spoke.

"w-when the kingpin captured me...I fought back.  
he had his men murder my family to teach me a lesson."

"oh...i`m sorry."

"I am going to see them now, mikey."

Mikey sighed sharply, not liking this one bit.

"thanks for helping me, yensen."

Yensen just smiled.

"You have been given a great power, one that will change the world...don`t waste it, mikey."

with that, Yensen closed his eyes and passes on.  
Mikey lowers his head, knowing his friend was now dead.

Mikey the narrowed his eyes and lowers his faceplate.  
he then marched for the nearest door and bashed it down.

But, he wasn`t looking for an exit JUST YET...

Mikey found himself in a large room full of guns, bombs, missles and various weapons.  
all of which stored in large, wooden crates, ready to be shipped to who knows where.

Mikey immediatly activated the flame throwers on his wrist guantlets and shot streams of flames at the crates...they burned upon contact and soon exploded.

Several guards fired guns at him...but, Mikey ignored it.  
he finally activated his single missle launcher and fired at the bulk of the weapons.

this caused a massive explosion that made the building rumble, knocking out some gunmen

the explosion ALSO created a gaping hole in the wall.  
Mikey approached it and looked out...he could see he was at a middle floor of a tall building.

Soon, more gunmen arrived...this time with BIGGER GUNS.  
as the gunfire started to damage the armor, Mikey punched a button...activating his rocket boots.

he was propelled away from the damaged building and flew several miles into the city.  
after flying for some time...he eventually started to fall like a comet and CRASHED into a nearby park.

Mikey soon got up and found that his armor was in pieces.  
he tooked the shattered parts off and threw them away.

he soon crawled away from the crash site and lay on the ground.

"man...I wasn`t expecting that!"

After taking some time to rest, Mikey hid the Armor Parts in some bushes.  
he then ran out of the park headed into the city...intent on getting back home.

[Later]

Mikey was wandering around the city, trying to find a way back to his neighborhood.  
just then, a police car drove by...then, turned around and stopped at the curb.

the dog officer`s got out and approached Mikey.

"Hey!...your Mikey Elias?" Asked a Cop

"Yeah..."

"We`ve been looking all over for you, kid!"

"Well, I am trying to get back home."

"We`ll tak ya`."

Mikey sighed.  
he got into the cop car, which drove off into the street.

The car later parked in the driveway of Oswald and Fanny`s house.

"Hey...this isn`t my house, MY HOME is next door!"

"I have orders to take you here."

Mikey sighed, then got out of the car...which drove away.  
he saw the door open and out walked Alice.

"MIKEY!"

The teenage girl ran after Mikey and knocked him down on the ground.  
she rapidly kissed and hugged him, tears in her eyes.

"THANK GOD YOUR OKAY!  
I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Oswald and Fanny soon walked outside.  
Mikey got up and approached his Aunt and Uncle.

"Where is my Mom and Dad?"

Fanny sighed sadly.

"Honey...there is no easy way to say this."

Mikey got concerned.

"What do you mean?, WHERE ARE ME PARENTS!

Fanny sighed, her ears lowered.  
Oswald finally spoke for her.

"There in the hospital, son..."

Mikey was shocked.

"H-H-Hospital!"

"yes...they were looking for you alone in the city."

"What happened to them!"

Oswald sighed.

"They got caught in the crossfire of a gang war...and got shot."

Mikey was now in a panic.

"SHOT!"

Mikey rushed over to the Rabbit couple.

"Take me to them, PLEASE!"

Oswald nodded.

"Okay...let`s go."

Oswald and Fanny headed for their car, Mikey and Alice followed.  
As Fanny made a quick phone call, Oswald drove off into the street.

[Later, at the Mainstreet Hospital]

Mikey rushed into the hospital where some doctors and nurses were at.  
Oswald and Fanny soon walked in with Alice, the group approached the desk.

"We`re here for Mickey and Minnie Mouse..." Said Fanny

"Of course...I`ll take you to them." Said a Doctor

The doctor led them down a hallway.  
they soon reached a room where they saw Mickey and Minnie laying on sepperate beds.

Mikey cringed as he saw the IV tubes in their arms and the beeping from their Vital Monitors.

"mom...dad." said Mikey, halfway to tears

As he stared at them behind the glass, Oswald approaced the doctor.

"Will they be okay, doc?"

"Well, at first it didn`t look good...  
we nearly lost them a couple of times, but they should recover in a few weeks."

Mikey pounded on the glass.

"how could this happen!"

"Don`t be so surprised, stuff like this happens ALL THE TIME in the big city...especially Human Cities."

Mikey suddenly remembered what that man said to him when he was a captive...  
how Kingpin was selling weapons on the black market to any criminal who would buy them.

Mikey figured his parents must had been shot by Kingpin`s "Customers"

"can I...go see them?" Said Mikey

"I don`t see why not...but, their still asleep."

"I don`t care...I just want to see them."

Mikey opened the door and walked inside the room.  
he grabbed a chair and sat between his sleeping parents.

He looked at his mother...and his heart sank.  
her breath was silent as her chest rose and fell, a pale look on her face.

Mikey knew she must of been worried about him during his week of being a captive.  
he still couldn`t believe she was risk her life for him...especially after what he did to her.

Guilt then washed over him as he recalled what he said the last time he saw her.  
the broken hearted look on her face after he yelled at her was burned into his mind.

Mikey couldn`t take it...he cried right there.  
buring his face in his hands, he the held his mother`s hand...and looked at her.

"i`m sorry mom...i`m so very sorry."

Just then, Alice walked into the room.

"mikey?...are you alright?"

Mikey sighed.

"no...I`m not.  
My mother loves me with all her heart...and I broke it."

"She knows you didn`t mean it, Mikey."

"I still hurt her, Alice...and, I hate myself for it."

Alice placed her han don his shoulder.

"it`ll be okay, mikey...I promise."

Oswald and Fanny soon walked in.  
they approached Mikey...who looked up at them.

"Come on, Mikey...time to get home." Said Fanny

"Yeah, it`s getting late." Added Oswald

Mikey sighed sharply.  
he looked at him mother one last time...then, gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"i love you mom...always."

Mikey got up and walked with His Aunt and Uncle, followed by Alice.

[meanwhile, elsewhere]

a man in a silk white suit sat at his desk, tapping on it.  
Just then, a man walked inside...his face burnt a little.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mister Eisner."

Eisner eyed him.

"I, uhhhh..., Mean: KINGPIN."

"Just report, Iger...what happened!"

Iger took a video Disk out of his coat.  
he inserted it into a player and played the video on a monitor.

Eisner watched the video playback of an Armored Man beating up his men.

"facinating..."

"We believe it was constructed by that Mikey Elias kid...and that YENSEN helped him."

"Where is yensen?"

"Dead, sir...he was shot by your men."

Eisner growled under his breath.

"where are they now?"

"In traction...that Iron Man guy really did a number on them."

"good...then, they have paid the price for their failure."

The large, hulking human looked at his assistant.

"What happened to the boy?"

"He escaped, sir...He must be in police protection by now."

Eisner pounded on his desk.

"BLAST!"

"so...what are your orders, sir?"

"Search his cell...see if we can find a clue at what he was working on."

"At once, Kingpin."

Iger turned and walked away The kingpin just clenched his fists.

"that suit will make me MILLIONS on the black market...I MUST HAVE IT!"


	25. Forgiveness

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

Iron Man copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 25: Forgiveness

[Oswald and Fanny`s House]

Mikey was looking out a window with a saddened expression on his face...

Since Mickey and Minnie were STILL in the hospital,  
He and his younger siblings were staying at Oswald and Fanny`s house.

This was partly because The rabbit couple were their offical GODPARENTS.

Fanny walked in the main living room...which was full of Bunnie Kids, watching TV.  
she smiled as Walt and Lily Mouse were enjoying themselves...

But, she frowned as she saw Mikey.

Fanny walked over to him and sat beside the teenager.

"mikey...you really should eat something."

Mikey hung his head in silence, exhaling deeply.  
Fanny then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mikey...it`ll be alright."

"I`ve never seen my parents so weak and helpless...they didn`t even look alive." Said Mikey

"They`ll be okay, Mikey."

"But, what if they don`t make it!  
I don`t know what I`m gonna do if I ever lose them..."

Fanny sighed.

"Well...if that DOES happen, And I`m not saying it will.  
then, Me and Oswald will take care of you, Walt and Lily...as if you were our own children."

Mikey`s saddness didn`t go away.

"There`s something else...isn`t there?"

Mikey nodded.

"I yelled at my Mom, Aunt Fanny...  
I yelled at her and said she wasn`t my mother."

Mikey shed some tears.

"I hurt her, and I hate myself for it...  
I don`t want that to be the LAST WORDS I speak to her!"

Mikey sighed sharply.

"she must hate me, too..."

"Now, HOLD ON, YOUNG MAN." Said Fanny sternly

Mikey looked at the Female Rabbit.

"Minnie could NEVER hate you, get that straight in your head...  
After you yelled at her, she came to ME and said that she was wrong.

She was worried that you hated her, but she NEVER hated you...  
if anything, she was hating herself for getting for letting her "Overprotectivness" get out of control."

Mikey sighed.

"I understand why, now." Said Mikey, Sadly

"Mikey...Minnie is your Mother and she Loves you.  
It`s been that way since she first found you at her doorstep...and, Nothing will ever change that."

Fanny looked at Mikey with warm, understanding eyes.

"and, I am sure Minnie forgave you for what you did...how could she EVER hate her son?"

Mikey sighed deeply.

"Yeah, well...that`s the problem.  
Lately, I`m not so sure I`m fit to be called HER SON."

Fanny narrowed her eyes at him.

"That`s not true, Mikey...and you KNOW IT."

Mikey turned away.  
Fanny huffed, then faced him again.

"let me tell you something, MIKEY...  
If I knew all the things you`ve done, I would STILL take you as MY SON...and so would Minnie."

Mikey sighed sharply.  
Fanny then gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"it`ll be okay, Mikey...trust me."

Mikey smiled weakly...but, still felt bad.

"I still feel responsible for all this."

"No one is to blame but those men with their guns.  
that`s why Oswald and your Father never touch those things...they Destroy lives."

Mikey pondered this...  
suddenly, his Self-Loathing faded away...replaced with anger and hatred for the criminals.

Both the ones who kidnapped him AND the ones who shot his parents...who he believes were connected, somehow.

Suddenly, a news report appeared on TV.

"We inturrupt your regular program for this important news flash..." Said a News Anchor

This earned the groaning Of the Children.

"Gang Violence has increased in the human cities, and seem to be expanding into Mainstreet...  
Police are trying to supress this, but due to the opposing side having BETTER weapons, it is difficult.

Rumors speculate that the mysterious Crime Lord called KINGPIN is behind it...  
sadly, the lack of evidence to point at his True Identity make it impossible to stop him"

Mikey just huffed at this, his arms crossed.

"In other news...Crime in NEW YORK CITY has lowered due to the appearance of a masked Vigilante called "The Human Spider"

A woman walked over and whispered something into his ear.

"Oh!, sorry...my mistake.  
The masked vilgilante called "Spider-Man"

Mikey pondered this.

"vilgilante..."

"Is he a SUPERHERO? or, a MENACE?  
well, one thing is for sure...He`s not a favorite among criminals.

This in Mainstreet News, signing off..."

The news turns off, returning to the childrens cartoon.  
as the many kids watched their program, mikey was doing some thinking.

"Aunt Fanny, I need to go meet Alice real quick."

"Okay...see ya."

Mikey leaves the room and walks out the door.  
But, instead of going to Alice`s house...he heads towards the Big City.

[Later, At Mikey`s Lab]

Alice and Virgil walked into the basement laboratory...which was pretty dark.

"Mikey?"

"Where are ya`, Man?"

The lights suddenly turned on...they saw Mikey standing there.

"Good...you made it."

"You said you had something important to show us, what is it?" Asked Virgil

"Follow me."

Mikey walked off, the two other teens followed him.  
Mikey soon led them to something that made them gasp a little: a Grey, Mechacical Suit of Armor.

"Is...that how you escaped?" Said Alice

"Yeah...it is.  
but, now...I have another use for the Iron Man Suit."

Virgil just eyes him.

"Iron Man?"

"just roll with it, virg."

Virgil shrugged his shoulders.

"whatever, dude..."

Alice looked at Mikey.

"exactly what plans do you have for this thing?"

Mikey narrowed his eyes.

"I was kidnapped by men who worked for Kingpin...  
they wanted me to build weapons for them, weapons that they could sell on the Black Market."

"That`s horrible!" Said Alice

"yeah...but, It`s clear they`ve been doing this without me already.  
Kingpin is selling military grade and high tech weaponry to criminals on the streets..."

Mikey then clenched his fist.

"and, innocent people are getting caught in the cross-fire...like my parents."

Alice and Virgil sighed.

"Hey, man...we understand how you feel.  
but, what can you do?...your just one man."

"True..."

Mikey then approached his Mechanical Armor.

"But, when I wore THIS...I was a "One Man Army"

Mikey continued to stare at the suit as he remembered his experience with it.

"They couldn`t stop me, guys...nothing they did could slow me down.  
Bullets bounced off me, I tossed them around like RAGDOLLS."

"whoa...COOL." Said Virgil

"Before I ecsaped, I burned down their inventory...but, I could DO MORE."

Virgil eyed him.

"Do MORE?...  
Like what!, put on that metal costume and play superhero!"

Mikey turned and faced his Best Friend.

"I am VERY SERIOUS, Virgil."

"The whole thing sounds CRAZY!"

"sometimes..."Crazy" works."

Virgil sighed sharply, holding his head.  
he then looks at Mikey and speaks again.

"Look, Mike...just because you have all this fancy tech, it doesn`t make you BATMAN!"

"You right, I`m not Batman...I`m IRON MAN."

"Even if I DID like this idea...This suit won`t be enough to fight a whole criminal empire!  
I mean, LOOK AT IT!...it looks like something you made in a garage with scraps."

"Actually...I DID make it using scraps."

Virgil slapped his face.

"Look...I can build another one.  
One that`s MORE ADVANCED, but I need help..."

"Need help doing what!...Killing youself!  
because, I`m not gonna do it!"

Mikey glared at him.

"You wouldn`t say that if YOUR FAMILY got shot by crinimals."

"Don`t you say that to ME!, I grew up in New Jersey before moving her to Mainstreet!"

"Then you of all people should understand Why I`m doing this."

Alice walked over and stood with Mikey.

"Virgil, I hate to admit it...But, I think Mikey is right.  
my family moved here to get away from violence like this...Now, it`s coming here!"

Alice sighed sharply.

"Well, I`m TIRED of running away from my problems...  
I love this town and it`s people, I don`t want to leave it.

So, if this make everyone safer...I guess I`m on board."

Virgil just huffs sharply, turning away slightly.

"Virgil..."

Vigil looked at Mikey.

"I can`t do this without you...You`ve got to trust me."

Vigil sighed sharply, then looked back at his friend.

"i must be out of my mind..."

Mikey smiled.

"Thanks, Virg."

"Don`t thank me yet...I may regret it."

Alice looked at Mikey.

"So...what`s the plan, Mikey?"

"I have to study the MARK I armor and figure out what needs to be "Improved"

"I`d wager that there is ALOT that needs improved, Mike." Said Virgil

"Your right about that, Virg.  
but, we won`t be able to do anything about it today."

"how come?"

"Well...It`s getting late, and Uncle Oswald and Aunt Fanny may start to miss me."

"Well, then, you`d better not worry them." Said Alice

Mikey walked towards the exit of the lab, followed by Alice and Virgil.

[Later that Night, at Oswald`s House]

Mikey was laying on his bed, scribbling something on a notepad.  
he soon became tired and layed the Pencil and Notepad down on a table.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Fanny creaked the door open.

"Mikey?"

Mikey looked at the door.

"yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"sure..."

Fanny walked inside the room where Mikey was staying.  
the Rabbit walked over and sat beside him...who soon sat up.

"You okay?"

Mikey sighed.

"I dunno..."

"You worried about your parents?"

Mikey just frowned.

"who would do this?..." Said Mikey, who was thinking out loud

"My parents have done NOTHING but help people and are DECENT PEOPLE!  
what kind of sick monsters would actually shoot people like that!"

Fanny sighed sharply.

"I don`t know...I sometimes wonder that myself.  
I wonder why it seems that Good People ALWAYS suffer, whil Bad People get away with everything."

Fanny pondered hard on this, wanting to say the right thing.

"I guess it`s just this whole world...somethings wrong with it.  
Too Many people don`t care...and Not Enough people do."

"Why don`t they!...it`s not hard for me."

"That`s because you were raised like that, Mikey...

one of the main reasons Minnie decided to keep you when she first found you was because she didn`t want you to grow up like most humans do...and turn out like those criminals."

Mikey just looked at his aunt.  
he then looked away as he pondered this.

He couldn`t IMAGINE himself as a Common Criminal with a gun...  
but, in retrospect...if Minnie never kept him, he MIGHT have turned out like that.

"wow...I never thought of it like that."

fanny just smiled.

"Mikey...the fact that you feel this way makes me very proud.  
It just shows me that Mickey and Minnie has taught you well."

"I wish I could do something..."

Fanny smiled, then gave Mikey a kiss on his cheek.

"Perhaps someday you will...  
I have faith that you will change the world for the better."

Fanny got up and walked towards the door.

"good-night, mikey"

Fanny left the room and shut the door.  
Mikey stared for awhile, then looked at his notebook real quick.

It had very crude sketches of a possible design for the MARK II suit and various numbers.

"Someday, huh?  
well, maybe "Someday" isn`t too far away..."

[a few days later]

Mikey in a spare room, typing something into his laptop computer.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Mikey looked at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It`s me!"

Mikey recognised the voice to be Fanny.

"Come in..."

Fanny opened the door and walked in.

"Mikey, The hospital called...  
they said Mickey and Minnie are feeling better and should be able to return home."

"REALLY!  
well, that`s GREAT!"

Fanny smiled.

"do you...want to see them?"

Mikey paused and pondered this.  
He wanted to see his parents more than anything...

but, he was also afraid of facing his mother.  
mainly because he still felt guilty over what he last said to her.

"I...I don`t know."

Fanny looked at him.

"Mikey...I know they want to see you."

Mikey sighed sharply.

"Okay...I guess I can go."

Mikey shut his computer off and got up.  
he followed Fanny out the door.

[Later, at the Hospital]

Mikey walked into the Hospital lobby with his aunt and uncle...where he saw Alice waiting there.

"Alice?  
what are you doing here?"

"I figured I needed to be here...in case you decided to come."

Mikey sighed.

"I`m still not sure about this..."

"Mikey...Your parents WANT to see you.  
especially after you were missing all this time."

"I know, but...what will I say!"

Alice smiled warmly.

"just say what`s in your heart...everything will be alright."

Mikey exhaled sharply.

"I hope so..."

Just then, a Doctor approached.

"Mister and Mrs. Mouse will see you now."

Mikey sighed sharply.

"here i go..."

Mikey headed for the hall, followed by Alice.  
Oswald and Fanny stayed in the Main Lobby and watched them.

Mikey gripped the handle and opened the door...  
he looked inside to see his parents laying on their beds.

"Mom?...Dad?"

Mickey and Minnie soon sat up and looked at the door.

"Mikey?"

Mikey walked in, followed by Alice.

"MIKEY!" Exclaimed Minnie happily

"Your alright!"

Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"I could say the same thing to you two."

Mickey frowned.

"Oh...I guess you found out, huh?"

Mikey sighed deeply as he shrugged his shoulders.

"More or Less..."

Alice then stepped up.

"Mikey has been to visit for quite some time...he was very worried about you."

"Well, we we worried about you, Mikey..." Began Mickey

"What happened to you, son?"

Mikey sighed.

"It`s not important right now..."

Mikey walked up and sat on a chair beside Minnie.  
Minnie looked at Mikey, and noticed the troubled look on his face.

"Mikey...is something wrong?" Said Minnie

Mikey exhaled deeply.

"Yes, mom...there is."

Mikey felt tears coming...but, resisted them.  
he tried to clear his throat to speak.

"the...last time you spoke to each other, I said some things.  
things that I now regret...things I didn`t mean."

Minnie looked at Mikey...then, smiled.

"I know, Mikey."

"No...you don`t."

Mikey sighed sharply.

"I was angry with you, and I wasn`t thinking straight."

"You had every right to be angry." Inturrupted Minnie

"I went too far when I spied on you and Alice."

"That was no excuse for my behavior..." Said Mikey in a serious tone

Tears formed in Mikey`s eyes.

"after everything you`ve done for me...  
taking me in when nobody else would, going through all the trouble you did to keep me raising me, nurturing me and loving me the way you did, as if I was your own son..."

Mikey felt his voice breaking.

"there...is no reason...why I should say: (sobbing) "your not my mother."

Mikey felt himself crying a bit.  
Minnie just looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"oh, mikey..."

Mikey was now crying.

"I`m sorry, mom...I`m sorry."

Minnie hugged Mikey, who hugged her back.  
As Mikey cried in her chest, Minnie just embraced him...holding back her own tears.

"I was so scared when I saw you in here...so afraid to lose you and dad."

"I know, son...I know."

Minnie parted from Mikey.  
she wiped his tears away...then, looked at Alice.

"Alice...come here."

Alice looked confused.

"M-Me?"

"Come here."

Alice walked over to her."

"take a seat."

Alice sat down next to Mikey.  
Mickey watched as Minnie cleared her throat to speak.

"Mikey...your not the only one who made a mistake.  
I was wrong when I became suspicious of you and Alice...I should of trusted you two, better"

Minnie sighed sharply.

"some of what you said back then was TRUE, Mikey.  
You are my son and, I`ve known Alice since she was a child...I should of known better."

Minnie then cried a little.

"it`s just that...(sobbing)"

"mom?"

Minnie held in her emotions and continued to speak.

"Your growing up SO FAST...I guess I always think of you as the Baby I found so many years ago.  
Your a teenager, you have your own Life and I understand that..."

Minnie sighed.

"It`s just that...(Deep Sigh)  
I just wanted to become PART OF YOUR LIFE."

Mikey looked down...realising how much he has been neglecting her.

"i`m sorry, mother...I really am."

"I know...I`m sorry, too."

Minnie then looked at Alice.

"and, Alice...I am VERY SORRY."

Alice just looked at Minnie.

"Mrs. Mouse, please...you don`t need to-"

"Yes, I do...  
I was wrong to suspect you of being a "Bad Influence" on my son.

I can`t think of ANY GIRL better for him than you.  
and...I am sorry for the way I treated you.

after knowing you for so many years...I should of known better."

Alice sighed as she looked at her.

"forgive me?"

Alice just smiled warmly.

"Of course...I was never angry, anyway."

Mikey hugged Minnie.

"I love you mom...SO MUCH."

Minnie hugged him back.

"i love you, too...son."

After a few minutes, Mickey clear his throat.

"Not to inturrupt this "Love Fest", but..."

Mikey turns and hugs his Father.

"Love you too, dad..."

Mickey exhaled softly as he hugged his son.

"I know..."

Mikey got up, along with Alice.

"do you two need anything else?"

"Naw...we`re good.  
you just go to school and stay at Oswald`s house until we can get back home." Said Mickey

Mikey sighed.

"Okay...see ya`"

Mikey turned to leaved, Alice followed him.  
he turned at the door and looked at his parents.

"I`ll come to see you after school..." Said Mikey

"We`ll be looking forward to it." Said Minnie

Mikey smiled weakly...then, he left with Alice.

Minnie just looked at Mickey and smiled.

"He still loves me..." Said Minnie

"He ALWAYS did, sweetheart." added Mickey

Minnie just smiled, a happy tear in her eye...which she soon wiped away.

"yeah...I know that, now."


	26. Day One

Mickey and Friends copyright Disney

Iron Man copyright Marvel

* * *

Minnie`s Son Chapter 26: Day One

[Mikey`s Lab, Several Weeks Later]

Alice and Virgil walked into the basement and strolled down the stairs.

"Mikey!  
you in here!" said Alice

"BACK HERE!" Shouted Mikey from a distance

The two teens followed the voice deeper into the lab.  
they found Mikey working on a partially constructed Mechanical Suit.

The design was radically different than the "Mark I" suit.  
it was slimmer, not so bulky... was was made of "Shiny" metal.

"I take that`s the MARK II armor, eh?" Said Virgil

"Yep..." Said Mikey, not taking his eyes off his work

"Well, I like it!  
first rule of design: Slimmer is Better...I learned that from Playstation." Said Alice

Virgil sighed.

"you two are such NERDS..."

Mikey took off his goggles and stood up.

"Jarvis, run dianostics." Said Mikey

Virgil eyed him.

"Whose Jar-"

"YES, SIR..." Said a computerized voice

"YIKES!"

Virgil and Alice looked at a nearby desktop computer...which had wires connected to the suit.

"Scanning..."

The computer beeped.

"Scanning complete.  
All systems functional."

"WHAT IS THAT!" Exclaimed Virgil

Mikey looked at his friend.

"JARVIS...he`s a Computer Program I created to help me build the Iron Man suit."

"Well, someones been a Busy Bee."

Alice raised an Eyebrow.

"Jarvis?"

"It was the best name I could think up." Shrugged Mikey

Virgil looked at the upper half and Lower Half of the suit.

"So...what all is this thing suppose to do?"

"Well, it has better weapons for one...  
Repulser lasers, flares, mini-rockets and a Uni-Beam."

"Is that all?"

"No...it has built-in computer systems for functions such as Scanning and Hacking.  
and, most important...it can fly via the Rocket Boots."

"Fly?"

"yep."

Virgil whistles loudly.

"Your REALLY stretching this, aren`t ya`?"

"It`s a prototype, Virge...I built it to test out these features."

Virgil Eyed him.

"and by "Test Out", you mean..."

"jarvis?"

Mechanical arms suddenly appears out of the floor and cealing.  
they grabbed pieces of the MARK II suit and disassembles them.

they then attached the pieces to Mikey who wore everything but the faceplate.

"Whoa..." Said Virgil

"Now, THAT is cool." Said Alice

Mikey just smiled.  
he took the faceplace from one Robot Arm and looked at it.

He then attached it it his helmet.  
the suit powered up, causing the optics, lasers on the hand palms and the circular lens on the chest glowing brightly.

"Jarvis, you there?"

"Successfully uploaded, sir." Replied the program

Mikey looked through the HUD of the helmet he scanned his surroundings and identified his friends.

"How`s it looking?" Said Virgil

Mikey chuckled.

"Just fine, Virg.  
Hmmmm...I wonder how it performs."

"I would advise against that, sir.  
I highly recommend I run more tests before doing that." Said Jarvis

"I have to agree with the computer on this one." Said Virgil

Mikey scoffed.

"Guys, listen...sometimes you gotta RUN before you can WALK."

Alice eyed him.

"What?"

"Just open the backdoor."

Alice ran over to a small staircase and opened the doors leading outside.  
a FLIGHT PATH appeared on Mikey`s HUD screen and Mikey faced it.

"three...two...ONE."

The boots thrusters started and Mikey blasted off outside like a jet while Virgil and Alice watched.

"This...is SO COOL!" Said Mikey, who was heard from the computer

"Well, I`m glad your enjoying yourself..." Said Virgil sarcasticly

"Good thing your parents aren`t home...this might be HARD to explain to them." Said Alice

"Heh...yeah, I`m gonna have to figure that out." Said Mikey

Mikey continued to fly in the air, soaring beyond the town and through the big city.

"This thing handles pretty good..."

"Just don`t get yourself killed...alright, Mikey?" Said Virgil over the suit`s COMM

Mikey just chuckled.

"sheesh, virg...lighten up.  
it`s a lovely day, and I am just LOVING THIS SUIT!"

"I`m surprised nobody has noticed you, yet."

"PLEASE!, it`s rush hour...  
people are so busy with their own thing that a giant, mutant dinosaur could attack the city and they wouldn`t even notice."

"He`s right, virgil..." spoke up Alice

"The only thing that those people really notice is LUNCH and Three O`Clock."

As Mikey flies, he looks up at the sky.

"Hmmm...I wonder how high this thing can go."

"OH, NO...  
Don`t you even THINK ABOUT IT, MICHAEL!"

"I`m doing it."

"NO!"

"yes"

"YOUR CRAZY!"

"LA! LA! LA!  
I`m not listening to Virgil, anymore"

Mikey blasted off high into the sky at top speed.

"WOW!  
Get a load of those clouds!"

"MIKEY!  
Pull back before something happens!" Shouted Virgil

"Oh, COME ON, VIRG!  
what could possably happen?"

Suddenly, the suit freezes over and the powers cuts off.

"uh-oh...this can`t be good."

Mikey falls like a rock.

"JARVIS!  
INITIATE BACK-UP POWER, NOW!"

Nothing happens.

"JARVIS!  
oh, great...I lost connection with my mainframe."

Mikey starts to hit himself, trying to shatter the ice.  
this proves successful and the power soon returns.

Mikey quickly blasts his thrusters before hitting the ground...  
but, he crashes into used car lot anyway.

"Mikey?  
MIKEY, ARE YOU THERE!"

Mikey get up out of the crushed wreckage of an old car and holds his head.

"I`m...I`m fine, Virgil."

"WHAT THE SAM HECK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

"Uhhhh...Testing out the suits capabilities.  
that IS what I`m suppose to be doing."

Mikey stood up.

"So...how`s Alice?"

"She fainted when we lost contact."

"oops."

"I think you`d better get back home."

"Yeah, I guess I better-"

"ALERT!, ALERT!" Said Jarvis

"What is it, Jarvis!"

"Bank Robbery is currently in progress at the financial district of the city."

Mikey could hear Virgil groaning with aggravation

"Mikey...your not thinking about-"

"Nope, Not thinking...DOING."

"WHAT!"

"Hey...come on, Virg.  
I was gonna have to test out the suit`s Combat and weapons sooner or later."

Mikey hovers up and flies off.  
later, Pete exits his office and sees the destruction.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CARS!"

[Elsewhere]

a gang of human men dressed in street clothes exited the bank, shooting theirs guns.

"COME ON!  
let`s scram before the cops show up!" Said one thug

"Let em` come!  
I`ll blow the fuzzballs away!" said another thug with a gun

Just then, Iron Man landed on the ground hard, cracking the road.  
he stands and faced the gang...who are a little freaked.

"whose the "Tinman!"

Mikey just scoffed.

"TINMAN!  
I am SO HURT..." Said Mikey with sarcasm

The men aimed their guns at Mikey.

"WASTE HIM!"

They all fire their guns at Iron Man.  
but, Mikey stays put as the bullets bounce off him.

Mikey actually chuckles at this.

"How many times are you gonna shoot me before you "Dopes" realise I`m BULLET PROOF!"

Two small launchers appear on Iron Man`s shoulders.  
Mikey targets the guns and fires his mini-missles...which knock them out of their hands.

One of the thugs charges after Iron Man, yelling loudly.  
he tried to punch Iron Man in he face...but, immediatly wishes he hadn`t.

As the man clutches his hand in pain, Mikey just chuckles.

"oh yeah...like THAT was gonna work."

Reguardless of his pain, the thug tried to punch him again THIS TIME, Mikey grabbed his fist in mid-swing and slowly squeezes it...earning a painful wail.

"You must be DUMBER than I thought..."

Mikey punched the thug...sending him flying into the air.  
another thug tried to attack, But Mikey opens his palm and fired a Laser that knocks him back.

"Well...the "Repulsors" work."

Mikey continues to do this to the gang.  
One of them takes out a weapon from a sack.

Mikey sees this and is pretty surprised.

"Is that a...BAZOOKA!"

The thug fired a Rocket at Mikey.  
it colided with Him and exploded.

This knocks him down...but, doesn`t really hurt him.

"Okay...that was annoying." Said Mikey as he got up

The thug fired ANOTHER shot...  
only THIS TIME, Mikey grabs catches the rocket and crushes it...making it explode.

The thug looks scared.  
he then gets an Idea and aims the bazooka, again.

Only he doesn`t shoot at Iron Man...he shoots at a nearby car.  
the rocket narrowly misses it, but the explosion is enough to make it crash in a lamp post.

Mikey looks at this and sees the engine burning.

"oh, crud..."

Iron Man jets over to the car.  
he quickly tears the roof off and sees a Woman with children.

"GET OUT, LADY!...I`ll get the kids."

The woman runs out.  
Iron Man takes the children and flies off...just as the Car explodes in a firey blaze.

The children run for their mother...while Iron Man looks around.  
The Gang was gone with no trace of where they went.

"crud...  
JARVIS!, Locate the hostles!"

"Scanning the area..."

Iron Man waits a few moments.

"Hostles located...  
They are currently fleeing in a vehicle, I am uploading their path and location to you now."

"Good...It`s PAYBACK time."

Iron Man hovers up and flies through the city.  
Mikey followed the highlighted path on his HUD until he located the Car.

"there they are..."

"Sir...if they reach the Freeway, you will never catch them without endangering civilians."

Mikey smiled behind his helmet.

"Then...they won`t reach the freeway."

"Sir?"

"I`m gonna use the UNI-BEAM to create a "Roadblock"

"Sir, the Uni-Beam requires large amounts of energy.  
use of this function drains alot of your power."

"I know, Jarvis...  
But, I`m only gonna do this once."

Mikey charges the circular lens of the chestplate.  
once at FULL POWER, he fires a powerful laser beam at the tunnel enterence to the freeway.

This of course causes a cave-in, which blocks the way.  
The car is forced to stop and the gang gets out and look pretty angry.

"Well, that was easy..."

Mikey jets over to the gang and lands near them.  
He lifts their car up...this scared the men out of their minds.

Iron Man just slams the car on the ground repeatively.  
this reduces the car into scrap, which soon explodes in a firey blaze.

Mikey is unharmed by the blast.

He then sees some cop cars approaching

"Well, my work is done...catch you later."

Iron Man jets off into the air.  
he watched as the police surround the gang and soon arrests them.

Mikey blasts off through the city...heading for town.

"Virg...you there?"

"Yeah...I`m here.  
Man, you are really something."

"Well, at least NOW I know what this suit can do.  
though...I still have some things I need to fix before I construct MARK III."

"I just caaaaaan`t wait." said Virgil sarcasticly

Mikey chuckles.

"Hey...  
If Alice ever wakes up, tell her the Test Run was a Success."

"whatever..."

[Later that day]

Mikey and Minnie were at a local restraunt...enjoying a nice meal.

"So...how have you been doing?" Asked Minnie

"Okay, I guess..."

"Your not still upset over what happened, are you?"

Mikey shrugged his shoulders.

"It still bothers me...but, not as much."

Mikey looked at his mother.

"So...how have you been doing, you okay?"

"Oh, yes...me and Mickey are fine.  
we do have some Aches and Pains ever now and then, but...we`re okay."

Mikey sighed sharply Minnie touched his face with affection.

"hey...it`s okay."

Mikey just smiled weakly.

"Anyway...how are things going with you and Alice?"

"great...just perfect.  
I`ve been taking it easy on the dates, but we talk daily over the internet."

"That sounds wonderful...I`m really happy for you two."

There was a silence.  
Minnie then spoke again.

"so, Mikey...did you hear what happened in the city?"

"What about?"

"Well, It`s all over the news about this "Metal Man" who helped the police arrest some bank robbers."

Mikey sweated a little.

"Oh...i see."  
and, what do you think about it?"

Minnie shrugged her shoulders.

"dunno...  
I`m not sure if it`s some Robot or a guy in a suit.

Either way...things just might get SAFER around here."

Mikey smiled at this.  
Just then, Minnie`s cellphone rang.

she answered it.

"Hello?..."

Minnie began talking to someone.  
after a few minutes, she hung up the phone.

"I`m so sorry, Mikey...We need to cut our time together short."

"How come?"

"Daisy called and says your Brother and Sister need me."

"Oh...Okay.  
I need to get some work done in my lab, anyway."

Minnie smiled.  
as the two got up, Minnie hugged her son.

"I`m so glad I have such an Understanding son."

Minnie left some money at her table then, she and Mikey left outside.

[Mikey`s Basement Lab, Later that Night]

Mikey was sitting at his desktop computer, pondering some things.

"The test run was pretty successful, so far...  
but, there are still some "Minor Bugs" I need to sort out." Began Mikey

"first and foremost is the "Icing Problem"

Jarvis then spoke up.

"Oh, yes...of course, sir.  
if you ever plan on visiting OTHER PLANETS, you do need to fix that."

Mikey sighed.

"sometimes I wonder about that "Humor Code" I installed into you."

"Yes, sir."

Mikey returned to thinking.

"Okay, how about this...  
for the MARK III, let`s use the same metal that is used in NASA Satellites.

their designed to resist extreme cold and maintain it`s functions."

"Setting up Simulation now."

Mikey look at the Monitor Screen.  
it showed an image of the MARK III...with was an ALL GOLD suit.

"Simulation finished, sir."

"Gee...kinda "Flashy", don`t you think?"

"Of course..."What was I thinking?" Said Jarvis sarcasticly

Mikey looked at a Transformer Figure standing near his desk: Roddimus Prime.

"Hmmm...Okay, here`s an Idea.  
Why done you mix some "Hot Rod Red: in with the gold."

"Oh, yes...that isn`t Flashy at all."

"just do it, or I`m unplugging you for awhile."

Javis began to "Paint" the simulation.

"Done."

Mikey smiled.

"Now THAT looks cool...  
but, it can still use some more "Touch-Ups"

"Such as?..."

"The Uni-Beam was pretty Powerful...but, it`s range was lacking.  
how about we WIDEN the lens on the chestplate to increase the laser`s effectivness."

a list of shapes appeared on-screen.

"Choose which lens you want, sir."

Mikey examined them.

"Hmmmm...I think I like THIS ONE."

Mikey selected a Triangle shape.  
he then looked at the finished simulation.

"Okay...NOW, I like it."

"Construction of MARK III Suit should be complete in a few hours or more."

"Do it...  
I`m heading upstairs, I`ll be back later."

Mikey gets up and heads for the staircase exit.  
Jarvis begins to construct the Armor, taking control of the Machines in the Lab.

[The Living Room]

Minnie was watching TV with her youngest children: Walter and Lily Mikey walked into the room, then stopped and looked at them.

"Hey, everyone...what are you doing?"

Minnie looked at Mikey.

"I`m watching this Batman show with the kids...  
after seeing that Robot on the news, the kids are interested in superheroes, now."

Mikey grinned.

"cool."

"I`m pretty interested myself...wanna watch with us?"

"In a minute, mom."

Mikey looked around.

"Have you seen dad?"

"He`s in our room.  
thing is, he`s been in there for HOURS...I`m getting worried about him."

"Don`t worry, I`ll check on him."

Mikey left the living room and headed for His parents room.  
he looked in the doorway and saw Mickey sitting on a couch, staring at a framed photograph.

"Dad?"

Mickey looked to see Mikey.

"Mikey..."

"Are you okay?"

Mickey sighed.

"I`m not sure..."

Mikey walked in and approached his father.  
he sat down next to him on the bed and looked at the photo in his hands...

The photo was of his Father, His uncle and two humans he didn`t recognize.

"What`s that?"

Mickey looked at the photo and sighed.

"It`s was MY FAMILY...from a long time ago." Began Mickey

"That`s Me when I was a child, with Oswald...and our "parents."

Mikey was pretty surprised.

"Your Parents were HUMANS?"

"Yep...they were.  
Walt and Lilian were their names.

they were from one of the human cities, who came to visit Mainstreet.  
me and Oswald were at an Orphanage at the time, and no one would adopt us...

But, Walt and Lilian did...  
they took us in, loved us and treated us like we were their own."

Mikey was really touched at this.

"wow...sounds like what You and Mom did for me."

Mickey smiled weakly.

"yeah...I know."

Mikey spoke again, asking a question he dreaded.

"So...what happened?"

Mickey sighed.

"Well...Mom died from an illness One Year after we were adopted, Dad took it pretty hard.  
then, when Oswald was kidnapped...it REALLY affected him a great deal.

I was only a teenager when he died...I think his heart couldn`t take it, you know?"

Mickey placed his hand on his head and exhaled deeply.

"it was terrible...  
and, he had so many plans."

"What do you mean?"

Mickey reached for an old chest.  
he opened it, revealing some old papers.

It had the signature of WALT E. DISNEY on it and was entitles "DISNEYLAND PROJECT"

"Dad had a dream to build something for everyone, something incredible."

Mikey looked at the old blueprints.

"a...Theme Park?"

"It was MORE than just a theme park, son.  
it was suppose to be a way for everyone experience their dreams coming true.

He said it was going to be the "Happiest Place On Earth"  
a place based on our hometown where I grew up...where YOU grew up."

"How come he never built it?"

Mickey sighed sadly.

"Because, He wanted Me and OSWALD to be part of it.  
with Oswald gone...he lost the will to even start."

Mikey sighed.  
he then looked at his father.

"Maybe someday it CAN be built..."

Mickey chuckled.

"Yeah...that`ll be the day.

But, I need ALOT of Money and Resources to do that...  
and, I barely have enough to keep the bills paid on time."

Mickey sighed.

"Perhaps SOMEDAY...it will be possible.  
but, "Someday" isn`t today...and, I have a family to look after."

Mickey put the items away in the chest.  
he then stood up and stretched his arms a bit.

"Well, come on, son...let`s go.  
I`m sure the rest of our family are waiting for us."

Mikey sighed sharply he then stood up and walked with his father...both on their way to join their family.


End file.
